


The Divine Lament

by luciensol



Series: The Divine Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 95,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciensol/pseuds/luciensol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor comes to Storybrooke and suddenly everyone's lives are changed. Could this mysterious man be a blessing or their eventual downfall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> First SQ fan fiction and looking forward to everyone's reviews and suggestions.  
> Takes place after the Season 3A finale. Except no new curse and Rumple defeated Pan without losing his life.  
> WARNING: Does contain hetero sex. But I will guarantee that the end game is Swan Queen. 
> 
> **Special thanks to my Beta Cleo Ke for helping me keep on track and fixing my horrible grammar. ;)***

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

_**Prologue** _

* * *

 

**_  
_**

 A flash of bright light appears on the vast field just outside of the forest.  An orb, of such intense heat, that instantly turns the dry blades of grass into blackened ash. It radiates for a few minutes, growing in intensity before quickly snuffing itself out. As the smoke clears lying in the center is the body of a man. He is curled in a fetal position, his arms over his head, his legs tucked close to his chest. 

A single conscious thought permeates the fog of his mind...  _Falling._ Suddenly his eyes open as his chest expands with a deep cleansing breath that fills his lungs. Gradually he begins to stretch, slow and painful inches, as the newly awakened nerves in his extremities fire against the strain of being dormant for so long. He lays his hands flat against the soft earth beneath him and tries to lift himself from his prone position. But as soon as he is up, his legs give out from underneath him. The muscles in his legs, he realizes, are still in a state of atrophy and will require extra effort. Steeling himself, he once again tries to stand, but this time much slower, and concentrates on gaining his balance. He remains still, allowing his body to catch up with his mind. To his great dismay, he discovers his motor skills are that of a child. But he is confident that they will return in time.

He takes a moment to look at his surroundings.  He finds that he does not recognize the place let alone the time. As a traveler of worlds, he is accustomed to the feeling of displacement. Yet he knows he must gather his wits quickly to prepare himself should he have come to be in another hostile land.  During his last trip, he had come close to losing his life when underestimating the local natives, based solely on their size. That was a mistake he vowed never to make again.

Discovering that he is in no immediate danger, he takes a moment to inspect his clothing. His trousers are made of a strong, dark material, similar to a woolen tunic but thicker. His shirt resembles the fabric of cotton, black dyed and tailored to fit his musculature with the sleeves cut just below his biceps. On his feet he finds dark, leather boots laced in front. Lying on the ground is a long, dark coat which he slips about him. His attire is simple but favorable to the local weather.  His only concern is that he lacks any fashion of weapon, but overall, the situation is not so terrible after all.  

_Time to see what civilization I have come upon._ The stranger thought, as he slowly made his way out of the woods.


	2. The Morning After

* * *

 

  

"So what they're telling me is all I'm good at is being Sheriff? I'm the god damned Savior, for fuck's sake!" Emma slammed her fist against the table, nearly knocking over Ruby's drink. "You'd think I'd be asked to sit on the Council at least. I am their daughter, right? Or is it because I wasn't raised a freakin' princess, so I'm not royal enough?" Emma grabbed her beer, then drank the entire contents in one swallow.

 

Ruby watched her friend become angrier and drunker. She didn't know what she could say to make Emma feel better. She knew that the rules of Fairy Tale Land would be strange to someone who had not grown up in the Enchanted Forest. But she also understood that it was the only way to oversee that everyone lived with some semblance of order.

 

Emma called over the waitress and ordered another round. She had decided, the moment she dropped Henry off with Regina, that tonight she would drink herself unconscious. It was the only way she saw to quiet the voice in her head telling her to pack her bags and run.

 

"Listen, Em. I know you're having a hard time with this, but being Sheriff is a big responsibility. And, besides, I thought you said you didn't want to be a part of it, anyway?" Ruby swallowed her third shot and knew then she'd be working tomorrow with one serious hang over.

 

"Yeah, I did. It's just... it would've been nice to have been asked. You know? I'm their only child. Well, until they have another, that is."

 

"No matter what you think, Emma, your parents do love you. And even if they have another child, it won't change the way they feel about you." Ruby placed her hand on Emma's forearm and smiled.

 

She had been told by Emma and Hook about what happened when they had each been forced to reveal their darkest secrets. The latter more concerned on how much of an idiot he must have appeared, while the former was trying too hard to pretend as if it were no big deal. Ruby had been so angry with Snow that she had refused to speak with her for over a week. If it had not been for Belle, acting as a mediator, she couldn't say how long her silence would have lasted. Although Ruby came to understand that Snow had not intentionally set out to hurt her daughter, she also knew the revelation had only served to fuel Emma's fragile insecurity about abandonment.

 

"I know you're right, Rubes. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. After getting back, it's like everybody has got something new going on, except me. I'm back at my desk, shoveling bear claws and coffee while perfecting my dart skills. I'm just so..."

 

"Bored?" Ruby interjected while trying to focus on which beer was hers.

 

"Yessss." Emma dropped her head down onto the table.

 

"Well, what about Neal? I thought you guys were trying to rekindle those old flames." Ruby signaled the waitress and ordered two more shots.

 

"I don't know if I'd call it flames. Maybe something along the lines of candle light." Emma snorted while taking her shot and chasing it with her beer.

 

"Huh, from the look on Neal's face lately I would have guessed it was something more." Ruby took her shot and winced as the liquid burned her throat.

"Yeah, well. I've got no control over what Neal believes or doesn't. Don't get me wrong: he's a nice guy, even easy on the eyes, but we have too much history for me to just jump right back in. And there's Henry to think about. I am not gonna give my kid false hopes just to end up disappointing him again. He's been through too much lately." Emma pushed the hair back from her face, wishing once again she'd put it up in a ponytail.

 

"Emma, Henry's smart and has proven he can take a lot more than what any of us believed he could. He was raised by the Evil Queen and he still came out of it pretty decent."

 

"Don't call her that. Regina is not the Evil Queen. Hasn't been for a long time." Emma snapped, as she took her shot.

 

"Sorry, Em. Old habit." Ruby held her hands up in surrender.

 

"I'm sorry, Rubes. It just gets me how some people in this town can dismiss all the good she's done lately. Christ, I know it will never be enough to wipe her slate clean, but she is trying. And it upsets Henry to hear that crap." Emma was tired of explaining to her son how it was better to turn the other cheek when it concerned his other mother, but even she had to admit there were times she wanted to punch certain citizens in the face whenever they decided to enumerate on the countless crimes Regina had committed in her past.

 

"Well, I've seen what she's done and I think it's great how she's changed. And, besides, outta anybody in this town, I should know what it's like to be judged by your past." Ruby grabbed her beer from the table, finishing it faster then she'd have liked. "But back to your problem. All I can say is, go with the flow. Let the Royals do their thing. Take this time to concentrate on what you want. The town will still be standing, if you decide to take it easy." Ruby smiled at her friend, hoping she would see the logic.

 

"Thanks, Rubes. I hear what you're saying. But there's just one problem."

 

"What is it?" Ruby leaned closer to Emma, placing her hand upon her shoulder.

 

"I wished I knew what I wanted." Emma sadly replied before lowering her head to stare into the empty shot glass.

 

The rest of the night was spent on lighter topics, from town gossip regarding the Charmings' baby making project, to Leroy's ongoing pursuit of Nova and even on Emma's unfortunate love triangle, involving her ex and a certain pirate. The drinks had continued until Chester, the Rabbit Hole's owner, kicked them out in order to close for the night. As they stumbled out onto the street, the sky had already begun to lighten with the oncoming sunrise. Such was the reason why Ruby found herself sluggish even despite her inner wolf's higher tolerance.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby made her way about the crowd, seeing to everyone's orders. It was unusually busy this morning and she was slowly regretting her late night at the Rabbit Hole with the Sheriff. But a best friend's duty took preference over an early shift and Emma's call to join her last night had made it almost impossible for her to decline. When Ruby had finally arrived to the bar, it was to find Emma on her fourth beer and third shot. After defeating Pan and escaping a new curse, everyone, especially Emma, believed that life would return to some form of normalcy. For the most part it had.

 

The citizens of Storybrooke had resigned themselves to their new post curse lives. Snow and Charming were assuming roles of modern day sovereign with the understanding that there would be no "absolute rule", but a government similar to this world's with the War Council acting as Congress. Regina, although no longer acting in full capacity as Mayor, was appointed as counsel to the Charmings in dealing with outside agencies to ensure the town remained invisible to investigation. Rumple was then tasked to enforce and maintain the magical border to secure Storybrooke against unwanted visitors like Tamara and Greg. It seemed everyone had been given his or her roles to play in this new Utopia; everyone, that is, except the Savior.

 

The diner's bell chimed and, as Ruby looked up, she found a fellow soul who looked to be on the verge of collapsing. Ruby made her way behind the counter, grabbed a cup, then the pot and proceeded to pour a large helping just as the figure plopped down onto the stool. It was a sight of messy hair, wrinkled clothes and very dark shades. Ruby smiled sympathetically as she watched a single finger on one hand rise up in the air, stopping any conversation from beginning, as the cup was brought up to dry lips with the other.

 

"Jeez, Em… you look like I feel." Ruby laughed, watching as her friend pushed the glasses down the bridge of her nose.

 

"First of all, I look fine. Second, can you please not shout?" Emma rubbed at her temples, trying to massage the ache that pounded relentlessly since she woke this morning.

 

"Out of the both of us, I'm the one with the super hearing. And all I can say is, when the sound of mice running beneath the floor boards, vibrates in your head like they're stomping on your brain, I might be a tad bit more sympathetic." Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to wish the migraine away.

 

"Ouch, never mind. You win." Emma smiled up at her friend, laying her hand against Ruby's. "Did I thank you yet for joining me at my pity party?"

 

"You don't need to thank me. What are friends for?" Ruby smiled.

 

"Well, getting each other shit faced before we both work early shifts seems to be our M.O." Emma laughed, and then winced at the pain in her head. "Next time, let's stick to gorging on ice cream and rom-coms like normal chicks do."

 

Ruby sniggered as she refilled Emma's cup before resuming tending to the tables.

 

Emma shook her head at the thought of her and Ruby sitting on her couch, each with a pint of Ben n Jerry's in their laps, watching some actress cry her way through half the movie only to be swept off her feet by some jerk. No way. She thought. Ruby and she were no Rachel and Monica. They were more like Butch and Sundance. Definitely too badass for ice cream and braiding each other's hair. With that thought, she finished her coffee and resigned herself to get through the rest of the morning. Hopefully, she would have another uneventful day and would be able to catch a nap in the interrogation room at lunchtime.

 

Ruby waved at her as Emma passed her, going out the front door. She, too, hoped her day would slow down and, possibly, give her the excuse to ask Granny to head home early. All she wanted, was to lay her head on her pillow and sleep away the day. She had just begun to clean up the last dishes from the morning's rush when the bell chimed, signaling another customer. She sighed heavily as she grabbed her pad, making her way over to the table.

 

"Welcome to Granny's. Can I take your order?" She repeated her usual greeting, head down, pen pressed against paper.

 

"Why, thank you, but I am afraid I have no idea what to order. What might you suggest?"

 

Ruby raised her head then at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. She was suddenly taken aback. Sitting in front of her was a stranger. Working in the diner for over twenty-eight years, she had come across almost all of Storybrooke's residents at least once and the ones who hadn't visited her grandmother's establishment she had seen about town. The man who sat in front of her now was definitely not from Storybrooke. To say he was a handsome man would have been an understatement. From his chiseled face and obviously defined body, Ruby was certain she would have remembered him. Then there were his eyes. She could see that they were blue, but -unlike David's- they seem to shine like light being held behind a glass pane.

 

"Excuse me, milady. Am I not phrasing myself properly?" He was certain that he had immediately grasped the young woman's language and had conveyed a proper response. As she had not replied, though, he was now uncertain.

 

"No... no. You did... I mean, I understand." What the fuck, Rubes! Get yourself together. "Ok. Let's start again, shall we? Hi. My name is Ruby Lucas." Ruby extended her hand out. The stranger stood from his seat and clasped his hand in Ruby's.

 

"Hello, Ms. Lucas. My name is Azael Falleré. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Azael smiled brightly before taking his seat once again.

 

"Please, just call me Ruby." Ruby found she was unable to stop herself from blushing. Why the hell was she blushing?

 

"Ruby! Stop gawking, girl, and take the order. We got to get ready for lunch." Granny yelled before stomping back into the kitchen.

 

Ruby sighed and hid her face behind her pad. Granny's impeccable timing of embarrassing her was on point as usual. When she finally glanced back at the stranger, he simply gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

"Sorry 'bout that. Granny tends to enjoy yelling at me in front of customers." Ruby hoped her flushed cheeks were not obvious.

 

"No apologies necessary, milady. One's superiors can become a bit demanding when they feel work is not moving as quickly as they deem proper." Azael replied, trying to set the young woman at ease.

 

"Superior?" Ruby laughed. "No, Granny is actually my grandmother and torturing me seems to be her pleasure."

 

"Ah, well then I completely understand. Family can be far more critical." Azael frowned as his thoughts brought him back to a situation with a far harsher reprimand.

 

Ruby watched the man's face turn from cheerful to melancholy and wondered what thought had crossed his mind, but just as quickly the look was gone and he was smiling once again.

 

"So, milady, what do you suggest I order? Though I must confess, I should first inquire about payment. It seems I am short on coin at the moment. That is if you even accept this form here." Azael produced from his pocket a small sack from which he drew coins of different kinds.

 

Ruby took one coin into her hand and examined it closely. It was close in size to this world's money, but she was surprised to see that it looked to be made of solid gold. Grabbing a few others, she also noted that the faces imprinted on them were none she had seen here or back in the Enchanted Forest.

 

"Mr. Falleré, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly?"

 

"Please, call me Azael. And as for where I am from, well that is a little hard to explain. Is there a problem with the coin? I do understand they may be old and not much, but I would have assumed that they would be enough until I was able to procure more." Azael found himself at a loss. When he had checked his pockets and found the small coin purse, he had been elated. The monies he possessed had crossed along with him from his last time on this earth and upon count, if memory served him correctly, were enough to buy him food, drink and residence if necessary. Had he misjudged the worth? Had the coins lost value after so much time?

 

"Well, Azael, I'm no coin expert, but I think what you have here is more than enough to buy you a cup of coffee. Hell, you could buy up the place if you wanted." Ruby laughed at the expression on Azael's face. This guy has no idea what I'm talking about.

 

Knowing that she was completely over her head, Ruby decided she needed to call in reinforcements.

 

"Listen, I can see that you are a long way from home. And things being the way they are here I think you should have a talk with our sheriff."

 

"Sheriff? What or, better yet, who is that?" Azael questioned.

 

"Umm, well, the sheriff is the town's law enforcement. Kinda makes sure anything out of the ordinary gets looked into. Understand?" Ruby was suddenly concerned. This man had no idea what a sheriff was. She, at least, hoped he understood what a law was.

 

"Ah... Do you mean your local magistrate?" Azael had anticipated having to introduce himself to the local governing ruler, but had worried on how he would arrange such a meeting. He was delighted that this kind woman not only was acquainted with such a person, but also was offering to introduce him to the city's local official.

 

"Magistrate? Uh, yeah, I guess." Ruby scratched her head, wondering what the hell a magistrate was. Seeing as the man seemed pleased, though, she was in no way going to tell him otherwise. "So, let me get Sheriff Swan on the phone and I'll be right back. Ok?"

 

"Yes, go ahead, but do please inform this Sheriff Swan to excuse my appearance, as I was not prepared to meet with anyone." Azael smiled and proceeded to brush at his clothing, trying to make himself as presentable as possible.

 

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Ruby grabbed her phone and rushed off towards the back. She wondered if she should call David and Snow, but she also did not want to spook the stranger by having him mobbed. So she decided Emma would make the call if they should involve her parents once she met with him.

 


	3. Strange Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be longer than others. Sorry but its how it worked out.  
> Again pls review. And thank you for taking time to read my little story.  
> ****************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Emma sat at her desk, looking over the pile of papers to either side of her. Since arriving back in Storybrooke, she had been thrown back into the bureaucracy of running the sheriff station, which included filling out reports. She had thought, since Regina was no longer her boss, there would be no need for such things. But she was unpleasantly surprised to find out that her mother Snow had actually agreed with continuing with the record keeping. She had said that even in the Enchanted Forest there were individuals who kept detailed accounts of the goings on in the kingdom. Seeing as Emma was already knowledgeable about the process, she was the only logical choice to continue the practice. Emma had not held back her disdain about the decision, but had relented when Regina had also agreed that she was the only person who knew what forms were necessary. Should any outside agency inquire about Storybrooke, maintaining the appearance of being nothing more than a small town was imperative. As a result, Emma now sat with two piles of papers staring back at her. She had just grabbed the folder titled  _P._   _Hubbard's Canine Incidents_ when the phone rang beside her.

"Sheriff Station. How may help you?"

"Emma. You've got to get back to the diner."

"Ruby, is that you?" Emma strained to hear her friend's voice. "Why are you whispering?"

"Sorry, Ems, but I don't want Gran to hear." Ruby looked over her shoulder to make certain that her grandmother was still in the kitchen.

"Oook. What's going on that Granny can't hear and needs me to come back to the diner?" Emma leaned back on her chair, twirling her pen between her fingers.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but there's this guy here I really need you to meet." Ruby leaned out to make sure the stranger was still seated at the table.

"Ha! Yeah, right, Ruby. So this guy you want me to see, is he a short, drunk dude sleeping in his soup again?" Emma laughed at the memory of another urgent call involving Leroy, snoring into a bowl of chicken soup.

"I'm not fucking around here, Emma." Ruby glared at her phone.

"Ok, Rubes. So, who is it?" Emma replied.

"That's the point! I don't know."

"So, where's he from?" Emma's curiosity was peaked.

"Not from here. If you get my drift." Ruby looked back towards the table once more and watched as Azael was reading from his menu.

"You mean Storybrooke? So, he's from the Enchanted Forest then."

Emma had begun to see more and more faces of different residents, walking around the town. She was exposed to different individuals now that her responsibility as the Savior had dwindled and her job as Sheriff had increased. Duties that now included helping the new residents from the Enchanted Forest acclimate into town life. Who could have guessed how many had settled on the outskirts when the curse was first enacted?

Regina had even been surprised that she had brought over so many people. It seemed being Mayor, had not included looking after the small farms that had taken root just outside of the town.

"For the love of… Are you still drunk?" Ruby was losing her patience.

"What? No. You're just not making any sense. And will you just speak up."

"He's a fucking stranger, you idiot!" Ruby exclaimed before slapping her hand over her mouth. She peeked once more over to the table. Azael was looking up at her with a surprised look on his face. She sheepishly smiled and waved over to him. He raised his hand and waved back before looking back at his menu.

"What?!" Emma screamed, scrabbling to maintain herself upright as she nearly fell over on her chair. "Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" She grabbed her keys and her holster as she walked towards the door.

"I was trying to, but it seems being discreet doesn't work with you." Ruby rubbed her head, trying to quell the headache she was still trying to rid. She loved Emma dearly, but sometimes David's genes were so strong in her that Ruby really wanted to slap her across the head.

"Well, I'm on my way. Keep him there." Emma said as she walked to her cruiser.

"Sure thing. I'll just entertain him with my wit." Ruby shook her head as she hung up her phone.

She made her way back over to the man with the brightest smile she could muster.

"So, Sheriff Swan will be here in a moment."

"Good. I hope I haven't caused any problems, milady?" Although Azael was glad to be meeting with the magistrate, he did not want any troubles that would delay him in finding out what his mission entailed.

"No trouble at all. Now, what can I get you? And don't worry about paying. Anything you want is on the house."

"That is very generous of you, but I find myself in a dilemma." Azael held the menu in his hands, looking at it from all sides. "I'm afraid I have no idea what any of these listed items are." He smiled up at Ruby and once again she felt herself becoming lost in his eyes. Ruby shook her head, snapping herself out of the strange trance.

"Well, we have a lot of things that are good here. How about we start you off with some coffee?"

"Coffee? I do not think I have ever had the pleasure of drinking such a thing. But if you believe I will enjoy it, I will give it a try." Azael was in fact hesitant, as he did not know if such a thing as "coffee" was in any way an intoxicant and did not wish to meet his guest even the slightest bit inebriated. However, he did not dare refuse his hostess's hospitality.

"Ok. One cup of coffee, coming right up."

"Thank you."

Ruby brought over the pot and a cup to Azael's table. He watched as she poured the steaming dark liquid, and then added some other items before sliding it in front of him.

"Seeing as you are new to this, I've taken the liberty of adding a bit of cream and sugar to it. Hope you like it." Ruby watched as he nodded and gently lifted the cup to his lips. Azael took a tentative sip of the drink and found he was pleasantly surprised by the taste. Immediately, he was relieved to find that it in fact contained no alcohol. Yet its warmth seeped his body, chasing away some of the chill still lingering from his awakening in the cold, damp forest.

"I must say, this coffee certainly is a comforting drink."

"Yeah, and it has a nice kick that gets us folks going in the mornings." Ruby quirked as she watched the man drink his fill. She remembered her first time drinking a cup and knew that it was one of her favorite things about being here in Storybrooke. The tea she used to have in the Enchanted Forest just did not compare.

The bell chimed once more and Ruby looked up to see Emma walking through the door. Her no-nonsense game face on. Ruby remained to make the introductions as she did not want Emma to get the impression the man was anything but civil.

"Sheriff Swan, I would like you to meet Mr. Azael Falleré." Ruby stepped to the side, giving the two ample room. Azael stood from his seat as he did before, but -instead of extending his hand - he bowed slightly at the waist. Emma was taken aback and stood there staring.

"Sheriff Swan, it is an honor to meet you." Azael smiled while clasping his hands behind his back, taking a comfortable attention stance.

"Ah yeah, nice to meet you too." Emma looked over at Ruby, who shrugged, having no idea what was going on. Both women then noticed that the man was staring at Emma. Azael watched the exchange and realized his behavior.

"My apologies, it is rude of me to stare. But, if I am not too forward in saying so, it is quite amazing as to how advanced your city is."

"Advanced?" Emma was at a loss.

"Why, yes. To have a woman in your seat of power. The men must feel comfortable enough to grant you such a position."

"Come again?" Emma bristled. What the hell was this guy talking about? She was granted nothing. She earned her position as Sheriff.

"Sheriff." Ruby stepped between them, sensing her friend's agitation. "What I think Mr. Falleré is trying to say here is that  _he_ isn't used to seeing women in charge. Ain't that right?"

"Yes. Again I apologize if I have offended you in any way, but I have not seen a society such as this but for one. And that was a very long time ago." Azael quickly attempted to correct his standing. His last encounter with a woman in power had resulted in a rather long stay, locked in a cage. He could not afford such a delay.

"Well, alright then. I can see that you're not from around here and  _our ways_  might come across as a bit strange. But if I were you, I'd keep from spouting stuff about women being "granted" anything. Some of us might not be so understanding." Emma thought of one in particular that would have had this man's head on a platter. Then, with that thought, she decided that payback time was definitely in order.

"Hey, Rubes. By any chance did you call anybody else about our guest here?"

"No. I was gonna call Snow and David, but I thought it best that you handle it. Why?" Ruby looked at Emma, trying to figure out what her angle was.

"Well, I think our friend here should meet with the local welcoming committee, don't you think?" Emma looked at Ruby with a smirk. Ruby remained trained on her face when suddenly she realized whom she was talking of.

"Sheriff, do you really think that's a good idea? Shouldn't we just call your parents instead?" Ruby knew exactly what Emma was doing and was hoping her friend would think twice about it.

"Actually, I think she would be the appropriate person to contact. It is, well was, technically her town." Emma pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Emma. Come on. Let's just call Snow. I really don't think we should bother  _her_  with this."

Azael watched the exchange between the sheriff and the young woman, trying to decipher whom it was that they were talking about and why it was not a good idea to contact this person.

"Oh no, it won't be any bother. In fact, I insist." Emma dialed the number and patiently waited for the intended party to pick up the phone.

"Sheriff Swan. What can I help you with this morning? And please do not tell me that you are calling for another extension on the report I requested. Three extensions were sufficient if not generous."

"I'm not calling about the stupid report." Emma sighed into her phone. "I am actually here at the diner with someone I believe you will want to meet."

"If this is another one of those farmers requesting I give him reparations, I suggest you direct him to town hall to fill out the appropriate requisitions. I do not have time to explain again how I cannot just "magic" up a new barn." Regina was beyond frustrated with the latest demands placed on her to atone for the curse.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that he's not a farmer. That is, I don't think he is." Emma looked at the man in front of her and tried to gauge from his clothing what he was. From the looks of him, he could have been anyone she'd meet on the streets of Boston. But a farmer? No, not the least bit.

"Then, Sheriff Swan, who is he?"

"A stranger from  **way**  out of town." Emma smiled at Azael and was greeted with a smile in return.

"I will be right there."

Not a minute later, the bell above the door chimed and Ruby watched slack-jawed as in walked Regina.

"Now, why couldn't you have gotten here that fast?" Ruby whispered to Emma.

"Why couldn't you have been more direct?" Emma huffed, realizing how quickly Regina had reacted to the situation compared to her slower response.

Regina made her way over to the small group. She immediately sized up the man standing between Emma and Ruby. Indeed, she did not recognize him. And although he did not appear to be a threat, she was sensing powerful magic around this individual. She knew she had to approach the situation with caution.

"Sheriff Swan. Ms. Lucas." Regina stood beside Emma and made no move, but to remove the gloves from her hands. To anyone else, this would have been inconsequential, but from her recent lessons Emma had learned that it was a sign that Regina was readying herself to use magic if needed. So Emma followed suit by placing her right hand down by her side should she need to reach for her weapon. Ruby sensed the shift in alertness and decided to once again handle the introduction.

"Madam Mayor. May I present to you Mr. Azael Falleré. Mr. Falleré, I would like you to meet our Mayor, Regina Mills."

"Mayor? I am sorry, but I am not familiar with this title. Do you work for the magistrate?" Azael was unsure of how to proceed.  _Who was this woman?_

"Magistrate? Do you mean Miss Swan?" Regina was confused, but unexpectedly amused that this man assumed she worked for Emma.

"Yes, milady. It has been explained that Sheriff Swan acts in a similar capacity as your local magistrate. I am unaware of this city's ruling class. But this is true, yes?"

"Yes, I do presume you can acquaint Sheriff Swan as magistrate." Regina was trying hard to contain her laughter at the situation.

"Then I must ask: who are you?" Azael was curious as to the woman's status. The posture she took spoke volumes.

"If I am correct in my knowledge of this world's history, I presume I would be the equivalent to a member of Senate. Although I was a Queen, once upon a time." Regina looked over at Emma and smiled smugly.

Azael's eyes opened wide and, to the surprise of all three women, dropped to one knee before Regina, his head bowed.

"My apologies, milady. Excuse my lack of protocol as I did not know who you were when you entered." Azael remained down upon his knee.

Regina was shocked. She had not had anyone genuflect before her in so long. Her hesitation caused her to simply stare at the man at her feet.

"Regina, aren't you gonna do something? I think it will be difficult to talk to this guy, if he's facing the floor, don't you think?" Emma was also surprised at the man's reaction.

"Yes… yes. Please, arise, Mr. Falleré." Regina watched as he stood from the ground and took a step back.

"Thank you, Madam. It is an honor to have been given an audience. I assure you I am not always so undignified in manner." Azael stared at the woman in front of him. She was most certainly beautiful. Her character reflected one born of royal blood and refinement. He allowed his eyes to roam over her, taking in her features as well as her dress. Though his training had taught him against such, he found himself unable to turn his eyes from her.

"Mr. Falleré, though I appreciate your adherence to etiquette, in our town there is no need for such displays of subservience. We are all equals here, though some of us hold office. Do you understand?" Regina watched the man as he contemplated what she said. As she waited for his reply, she took the moment to look him over. He was an attractive man with a conduct suggesting he was well-bred, brought up with education and discipline. His mannerism indicated military of some sort. His talk and reference to this world's past governments lent to the conclusion that he could possibly be of this world but not of this time. She was intrigued as to how he came upon Storybrooke, but more importantly why.

"I understand, Madam. I will refrain from such greetings from here on." Azael surprised by the request for informality from one in such a position, found it pleasant nonetheless.

"Good. Now that we have come to an understanding, may I ask how you have come to be here?" Regina continued to feel the tendrils of magic flowing off the man.

"As I explained to Ruby, where I come from is difficult to explain. But I materialized this morning not far from here, in your neighboring woods to be exact. As to the reason of why, it has not been revealed to me as of yet."

"So, let me get this straight. You're basically saying you poofed out of space and landed in our woods. But you have no idea why you're here." Emma was trying very hard to focus on what was happening. She glanced over to Regina, who was simply staring at the man in front of her.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan. For as long as I can remember I have come upon different places, where I perform some action after which I am transported away." Azael explained.

"So, um, how long do you stay? A week, a month…" Emma was suddenly concerned as to the nature of the act the man was to carry out. Their little group had suffered so much lately that the thought of another incident involving her family and their safety weighed on her shoulders.

"I am unable to answer for certain. I must wait until it is revealed." Azael sensed the sudden apprehension in Sheriff Swan's manner. He hoped this did not present a problem, as she seemed to be a gracious woman. Nevertheless, he would not allow that to stop him from concluding his task.

"What Sheriff Swan is trying to discern, is if we should be concerned by the purpose of your visit. Please understand, Mr. Falleré. We are a small town and are not accustomed to strangers. We are very protective of our inhabitants." Regina suddenly thought of Henry and his relentless curiosity towards mysteries. And this man would certainly peak his interest, despite any warnings his mothers would instill. She would have to speak with Emma right away about how they were going to handle him and this new visitor.

"I understand, Madam. I do not wish to cause any disturbance to your fine town. I simply wish to accomplish what I was meant to and move on." Azael turned to look upon Regina with his full attention. He was again drawn by the woman, unable to resist.

"Very well, I will trust that you will not do anything that will be conceived in any manner requiring us to see that your visit in Storybrooke is cut short or that will require the Sheriff to intervene." Regina squared her shoulders back, bringing forth her regal nature as she observed the man's reaction. Azael smiled as he regarded Regina. Her eyes were fixed on him and she did not flinch.  _This woman is intriguing._ He thought.

"You have my word." Azael crossed his arm across his chest and bowed.

"Excellent. Well, if there is nothing further to discuss, I will bid you a good day, Mr. Falleré." Regina extended her hand and Azael clasped it within his own. As soon as they made contact, a slight jolt crossed between them. Regina's eyes came up to meet with Azael's. He tilted his head slightly, looking at Regina more closely, a smirk crossing his lips.  _Interesting._  He thought at this sudden revelation.

"Sheriff Swan, may I have a word with you outside?" Regina quickly excused herself and walked out of the diner.

"Excuse us." Emma followed behind her.

Outside the diner, Emma found Regina pacing, rubbing her hands together. She looked at Regina with concern.

"I do not need to tell you that we must keep a close eye on our guest."

"That goes without saying. So, do we believe him?"

"The question is not that we believe him, but do we trust him."

"Well, I, for one, am not in a trusting mood. Especially with all the stuff that has gone down lately. Mandell didn't give off any psycho vibes at first and look where that got us."

"You are correct. We cannot assume that Mr. Falleré does not pose a threat, although he is very agreeable at the moment." Regina kept looking towards the diner.

"Yeah, the guy's definitely polite. But I can't shake this feeling that there's something more. My nerves are jumping all over my body. Weird, right?"

"Weird, no. It seems Mr. Falleré has magic."

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me?" Emma turned her attention back towards the diner. She could see Ruby talking with the man, but from the smiles on both their faces could only guess that nothing was amiss at the moment.

"No, I wish I were. And it seems that our magic lessons have taken a toll on me. I was unable to shield myself." Regina rubbed her hands together, trying to soothe away the small currents still firing against her palm.

"So, he knows you have magic as well. Just great! There goes the element of surprise."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. I will have to find a way of shielding myself while trying to discern just how powerful he is. I regret to admit that I may need to seek the assistance of Mr. Gold."

"Well, just make sure not to make any deals. Dealing with one unknown is better than two."

"Thank you for your concern, but you needn't worry. I have had my fill of Mr. Gold's deals to last me a lifetime."

"Ok. So, what do we do now?"

"As for me, I will be meeting with your mother. It seems the dwarves have threatened to wage a protest if their demands for improvement in their workplace, including higher wages and health benefits, are not seen to." Regina huffed as she remembered seeing a number of them walking outside her office, holding up signs reading  _Little People Have Big Problems Too_.

Why Snow had thought it a good idea to make Leroy the impromptu spokesperson for the group was beyond her comprehension. The man was impulsive and unreasonable to most suggestions. She could see today's meeting turning into another battle.

"Ha. Yeah, I heard from Belle that they got the idea about a union from one of the books in the library. Who knew the Fairies ran a sorta sweatshop back in the Enchanted Forest? Makes you think twice about how  _infallibly_   _good_  Blue really is." Emma was actually sympathetic towards the dwarves. She could only imagine how hard it was to work those mines, but to actually be told that you were basically created to serve for such a purpose was absolutely ridiculous.

"Well, I have never subscribed to the "holier than thou" persona the Blue Fairy seems to project. And, besides, no one, not even your mother, is that good."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me that. Remember, I live with the woman." Emma chuckled.

"Yes, I know and, unfortunately, I can relate."

"So, is there anything else we should be concerned about?"

"Why, yes. There is something we should both be very concerned over."

Emma looked at Regina, trying to guess, then was hit with sudden comprehension.

"Oh, shit. Henry."

"Although I would not have expressed it as eloquently as you have, I agree with the sentiment. We can both agree that we must do our best to steer our son away from Mr. Falleré."

"Can't you put him under some sleeping spell?" Emma ran her hands through her hair.

Regina opened her eyes and simply stared at Emma.  _She did not just suggest I curse my son._

"Don't look at me like that. You know I was a joking. But you have to admit, Henry is gonna be leaping out of his skin the moment he finds out that there's someone new in town. And don't get me started on whatever operation he'll soon cook up. That kid is worse than a dog with a bone when it comes to solving a mystery."

"First of all, curses are nothing to joke about. And did you just akin my son to an animal?"

"Christ, Regina. Focus. What are we gonna do about Henry?"

"In the past, I would have suggested we fabricate some elaborate ruse, but, since that never seems to work out for me, I can only say we tell him the truth."

"Yeah, the kid's too smart to fall for any story we'd cook up anyway. And maybe, just maybe, if we take the secrecy outta the situation he might not be so hell bent on chasing clues."

"It sounds like a reasonable conclusion to our dilemma."

"Wow, look at us co-parenting and stuff." Emma smiled proudly.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'll have you remember I have been  _parenting_  for a very long time now. I am just pleased to see you keeping pace." Regina replied, a delicately plucked eyebrow arched.

Emma was about to shoot back a snide remark when she noticed the smirk on Regina's lips. Her comment held no real bite and was part of the comfortable jesting that had become a part of their new routine.

"Yeah. I know, Regina. I'll make sure to get you that "Greatest Mom" mug for Christmas."

"No need. I have one with "#1 Mom" which Henry gifted me when he was in the third grade."

Both Emma and Regina began to laugh, taking a brief respite from their current situation.

"Emma, will you be available tonight to speak with Henry?"

"Sure. I'll try and wrap everything up here as soon as I can."

"Good. Dinner will be at seven. So, why don't you stop by around six so we may speak with Henry? You are more than welcome to stay and eat with us after. That is, if you have no previous engagement?"

"Actually, I was planning on eating at Granny's tonight. But if you don't mind, I'd much rather take you up on your offer. I'd be crazy to pass up a home cooked meal."

"Then I will see you at six."

"Would you like me to bring anything?"

"A bottle of wine would be lovely. Something red, but not too dry."

"Ok, got it. See you later, Regina."

"Good bye, Emma."

Emma watched Regina as she walked away. She was happy that they had finally reached neutral ground. Who knew? Possibly one day they could be friends. With that thought, she turned and headed back towards the diner.


	4. Confrontations

* * *

 

 

Emma walked into the diner to find both Ruby and the man laughing with one another. She shook her head with a smile as she thought of how easily Ruby could interact with a person she hardly knew. She was certainly an amazing young woman, whom Emma was proud to call her friend.

“Now you're just pulling my leg.” Ruby wiped a tear from her eye. She was already in stitches from laughing so hard.

“I assure you, I am telling you the truth.” Azael smiled.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I’d like to live there myself.”

“Where would you like to live?” Emma asked as she approached the table.

“Hey, Ems. Azael here says he found a city that was inhabited only by women. Even the rulers were women.”

“Really. What, like amazons?” Emma scoffed.

“Actually, Sheriff, Amazons were indeed all women, but they chose to exclude men based upon their predilection for violence _._ But the society I speak off chose to, out of a _baser_ desire, so to say.” Azael smirked before taking another sip of his coffee.

“Baser?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, Em, don’t you get it?” Ruby winked with a bright smile across her face

“What? You trying to say they were all lesbians?” Emma laughed.

“So, you are familiar with the Isle of Lesbos, Sheriff?” Azael asked, curious that this woman would know the term.

Emma choked and her cheeks blazed. Ruby grabbed her stomach and bent over with laughter. Azael simply looked on with curiosity. He did not see why his question was so funny.

“Well, just how familiar are you with lesbians?” Ruby smirked all the while trying to keep from cracking up at the look on Emma’s face.

“Anyway… Mr. Falleré have you found a place to stay?” Emma quickly changed the subject.

“No, but Ruby was telling me that there is an Inn not far from here which her grandmother is the proprietor of.”

“Already asked Granny. She said it would be cool. But I don’t get off for another hour. If not, I’d take him myself.”

“Well, Mr. Falleré, I’ll be glad to take you over and get you settled in.”

“That is most gracious of you, Sheriff. And, please, call me Azael.”

“Ok, Azael. Then you can call me Emma.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After finishing his coffee, Azael left the diner accompanied by Emma. Ruby had told him she would check up on him after her shift and possibly take him about the town. He would have to remember to inquire how he would go about exchanging his coin for this city’s currency.

As they walked in silence, Azael took the moment to observe Emma. She was an attractive woman, but unlike Regina, Emma carried her power with a quiet indifference. There was no doubt that the woman had a powerful spirit. From her physique, he could tell she was physically strong as well. He admired women like her for the inner strength they possessed and the easy way they carried it. Again, he hoped that they would not be at odds during his time here. He would hate for it to come to a situation where one would be left defeated.

“So, Emma, have you lived here long?"

“Actually, I just got into town a few years back.”

“And you were able to secure your present position so quickly. I am impressed.”

“Yeah, well, it was kinda thrown at me.”

Emma remembered when she had first arrived in town and how Graham had offered her the job of Deputy. She had not yet known about the curse, let alone being the Savior. The position of being Sheriff had fallen into her lap after his unfortunate death. Therefore, she would have to agree that to an outsider, it would seem strange. If you asked her mother, she would have said that it was all _pre-destined_.  But she was not about to elaborate any further, especially with someone she had just met and had no idea what his true purpose was.

“Well, I find it commendable on the part of the Governing class to recognize your obvious qualifications.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying Regina recognized anything. To tell you the truth, she was against it from the beginning.”

“But you both seem to be quite close.”

“Close... not really. Civil is more like it. But I guess that has a lot to do with Henry.” Emma could have kicked herself at that moment. Why did she just mention her son?

“Henry? Who is he? Is he the ruler here?” If this Henry person was of significant importance, he would have to make his acquaintance.

“No, Henry is my son. Well, I kinda share him with Regina. It's complicated.”

“Regina and you share a child?” Azael looked on, confused.

“Short version, I’m Henry’s biological mother and Regina adopted him.”

“Well. I, for one, would love to hear more. If you would not mind sharing, that is. Regina seems to be a complex woman. I can only imagine what your interactions with her must be like.”

“Complex is putting it lightly. As for the story, I would have to run that by her first. She’s a private person, if you understand my meaning.”

“Completely understood.”

They both arrived at the B&B soon after. They were just about to walk in when they heard a shout.

"Emma!"

Emma sighed at the voice shouting her name. She had hoped to avoid this inevitable meeting, but found that she was, unfortunately, out of luck.

"Hi, Neal." Emma walked towards him as he made his way up the path.

"Hey, Ems. I've been looking for you all morning. I stopped by the station and when you weren't there, I went over to the diner. Ruby said you were headed over to the B&B."

Emma was going to strangle Ruby when she saw her next. Then again, her friend had no idea what had transpired after they had left the Rabbit Hole. With all the excitement, Emma had failed to warn her about Neal. How she had ended up on Neal's doorstep at two in the morning, escaped her. Upon Neal opening the door in just a pair of boxers, Emma found that all rational thought had left and the need to lose herself had taken over. She found no one to blame but herself and her drunk libido. Such was the reason for her abrupt get away as soon as she had opened her eyes and for the awkwardness, she had wanted to avoid.

"So, um, you kinda left pretty early this morning."

"Yeah, well. I had the early shift. And I wanted to get home to shower and change." Emma cringed at the memory of sneaking back into the apartment in order not to wake her parents.

"I understand, but you could've at least said goodbye."

"Sorry ‘bout that. Like I said, I was in a hurry."

"Gotta say I was surprised you came by, but I'm still glad that you did. It reminded me of old times."

The expectant look on Neal's face instantly made Emma want to run and hide.

"Neal, about that... I hope you understand that this doesn't change anything. I haven't changed my mind about us. I have to put Henry's feelings first. And you have to admit, we don't have the best track record."

"Sure, I get what you're saying. The kid comes first." Neal replied, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Speaking of… I was thinking of picking Henry up from school so we could hang out for a bit. We'll probably grab some dinner at the diner. Want to join us?"

"Sounds great, but you're gonna have to postpone your plans. Regina has Henry tonight."

"Why can't you give her a call and tell her I'm picking him up instead?"

"Cause, Neal, she has plans." Emma sighed, realizing the beginning of an old argument was coming.

"Well, so do I. And he's my son. So, I don't see what's the problem."

"The problem is that Henry _is_ Regina's son, too. I'm not gonna have her cancel just because _you_ decided to make plans without checking first. We've talked about this, Neal."

Emma was becoming increasingly frustrated by Neal's lack of respect to Regina's rights to Henry's custody. It was just another reason that held Emma back from pursuing something more with him.

"I know we have, Ems. But I don't see why we have to run anything by her. We're Henry's parents. We should have the last say."

"Ok, Neal. I'm gonna say this one more time. We may have had a part in bringing the kid into this world, but it was Regina who did all the work. And, even you have to agree, our son is better for it. So, as far as I'm concerned, Regina has the final word."

"Are you serious? So, the Evil Queen is gonna tell me when I can see my son? Even after everything she's done?"

"Don't you dare call her that! She is Henry's mom and that's that." Emma stepped into Neal's face. "You're the Dark One's son. What makes you any better?"

"Sheriff Swan, is everything alright here?"

Azael had chosen to keep his distance as Emma spoke with the young man. He had only approached when their conversation escalated to shouting. Though he was certain she could handle herself, his protective nature compelled him to step in.

Emma had forgotten that she had left Azael standing by the B&B. Now, with the man standing at her back, she realized her and Neal's conversation had taken a turn for the worse yet again.

"Yes, everything is fine." Emma tried to offer a smile.

"And who are you?" Neal looked at the man who stood behind Emma.

"Neal, this is Mr. Azael Falleré. Mr. Falleré, this is Neal Cassidy."

Neal looked the stranger over. He had not appreciated the way the man had insinuated himself so close to Emma. It was enough that he had to contend with Hook's constant leering. Was he going to have to add another name to the list of potential suitors?

Azael noticed the man's obvious apprehension and the way he was being sized up. It seemed he had unintentionally stepped into a quarrel between two individuals intimately connected. Although, the current reaction from the Sheriff plainly indicated that the man had fallen out of favor. Therefore, Azael extended his hand in a friendly gesture, but remained where he stood.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cassidy and my apologies for the interruption. However, I wish to settle in and I require Sheriff Swan's assistance. Is that not right, Sheriff?"

Azael turned his head to look at Emma. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she contemplated his words. Then, just as quickly, she smiled at him in understanding.

"That's right. Sorry for making you wait. Neal, I will call you later."

"Emma, I really think we should finish this." Neal was not content to put off their conversation.

"Excuse me a moment." Emma nodded towards Azael before grasping Neal by the crook of his elbow, leading him up the path a few steps, before turning to face him. "Neal, I am in the middle of official town business. I said I would call you later and I meant it. So I need you to let this drop and let me get back to work. Got it?" Emma vehemently whispered making her intent clear.

"Ok, but I'll be expecting your call." Neal replied before stomping off.

Emma shook her head as she watched Neal storm away from her. She was already dreading the phone call she would regrettably have to make.

"Mr. Cassidy seems like a pleasant fellow." Azael teased with a broad smile.

"Oh, that he is." Emma chuckled. "Truthfully, he isn't that bad. You just caught us in one of our _family_ disputes."

"So, is Mr. Cassidy your husband? I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear talk of a son."

"No way is Neal my husband." Emma laughed. She could not fathom that concept even if they were on good terms. "But, yes, we do have a son together. We were both very young and - not to mention - extenuating circumstances made it impossible for our son to stay with us. That is where Regina comes in."

"Ah so, the boy, Henry was it, is Mr. Cassidy's son. And from the looks of it, he is none too pleased with the current arrangement you have with Ms. Mills."

"That is putting it lightly. Neal has his own views on how Henry should be raised. Most of which include removing Regina from the picture."

"And I see you do not agree."

"No, I don't. Despite what anyone thinks of Regina, I know she is a phenomenal mother. My son is proof of that. He is a kind and intelligent young man. And that was all Regina's doing."

"Well, it seems that you and Mr. Cassidy are at an impasse."

"Yeah, we are. But I'll just have to agree to disagree. Now, are you gonna be alright from here?"

"Yes, Emma. Ruby has already told me which room to take. So, do not let me keep you any longer." Azael extended his hand, giving Emma's a firm shake.

"Good. So, I will see you around then."

"That you will." 


	5. Building Foundations

* * *

 

 

Regina feels satisfied by how well the meeting had gone. After several concessions and re-negotiations, the dwarves were satisfied enough to agree to halt any plans to strike and resume work in the mines immediately. Mary Margaret expressed how grateful she is for Regina's help by volunteering to take over the preparations for the Harvest Festival, which included several meetings with Mother Superior. Mary Margaret knew how Regina detested any interaction with the Blue Fairy and felt that this would be the best way to thank her former stepmother. The smile on Regina's face was sign enough that she appreciated her offering.

As Regina pulled up in front of Henry's school, she realized she regrettably forgot to tell Mary Margaret about Mr. Falleré. She quickly parked, pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Emma's number.

"If you were just about to remind me about the wine, don't bother. Have the bottle in my hand as we speak." Emma replied as she entered her bug.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Swan. I do hope our son has not inherited your lack of manners." Regina huffed at the manner in which Emma answered her call. Was a polite greeting too much to ask?

"Aw, come off it, Regina. You raised him for the first ten years of his life. I'd say Henry has the etiquette-training equivalent to a prestigious prep school. That kid could dine with the President and probably teach him a thing or two." Emma laughed.

Regina smirked at Emma's reply. Henry was a well-mannered child. She was surprised to hear the off-handed compliment Emma had given.

"Well, thank goodness for small favors. Although I am glad you have picked up the wine, I am actually calling to ask you a favor."

"Ok, shoot."

"I need for you to go and speak with your parents. I was so involved with today's meeting that our _little problem_ slipped my mind."

"Are you **sure** it slipped your mind? Or you just didn't want to be subjected to one of Mary Margaret's epic meltdowns?" Emma laughed despite herself. "And God help us if she starts her _true love_ speech. She might try and force me to make out with Neal."

Regina chuckled at the thought of Mary Margaret pacing about her apartment, spouting declarations of good conquering evil, all the while playing matchmaker.

"Are you sure it will not be the pirate? He seems to have made an impression on your father."

"Ugh, don't get me started. I swear if I hear one more time how great it is that Hook is redeeming himself, I'm gonna pull out my gun and shoot."

"He does seem to sing Hook's praises very adamantly lately. If I didn't know better, I would say it was David with the crush."

"Ew, really? Like I needed that visual stuck in my head." Emma shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts.

"I am sorry, dear. I did not mean to upset your delicate sensibilities."

"Yeah, well, you did. And, besides, I've had it with all the happy endings nonsense to last me a lifetime. What's the big deal anyway? Can't we just get on with our lives without having to find our true loves?"

"Careful, Emma. You are beginning to sound a little less _Charming_. Some may start to think I am a bad influence." Regina smirked.

"Yeah, yeah... well, I couldn’t care less what anybody thinks. And everyone seems to keep forgetting I'm not a Charming."

"Point taken. So, will you do what I asked?"

"Sure. On one condition."

"Are we making deals now, dear?"

"No deals, just an agreement. ‘Cause if I'm going to be subjected to the torture of delivering your message, I expect there shouldn't be a problem agreeing to my request."

"Fine, what is your request?"

"When Mary Margaret demands to meet with this guy, and you know she will, the meeting is going to take place at the mansion."

"Why my home?"

"Well, first off, it’s way bigger than the apartment. And it's a lot less imposing than Town Hall or the Sheriff's Station. If we're trying to not spook the guy, I would say your dining room makes a hell of a lot more sense. Don't ya think?"

Regina thought the situation over and was surprised to admit that Emma was correct. Inviting Mr. Falleré to her home to have dinner with friends would be far more favorable than a public hall and subjected to an interrogation. Since she still did not have an idea as to the extent of his powers, she was not inclined to discovering them with a confrontation.

"You are right, Miss Swan. I do agree meeting at my home is the better alternative."

"And another thing... wait, what? Did you just say you agree?"

"Yes, I did. Are you suddenly hard of hearing?"

Emma was silent, struck speechless.

"Miss Swan?"

"..."

"Emma?" Regina checked her phone to see if the call had disconnected.

"I, umm...Wow, ok."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just... you agreed with me. Can't blame me for being a little shocked."

"Well, yes. I can see why you would be surprised, but you do manage to have good ideas from time to time."

"Huh... I'm glad I can keep you on your toes, Your Majesty."

"That is one way of putting it. So, you will go and talk to your parents and I will await the outcome."

"Yeah, I'll head over there now. David should be home from the station. Besides I have a big date tonight I don't want to be late to."

"Oh, really. Is it with the thief with the heart of gold? Or is it with the pirate with the tortured soul?" Regina teased.

"Actually, I have an audience with the Queen and her prince." Emma chuckled.

"Why, that sounds very important indeed."

"It kinda is. And I heard she's a stickler for punctuality. So, I really should get going."

"Yes, you should. You wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting."

Both women were smiling into their phones.

"I'll text you once I'm done."

"Good luck, Miss Swan."

"Bye, Regina."

Regina sat in her car, staring at her phone. She had not expected the conversation to go as well as it did. Yes, she and Emma had finally come to a place where they were not at each other's throats, but this conversation had flowed with humor and an easy compromise. It was such a pleasant change from having to fight others at every turn.

"Hey, Mom." Henry greeted as he sat down into the passenger seat.

"Hello, Henry. How was school today?"

"Real good. Mr. Prince says he may start teaching us, older kids, how to sword fight." Henry's face was beaming with excitement.

"Sword fight? Who in the world gave permission for such a dangerous activity?" Regina would have to speak with Kathryn immediately about what her husband, Fredrick, deemed appropriate to teach his gym class.

"Mom, relax. Grams and Gramps decided to include Enchanted Forest education within the lesson plan. Besides, I've been fencing for over a year now."

“I know this, Henry. However, unlike the children in your class, I am doubtful that either your father or grandfather would _purposely_ skewer my son. Speaking of which, what of the trouble you were having with that boy in your school. What was his name again?”

“You mean Nick?”

“Yes, the Zimmerman boy. Please tell me that everything is better now.”

“Yeah, Ma told me to talk man to man with him.”

“Man to man?” Regina could not help but smile. “So, what happened after this talk?”

“We are all good.” Henry swiped his hand, palm down, in a sweeping motion.

Regina’s eyebrow rose as she saw his other mother’s mannerisms in his gesture.

“Well, if you are “all good” I have nothing to worry about then.”

“No mom. We may not be buddies, but there won’t be any more problems between us. Besides, it’s his sister I’m more worried about.”

“How so?”

“She keeps acting really weird. I caught her, a couple of times, looking at me in class and at lunch. And she’s always smiling at me. It creeps me out.” Henry shook with obvious disdain.

Regina held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed the Zimmerman girl had a crush on Henry.

“Maybe she likes you.”

“Are you serious?!” Henry’s eyes opened wide at this. “I hope not. Besides, she’s not my type. Again, too weird.”

"Why, Henry. Do not be cruel. A girl cannot help to whom she is attracted. I find it rather sweet. Moreover, how would you know what your type is? You have not looked twice at a girl or even once spoken about one.”

Regina turned the key in the ignition and was just about to pull off when she turned to look at her son. Henry sat quietly, his head turned towards the window. As she looked closer, she could see the pink tinge on his cheeks. Could it be possible? Was there someone Henry had developed feelings for? Regina decided not to bring it up at that moment. She did not want him to feel pressured into saying anything he did not want to. Instead, she felt a distraction was definitely needed.

“Henry…”

“Yes, mom.” Henry’s voice held a slight quiver. Regina was right in her guess that he was not ready for any personal questions at this moment.

“I am going to stop off at the bakery to pick up some pastries. You do remember which kind your mother likes, aside from those infernal bear claws, correct?”

“Yes. She likes the ones with French cream in them. Why?”

“Well, I thought it would be nice to serve a dessert Miss Swan might enjoy after dinner.”

“Ma’s coming to dinner tonight?” Henry’s eyes lit with such joy.

There would have been a time, such a display of affection for his birth mother, would have filled Regina with rage. However, what she felt now was contentment. She knew that Henry loved her and that there was no need to compete with Emma. The moment Regina was willing to sacrifice her happiness in the town square had erased any doubts that had burrowed deep in Regina’s heart and any that may have lingered in Henry’s. They truly were mother and son now, though it meant sharing him with the two idiots and Henry’s bizarre extended family.

“Yes, I invited Miss Swan to come over for dinner. She will be at the house around 6.”

“Wait, why 6? We usually eat at 7.” Henry’s face scrunched in confusion.

“Well, I thought we could talk for a bit before we ate.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

“No, Henry. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, whenever you and Ma get together, it's usually ‘cause I need one of those _parent_ talks. Or wait… it's not another curse, is it?”

“Henry…”

“Are we being invaded? Is there some big bad in town?”

“Henry…”

“Am I gonna have to hide at Grams again? ‘Cause you know, I can fight now.”

“Henry!”

“What?”

“Will you please calm down? I swear you are becoming more anxious than Mary Margret.”

“Sorry, Mom. It’s just… it’s gotten so good lately. Almost normal, don’t you think?”

“Oh, honey, I know. I promise you, it is not as dire as you imagine it to be. Emma and I just want to talk to you about something. I swear everything is going to be fine.”

“Ok. I trust you, mom.”

Three simple words brought warmth to Regina's heart. She never believed she would ever hear them coming from her son. Now those and many other endearments come easily between them as if there was never a conflict.

"So, how about we get some ice cream as well?" Regina said, laying her hand against his cheek.

"Great, Rocky Road?"

"Rocky Road sounds delicious."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma watched, from her seat on the couch, as Mary Margaret paced back and forth, her hands gesturing in the air, still caught up in her hysteria. It had been like this since she arrived at the apartment a half hour ago. David took the news better, simply sitting beside her and asking questions on how they should proceed.

“Should we be concerned?” Emma whispered, pointing at her mother.

“Not at all. She hasn’t suggested calling Blue yet.” David whispered back.

“David, call Blue. Maybe we can get her to do a spell on this man and figure out who he is.”

“And there it is.” David stood and walked over to his wife, taking her in his arms. “Mary Margret, we don’t need to involve Blue. Emma says there is nothing to worry about yet.”

“She said **yet** , David. We do not have to worry **yet**. That does not mean we shouldn’t be prepared.”

David threw up his hands and walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He reached in the refrigerator, taking out two beers before returning to Emma’s side, placing the beer in her hand. Emma opened it and began to take long swallows.

“Maybe I should call Leroy and assemble the rest of the dwarves?” Mary Margaret subconsciously grabbed two coasters and placed them on the coffee table, then resumed her pacing. “Or maybe I should call Ruby? Have her do that smelling thing she does.”

Emma quickly saw this situation blowing out of proportion.

“Mary Margaret, why don’t you sit down and relax?”

“Emma, how can you tell me to relax? There is a stranger in Storybrooke. Need I remind you what happened the last time we had a stranger here?”

“No, you don’t. But...”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I, for one, am not willing to go on another adventure, jumping through dimensions.”

“Neither am I. And Regina says that we shouldn’t do anything rash.”

“And that’s another thing. Why didn’t Regina tell me anything when she saw me this morning?”

“It slipped her mind.”

“Slipped her mind! How can something this important slip her mind? Or was she purposely avoiding telling me? She had better not be plotting revenge against me. Because I will tell you this, I have had it up to here with her vendettas.”

“Mary Margaret...”

“For goodness’ sake. You would think she would have gotten over it by now.”

“Mary Margaret...”

“You don’t see me chasing after her with a poisoned apple because she _indirectly_ _murdered_ my father.”

“Snow...”

“Is it too much to ask for us to bury the hatchet? And preferably not in my skull.”

“MOM!”

“What?!”

“No one is plotting anything. Especially not Regina.”

“Emma...”

“Seriously, Regina agrees... actually, we both agree to approach this with the minimum amount of force possible. We do not want this guy to get the feeling he is being attacked. Not to mention, he has done nothing wrong.”

“Fine. But do we even know why he’s here?”

“No, we don’t. But Regina is going to speak with Gold tomorrow.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes grew wide and she began to open her mouth to speak when Emma raised her hand at her.

“Stop right there. I know what you are going to say. And, I have expressed my concern as well to Regina. But she’s right in saying that if anyone would have even the slightest clue as to who this guy might be, Gold is it.”

“Yes, but can we trust him, Emma?”

“I don’t know if I could say that. But after what he did in Neverland and here with stopping Pan, he at least deserves the benefit of the doubt, don’t you think?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“And, besides, Belle will keep him in line.”

“Ok. Then what would you like us to do?” Mary Margaret looked over at her husband, who gave her a comforting smile.

“For now, nothing. Except keep an eye out and listen to what the townspeople are saying. Everyone loves you guys and won’t be afraid to share with you what they see. For once, the gossip in this town might actually be worth something.”

“We’ll do that. I’ll also add some extra time on patrol.” David gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. “You can count on us, Emma.”

Emma shared a smile with her parents and felt comforted in the fact that she was no longer facing problems alone.

“Emma, one thing. I would like to arrange a meeting with this man. I believe your father and I should at least introduce ourselves formally before running into him on the street, don’t you think?”

 _And there it was._ Emma thought as she shook her head, smiling.

“Sure, Mary Margaret. In fact, I had just mentioned that to Regina. She gladly offered up her home for us to use.”

“Really? My goodness that is a surprise. But why her home?”

“Well, we felt a more informal setting would not put this guy on the defensive.”

“Great idea, Emma.” David proudly clapped his hand onto her shoulder. “Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, right? If he’s comfortable enough, he may just voluntarily give us the information we need.”

“Yeah, David. Something like that. We just don’t want him to feel like he’s being cornered. Wouldn’t want to push him to do something he had no intention of doing.”

“Well, I agree with your father. I think it is an excellent plan.”

“Ok, since that’s settled, I guess I’ll be heading out then.”

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Mary Margret’s face lined with disappointment.

“I would love to, but I’ve got other plans. Having dinner with Henry at Regina’s.”

“Well, maybe next time then.” Her mother looked on with expectation.

“Yeah, sure. How about next week?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Great. So, it’s a date.”

“Emma, say hello to Henry for us. And remind him we have practice this Saturday.” David said as he handed Emma her jacket.

“I will, though that’s something the kid wouldn’t likely forget. See ya.”

“Bye, Emma.”

Her parents stood by the door as Emma closed it behind her.

“David... Isn’t it strange how much time Emma is spending around Regina?”

“Well, Regina is helping Emma with her magic. And with Henry now staying full time at Regina’s, I would suspect that it only makes sense for her to go over to the mansion.” David collected the empty beer bottles from the coffee table.

“I know that’s all true. But, you have to admit it’s a drastic change from what we are all used to. They went from fighting every day to family dinners.” Mary Margret twisted the ring on her finger nervously. “And I know Regina has been doing her best at trying to be good, but I can’t help but wonder when the proverbial shoe will drop.”

“Mary Margret, Emma has proven she can take care of herself.” David wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulder. “And I trust her judgment. If she feels comfortable being around Regina, who are we to judge?”

“I guess. I just can’t help it. We just got her back and I would hate for something to happen.”

“You’re her mother, Mary Margaret. You are going to worry. But like I said, I trust Emma completely. Maybe we can start to, I don’t know, trust in Regina?”

Mary Margaret shook her head, a discontented sigh escaping from her lips.

“I will try. But the moment that woman even thinks of trying to hurt my family, I will shoot an arrow through her heart.”

David laughed before placing a loving kiss on Mary Margaret’s lips.

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************************************************************************************************************************  
> ************************************************************************************************************************  
> Due to unforeseen PC issues, my original beta Cleo Ke is no longer available. But she will always have my appreciation for getting me started on this journey.  
> I will be continuing now with the help of Dani (daniwithheart.tumblr.com)  
> With her help I hope to share with you a great story with a "lot" less grammar flaws then if I had attempted this on my own.  
> AND PLS. REVIEW!!!!! Thanks :)  
> ************************************************************************************************************************  
> 


	6. Strangers and Old Friends

* * *

 

 

Azael woke that morning feeling far more rested than he had in a very long time. The room he acquired, a great improvement over others in the past, housed a comfortable bed and amazing bathing facilities. Who would have thought to create a bathing house for individual use? And with running water in temperatures you controlled by turning a small lever, was a work of genius.

Ruby indeed kept her word and arrived in the afternoon to give Azael a small tour of the town. She took him by many of the local businesses and explained each one’s task. She even spared time to introduce him to some of the townspeople whom they happened upon along the way. The advancements in technology of this time amazed Azael. Ruby seemed to take pleasure in explaining things to him and answering many of his questions. She admitted that she had been just as awe struck when they first arrived here in this world. Azael was surprised to find out that the town had not existed until what Ruby had so comically referred to as the “Great Curse”.

_“Yeah, so, like I was saying. All of us here are from a land we call the Enchanted Forest. We were all brought over by the curse created by the Evil Queen. Or, as you know her, Regina.”_

_Azael listened, intently intrigued by the tale. Becoming even more so, when Ruby explained how many of the townspeople were not even human._

_“So, you are a child of the moon?” Azael asked as he sat on the small bench in the park Ruby had brought them to._

_“Yup, that’s me. A bona fide werewolf.” Ruby laughed._

_“Amazing. I would never have guessed. I met your kind in the past. And all I can say is that they were not as civilized as you are.”_

_“I heard about that from my grandmother. She says that many of us go feral. Give up our humanity, so to speak.”_

_“Yes, that is an accurate description. These, I speak of, could be said to be nothing more than animals.” Azael recalled the devastation one such beast wrecked on a small village. He joined the hunting party. Though he did not condone the abject slaughter of any being, he was resigned to the pursuit after seeing the bodies of the children the beast had attacked._

_“I, for one, am glad that you are nothing like them.”_

_Ruby blushed at the compliment._

_“Well, in all fairness, my grandmother would have put me down herself. And I have friends, like Mary Margaret, who stood by my side. And being trapped in human form for three decades didn’t hurt.”_

_“Was the curse in place that long?’_

_“Yes. But I guess the perk of being frozen in time is you don’t age. I’d look horrible dressed the way I am if I was actually my age.” Ruby pointed at her tight top and jean shorts. Azael and Ruby both laughed._

_“That is a long time. So, then where is your mate?”_

_“Uh... actually, I don’t have one. Oh, I’ve been on plenty of dates, but… nothing serious.” Ruby’s mouth turned down slightly._

_“Now, that is surprising. A beautiful woman like yourself and with an enchanting personality to match... I would have suspected someone to have snatched you up and to be raising a brood of your own.”_

_“You and my grandmother both. But, like I explained to her, I just haven’t found the person yet. I have to be sure. 'Cause as the saying goes, a wolf mates for life. That alone, coupled with the fact that I go through my “wolf time” every month, doesn’t necessarily make me a catch. You know?” Ruby lowered her head to stare into her lap._

_Azael reached over and raised her head by her chin._

_“Nonsense, Ruby. Whoever he or she may be, would be lucky to have you.”_

_Ruby raised her eyebrows at his statement._

_“Ah, yes. I have eyes, Miss Lucas. And, despite being from a different time, I can assure you that love, in whatever form it comes, is precious.”_

_Ruby smiled and shook her head._

_“Yeah, I like women. In fact, I like **a** woman, but she does not feel the same.”_

_“Then it is her loss. However, if I may be bold, if your wolf calls for this person, you may be wrong about her feelings.”_

_“What do you mean?” Ruby turned her full attention to him._

_“It is quite simple. Your wolf is your truest self. She knows what is in your heart and, in fact, knows what is in the heart of another. If she is, drawn to someone, then it is this person she chooses. And your wolf is never wrong.”_

_Ruby contemplated what Azael was saying. She so desperately wanted to believe his words. In all honesty, Ruby had given up on finding her mate the moment Peter died at her hands._

_Azael watched the young woman’s emotions play across her face. He wished he could have said something to put her mind at ease. Only time would tell though, if his young friend would come to know what he said was the absolute truth._

_“Azael, that would be great. But if it’s all the same with you, I think I will let fate run its course.”_

_“As you should, my friend. Now, may you be so kind as to show me where I may go tomorrow to exchange my coin?”_

Ruby had taken him by the shop, though closed for the night. She cautioned Azael that the owner was not someone to take lightly. That if he were to do business with him, he should simply make the exchange and be on his way. Azael found it strange, the caution placed on a single man. Upon inspection, the shop had seemed simple enough and, after inquiry, he had been told that this Mr. Gold was not a member of the government here. Still, Ruby had been adamant when she warned against making any deals aside from the one Azael was specifically going to make. Seeing the worry on Ruby’s face, he promised to heed her advice.

On entering, the small bell chimed above his head, signaling his arrival. He looked about and took in the numerous curiosities lining the shelves and glass cases. Funny how many of the items he recognized from his travels. As he walked further inside, a sword displayed upon a stand immediately caught his eye. He carefully ran his hand across the hilt, a flash of a memory crossing his mind.

_He gripped the sword tightly in his fist. The sweat and blood making it difficult to hold onto it. But should it drop now, that would surely be the death of him. The helmeted warrior came for him again. His shield held high, his sword raised above his head ready to strike. He had but one chance. There, just below his chain mail, a sliver of exposed belly. Using all of his reserved strength, he brought his own sword down and across. The screams of the crowd drowning out the screams of a dying man._

“May I help you?”

Azael removed his hand from the sword at the sound of the voice over his shoulder. He shook his head to rid himself of the images. He swore he could still smell the blood.

“Young man, are you alright?” The older gentleman laid a hand upon Azael’s shoulder and instantly felt the current of magic. The man must have felt it too, because he removed his hand and was now rubbing small circles against the palm with his other.

“My apologies, Sir. I am here to speak with Mr. Gold.”

Azael watched as the man raised an eyebrow and fixed an inquisitive stare keenly on him.

“I am Mr. Gold. How may I be of service?”

“Mr. Gold, my name is Azael Falleré. I was directed to your shop in the hopes that you may help me.”

“Ask away, dearie, and I will tell you if I can help you or not.”

“I believe it is better if I show you.” Azael reached into his pocket to remove the small pouch. He noticed Mr. Gold take a defensive step back. Ignoring this for the moment, he made his way to the counter and emptied the contents of his pouch. Mr. Gold stepped closer and picked up one of the coins. Azael watched as the man brought it up to his eye and turned it front to back. Mr. Gold looked from the coin to Azael, then back to the coin.

“So, tell me, Mr. Falleré. How did you happen to come upon such a coin?”

“Actually, I did not happen to come upon anything. These are my personal effects.”

“Interesting. And what do you wish to do with them?”

“I was told that you might be able to exchange them. It seems that these are no longer feasible currency.”

“That would be true. Coin of this caliber has not been used in over a few centuries.”

“Well, I have been away for quite some time.”Azael chuckled.

“I see. And where exactly are you from, Mr. Falleré?”

“It is not a question of where but when, is it not, Mr. Gold?”

Mr. Gold smirked as he inclined his head.

Azael shivered as he felt the same magic ghost across his body. He looked at Mr. Gold and saw the man for who he really was. He now understood Ruby’s warnings. Here was someone else who possessed an unearthly power. Yet, unlike that which he had felt from Regina, this was darker and far older. However, he was no stranger to beings of his kind and knew how to deal with them.

“You strike me as a man who is far too clever to mince his words, Mr. Gold. I prefer candor if you please.”

Mr. Gold laughed as he stepped from behind the counter.

“Very well, Mr. Falleré. Creatures such as we cannot afford to waste our time with idle chat. I will do as you ask and exchange your coin. But in turn I would like to make a deal.”

“As grateful as I am for your help, I have been cautioned against making deals with you. And, no offense, but I trust the word of my friend.”

“Ah, I see. Then let me rephrase. I wish to ask of you a favor.”

“A favor? If it is within my power to grant such, I will.”

“When you have discovered the _reason_ for your visit, you will come to me and tell me of its purpose.”

Azael contemplated this man’s request. Why he should want to know of his mission was beyond his comprehension, but here was someone who obviously dealt in knowledge. It came as no surprise that Mr. Gold would want to be the first to be aware of what was happening about him. Someone like him would not have lived as long as he had if he did not remain ahead of others.

“Fine. When I discover the reason I have come to this town, I will tell you.”

“Excellent.” Mr. Gold walked back behind the counter to where his safe lay. From within, he retrieved three large stacks of bundled money. He then placed them within a bag and handed them to Azael. He took the bag from Mr. Gold, careful to avoid touching the man’s hand.

“I would caution that you find someone who can instruct you on local commerce. The amount you hold within your hands is quite literally a small fortune.”

“Surely such paltry coin did not amount to much.”

“Truthfully, they were of some value, but consider the rest payment for the information you will bring me.”

Azael did not like being in debt to such a man, but, if he was to live comfortably and not impose on Ruby or her grandmother, he required as much money as necessary while he remained.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold. I am grateful for your service. And I bid you good day.”

“Good day, Mr. Falleré. I believe we will be seeing each other quite soon.”

Azael nodded and walked out of the shop. Mr. Gold stood and watched as the young man walked out the door. He once again rubbed the palm of his hand. The residual sparks were still lingering. If this man was what he imagined, then Storybrooke was to face a great challenge in its near future. Having not seen this happen in any of his premonitions caused him worry. The unknown was dangerous. However, he had just faced against a powerful being, which surprisingly turned out to be his own father, and had won that battle. He would just have to resign himself to keep diligent and on guard until this too passed. His only concern was Belle and keeping her from danger. Regretfully, that meant he would have to ally himself with another. And the only other person who was capable of meeting such a task was his former apprentice, Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Henry sat at the small table in the school’s yard, eating his sandwich. All morning and through lunch, his mind was plagued by last night’s event. He had been so happy when Emma arrived at the mansion. Even though he missed his time with his birth mother, he ultimately decided that it was best for him to live again with his adoptive mother. Not only was Regina’s home larger than the small apartment Emma shared with his grandparents, but his room and belongings were there. He became comfortable with being with Regina after Neverland. Their relationship had taken a turn for the better and he felt that he was finally able to see whom his mother really was. He no longer harbored any contempt toward her past as the Evil Queen. She was now simply Regina Mills, the woman who had raised and loved him for the first ten years of his young life.

What he had not expected, was the premise for the impromptu visit from Emma. He had to admit that what he was told not only frightened him but truthfully excited him as well.

_“Hi, Ma.” Henry threw his arms about Emma’s waist as soon as he opened the door._

_“Hey, kid.” Emma bent her head, placing a small kiss on his head. “Where’s your mom?”_

_“She’s in the kitchen, finishing up. She said for us to go into the family room.” Henry tugged on her hand leading her in the direction._

_“Actually, I have to talk to your mom. Why don’t you go and play one of your games and I’ll be right there?”_

_“Ok. I’m gonna go and play the new game Mom got me. It’s awesome.”_

_“Sure, kid.”_

_Emma made her way into the kitchen where she came upon Regina going through the paces of putting the finishing touches to a bowl of salad. It always amazed Emma how domestic Regina was. From the easy manner she worked about the kitchen to the ridiculous 50’s style apron belted about her waist. Regina could not have looked less like the imposing Evil Queen of legend then she did at this very moment._

_“Miss Swan. Has no one taught you that it is impolite to stare? And why on earth are you smiling at me. Is there something you find funny?”_

_Emma laughed then at the incredulous look on Regina’s face._

_“No, Your Majesty. We, peasant raised folks, know no better.” Emma smirked as she placed the bag with the bottle of wine on the counter._

_“Well, that is regrettable. I do hope you refrain from imparting your uncivilized manners upon our son.”_

_“I will do my best.” Emma tried and horribly failed at her attempt to curtsy._

_Regina laughed as she brought the bowl over to the kitchen island._

_“So, Miss Swan, do you have a plan on how to go about talking to Henry?” Regina untied her apron and hung it neatly behind the pantry door._

_“Actually, I was hoping you knew. You’ve had more practice, not to mention you’re better at this tactful shit than I am.”_

_“First of all, we will try and watch our language. Won’t we? Secondly, I believe we should just start at the beginning, but keep it short and to the point. Above all else, I want Henry to feel that we have the situation well at hand.”_

_“Yeah, wouldn’t want the kid to think we have some evil villain walking loose in town.”_

_“Evil villain? I knew it!” Henry shouted from the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes wide with fear and excitement._

_“What was that about tact, Miss Swan?”_

_Emma slapped her hand against her forehead. It was going to be a long night._

Regina and Emma had gone on to explain all they knew now regarding the stranger in town. Although reassuring Henry that though they did not have all the information and that the man had shown no ill intent, he was not to, under any circumstances, approach him. Reiterating that this was all for his own safety.

Despite the warnings, his innate curiosity was causing his head to swim with crazy ideas. On his ride to school that morning, he stared out of the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of the man. At school, he did his best to concentrate, but he was unable to turn his attention away from the thoughts that somewhere in town was someone walking about who didn’t belong.

Therefore, it was that he sat, with a sandwich in hand, staring out into space.

“Hi, Henry.” A soft voice brought him out of his trance.

Looking up, there stood the one person who tended to take up the rest of his focus lately.

“Hi, Paige.” Henry felt his lips stretch into an impossibly broad smile.

“Are you alright?” Paige said as she sat down beside him.

“Yeah. Why you ask?”

“You have that look on your face.”

“What look is that?”

“Well, your eyebrows do this thing every time you’re thinking about something you’re not too happy about.” Paige reached out with her fingers, gingerly touching Henry’s forehead.

Henry felt the touch of her fingers on his skin and warmth spread from that spot throughout his body. Paige, realizing what she had just done, quickly pulled her hand back and blushed lightly.

“Really? I didn’t know I did that.” Henry giggled and then stopped, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

“Yes, you do. I have seen your mom do it a couple of times whenever she runs into my dad.”

“Huh, well, yeah. I can see where I get it from then. And I’m sorry about how they still, um... don’t get along and stuff.”

“Oh, it’s alright. They have history. Not to mention my dad can be a little intense sometimes.” Paige smiled.

“Intense? Ha! My mom wrote the book on being intense. But she is trying to be better.”

“Yeah, I know. And I think it’s great.’

“Yeah, it is.”

“So, are you gonna tell me?’

“About?”

“About what’s got you so wound up, silly.”

Henry remained staring at Paige. He was torn on what he should or shouldn’t do.

“Unless, you don’t want to. ‘Cause that’s ok too.” Paige began to stand up from the bench.

“No... please, don’t go.” Henry grabbed onto Paige’s wrist, stopping her from moving away. “I want to tell you. Really, I do. It’s just… I’m not supposed to tell anyone.” Henry lowered his head to stare into his lap.

“I get it. But here’s the thing, I’m a really good listener and I know how to keep secrets. So, you can trust me. Ok?”

Paige looked at Henry with such sincerity in her eyes that he instantly knew she was telling him the truth. He wondered for a moment if he had inherited Emma’s super power. But as Paige laid her hand on his forearm, smiling at him the way she was now, Henry knew he would never need powers to tell him if she was telling him the truth. He somehow knew she would never lie to him.

“Ok. I guess I should start with the phone call my Ma got from Ruby yesterday morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******************************************************************************************  
> *******************************************************************************************  
> Pls. continue with the reviews. I love to know that I am not disappointing you. ;)
> 
> Again shout outs to my previous beta Cleo Ke and new beta Danni  
> *******************************************************************************************  
> *******************************************************************************************


	7. Economics and Strategy

* * *

 

Regina sat, looked over the various papers lying about her desk and wondered why she had agreed to oversee the logistical aspects of this year's Harvest Festival. She could not understand how with the curse being broken, the townspeople still felt obligated to look to her to lead town events. Snow had explained that, despite their reservations, no one could deny the fact that Regina had efficiently run the town for over 28 years. With that said, town business would naturally flow through her office for approval as it always had. Regina could see the logic in this, but felt as though she was simply a figurehead. Nonetheless, Henry was looking forward to attending and, if for that reason alone, she would make sure all was in order.

Regina had just begun to read over the construction plans sent over by Marcos, when there was a knock at her door. At any other time, she would have been irritated by an unexpected visitor, but the prospect of having to delay her form-checking, if even for a short time, made the offense excusable.

"Come in." Regina called out as she stood, running her hands down her dress suit, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Good afternoon." Azael stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Falleré. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk before sitting down herself.

"I hope I haven't interrupted town business." Azael noted the paperwork piled on the desk.

"Actually, your interruption is welcomed." Regina smiled. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Well, I would appreciate your assistance with something." Azael set the zippered case in front of her.

Regina took the case into her hands and opened it. She was surprised to find it contained a considerable amount of money. She placed the case back down and leaned back into her chair.

"Should I be concerned by how you came to acquire this money, Mr. Falleré?"

"I can assure you I have committed no crime." Azael smirked.

"Then, please, explain how this money came into your possession and how you presume I can help."

"I exchanged my coin with a local merchant here in town. Mr. Gold, I believe. Do you know of him?"

"Yes, I do." Regina's casual smile slipped as her lips pressed into a grim line. Azael took note of the change.

"Well, it was Mr. Gold's suggestion I find someone who would instruct me in this world's currency. I thought immediately of you. Surely, a town as prosperous as this did not come to be if not for your financial expertise. A city is simply a reflection of its ruler’s reign. Am I not correct?"

Regina smirked at Azael’s compliment. He was certainly a silver-tongued devil dealing pleasantries with such ease.

“As for Storybrooke’s wealth, I cannot take full credit for its creation but, yes, I have made it my mission to keep it so.”

“Then I was right in my decision in coming here. Although, I must admit, I am a bit embarrassed. I haven’t the slightest idea as to what any of these slips of paper mean.” Azael held a one hundred dollar bill in his hand and waved it carelessly.

Regina took the bill from his hand gently and set it down on her desk.

“Well, you needn’t be embarrassed. I must admit it took me some time to familiarize myself as well.”

“Then, you did not deal in this currency where you are from?”

Regina looked up at him and shook her head slightly.

“I see you are _informed_ of our situation.” Regina rose from her chair and walked over to the small bar beside her desk.

“I was not aware that it was a secret. I must confess, I was briefed by Ruby of your town's history.”

Regina bristled at the thought of how easily Ruby had divulged Storybrooke's origins. However, she could not blame her. Even she found that she was quite comfortable around this man. Azael’s presence held a strange, calming effect, which lulled a person into a sense of security.

“I do hope she did not commit a grave indiscretion by revealing this to me. I can assure you, I can be trusted to keep your secret.”

Regina again flinched. Trust was something, which did not come easy to her. The last time she had imparted a secret to someone, she had lost dearly.

“No, it is quite alright. Although I wish Miss Lucas would have not been as open, I do believe there has been no harm done.” Regina walked back to her desk and set two tumblers down.

“Would you like a glass of brandy?" Regina asked as she uncapped the crystal carafe.

 Azael nodded with a smile.

"Personally, I prefer my cider, but find this is an adequate substitute.” Regina poured the amber liquid into each glass.

Azael took this time to inspect Regina's attire. The dress was fitting to her figure, in a wonderful shade of grey, which complimented the tone of her skin. Her hair was styled to fall gently across her shoulders. The shoes, an unusual construction, lifted her feet, causing the muscles of her calves to flex as she moved. He could only imagine how uncomfortable they must be, but saw the appeal in the enhancement.

Regina felt Azael's gaze on her the moment she tipped the carafe. Being the queen, she was accustomed to having men and women leer. Yet, _his_ gaze was one of simple appraisal. He seemed to be taking her in, tracing the lines of her body with his eyes. She did not know if it was his magic, but she swore she felt the ghost of a touch across her lips. She chose that moment to look up and found him staring at her face. He imparted to her a knowing smile before bringing the cup to his lips. She found she could not tear her eyes away as he licked the brandy from them. When his eyes met hers, she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. She coughed to hide her embarrassment and made her way back to her seat.

“So, Mr. Falleré, I believe we should begin with the numerical value of each. Then I will try to explain their uses and the exchange rate. Will that do?”

Azael watched Regina pull a mask of composure across her features. He noticed how unnerved she had become at his staring, but chose against addressing the matter further. If he was honest, he had become a bit flustered himself.

“Yes, Milady. Please, continue as you see fit. I am but your humble student.”

“Let us begin then.”

                  

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Forms had gone unchecked and more accurately forgotten as the day passed. Regina and Azael had retreated to sitting across from one another on the couch. Azael had proven a quick study and their conversation had gone from economics to subjects more personal. Regina found she was enjoying the man’s company and once again held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud at another of his sordid tales.

“How on earth did you keep yourself from being executed?” Regina asked as she refilled their glasses. Glancing at the carafe, she wondered how full had it been when they began, seeing as it was almost empty.

“I simply placed my fate in the hands of someone far more agreeable.” Azael took the now filled glass and drank deeply.

“More agreeable? I don't claim to know much of this world’s leaders, but I doubt a Lord would be anything but agreeable with having his slaves stolen from him.”

“Well, milady, I did not say it was the _Lord_ who was agreeable, did I? Though it was his voice, the people heard, that freed me.” Azael laughed then, thinking back on that day.

“Now I am confused. His voice, you say. Did you cast a spell on him to say what you wished?”

“Oh, I did cast something. However, it was not a spell. And, I can assure you, the man speaking that day, was using his own words.”

“Come, now. Tell me.” Regina leaned closer.

“You see, milady. The spirit which inhabited the body of the lord was not his own. It was in fact that of his house slave. From the moment the young slave came into his employ as a young child, the Lord brutalized him. I just thought it was fit, to reverse the roles. If the timing served me, then who am I to complain?”

Regina’s mouth was agape from surprise. Being royalty herself, she could not fathom having her status traded with that of any of her servants. Still, she too detested the cruel treatment of any person employed to serve and could justify Azael's punishment. She even giggled slightly thinking what a pleasure it would have been to exact such a curse on King George.

“So, what became of this lord?”

“Sold to a brothel, I believe. The slave himself turned out to be a kind and wise ruler in his stead.”

Azael did not go on to tell Regina that he had in fact not stolen the servants, but had switched many of them with the heads of many households. Their lords, many of whom were cruel and evil, found themselves murdered on the streets or slain in the arenas that winter. More souls were fed to the Lord of Darkness that season than there had ever been before.

Regina watched, as Azael remained engrossed in thought, no doubt lost within his memories.

“We sometimes are forced to commit acts that are far from pleasant but nonetheless necessary.” She reached out her hand and placed it against his.

“Yes, but it is these acts which define us.”Azael replied sadly, squeezing her hand gently.

They both sat in silence, looking at one another, neither of them moving for fear of breaking the moment.

“My, is this not rather intimate?”

The voice from the doorway surprised them both. Regina rose quickly from the couch and turned towards it. Her face tightening with distaste as her gaze fell upon Gold. He stood there grinning, with his hands clasped on the handle of his cane.

“Gold, what are you doing in my office? I do not recall having scheduled a meeting with you.” Regina crossed her arms about her chest.

“No, dearie, we did not. But I came to speak with you about something of great importance.” Gold stepped further into the room. He noted the half-empty glasses and the man sitting on the couch.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Falleré.” He tipped his head slightly.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Gold.” Azael replied before making his way to stand beside Regina.

Regina felt the tension between the two men and wondered as to its cause. More importantly, why had Gold come in the first place?

“Gold, as you can see, I am presently in a meeting. If you call the office tomorrow maybe we can schedule something at a later time.”

“Actually, Regina, what I have to say cannot wait. So if Mr. Falleré would please excuse us, we can get on with it.”

“How dare you? You have no right…” Regina stopped only as she felt the hand against her arm. She looked up to see Azael shaking his head.

“Please, milady. It is no trouble. I can see that Mr. Gold has an important matter to discuss with you and, as we have concluded our business, I will kindly take my leave.” Azael walked over to the desk and grabbed his case before making his way towards the door.

“Azael, please wait.” Regina walked past Gold, making sure to nudge him none too gently out of the way before catching up to Azael.

“Yes, Regina?”

“I am sorry about this. Gold can be rather impulsive when he wants to be.”

“No need to apologize. I had a delightful afternoon. Perhaps we may continue at another time when there are fewer interruptions?”

“I would not be opposed to the idea. Maybe you will get the chance to sample my cider?”

“Sounds promising. Then, until next time, Your Majesty.” Azael took Regina’s hand in his own and brought it up to place a gentle kiss on it before making his way out.

Regina found herself smiling as she watched Azael make his way down the hallway and out the front door.

“You do enjoy surrounding yourself with trouble, dearie.” Gold said as he made his way to stand beside her desk.

“I am in no mood for your banter, Rumple. Why are you here?” Regina had crossed the room, purposely avoiding Gold, to retrieve the glasses and carafe from the coffee table.

“I was in fact here to warn you about our new visitor. But from what I have seen so far, it seems I am a tad late.”

“Warn me?” Regina snickered. “I am the second most powerful practitioner here in Storybrooke and clearly I can take care of myself.”

“Despite your indisputable talents, if Mr. Falleré is what I believe him to be, then we should all be concerned.”

“And what is it that you believe him to be?”

Gold opened his mouth as if to answer, but quickly thought better of it. If he was wrong, then he did not want to seem like a paranoid fool. However, if he was right, then it was not wise to disclose such discoveries. He read that such creatures, by the simple utterance of their names, could be summoned.

“That information I will keep to myself until I have made further inquiry. But if I were you, I would watch how far you plan to take this dalliance of yours.” His lips turned down in disgust.

“However far I go is none of your concern. And if we are finished, I have other matters to tend to before the festival next week.” Regina stood behind her desk and riffled through the papers spread across it. She abstained from any further eye contact with Gold to avoid him seeing the concern she was suddenly feeling.

His unannounced arrival had saved her the trouble of seeking him out herself. In the end, this visit left her with more questions than answers. Regina had known Gold a long time and his alter ego, the Dark One, for far longer. In all that time, she had never once known the man to fear anything or anyone. Yet, she could not deny hearing the dread in his voice just moments ago.

“It is beyond my comprehension why the people of this town would care to continue with such a pointless endeavor. But I presume idiocy is common among the peasants dearie.” Gold snorted, as he gazed on the petitions lining Regina's desk.

Regina continued to ignore him and tried desperately to hold her tongue at the fact that he had insulted everyone involved with the event, which included her son. Lifting a form from the pile, she suddenly found herself smiling.

“If I were you, I would watch my comments regarding our town’s festivities. I highly doubt your _girlfriend_ would take kindly to being called an idiot.” She presented Gold with the sheet in her hand and laughed as he snatched it from her hands.

Gold’s eyebrows furrowed as he read the requisition submitted by Belle, to lead the town’s children in a masquerade parade. Not only perturbed by the fact that she would take part in such an event, but she had not once shared with him her plans. He handed the paper back to Regina and watched as she graciously signed her consent, then placed the form in the done pile.

“Good day, Mr. Gold. Please, do tell Belle that she has the go ahead. I am so looking forward to it.”

Regina’s laughter carried over the furious clacking of Gold’s cane as he made his hasty departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************************************  
> My apologies for the long wait. Life sometimes gets in the way of writing. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. As always pls. leave comments as I do love to hear from all of you. And a Happy Holidays to all fellow SQ fans!  
> PS. Always a big high five to my beta Dani!  
> **********************************************  
> 


	8. Compromising Emotions

* * *

 

 

Ruby both anticipated and dreaded days like today. It was the time of her weekly lunch date with Belle and she was on her way to the library. They would sit together, eat what Granny packed in a bag for them and talk about their lives. It was an amicable arrangement, which Belle seemed to look forward to, but left Ruby feeling lonelier with each encounter. She stood in front of the door; her hand braced against the handle, and took a deep breath before plastering the biggest smile she could muster. There was no need to have Belle know that anything was any different from before.

"Belle?" Ruby stepped inside and found the front desk empty. She looked around and found that there was no one sitting at the tables either. She heard the distinct sounds of someone shuffling in the back and figured that Belle was probably restacking books.

Ruby proceeded to walk past the aisles taking a quick glance down each, trying to find where Belle was. Reaching the end, Ruby found her stood atop a shaky ladder, unsuccessfully trying to reach for a large book. She was just about to announce her presence, when she saw Belle's foot slip from the rung and watched as she was plummeting to the ground. Ruby was never as thankful as she was at that moment for her inhuman strength and speed. She caught Belle within her arms and pulled her close to her. Ruby wondered if, being so close, Belle could feel how fast her heart was beating. Yet, when Ruby looked at her, all she found was Belle with a sheepish smile on her face. Realizing that she still had Belle in her arms, Ruby quickly set her down.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she ran her hand nervously through her long hair.

"My goodness, I’m so glad that you were here. Yes, I am fine. Are you?" Belle noticed how her friend's hands were shaking and could only attribute it to the scare she had given her. Looking up to where she had just been, Belle felt her own fear at what would have happened had Ruby not caught her. She could not help but remember how she had suffered an exactly equal situation, but with Rumple who had caught her. Funny, she thought, how that memory had suddenly occurred to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Wolf powers, remember?" Ruby laughed, and then suddenly realized what had just happened. "Are you crazy?!" Ruby shouted."What were you doing up so high? And why couldn't you have waited until I got here? I am a lot taller and I could have gotten you that stupid book. Not to mention, if I fell I wouldn't get hurt or nearly killed like you could have been."

Belle watched as Ruby ranted about how irresponsible she had been and how badly things could have gotten had she not been there. Belle could have been angry at Ruby for shouting, but found all she could do was smile. Belle sometimes forgot how much Ruby cared about her and that her safety mattered to someone other than Rumple. She stepped forward and laid her hand on Ruby's cheek, silencing her immediately.

"I'm sorry, ok? And I promise I will not do anything so foolish again."

Ruby was still. Forgetting what she was just saying. The only thing that held her attention was the warmth coming from the soft palm against her cheek. She took a deep breath and reveled in the smell of old books and wild flowers which was distinctly Belle.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off." Ruby smiled, placing her hand against Belle's. Neither of them moved, caught in the other's gaze. Ruby was the first to pull away.

"Well, how about we go and have our lunch? Being a hero works up quite the appetite."

Belle laughed and nodded, following Ruby back to the front of the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"So, what's so special about this book?" Ruby said in between bites of her burger.

"Well, I'm not sure. Rumple asked me to look for any unusual volumes. Ones, I may not have not read or come across before." Belle continued to look at the pages as she ate her salad.

"What is he so interested in now?" Ruby's disdain for the man dripped from her lips.

"He didn't say. Only that it was very important to his current research." Belle paused to stare at a drawing. She had no idea who or what she was looking at. "This is strange."

"What is?"

"This picture." Belle turned the book towards Ruby. "I have neither seen nor heard of anything that would resemble this."

"Let me see." Ruby looked at the picture and crinkled her nose at it. _Strange indeed_. "Well, I can tell you for sure I have never seen that in any of my travels. And believe you me, I have seen a lot.”

“Well, maybe it’s not from the Enchanted Forest. Many of these books are from this world. Or it may be from Rumple’s private collection.”

“Why doesn’t it surprise me he has a private collection of creepy shit? Don’t tell me he’s got a stash of kinky porn, too?” Ruby shuttered at the thought.

“Now, be nice.” Belle playfully threw a crouton at Ruby, who held up her hands, laughing.

“And, no, I don’t believe he does. What I do know, is that those books were from other lands and even other dimensions. Rumple believed that knowledge was the key to real power. Hence, he collected several books and manuscripts over the years in order to educate himself about the magic in other realms. He actually told me the story of a world where its fate was determined by a single ring.”

“That’s all fascinating and stuff… but what does that have to do with what’s in that book or shown in those pictures? We definitely don’t have anything like that here. And if we did, I think we’d know about it.”

“Like I said, I have no idea why he is so interested in this. But I do know he was very serious about me finding it.” Belle turned several more pages, intrigued by the detailed sketches. She was just about to read the caption when Ruby reached out and placed her hand across the page. Belle looked up, perplexed by her friend’s interruption. She then watched as Ruby closed the book and moved it to the side.

“I, for one, did not come here today to read a dusty, old book about crazy looking creatures. And, I definitely didn’t come to talk about Rumple and his schemes. What I do want is to spend time with my friend and hear about what she is doing. So, why don’t you start by telling me how the masquerade plan is coming along?”

“I submitted my request to Town Hall. All I am waiting for is the ok. Mary Margaret says the kids are looking forward to it.” Belle was hoping that Regina's newfound generosity would work in her favor.

"Well, I thought it was a great idea from the start and I am sure Regina will have no problem with it."

"Thank you Ruby, for all your help with this. I don't think I would have even tried, had it not been for you encouraging me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Belle."

"Well, that is good to know, Miss Lucas." Gold stepped towards the table.

Ruby and Belle turned suddenly. They had not heard Gold enter the library. Ruby suspected he had transported there for that reason alone. She watched as her friend nervously made her way to where he stood and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Rumple, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with Regina?"

"We concluded early, so I decided to see if you wished to have lunch together. But I can see that you have already dined."

"Yes, I did. Did you forget I always have lunch with Ruby on Wednesdays?"

"It seems to have slipped my mind. I will leave you then, to finish." Gold turned to look at Ruby and though he smiled, it did not reach his eyes.

"No need, Mr. Gold. I actually remembered I have to get to the station. Emma wanted me to check on Leroy before he heads out on patrol." Ruby gathered her stuff quickly, trying to temper her anger.

Belle was confused. Ruby had not mentioned anything about having to the meet with anyone. She made to stop her but felt Rumple put his arm about her waist.

"Well, please, don't let Belle and I keep you from your duty. I am certain the sheriff expects her deputies to carry out her orders."

Ruby clenched her fists at her side as she nodded her head.

"Catch up with you later, Belle." Ruby turned and swiftly made her way out the door.

"Bye, Ruby. Thanks..." The door slamming cut Belle's response short. She had no idea what had transpired.

"Belle..."

"Yes."

"Is everything alright?”

"Yes. Why?"

"Because dearie, you haven't heard a word that I've said."

"Oh, Rumple, I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright. I just thought you would be overjoyed to know that you have the town's permission for your little endeavor."

"Are you serious? That's fantastic news." Belle threw her arms about Gold's shoulders and squealed with delight. She could not wait to let Ruby know.

"Congratulations, I believe, are in order. However, I am disappointed you did not think to share this with me. I hope you do know I support any decisions you may make."

Belle cringed at Gold's tone. She had known he would be upset that she had kept it from him. At the time, she had not thought he would be interested in her idea. She had only told Ruby because it came up during one of their get-togethers. To be honest, Ruby's enthusiasm fueled her desire to see it through. After that, she had just started concentrating on getting the motion approved that she had forgotten about telling Rumple. Seeing the look on his face, she knew that he would take the fact that someone else had known before him, personal.

"Rumple, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I just thought that you were far too busy to be troubled by my silly, little project."

Gold stepped forward and placed his hand against her cheek.

"I am never too busy when it concerns you."

Belle leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He smiled and drew her into his arms. It was true that he had been distant, engrossed in investigating Mr. Falleré. The thought of the wolf being privy to aspects of Belle's life, did not sit well with him. He would have to keep a closer eye on her.

"My apologies again for interrupting your lunch, but I had just thought we could spend the afternoon together."

"It's true, I have eaten lunch already. But I wouldn't be opposed to having a cup of tea."

"Then tea you shall have." Gold extended his arm for Belle to take and walked out of the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma waited in the diner for Neal to show up. She was not looking forward to speaking with him since dodging his calls, but Henry needed someone to watch over him this evening.

The bell above the door chimed and in walked Neal with a sour look on his face. He sat across from her and simply waited for her to begin. Emma took a deep breath and simply repeated over and again _this is for Henry_ like a personal mantra.

"Thanks for meeting me. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't kinda of an emergency."

Neal huffed and turned his head to signal Ruby. Once at the table, he ordered a coffee. She served him a cup and asked he needed anything else. He shook his head and with a shrug, Ruby walked backed behind the counter. Neal continued to sit there in silence as Emma looks on impatiently.

"Well?" Emma asked.

"Well what?" Neal stirred his coffee, obviously ignoring her exasperation.

"Christ Neal. I know you're upset but can you at least put all the crap to the side. This is about Henry and..."

"So my feelings are crap then Emma?" Neal cut in with whispered venom. "I've been waiting for you to call me to talk and what I get is a message basically ordering me to meet you at the diner."

"I did not order you Neal." Emma shook her head.

"Kinda sounded like it when you **told** me to be here by 2. You didn't even ask me if I had any plans."

"Well excuse me for thinking that when it came to **our** son you'd be available at a moment's notice."

"Don't give me that shit. You know when it comes to Henry I'm always there if he needs me. In fact I've been trying to get more time with the kid and you're the one who's always shooting me down."

"I am not always shooting you down. You just have a lousy habit of doing things impulsively. The kid's got a schedule Neal that we both need to respect." Emma leaned in, her anger beginning to rise.

"Yeah **her** schedule." Neal spat back.

"She's Henry's mother. Has been for longer then you or I. So yeah she makes the rules."

"Its bullshit and you know it. I've got every right to see my kid whenever I want."

"Right?! You've got no right!" Emma's voice rose and at that moment she felt the entire room's attention shift to their booth. It would not be conducive for Henry or better yet Regina to find out the scene they were presently making in public. Emma leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Relaxing her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see Neal staring at her waiting.

"I didn't come here to argue. I know things are little crazy right now when it comes to us. The last thing I want is for our crap to roll onto Henry. He's a great kid Neal. He deserves for us to be better for him. So can we start over and try to act like two people who once loved one another and at least try to get along?" Emma reached out her hand to place it atop Neal's.

"Never stopped..." Neal whispered.

"What?"

"I said I never stopped...loving you that is. I guess that's the problem, right?" Neal looked on her, with such bare emotion. Emma pulled her hand back as if it had been burnt. How could she have been so blind?

"Neal...I..."

"Don't say it ok? I know how you feel Emma. I'm not a fool. But I get so angry sometimes. Not at you, at myself. I should have never let you go. I should have told August to fuck off and said to hell with destiny." Neal wiped at the corner of his eye.

Emma placed her hand back on Neal's giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey we both made a lot of mistakes. But there's nothing we can do about that now except not make new ones right?" Emma gave him her best smile.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry Ems for a being a dick. It's just, I miss _us_ you know?"

"I know what you mean. We did have some good times didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." Neal smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well Mary Margaret and David have decided to have a meet and greet with our new guest. Regina is kind enough to let us use her home."

"Wow, how'd you manage that?" He chuckled knowing full well, that the Evil Queen was less then hospitable.

"Well we both agreed that Henry should be far, far away when it happens."

"I can see your point. Kid's got a knack for sticking his nose into places he shouldn't"

"You can say that again. So will you take him?"

"Sure. We'll make a night of it. We can have dinner at Granny's and I've got a couple of DVDs we can watch. We'll be just fine."

"Thank you so much Neal. This will make things a little less stressful."

"I meant it when I said I was here for Henry. I'd like to think you'd let me be here for you as well."

Emma looked at Neal and the casual smile he had on his face. She did not need her super power to tell her that he was telling her the truth. His face, so much like Henry's, was always an open book. It would be so easy to fall back into the comfortable routine that was their relationship. She knew Neal, almost as well as she knew herself. There were no unknowns or guessing at feelings involved. Being with Neal would be as easy as breathing.

"Ems, did I say something wrong?"

Emma pulled from her thoughts, realized she had been too quiet.

"No. Nothing wrong. Actually it's nice to know I have someone looking out for me."

"You know I always have your back."

Emma nodded and rose from her chair. She began to place her money on the table when Neal grabbed her wrist.

"It's on me." He pulled money from his pocket and laid the bills on the table.

They both made their way to the door when Emma turned to face him.

"Maybe if it's not too late I can stop by and have that talk I've been avoiding."

"That would be great. I'll be sure to have a couple of cold ones on hand."

Emma and Neal laughed before saying their goodbyes. Emma turned before getting into her bug and watched Neal walk towards the school.

 _Easy as breathing_ she thought, as she got into her bug and headed towards her parents apartment.


	9. Royals, Witches and Pot Roast

* * *

 

 

Emma had phoned Regina that afternoon to tell her if it was possible to hold the meeting that evening. Regina was amiable regarding the short notice and had headed out of her office to pick up what she needed for dinner, including two bottles of wine. Regina had no idea in what direction the Charmings were planning to take the seemingly casual conversation tonight and felt that liquor would soothe everyone's nerves.

Emma had mentioned meeting with Neal to ask him if he would take Henry for the night. Although her choice for babysitter would have never leaned towards Henry's father, they had agreed that neither of them had wanted Henry around during Mr. Falleré's visit. Neal was there only logical option.

Regina headed straight home to start cooking and to find something suitable to wear. In the Enchanted Forest, she had to admit, dressing for such an occasion would have called for leather and dark makeup. Interrogations always proceeded smoothly with the Evil Queen in all her glory. However, here she would have to make do with an informal dress and a more natural look. Regina found it amusing that intimidation is more effective when putting on a smile and serving dessert. It was insufferable sometimes.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael arrived to Mifflin Street at the appointed hour. He straightened his clothes and pushed on the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Regina, a hesitant smile on her lips.

“Good evening Ms. Mills. On time as you requested.”

Regina studied the man standing in front of her. He stood with confidence and an air of nonchalance. Not the common attitude for someone arriving for a dinner with people he hardly knew. She wondered if this had to do with their shared afternoon. Had the easy conversations made him relaxed around her presence? She too must confess feeling far more comfortable with this stranger then she was accustomed to.

“Good evening Mr. Falleré. Yes, right on time. I must apologize, as dinner is not ready. Please make yourself comfortable in the family room.” Regina said as she showed him in.

Azael stepped into the room and came face to face with the others. Sheriff Swan was standing off to the side, a bottle in her hand. He nodded a greeting to her, which she returned with raising her drink in his direction. Then there was the man and woman sitting close to one another on the couch. As Azael made his way further into the room, they both stood, and immediately he noted the defensive manner in which the man placed his body in front of the woman.

“Mr. Falleré, I would like to introduce you to our town’s regents. Her majesty Snow White and husband Prince Charming.”

Azael reached his hand forward to take Mary Margaret’s hand and placed a gentle kiss. He then bowed deep at the waist to David. Both royals astonished by the display, remained speechless. It had been a very long time since they last received such a greeting.

“My apologies for not genuflecting, but Ms. Mills informed me it is not a custom practiced here.”

“Yes, in this world, we greet each other with a simple hand shake. Please call me David.” David came forward to extend his hand, which Azael took with a smile.

Mary Margaret was still a bit surprised. First with Regina’s use of their titles and next with the kiss she received. She could not help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the realization that no man, other than David, had extended such pleasantries. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she stepped forward to extend her hand as well.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Falleré. I am Mary Margaret. And David is right. Although we are presently in office, we prefer to keep things casual. Isn’t that right Emma?”

“Yeah, that’s us, the _new age_ monarchy.” Emma huffed as she took a drink from her beer. For some reason this guy rubbed her the wrong way and by no means was she hiding her dislike.

“What Miss Swan means is we are a progressive society. We find no need to demand such compliancy.” Regina smiled at Azael but turned her head in Emma’s direction with a look to say _what is wrong with you_. Emma simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to drink from her beer. Tonight was going to be a long night.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma dragged her finger along the rim of her glass thinking, if she left now, would she be able to catch up with Neal and Henry at the diner. It is not as if, her presence would be missed. Both her parents and Regina were completely engrossed with Azael. enrH

Emma practically gagged as she heard Mary Margaret giggle, like some schoolgirl, when Azael complimented her on being a bowman. He casually made the remark that she must have strong arms at which David added that she had a killer right hook as well. _Was that Regina laughing? And at one of David's lame jokes?_ Emma thought as she whipped her head in Regina's direction.

Sure enough, there was Regina, seated beside Azael, a smile plastered on her lips. Her eyes were riveted on his face, attentive to every word Azael said. Emma could not believe what she was seeing. Had someone cast some kind of spell over everyone and she was the only one immune? There was no way she would be able to stomach this any longer. She got up from her chair and went out of the door to the backyard.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

David stepped out and saw Emma sitting on the bench with what look to be a cigarette in her hands. He took tentative steps forward so he would not startle her.

"You can come out of the shadows David. I heard your size 12s clomping on the deck." Emma snuffed out her cigarette and pushed the butt into her pocket, knowing it would be a mistake to chuck it onto Regina's pristine lawn.

"Hey kiddo, why are you out here by yourself?" David said as he sat beside his daughter.

"It was a little too _high school_ _cafeteria_ in there for me with you guys all fawning over the new kid." Emma sneered.

"What?"

"Listen I get it. He's got great stories and shit. But did you see Regina? Since when does the Evil Queen play at gracious hostess?" Emma stood abruptly and made her way to the apple tree.

Regina had Marco move it to her home when she relinquished her seat as Mayor. She had told Emma once, that wherever she would go, she would make certain that the tree would follow. It only made perfect sense for the tree to find its true place at the mansion. Being this close Emma was finally able to see the damage she had inflicted years ago. She ran her hand along the branch she had mutilated. Despite being jagged in spots, it was showing signs of growth. She could only hope that this was a sign of the state of their relationship.

David stood behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. He had no idea what was going on, but could sense her frustration. He gently turned her around to face him.

"Emma, your mother and I are doing our best here. As for Regina, she is naturally being the royal she was born to be. Meetings like this, I presume, happened a lot in the Enchanted Forest. And your mom and Regina were raised to maneuver them by the best. Honestly, I feel just as out of place as you do. Shepherd boy here, remember?"

Emma laughed at the thought of David, the famous Prince Charming, out plowing fields and cleaning out barns. In this world, he would have been a regular "good old boy".

"That's more like it. Now are you going to tell me what's really bugging you besides feeling left out?"

Emma realized at that moment she had no real reason for acting like a brat all evening. She did not know why she disliked Azael. The man had been nothing but polite and had even lent a hand with Neal. They even had a pleasant conversation on the way to the B&B. She thought back to each time her irritation grew at the man and wondered what Regina must have thought at that moment. Regina? Why was she so concerned over what Regina may have thought? True Regina had been there each time. Funny, that never occurred to her until now. Maybe, it had not been Azael but Regina who had made her upset. But why would anything having to do with Regina and Azael make her upset, unless... _Oh hell no!_

"Emma? Are you alright?" David watched his daughter's face turn pale and her eyes widen.

Emma shook her head trying to rid her mind of crazy ideas. She could not, would not, allow herself to even continue on that last train of thought. That was a path she most certainly was not ready to tread.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a little overwhelmed with everything that's been going on." Emma tried to convey her most sincere smile. She hoped with that, coupled with the parental endearment, she could avoid any further questions.

"Why didn't you say so? I've told you a million times that you can call on me to help lighten your duties. Besides, I think Henry would like it if his mother spent a little more time with him. Don't you think?" David slung his arm about her shoulders drawing her close.

"Yeah...That sounds great." Emma relaxed knowing she had dodged the bullet feigning exhaustion. She really did hate lying but if it got her out of some shifts at the station, she would not complain.

"Well if that's settled, I think we should head back. I'm not too confidant in how long your mother and Regina can cohabitate peacefully without either one of us as buffers." David laughed.

"Sure. Wouldn't want our _guest_ to witness a murder before he's had dessert, right?" Emma smirked and playfully nudged David with her elbow.

"Speaking of dessert, did Regina tell you what we were having?" David held the door open for his daughter.

Emma looked straight into David's face and he watched as the most devious smile spread across her lips.

"No...She wouldn't dare?'

Emma shrugged her shoulders and stepped back into the house. David followed muttering under his breath about jokes going too far and a wife with no sense of humor.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was in the kitchen rinsing the dishes and cups before putting them in the dishwasher, humming a cheerful tune. She could not be more pleased by the results of her _harmless_ prank. The look on Snow's face, as she brought out the plates of turnovers was priceless. Regina had to give her credit. Snow had held her composure. Although, there were a few moments that made her resolve crack just a little.

_Mary Margaret watched with steely eyes, as Regina placed a plate with a turnover in front of each of them before taking a seat._

_"What is this pastry?" Azael asked as he speared a piece onto his fork._

_"It is a called a turnover." Regina smiled as she laid her napkin across her lap._

_"Yeah it's a real delicacy around these parts." Emma chuckled._

_"Well it smells delicious." Azael took the piece of flaky crust and smooth filling into his mouth._

_Regina swore Snow was on the verge of fainting. She watched as her one time nemesis stared at Azael eat piece after piece as if waiting for something to happen. She chanced a glance in David's direction and if looks could kill, she would be stone cold. Emma on the other hand lifted her glass giving her a slight nod and smiled as if they had shared some great secret._

_Regina sipped from her glass of wine and watched Azael finish his serving. She had unconsciously stared at his mouth the entire time. There was something in the way he ate her turnover and the pleasing sounds he made. Even now, his lips covered in the caramelized sauce and it was all she could do to resist wiping it away with her fingers. Instead, she gestured to him with her napkin, wiping at the corners of her mouth. However, Azael chose to forgo his own napkin and ran his tongue across his lips savoring the sweet taste._

_"Regina you have certainly outdone yourself." Azael might have taken another share had he not been in proper company._

_"I'm glad you found it to your liking. It's an old family recipe." Regina replied startled from her thoughts of freshly licked lips._

_"Tell me, did I by chance taste apple?"Azael wiped his mouth with his napkin before taking a long drink of wine._

_"You did. I use only the finest, grown from my own tree."_

_"Yes, Regina just loves her apples." Mary Margaret muttered as she gently pushed her plate away._

_"Well I don't know about you folks but I'm too stuffed to eat another bite." David patted his belly while pushing his plate forward as well._

_Emma looked at her parents and back down at her own plate. Decency would call for her to follow their lead and refuse the pastry. From the way, Azael practically inhaled his piece and her knowledge that Regina was an exceptional cook she could do only one thing. Grabbing the corner end, she lifted it up and took a large bite. Mary Margaret gasped so hard she made herself light headed. Yet at that moment, Emma could care less, her taste buds exploded as cinnamon infused apples filled her mouth._

  _Regina lowered her head to hide her smile. Emma certainly was her own woman no matter what her parents thought. It also pleased her that Emma would not hold past grievances against her. But then again Regina knew very little, if anything, that would keep the Sheriff from food._

_"I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself Miss Swan. But can we perhaps pick up a utensil?"_

_"No need I'm done." Emma wiped her hands then face with her napkin and finished what was left of her drink._

_Regina looked down and sure enough, Emma's plate was empty. Surprisingly she had not made a mess. Regina looked up in time to see Emma lick the side of her pinky and could not bring herself to look away. Just then, Emma met her gaze and smiled bringing her hand away from her face to wipe it against her napkin._

_Regina stood from her seat and began to clear the table. The dinner had gone on longer than expected. She was certainly tired if she found herself entranced by Henry's birth mother's tongue against a wet and sticky finger...What the hell is wrong with me?! Regina was exasperated. She had to get away for a moment. Excusing herself, and trusting Snow to continue on her own, Regina retreated to the safety of her kitchen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"This is certainly a sight I have never seen."

Regina had heard someone come in but had assumed that it was Emma. When she turned, she found Azael leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Does no one wash dishes where you come from?" Regina wiped her hands with the dishtowel before retrieving her wine glass.

"What I meant was **I,** have never seen a Queen wash anything, let alone dishes others have dined on."

"As I have said before, in this world I am not a Queen. If you look around, you can see there are no servants here. So if I want a clean home, I must do it myself."

Azael stepped away from the doorway to stand in front of Regina. He took her hands within his own. Turning them over, he traced his fingers along the smooth palm.

"These hands were not made for such menial tasks. Yet you perform them with such ease. You are nothing like the others I have met."

"Is that a bad thing?" Regina's voice trembled despite her attempt at control. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, let alone with such strong hands.

"No. It is actually exhilarating to be surprised." Azael grinned as he continued his ministrations.

Regina pulled her hand back when she realized what was happening. Azael sensing her tension stepped back a pace and placed his hands behind his back.

"It was a lovely dinner. And I must say a clever diversion."

"Excuse me?"

"Although they are _charming_ people, your young Queen lacks subtlety."

Regina laughed as she realized Azael knew exactly what tonight was about.

"In her defense, she is not cut from the same cloth as you and I. She is far too _good_ to play at deceit."

"Yes I believe you are right. Poor girl lives in a world where everything is so black and white." Azael smirked.

"I can only blame her upbringing. First a doting father, now husband. She has been sheltered all her life."

"What of you? Was there no one there to shelter you from evil?" Azael took a step closer.

"Unfortunately, I believe I was immersed in it from the womb." Regina took a long drink from her glass. She could not help but become unnerved each time she recalled details of her past.

Azael saw the turmoil flash within brown eyes and thought nothing as he placed a hand upon Regina's cheek.

"But you survived…became stronger for it. Much like your apple tree."

Regina locked eyes with Azael, staring into deep blue.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?" Regina's voice came as whisper.

"Yes. It is both exceptional and rare. It is most resilient and stands tall, while others fall in a storm. Yet still yields such sweet and beautiful fruit." Azael answered with ease.

Regina gasped at Azael's words, understanding their deeper meaning. She was about to reply when she was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Emma stood at the doorway with a glass in one hand and plate in the other.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma did not say a word, nor did anything but look at them. Regina realizing how close she was to Azael pulled away abruptly. Still Emma said nothing.

"Well I um... should go and bid Mary Margaret and David a good evening before I leave." Azael nodded towards Regina making his way around Emma and heading back into the family room.

Regina brushed her hands through her hair and waited for Emma to speak. Becoming increasingly agitated as the silence dragged on.

"Miss Swan, do not just stand there. Either you intend to wash that plate or please leave it by the sink."

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma spat.

"Pardon me?"

"I said, **what the hell,** are you doing Regina?"

"I don't know what you are going on about Miss Swan." Regina retrieved her glass of wine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I come in here and find you...making _friendly_ with the guy I thought we were supposed to be careful with."

Regina's brows furrowed. Who did this woman think she is questioning what she did in her own home? First, there was Gold and now Emma. She stalked her way towards her until she was face to face with Emma.

"I would be careful about insinuating anything if I were you."

"Insinuating? For _Christ sakes_ Regina, it looked like any second he was gonna have his tongue down your throat."

"What business is it of yours what I do or not do?"

"It is my business when we're trying to keep Henry safe. And here you are throwing yourself at the guy." Emma was furious. She felt her entire body tremble with anger.

"Throwing myself? Don't be absurd." Regina walked to stand beside the island. She gripped the top forcefully trying to keep from losing her temper. "And how dare you imply I don't think of Henry. Henry is and always will be my top priority."

"Well it didn't look like that a minute ago."

"What you thought you saw or didn't see is of no consequence. Need I remind you that I can take care of myself?" As if to demonstrate, Regina ignited a small fireball within her hand.

"Oh I get it. You have great magic. But we all know what happened that last time you had your heart broken." Emma realized a second too late that she had gone too far. Regina turned a face on her that froze her blood. She knew better then to bring up anything remotely in connection with Daniel.

"I think you should leave." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Regina, listen I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Emma made a move to step closer to Regina was stopped by the seething look.

"Good night Miss Swan." Regina turned her back on Emma.

Emma watched as Regina's shoulders shook and knew it was best that she cut her losses.

"Good night Regina."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 Mary Margaret and David were stunned when Emma told them she had to leave. She said that she had forgotten about something she had to do and needed to get right on it. David asked if she needed his help but she said it was something she wanted to do alone. Then she left the mansion without a word to either Regina or Azael.

The Charmings excused Emma's behavior, saying she was in a hurry. Azael graciously stated he understood that a woman in her position held great responsibility and could be called away in a moment's notice. The sincerity of this stranger surprised Mary Margaret causing her to doubt her earlier suspicions. She would have to share her thoughts with both David and Emma. Realizing the late hour, she linked arms with David and thanked Regina for dinner before bidding them farewell.

Standing on the porch, Regina and Azael found themselves alone.

"I hope I did not cause any undue stress between you and the Sheriff. She seemed a bit upset when she left."

"You did nothing wrong. Miss Swan and I have a difficult relationship."

Regina while still upset, felt far more confused by the exchange between Emma and herself. She did not have the slightest idea as to what led to their dispute.

"I have no doubt you will settle things between you. And with that thought I will bid you a good night and thank you again for a wonderful evening." Azael turned to step down to the path.

"I must confess it has been a very long time since I have been able to enjoy the company of others." Regina suddenly was reminded of lonely days in a large castle and lonelier nights in her mansion. So caught in her memories, Regina had not noticed Azael's close proximity.

"I must confess it has been a long time for me as well. My only regret is that I was unable to sample your cider. I do hear it is the best." He pressed himself closer towards her.

"Well I apologize for not offering you a taste. But it seems our evening has come to an end." Regina leaned back against her door.

Azael looked up to the sky. The stars were very bright tonight. Sunrise was still a while away.

"Has it? It is far too early to go to bed. Maybe I should take a walk to pass the time."

"Or you can join me in a glass of cider and conversation. You are more than welcomed to stay. That is, if you wish?" Regina pushed her door open and stepped into the foyer not once looking behind her.

"That sounds like an excellent way to end an evening." Azael followed Regina into her home.

As the door shut, neither of them noticed the figure standing in the shadow of the hedges or the spark of fire that singed a cigarette to ash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************************************************************  
> ************************************************************  
> So let me first thank everyone who has taken time to read my . Your kudos and comments help me to continue to write.  
> If you have not figured out yet, my story is SLOW BURN Swan Queen. I am building up to it and everything that happens in between will all serve a purpose. Crazy as it sounds I do have a sequel planned in my head which REQUIRES certain hook-ups to happen. I beg that you have patience and stay along for the ride. Unlike canon, I truly believe that Emma and Regina are meant to be together. You will actually be surprised (well I hope you are) by which characters end up being part of SWEN. ;)  
> Again thank you all so much.  
> ************************************************************  
> ************************************************************


	10. Unearthly Commands and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Azael's past arrives in Storybrooke.  
> *****************************************************

* * *

 

 

The first thing Azael realized upon waking was that he was not alone. The air about him held a static charge that ghosted across his body, a distinct smell of sulfur and an underlying scent. _Dead roses._

Azael sat up and scanned the room. There was no other living soul seen. He pushed the covers from his body and stood.

"Come now. Are we not beyond such games?" Azael called out to the emptiness.

"But games are all we have left. And I do enjoy playing them with you." An incorporeal voice answered.

"Well I do not. Now show yourself or take your leave."

A cloud of shadowy smoke materialized on the bed. When it cleared, there lay a beautiful woman. Her hair black as coal, draped across her pale shoulders and drastically contrasted with the stark white sheets. She languidly stretched her body, extending her long shapely legs to dangle close to the edge. She looked up at Azael with a wicked grin and glowing red eyes.

"You are no fun lover. Can't a girl jest with a man she has not seen in over a century."

"Yes, I suppose a girl may. But you and I both know **you** are no girl." Azael reached for a shirt suddenly feeling the need to cover.

The woman agilely sprung from the bed to land in front of Azael. She seized his hands as he was buttoning his shirt and stopped him from continuing.

"Oh, you are right. I am so much more than that." She dragged a long tongue up from his sternum to the base of his neck.

Azael threw the woman down onto the ground.

"Lilith, are you insane?!" He yelled, gently touching the scalded line on his chest.

Lilith howled with laughter as she stood from the ground.

"What's the matter Azael? You once reveled at my touch. If I remember correctly the more pain the more pleasure." Lilith replied as she took a seat on the bed.

"Forget what I said before. You _are_ insane." Azael spat as he ran his hand across the mark healing it instantly.

"Don't tell me being around these mortals has tamed you?" Lilith pouted before smiling broadly.

"What do you want?"

"Simply to say hello and to see what the great Azael has been doing."

Azael stared at Lilith. He felt his anger rising. He wanted so much to exact his rage but knew that it would do more harm than good. A fight between them now would bring the entire inn down around them if not the town.

"Well you have had your fun. I suggest you disappear."

Lilith watched as Azael dressed. The clothing was strange, but she could not deny that it did nothing to hide his magnificence. Out of all the lovers she had taken to her bed, he had been the only one she desired to return.

"Why are you in such a hurry to dismiss me? Are you so eager to return to your charade? Or have you forgotten your true purpose?"Lilith leaned back against her hands.

"So, you have been reduced to messenger I see." Azael was pleased to see he had wiped the smugness from Lilith's face. "Out with it then, what is _my_ purpose?"

Lilith rose from the bed to stand by a chair in the far corner of the room. She waved her hand across it and suddenly a sword appeared.

Azael's eyes widen as he took in the sight of the familiar weapon. It had been a long time since he last beheld its beauty, but not long enough that he would forget its use.

"By your expression I gather you comprehend the task." Lilith's smile had returned as she watched the emotions cross Azael's face. "Our Lord requires replenishment to his ranks. You are chosen to see that it is done."

"How can this be? I delivered far more than was required last time." Azael leaned against the small dresser, staring into the small mirror. His reflection showed a man that was both tired and worn.

"Well that is true lover. However, you see our Lord has had some difficulty in, how do you say, _taming_ them. It seems their wickedness has made them feel entitled. And you must agree with me that this makes them less than compliant as fodder."

"Then what would he have me do? Find a more docile sinner? I am sorry to say that there is no such animal"

"Who said anything about evil? Our Lord has brilliantly decided that we should start fresh. Mold our own so to speak."

Azael turned on Lilith with an incredulous look.

"You cannot be inferring to what I believe you are?"

"You above all others should know the benefit in innocent souls. Is that not right, _Praeceptor_?"

Azael roared as he clutched Lilith by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"How dare **you** call me that?!" Azael's eyes flashed an unearthly blue.

"There is the Harvester I know." Lilith grinned, her teeth bared. "That is it. Unleash your fury. It will make your charge all the more sweet."

Azael dropped Lilith from his grasp and stepped away from her. He could not possibly do what was asked of him. The lives of the innocent, the children of Storybrooke would be no more. _Henry,_ he thought. He too, would be sacrificed.

"I know that you are not accustomed to taking a soul of this kind. But you have no choice."Lilith rubbed her throat in an attempt to ease the pain.

"And should I refuse? Who else will he get to complete this mission?"

"No one." Lilith shrugged.

"No one? Then how, pray tell, will he collect his prize?"

"He will simply obliterate the town and take what he wants. Shame that so many must perish for the sake of just a few."

Azael tore at his hair frustratingly. He was at an impasse. If he did not do this, everyone would cease to exist. If he did, many here would wish they _had_ died. An image of Regina's face frozen in anguish crossed before his eyes.

"I see that you have much to think about so I will leave. Yet, remember this Azael, our Lord is not patient. He will have what he desires. It is up to you on how he receives it." Lilith disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving behind the stench of rotting flowers.

Azael falls on his bed, his head within his hands. He had faithfully served masters without question for longer than he could remember. One had demanded he train soldiers to fight for a cause of his own making. The other commanded him to kill to fulfill his purpose. In his eyes, neither of them truly understood the destruction they caused, waging a war no side could remember the reason for why it started.

Azael slowly approached the chair and what still lay across it. He reached out and grabbed the hilt. Lifting the sword, he wondered if it had ever been this heavy as it felt now in his hand.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby lost herself in the echoing clang as her fist connected once more with the hanging cylinder. The sound reverberated through her body causing a lull to take over her senses. This reminded her of a story she read, tribesmen falling into hypnotic states at the sound of drums playing. She could relate, as her mind cleared during each of her sessions. The metal stood against her onslaught much better than the heavy bags David and Emma used whenever they exercised in the station's paltry gym. She laughed to herself, remembering the first time she had broken one of the bags. Ruby swore Emma was going to have a heart attack.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma exclaimed as she held in her hands the foam stuffing which had once been inside the heavy bag._

_"It's not my fault Em. All I did was hit it like you told me to." Ruby stood with her hands on her hips._

_"Oh no, I told you to box with the thing. Not take your "wolfy" anger out on it." Emma held a hand to her forehead looking about the floor._

_"Emma, you know it's not easy for Ruby to control her strength especially around the full moon." David swept up the pieces from the floor._

_"That was not exercising control. That was a full on tear. What the hell were you thinking about? Or better yet **who** were you just opening a can of whoop ass on?" Emma grabbed her water and began to take large swallows._

_Ruby turned her face choosing to drink her water instead and ignore Emma's question. She was not about to share whose face she had just seen at that moment._

_"Well it doesn't really matter now does it? Ruby, you really need to get a better grip. And Emma, you are going to have to go and get another bag." David hoisted the broken bag across his shoulders, taking it out to the dumpster._

_"And how do you suppose I do that? It's not like we have extra money just lying around."_

_"Well why don't you just ask Regina?" Ruby wiped at her face with a towel._

_"You have got to be joking? I spent an hour in her office the last time explaining the budget when I purchased that one."_

_"Well I don't see what's the big deal. You did explain it helps keep us in shape and the benefit to letting off a little steam now and then right?" David said as he returned to sweeping up the rest of the debris._

_"Oh yeah, I told her. And you don't want to hear what she said about how I shouldn't have a problem "letting off steam" with Hook and Neal being around." Emma huffed._

_Ruby nearly choked on her water as she laughed. David did not say another word and continued his clean up hoping it hid the blush that rose to his cheeks. He understood well that his daughter was a grown woman but hearing about any extracurricular activities she might partake in was crossing a line._

_"So what should we do? I really don't mean to bust up the place but the bag did help."_

_Emma looked on her friend and realized that she was not to blame for their predicament. If only there was some way of helping Ruby to keep her sanity without costing money out of her own pockets. Suddenly, Emma was struck with an idea._

_"Come one David. Grab your keys. We're going over to Michael's."_

_"Michael's? Why are we heading there?"_

_"I think I know of something Ruby can spend all day kicking the shit out of and help protect our spare bag."_

_David looked on his daughter confused but shrugged his shoulders and followed her out the door._

_Emma had returned that day with an old truck muffler which she had Michael solder a hanging arm to. After a few adjustments and reinforcements to a beam, Ruby was now the_ _proud owner of_ _the first metal punching bag, Emma lovingly dubbed "the can"._

_David had scoffed at the idea saying that he had no idea how it would work. But after watching it withstand the punishment Ruby inflicted on it and seeing as the other bag was still in one piece, even he had to admit Emma was right._

"Wow I guess I'm not the only one with some pent up aggression." Emma strolled in putting her hair up in a ponytail before sitting down on a bench to wrap up her hands.

"What's the matter, Neal not living up to expectations?" Ruby laughed before continuing her workout.

Emma turned a stunned look on Ruby.

"Did you forget?" Ruby tapped her nose."Heightened sense of smell."

"Have I ever told you how creepy that is?" Emma indiscriminately smelled her t-shirt.

"Well it's not something I can turn off especially this close to the full moon. And I seem to be having a bit of trouble with control lately." Ruby swung and connected with the metal denting the surface.

Emma realized there was something wrong with Ruby. It was not uncommon for her to become far more aggressive during this time, but she had become adept over the years at tamping down those feelings. Today, Emma could see that Ruby was close to a frenzied state.

"Sorry ‘bout that. Maybe I should have taken two showers this morning. Maybe added a little lye to my skin for good measure." Emma chuckled.

Ruby stopped and suddenly bent over in laughter. Emma smiled grateful her attempt at humor had helped.

"Go ahead laugh at my pain."

"Well Ems you make it too easy. How the hell did you end up in the same predicament you **swore** you wouldn't ever do again?" Ruby went back to hitting "the can" but at a slower steady rhythm.

"Yeah that's me. Total screw up. God how could I have been so stupid?" Emma hung her head in her hands.

"So what was it this time? Too much Jack and too little inhibitions?" Ruby had made her way over to sit by Emma.

"That's the worst part ‘bout this. I was stone cold sober."

"Really? And you still did it?"

"Yeah that's what I don't get. I was at that stupid meeting at Regina's with my folks. Everything was ok. Then I get into it with Regina _as always_ and I stormed out. Next thing I know I'm at Neal's and we end up in his bed locked at the hips. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Jeez Emma. I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I. All I know is I was so pissed when I left Regina's. God that woman can be so infuriating. I was on my way to the Rabbit Hole to grab a couple of beers but I ended up at Neal's instead. I had decided that maybe talking it out would help me calm down. But one thing led to another and well you know the rest."

Ruby rubbed her hand against Emma's back trying to comfort her. She was well aware of what was going on between Regina and Emma even though neither of them knew themselves. Ruby could not only sense it, but smell it coming off their skin whenever the two were in close proximity. However, it was not her place to explain the obvious to her friend. Some things were better left to self-discovery.

"What's done is done Emma. What do you plan on doing now? You know you can't keep going on like this with Neal. It's not healthy for either one of you. And what about Henry?"

"I know, I know. I have been racking my brain about all those things and I still don't have an answer. Neal's a good guy despite everything. And he loves Henry. When I’m with him it's like old times. No worries. No stress. Neal's just..."

"Uncomplicated?" Ruby finished Emma's thought.

"Yeah, he is. There's no guessing on what he’s thinking, or figuring out what he wants. What you see is what you get."

"So then, what's the problem?"

"I don't love him Rubes. I care about him and always will. But I don't love him." Emma tried to hold in the tears that stung her eyes.

Ruby reached over and took Emma into her arms. She held her friend and allowed Emma to take a moment. Ruby knew that caring for someone was not the same as when someone held a piece of your heart. There was no comparison to that type of passion.

"Hey now, it's not all bad is it? I say as long as you are honest with Neal and yourself, it should all work itself out in the end." Ruby smiled reassuringly.

Emma nodded and wiped her face with her towel.

"Well I could do worse right? And Henry should be happy about his parents getting along."

"I don't really believe Henry would care who you ended up with as long as you were happy."

Both women sat on the bench in silence, each contemplating where exactly their happiness could be found. In a simpler world, they could have turned to each other. Then, as if having the same thought, they looked at one another and laughed. The only love each felt for the other was true friendship.

"So are you done playing with your toy?" Emma stood stretching out her neck then her shoulders.

"Why you got something else in mind Sheriff?" Ruby stood crossing her arms.

"Yeah, how ‘bout we do a real workout." Emma began a slow circle around Ruby, her fists coming up to guard her face.

"Careful Ems, you do realize you are suggesting tangling with a werewolf." Ruby grinned, taking a defensive stance.

"I promise to take it easy on ya." Emma swung a right cross which Ruby ducked easily.

"Oh ok, if you promise to take it easy, it's only fair if I return the favor." Ruby jabbed with her left, which Emma deflected with an open palm.

"Don't hold back on my account. Wouldn't want you to get sloppy in your old age." Emma executed a combination landing a hard right to Ruby's midsection.

"Nice shot. And don't worry I'm in pretty good shape for an old gal." Ruby countered with a combination of her own landing a left to Emma's ribs then a right to the jaw.

Emma's head jerked to the side and she tasted a bit of blood in her mouth. But when she looked on at Ruby her smile was radiant.

"Oh it's on wolf. You drew first blood." Emma concentrated on her magic, pooling her strength into her hands.

"Bring it Savior. Show me what you got." Ruby felt her heart race. It had been too long since she had been able to cut loose.

Emma nodded her head and rushed in. In a flash, both women were throwing punches and landing hits. It was a choreographed dance of violence only they could have perfected. Blow after blow each of them felt their troubles fade. Their thoughts were solely on the moves and countermoves necessary to continue.

After an hour, both women sat on the floor, backs pressed together, trying to catch a breath. Their bodies were sore but their spirits were lighter than when they had begun. Sweat and blood mixed on their skins. But neither of them had ever felt more relaxed.

"I think you broke my nose." Ruby held a towel on her face trying to staunch the flow.

"Well I think I'm gonna have to learn to see outta one eye." Emma brought her fingers up to tenderly touch her right cheek and eye socket that would no doubt swell soon.

"Yeah we're a mess. I don't know ‘bout you, but I feel great." Ruby leaned her head back to lean against Emma.

"Oh yeah. We definitely have to do this more often."

"Agreed."

Emma and Ruby remained on the floor passing a bottle of water between them.

"What in god's name happened to you both?" Tinkerbell stood at the doorway, uniform in hand, looking down at the Sheriff and deputy sprawled on the floor of the gym. Their faces flushed, bruised and bloody.

"Hey Tink. Don't mind us. Ruby and I were just clearing our heads." Emma stood from the floor and brushed away at her sweats.

"With what a hammer?" Tinkerbell laid her uniform down on a table and walked over to them. "Sorry to tell you Ruby but I think your nose is broke." Tinkerbell winced at the sight of how Ruby's nose veered slightly off center.

"I told you Ems. This is gonna hurt like a mother." Ruby brought her hands up to her face placing two fingers to either side of her nose.

"What is?" Emma asked. Then before she could continue, she flinched as she watched her friend snap the bones of her nose back in place. "Jesus Christ Rubes! Give a girl some warning next time." Emma screeched.

"That was fucking gross." Tinkerbell shook her head trying to rid her mind of the image.

"Yeah well, I wasn't gonna let it heal like that. Besides you think that's bad, I've seen Granny set her own forearm after getting it crushed in an avalanche." Ruby shivered at the memory.

"Enough talk about broken body parts. You're gonna make me sick." Tinkerbell felt nauseous and did not want to end up losing her breakfast.

Emma laughed as she noticed the green tinge on her other deputy's face and decided enough was enough.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for one morning. Let's get ready for work guys." Emma grabbed her stuff before making her way out of the gym.

Ruby chuckled and went to reach past Tinkerbell to get her bag when she suddenly stopped. She took a long whiff and turned wide eyes on the small fairy.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"What?" Tinkerbell answered in surprise pulling back from Ruby.

"Am I the only one around here not getting laid?" Ruby turned towards Emma her hands held up at her sides.

Emma looked to Ruby then to Tinkerbell who was clearly red faced.

"Um…I think I'll go and get ready now." Tinkerbell grabbed her uniform and ran for the changing room.

Ruby had snatched her bag and was hurrying past Emma when stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Uh, what the hell was that about?" Emma looked up into her friend's face, her brows knit in confusion.

"Well it seems your stalker issue has been solved."

Emma continued to look on in confusion. Ruby patted Emma's hand and smirked.

"It seems our resident fairy has been consorting with your pirate."

"Hook and Tink?"

Emma could not believe what she was hearing. At Ruby's nod she fell against her friend laughing. The tears ran from her eyes as she failed to control herself. Ruby joined in holding her hand against her stomach. Emma finally got a hold of herself and sighed in deep relief.

"Well in an odd twisted _fairytale_ way it kinda makes sense." Emma was pleased that it had happened. Sure, she had bore a slight attraction for the pirate but that was as far as her feelings went. She was happy that two lost souls from Neverland could find solace with one another.

"Yeah those two do make for an unusual couple. I guess it’s like they say, to each their own." Ruby shrugged and walked out towards the front of the station.


	11. A Spy Kids Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fellow Oncer Jessica for the quick edit. ;)  
> **********************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

 

 

Henry had been eager to escape the awkward situation this morning at breakfast between him and his parents. Although they tried their best to act casual, Henry knew Emma felt uneasy being seen trying to sneak out. At which point Neal suggested they all sit down for bowls of cereal.

Henry sat and painfully watched them silently avoid conversation. His parents, embarrassed by his discovery, avoided any eye contact with him. Henry on the other hand was simply confused. He understood his father's part in this, but for the life of him, could not fathom why Emma had placed herself in this situation. It was obvious that Neal harbored feelings for his birth mother when he brought up Emma in conversation every chance he could. However, Henry had a suspicion that Emma's interests lay somewhere else. Although many, including his grandparents, might not be happy with that particular choice, he was surprisingly okay with the idea. However, knowing the two individuals involved, Henry was sure that the road to happiness would be a long and bumpy one. Therefore, finishing his cereal quickly and using the excuse of plans with friends was his best chance of not getting involved with his birth parent's inevitable train wreck.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Henry hid behind a large tree across the way from Granny's B&B. With his binoculars pressed tightly against his face, he scanned the area. According to his wristwatch, he’d been crouched in the same spot for nearly a half-hour and had not gotten even a glimpse of the stranger.

Lowering his spyglasses, Henry took a moment to stretch out his legs. He hoped that the unplanned _family_ get together hadn't caused him to miss his opportunity.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Paige whispered as she peered around Henry.

Henry had almost forgotten that Paige had agreed to accompany him. Taking a moment to look at her, he smiled when he noticed what she was wearing. A grey long sleeved Henley, dark wash jeans and on her feet, she wore brown, sturdy boots. Paige had taken his advice and actually dressed appropriately for the mission. With her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, she reminded him of Emma. Henry would have thought the fact that he liked that she resembled his mother would have concerned him. But, it actually did not surprise him. He chuckled as he thought I guess I am my _father's son._ On the other hand he pondered, was he more his mother's?

"Henry?" Paige whispered urgently.

"Yeah?" Henry answered suddenly brought out of his daydream.

 "Did you hear what I said?" Paige frowned.

"Sorry. I didn't."

Paige rolled her eyes. She had only agreed to this ridiculous outing because she saw how much it meant to Henry and here he was spacing out.

"I asked you if you thought he was still in there. We've been out here all this time and we haven't seen anything."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. But I'd hate for us to leave and then it turns out he was." Henry raised the glasses back up and chanced another look around.

"Well, is there anywhere else you'd think he'd be?"

Paige leaned closer, placing her hand against Henry's shoulder for support. From that touch, she could not help but notice how much broader and stronger Henry had gotten over the past year. Paige always thought Henry was cute, even before the curse had broken. However, strong cheekbones and a chiseled jaw had replaced those sweet chubby cheeks, making him less cute and more handsome. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that maybe there was more than one reason why she agreed to join him this morning.

"I'm not sure. What do strange guys do at 10 in the morning?"

"Eat breakfast since I am famished."

Henry and Paige both screamed at the voice behind them. Henry pulled Paige behind him and foolishly held his binoculars in front of him like a weapon.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you both." Azael held his hands up.

"Well uh, we didn't hear you coming. We were too busy um..." Henry was failing at trying to cover their true intentions.

"Bird watching. Yes, we were bird watching. For a school project. Isn't that right Henry?" Paige said putting on her most innocent smile.

"Ah bird watching is it? Well I have seen some lovely species flying about." Azael smiled. Clearly the children were lying. However, he did not see the point in frightening them any further.

"Well that's great. I guess we should be leaving. Come on Paige." Henry grabbed Paige's hand leading them away.

"Excuse me. By any chance are you Henry, Regina's son?" Azael walked beside them.

Henry stopped and faced the man.

"Yes I am. Henry Mills pleased to meet you." Henry held out his hand.

Azael took Henry's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Azael Falleré. Pleasure to meet you, Master Henry. And who is this lovely young lady."

"Hi, my name's Paige." Paige shyly extended her own hand.

Azael gently took Paige's hand and gave it quick peck. Paige's cheeks bloomed crimson as she turned her face smiling. Henry found he was bit put off by the reaction.

"Yeah ok. I guess we should continue with our _bird watching._ " Henry interjected, again grasping Paige's hand, and started to walk away.

"That's a shame. I was going to ask you both to join me for breakfast at the diner. I do so hate to eat alone." Azael stood and watched as both children turned to one another and spoke in hushed tones.

"Do you think it's safe?" Paige whispered.

"Well I don't think he'd try anything in a packed diner. Besides Granny and Ruby will both be there. And don't worry Paige, I'll keep you safe." Henry answered.

"I trust you Henry. If you say it's ok then we'll go." Paige replied with a smile.

Henry’s own smile was brilliant. He walked back towards Azael with a little bravado in his step.

"Sure we'll join you."

"Excellent. Now if you will please call your parents and inform them of your whereabouts, I see no issue in heading off."

Henry's eyes were wide as he realized that both of his moms would be extremely upset with him for having disobeyed their direct order to stay away. Unfortunately, he found himself hard-pressed and had no choice but to face the consequences. Taking his phone out from his jacket pocket, he sent a quick text to Emma and then Regina. In seconds, he received their replies.

_Ma: You did what! Oh kid you are in so much trouble._

_Mom: Your acts of insubordination astound me. And if you have perchance forgotten what that means...YOU ARE GROUNDED._

Henry winced as he read the texts. He glanced up at Paige who gave him a sympathetic look in return.

"So who is in the mood for pancakes?"Azael asked rubbing his hands together gleefully.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina was furious as she entered the Sheriff's station. Her son would be the death of her. His predilection for getting himself into trouble was definitely an inherited gene. Consequently, she would have to deal with Emma after just having an argument last night. She would have to put her personal feelings aside again for the sake of their son.

As she entered the station, she found herself in the mist of utter chaos. Ruby was running about with a towel held over her face trailing behind an obviously troubled Tinkerbell who held _her_ hands over her ears singing some silly song. Emma was rummaging through her desk, a bag of what looked like frozen peas over her eye, cursing about children not listening to what they were told.

Regina found herself caught between the decisions to announce her presence or continuing to witness this comedy of fools. She ultimately decided that reaching Henry as soon as possible was more important than her entertainment. Reaching over to the file cabinet, she slammed the open drawer closed. The noise worked to stop everyone in her tracks.

"I am amazed at how well the town's funds are being utilized in the service of protection. I, for one, will sleep better at night knowing we are all so well guarded." Regina leaned against the cabinet, a sly grin on her face.

"Jesus Regina. Don't you know it's not safe to startle a room of armed individuals?" Emma exclaimed as she held a hand against her chest trying to will her heart to slow.

"I would, if any said individuals even had their weapons on their persons." Regina pointed to the desk just opposite her where three guns lay.

Emma huffed as she walked over to retrieve her gun, sparing a not too friendly glance towards her deputies. Both Ruby and Tinkerbell made their way over and retrieved their weapons as well.

"Well, now that that has been settled, Sheriff may we go and take care of our current situation." Regina walked out of the station.

"Oh yeah, we are gonna take care of that right now. That kid is lucky I don't slap a tracking device on his butt from now on." Emma grabbed her keys and followed Regina out.

Emma took the hint they would not be traveling in her bug when she found Regina waiting in her Mercedes with the engine running. She opened the passenger door and sat inside. She had just buckled her belt when she noticed they had not pulled out of the parking lot. Emma turned to find Regina staring at her, eyebrows knitted.

"What?"

"Miss Swan, what exactly happened in the station today?"

"Oh you mean with Ruby and Tink? Well that's a funny story. You see Tink came in late and Ruby smelled something on her so she..."

"I have no desire to hear about what Miss Lucas and Tinkerbell were going on about. I am referring to the large bruise on your face."

"First rule is I'm not supposed to talk about it. Second rule is..."

Emma snickered until Regina reached over to poke her cheek with a finger as if trying to make her point known.

"Ow! What the hell Regina?!" Emma flinched.

"I can imagine that was rather painful. Now do you mind telling me how it happened?"

"It's nothing really. Ruby and I were sparring this morning in the gym." Emma shrugged.

"Sparring? You look as if you have been in a brawl. Oh, please do not tell me this is part of your father's asinine attempt at a pugilistic team. I thought I told David I strictly forbade such a thing in my town."

"First of all it's called _Fight Club._ Second, I said it was just Ruby and me. We were just horsing around and I guess it got out of hand. I actually broke her nose. But lucky for her she's got that whole magical wolf healing." Emma replied bitterly.

Regina looked over at Emma and surprisingly felt sympathy. The woman certainly knew how to push the limits. No sane person would actively engage a werewolf to a sparring match. However, in her opinion, Emma was obviously not all sane. She reached out with her hand to touch Emma's face. Emma recoiled expecting another jab.

"Calm down Miss Swan. I actually want to help." Regina again reached out laying her palm against Emma's cheek. She uttered a simple incantation and watched as a soft glow spread from her fingers. Emma closed her eyes as she felt the soothing warmth against her skin. Immediately the pain was gone.

Regina removed her hand and upon inspection was pleased with her work. The bruise had disappeared and from the content look on Emma's face so had the pain.

"You have definitely gotta teach me that trick." Emma pulled down the car visor and looked at her face. There was no mark whatsoever.

"It is not a trick Miss Swan and it is something I cannot _teach_ you. Healing magic, like most, requires emotion and the wish to see it through to its end. It demands complete control, as one is essentially repairing damaged tissue."

"But you made it look so easy."

"Well fortunately, your injuries were superficial. Should they have been _life threatening_ , I do not believe I would have been able to help. Healing magic was not a priority in my teachings with Rumple. It is a practice used by those, like yourself, who wield light magic."

"So what you're saying is I might be able to learn to heal someone because I have light magic. But since yours is dark, you can't really teach me."

"Basically, yes. Though I believe I may have some volumes in the vault which may contain some information."

"Oh great. Guess I'll be doing some home study then."

"I am so thankful that Henry does not share your contempt for learning. Maybe you can have your son tutor you." Regina smirked.

"Ha! Very funny Your Majesty." Emma rolled her eyes. "But since I now know your secret, I'll just let that little remark slide." Emma leaned back with a smug grin on her face.

"And what secret do you presume to know?"

Emma leaned over the gearshift, her face inches from Regina's. Regina sat still unable to tear her eyes from Emma's lips.

"You...like...me." Emma annunciated each word before sitting back with a smile from ear to ear.

Regina released a breath she had not realized she had been holding. She quickly regained her composure and directed a pointed look at Emma.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come off it Regina. Just admit that you may actually care a little for me."

"Why yes Emma I do care."

Emma's face beamed with Regina's admission.

"Henry would be devastated should anything were to happen to you."

"Oh, right. Henry." Emma turned to look out the passenger side window.

Noticing how suddenly quiet it became, Regina gazed at Emma. She regarded how the young woman's mouth turned down. Was Emma truly upset that Regina might not care? More importantly, why was Regina feeling guilty?

"Emma..." Regina's voice was soft.

"Yeah?" Emma answered, her face still turned away.

"If I must be honest, I may harbor _some_ concern for your well being."

"Really?" Emma asked as her lips lifted in a grin.

Regina was surprised at how glad she was to see Emma's smile.

"Yes. The town would be less interesting without you. Who else will help my days be less monotonous?" Regina replied.

Emma was about to counter with a retort of being no one's entertainment when she caught the look of amusement in Regina's eyes. She realized the sincerity of Regina's words and their meaning. Therefore, as Regina pulled out of parking, heading to the diner, Emma leaned back against her seat with a self-satisfied look on her face.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The diner was bustling this morning with everyone running in and out with orders before starting their day. Ruby had left the station right after Emma when Granny called her in to help. She certainly had her hands full bussing tables and running the cash register. Nevertheless, every few moments, she would glance over to the table in the far corner.

Ruby had no idea how Azael had ended up having breakfast with Henry and Paige but was sure not to let any of them out of her sight. She may think the guy was nice, but trusting him with her best friend's son was an entirely different story. Although she was comforted to see, the kids were fine and enjoying themselves. And from the look of Azael animatedly moving his hands about, she could only surmise that he was regaling them with some story from his past.

"Ruby quit lollygagging and get back to work. I've got plates piling up here." Granny yelled through the fry cook window before disappearing once again into her kitchen.

"I got it. Sheesh." Ruby spared one final peek at the small group and set off back to work.

Azael was enjoying himself immensely. His captive audience was brimming with questions he was more than happy to answer. He took great delight in their attention to details and their wide-eyed looks of awe.

"You can't be serious?!" Henry exclaimed.

"That's horrible!"Paige uttered.

"I swear to you, I am telling the truth." Azael replied while taking another bite of his short stack.

"So what you're saying is the Lilliputians were cannibals." Henry guffawed.

"Yes and so were those Blefuscudians. Let's just say that entire farce regarding how eggs should be broken was in no way in reference to those you would acquire from a chicken."

Seeing the absolute perplexed look on Henry's face, Azael pointed down towards his crotch and winked in Henry's direction.

Henry's eyes looked as though they would leap from his face as realization set in.

"That's just gross."Paige answered repulsively.

"My apologies milady, but I only wished to answer Master Henry's question truthfully. And you can only imagine the fright I was in when I realized that **all** parts of me were being offered on the menu." Azael held up a breakfast link on the end of his fork and shuttered at the recollection.

Suddenly Henry was laughing, his hand slapping the table. Paige began to join Henry in laughter as Azael smiled sheepishly at her before taking a bite of his sausage.


	12. Look Who's Coming To Breakfast

* * *

 

 

As both women stepped into the diner both were shocked to see their son was not only safe but also clearly enjoying himself. This served only to make one mother vexed and the other contemplative.

"Will you look at that. Not only does he woo my parents but he puts our son under his spell too." Emma says disgustedly as she watches Azael pat Henry's shoulder before getting up from his seat and walk towards the back.

"I think it's rather sweet." Regina continued to look at the scene before her with a gratified look.

"Are you serious?"

Regina simply shrugged.

"So you're ok with this? You were the one who said we should keep Henry away from him in the first place."

"Well I am allowed to change my mind aren't I?"

Emma turned to stare at Regina, her hands firmly on her hips. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Who are you? And what have you done with the Evil Queen?" Emma crossed her arms.

"What are you going on about?"

"No I'm serious. Cause if memory serves me correct I was on your shit list the moment I came in to town. And I'm actually related to the kid."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"You are the Savior and must I remind you _destined_ to break my curse. You cannot blame me for being apprehensive to your presence."

"Apprehensive?! You were downright homicidal. And must I **remind** you that we have no idea what this guy is really doing here."

"Then I suggest we continue to remain as neutral as we possibly can until we do. That includes making nice. Don't you agree?"

Before Emma could answer her, Regina was already making her way to the table. Emma threw up her hands in defeat and followed behind her.

Henry was just about to ask another question when he noticed the two figures standing to his right. He swallowed deeply before turning a shinning smile in his mother's direction.

"Hey Ma. Hello Mom. What are you guys doing here?" Henry innocently continued to eat his breakfast.

"Hello dear. We could ask you the same question?"

"Yeah kid, thought you had plans to hang out with **friends** today?"

"Um well yeah I did. See, Paige is with me." Henry stammered as he tried to talk his way out of trouble.

"Why hello Grace. How are you?" Regina greeted the young girl with a sincere smile upon her face.

Paige suddenly sat straighter in her chair and dipped her head slightly.

"I am doing well your majesty. How are you?"

"Please Grace, call me Regina. I am no longer a queen." Regina was both surprised and impressed by the girl's manners. It pleased her that Henry was keeping such company.

"Ok Regina. Then please call me Paige."

"You chose to keep your cursed name? I don't see Jefferson liking that very much."

"Well dad can be a little _severe_ at times. But he understood my reasoning. I've been Paige for so much longer then I have been Grace that I guess I’m so used to it now. And besides I explained to him that I am actually thankful for the curse."

"Why would you be?" Regina's eyes widened.

"Let's be honest Regina, in cursing us you actually helped us. Well you helped me anyway. Being women, we both know we are not really given much of a _choice_ in what direction our lives will go. And being practically poor, my options were even less appealing. Here in this world, I can get an education, decide what I want to be and whom I want to marry. Also, if the barrier restriction is ever lifted I may even travel." Paige shrugged nonchalantly as she took a sip from her orange juice.

Both Emma and Regina stood shocked. They were both well aware of the modern conveniences afforded to everyone. However, this was the first time hearing gratitude from anyone. Henry simply sat in his seat smiling knowing all of this since Paige had already told him how she felt. It was part of her answer as to the question he asked to why she did not mind hanging out with Evil Queen's son. If he was honest, her point of view helped him to see the curse in a different light.

Paige was surprisingly enjoying her interaction with Regina. Despite her father's warnings, she had always known that someone as evil as he described would have never had room in her heart to love Henry the way that she did. Henry was a bright example of that love. There was no boy smarter or kinder then him.

"Well dear you have certainly left me for a loss for words. But thank you for your kind words. I am glad that someone is able to see the good which came from my unfortunate actions."

"Yeah Regina literally dragged everyone kicking and screaming out of the dark ages." Emma laughed.

Henry joined in until he caught Paige's disapproving look which frighteningly looked like the one his mother was giving Emma.

"Really Miss Swan another curse joke? Who besides you find them even remotely funny?"

"Henry does. Right kid?"

But when Emma turned to him she found Henry with his eyes directed at his plate as he chewed a slice of bacon.

"Et tu Brut?" Emma shook her head in disbelief as her own son left dangling in the wind. But catching the look on Paige's face she immediately understood her son's dilemma.

"Ok...ok Regina. I got it. No more curse jokes. Happy now?"

"Ecstatically so. Now Henry where is Mr. Fallere'?"

"Right here actually. Good morning Regina...Emma."

They all turned to see Azael standing casually with his hands in his pockets.

"I had only excused myself for a moment to use the facilities. I do hope nothing was amiss while I was gone?"

"Good morning Azael. No nothing is wrong. Miss Swan and I were simply speaking with the children."

"I am relieved. I was worried that I may have failed in my duties as caretaker."

Azael winked at Regina who lowered her head grinning through the obvious blush on her cheeks. Emma looked from one to the other becoming uncomfortable with the obvious closeness these two literal strangers shared.

"Yeah you're a regular Mary Poppins." Emma muttered under her breath.

Regina shoots Emma a glare before returning her attention to Azael.

"Actually I wish to thank you for not only watching over our son and his friend but feeding them as well."

"No thank you is needed. I have actually enjoyed myself immensely. It is not very often I have such an attentive audience. I'm afraid I have been boring them with my stories."

"Are you kidding me? You're awesome." Henry exclaimed much to Emma's chagrin. "Mom did you know that the Lilliputians actually ate people?"

"Why yes Henry. It was one of the reasons I chose to leave them as well as their savage neighbors behind during the curse." Regina replied.

"Wait a minute. Are we talking about Gulliver's travels?" Emma asked shockingly.

"Well I cannot attest to the experience of whoever this Gulliver person may have had during his travels but Regina is correct." Azael nodded his head in agreement.

"You have got to be freaking joking? Is anything I've ever read true?"

"Miss Swan should know by now that this world's version of any subject relating to fairy tales is severely lacking in facts."

"I'm well aware of that Regina especially coming from the woman who can literally bring up a lawsuit against Disney for liable."

"Well, let us see when your life is on display in front countless people and you are depicted the simpleton as is so characteristic in princesses."

Henry and Paige laughed as Azael looked on confused as to what a lawsuit was let alone whom this person they referred to as Disney.

"Will you excuse us a moment Azael?"Emma said as she pulled Regina off to the side.

"Certainly, I will go and settle what I owe for the meal."

Regina waited until Azael had walked over before yanking her arm from Emma's grasp.

"Miss Swan, do refrain from laying your hands on my person."

"Sorry ‘bout that. But seriously Regina what was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

"What I'm referring to is all the smiles and batting of eyelashes."

"You are ridiculous. I was simply being polite."

"Polite my ass. There's something more going on here."

"I am quite aware that common courtesy may be a foreign concept to you. But need I remind you that we are here because our son was most certainly caught spying on Mr. Falleré. I would hope that you would try and see that I am trying to diffuse an awkward situation."

"Speaking of, we really need to do something about the kid's lack of subtlety. Getting caught on your first stake out is a bit amateurish."

"Are you really implying that we school our son in the art of subterfuge?"

"Well you got to admit he's pretty lousy at it." Emma smirked.

"Why don't we encourage him **not** to do such things in the first place?"

"Come on Regina. You and I both know the kid has the _snooping_ gene. For Christ sake his one mother was a bounty hunter and his other mother was the Evil Queen."

"I do not snoop."

"Yeah right your majesty. You just indulged your voyeuristic tendencies with the help of a magic mirror."

"I see your point. But I still believe we should discourage him from continuing such behavior. It could only lead him to trouble."

"I agree. But...we may want to include him more in these types of situations so we can at least control when he goes on these crazy missions. He's not a little kid any more Regina"

Regina would have to agree that Emma was right. Henry was quickly becoming an adult and having survived the ordeal in Neverland they would have to begin treating him as such. She just could not help the over protective feeling she had when it came to her little boy. But as Emma said, if they wanted to keep him safe, sheltering Henry would only serve to bring about more trouble.

"Then we will overlook today's infraction and work on a way to keep our son informed but above all safe. I will not have him charging in like a _Charming._ Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Emma nodded.

"Emma!"

Emma cringed at the sound of her name shouted from the front of the diner. _Fuck my life._

"Hey Ems. Good morning Regina." Neal greets Emma with a smile and politely nods his head in Regina's direction.

"Good morning Mr. Cassidy."

"What are you doing here Neal?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. But I guess the two bowls of cereal you had this morning weren't enough." Neal chuckles.

Emma's eyes go wide as she sees the appalled look on Regina's face as the implication of Neal's comment sinks in. Then like hitting a switch, Emma watched as Regina replaces that look with one of stoicism.

"I don't know about Emma's eating habits but I do hope you make healthier choices in regards to feeding my son. Henry requires more than what equates to a bowl of sugar to start his day."

"You're absolutely right Regina. I was just on my way to the supermarket now. Since it seems I'll be cooking for more than just one, it pays to stock up the fridge. Right Emma?"

Emma wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Well then, since that is settled I will excuse myself. I have work to do. Good day." Regina walked back to where Henry sat, placed a quick kiss to the top of his head before making her way out of the diner.

Emma winced at the sound of the door slamming and knew she should go after her. But found she was rooted to the very spot she stood. And if she did catch up to Regina what could she have said that would not end up sounding like a lie. Emma knew she had messed up by trying to play the high card when she was at this moment making rash decisions herself.  She had an overwhelming feeling that her most recent lack of judgment was going to cost her dearly.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina was seething as she stepped out of the diner. All she wanted to do was scream or tear through something with her magic. She had not felt such anger since her days chasing Snow through the Enchanted Forest. Then, like now, she had felt betrayed. How could Emma direct her self-righteous judgment on her when she was so obviously sneaking around with Gold’s vagrant son? She had expected more from Emma than anyone else. _The nerve of that woman to condemn her actions._

Out of the both of them, Regina was certainly aware of what she was getting herself into. Emma was no doubt heading down the same path of heartbreak for the second time. _But why I am so concerned over what Emma Swan does?_ Regina thought as she pulled her car keys from her purse. _Why do I care if she foolishly jumps into bed with that sorry excuse for a man?_

“Regina!” Azael shouted as he ran to catch up.

“Azael? Is something wrong?”

“I was just about to ask you the same question.”

“And why would something be wrong with me?” Regina asked as she leaned against her car door.

“It is just you left in such a hurry. And I saw you speaking with Mr. Cassidy and the Sheriff. Did that man say something to upset you? Because if he has, I will gladly put him in his place.”

Regina smiled at Azael’s offer to defend her.

“That will not be necessary. Due accept my apologies for my abrupt exit. I simply wish to get back to my office and finish the paperwork I was so _pleasantly_ distracted from yesterday.”

“Well then I will not keep you long. I wish only to ask you a question.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well since it seems that I have impressed the children with my wit, which should give evidence that I am adequate company. I was hoping the mother will do me the honor of joining me for dinner.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Was this man asking her out on a date?

“I agree my son and his friend were quite taken with you. But entertaining _children_ is one thing. I cannot help but wonder if there are limits to your talents. Truthfully, I have been told that I can be quite demanding. ”

Azael leaned in closer to Regina.

“To find out the answer to such a question you would have to throw caution to the wind and accept my invitation.”

His face was inches from hers. Regina could feel his warm breath against the shell of her ear as he whispered.

“And it would be my pleasure to cater to her Majesty’s every whim.”

Regina’s eyes shut as a chill ran though her body. She opened them to find Azael smiling broadly with his eyes shining bright full of promise.

“Well, how could I refuse such an enticing offer?”

“Excellent. I promise to do my best not to disappoint you. Until tonight, let us say sundown."

"That sounds fine."

"Good day Regina.” Azael bowed at the waist before taking his leave.

“Good day Azael.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma watched the exchange between Azael and Regina from inside the diner. Seeing the easy smile on Regina's face caused her stomach to flip over on itself. Emma was regretting her decision not to run out after Regina even more.

"Emma you alright?" Neal gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Emma tore her eyes away from the window and tried to impart her most sincere smile.

"You kinda spaced out there for a moment. So are we still on for tomorrow?"

Emma's mind was whirling with so many thoughts she tried to remember to what Neal was referring.

"The stables remember? You, me and the kid. Henry still has his riding lesson right?"

"Oh yeah, he does. So you still up for the challenge? It has been awhile since you've ridden anything that didn't have four wheels."

"Sure I am. The question is are you?" Neal smirked knowingly.

"And it's gonna stay that way. **You** are going riding with Henry. I will wait patiently by the side lines."

"Not very white knight of you Ems. Aren't you supposed to like have your own gallant white steed?" Neal snickered.

“The only _steed_ I own is yellow and runs on horse power.” Emma joked.

“I get your point. Besides, it will give me a chance to bond with the kid. Kinda a father and son thing. Right?”

Emma could not help but smile at the look of hope on Neal’s face. He was really trying to break the cycle of his fatherless childhood.

“Yeah, I think Henry would like that very much.”

“So it’s settled. Pick me up tomorrow morning.” Neal replied before leaning over and placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek.

“Uh ok. See you in the morning.” Emma stood shocked and could do nothing watch Neal walk out from the diner.

Ruby, having seen all, simply continued to wipe down the counter while shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any errors. Non-beta'd chapter. Beta currently unavailable.  
> NOTE: As I have mentioned before this is a SQ fic but is very slow burn. Please be patient and know SQ is end game.  
> Thank you to all who have read, given kudos, comments and bookmarked my little story. It means the world to me.  
> *****************************************************  
> 


	13. First Dates and Hellish Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, please be aware that Azael and Regina will be getting closer in the next chapters. My apologies first to anyone not fond of hetero hookups. As I've said before this is a slow burn SQ story. Unlike canon I believe our ladies would find each other no matter who crosses their paths. With that said, please read on and know I aim to not disappoint.  
> Also, LOVE LOVE LOVE your kudos and comments. THANK YOU ALL!  
> ************************************************************************  
> 

* * *

 

 

Regina paced her foyer, glancing up at the clock anxiously. After checking the time, she once again checked her appearance, fluffing her hair and fixing her makeup. She could not remember last, when she had felt as nervous as she did at this moment. In the Enchanted Forest, thousands had quaked at the very mention of her name and here she was worried over going to dinner with one man.

Regina startled at the sound of her doorbell. She spared one last glance in the mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles from her dress and made her way to the front door. A bright smile crossed her lips as she took in the sight of her _date._

Azael stood on her porch with an equally shinning smile. Regina took the moment to look him over. Gone were the t-shirt and jeans, replaced with a pair of cuffed dark slacks, a navy button down dress shirt and dark blazer to match. It would appear that Mr. Falleré cleaned up very nicely.

“I hope I am dressed appropriately for our outing. I must admit I am bit lost on this world’s customs.” Azael spread his arms as if for Regina’s inspection.

“You look very handsome Mr. Falleré.” Regina grinned.

It was apparent that Miss Lucas had a hand in helping Azael choose his attire. If there was anything to say about the wolf, she did know what looked good on a man.

“Why thank you milady. And if I may be so bold, you are stunning.” Azael reached out to take Regina’s hand in his own. Lifting it he gave her a gentle turn. He allowed his gaze to fall upon every inch of her body, wonderfully displayed beneath the form clinging red dress. On her feet, were those peculiar heeled shoes and although he saw no practical purpose for them he was beginning to admire the sensual affect on Regina’s smooth legs.

Regina laughed as she twirled, enjoying the uninhibited admiration. When she came about, she found herself inches from Azael. Her breath caught in her chest as she gazed into his eyes and saw the desire clearly displayed. She stepped back and gathered her senses.

“So, what do you have planned for us this evening?”

“During one of my walks through your town, I came upon an establishment by the piers. I believed it was called Sebastian’s.”

Regina believed she knew of the place but could not recollect if she had ever dined there.

“Let us be on our way then.” Regina grabbed her purse and keys before making her way to the Mercedes.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby walked into the Rabbit Hole with one thought on her mind. Her shift at Granny’s had left her with the desperate need to drown her aggravations in copious amounts of liquor.

“Hey Chester. How’s it going?” Ruby leaned against the bar, reaching over to snag a cherry from the garnish bin.

Chester, The Rabbit Hole’s owner and barkeep, smiled as he made his way over to Ruby. He playfully slapped her hand away from the fruits before wiping down the bar top.

“How many times must I tell you girl that this is not a buffet? This here is for the fancy drinks.”

“Yeah, yeah. Put it on my tab.” Ruby laughed before snatching another cherry.

Chester shook his head laughing.

“So what’s it gonna be?”

“Bring me a bottle of Cuervo and a glass. I plan on getting shit faced tonight.” Ruby slapped money down, pushing it across to Chester.

Chester took the money and fetched Ruby’s order. Pouring a large tumbler full, he leaned back to watch her take the drink in one shot.

“So where’s your drinking buddy? You two usually share the spoils.”

“Emma’s busy playing house with her ex. So I guess I’m flying solo tonight.” Ruby replied before pouring herself another round.

“Well you take it easy on that. I don’t want to have to carry you home.”

“If I get my way, some other poor schmuck will have that pleasure.” Ruby toasted before raising her glass to her lips.

Chester shrugged before making his way down the bar.

Ruby swirled her drink, sighing. Her thoughts were so heavily focused on one person that she did not see the woman beside her.

“Hello there tall, dark and gorgeous.” The woman purred.

Ruby turned suddenly. Just sitting to her left was the most striking woman she had ever seen. Long dark hair falling down across slender shoulders, framed a soft face with piercing brown eyes. The stranger was dressed casual in a v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans. But the way she was leaning in, Ruby had a full view of the black lace bra barely encasing voluptuous breasts.

“Are you talking to me?” Ruby stuttered.

“I don’t see anyone else fitting that description, do you?”

Ruby laughed at the woman’s forwardness. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Well unless you’re talking about Chester. No I don’t. By the way, my name’s Ruby.” Ruby extended her hand.

“I’m Lilith.” Lilith took Ruby’s hand in her own and held on.

“Pleased to meet you Lilith.” Ruby squeezed her fingers around the soft hand.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.” Lilith grinned, stroking Ruby’s hand with her thumb.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Tinkerbell made her way through the crowd carrying a bottle of rum and two glasses. She was relieved to see Hook had found them a table. She could not help the smile on her face as she saw him waving her over. If anyone had ever suggested that she would be involved with the notorious pirate, she would have laughed them off as being insane. But after spending time with Hook, her view on him changed. Tinkerbell was now privy to the man behind the mask. For all his bravado, Hook was no different to any other being trying to find a place where he belonged. Like her, he found himself stranded in a strange world alone. It was no wonder they found solace in one another.

“A beautiful woman and a bottle of rum to share it with, what pirate could ask for more?” Hook exclaimed as he poured himself and Tinkerbell a drink.

“No need for flattery Captain, you’ve already plundered this booty.” Tinkerbell teased before drinking her shot.

“Aye, my sweet lass. But I am a man who enjoys speaking his mind. And when I see beauty, I truthfully acknowledge it.” Hook winked before savoring his rum.

Tinkerbell leaned closer, placing her lips on the shell of Hook’s ear.

“Well I know a certain _man_ who will be enjoying my _beauty_ many times later if he’s lucky.”

Hook turned quickly to capture Tinkerbell’s lips with his own. Tinkerbell moaned at the contact and deepened the kiss. As she felt Hook’s hand move across her breast, she pulled back with a sly grin.

“Now now…let’s try and control ourselves ok? You promised me a night out.”

“That I did. And we will drink and dance to your heart’s content.”

Tinkerbell smiled before placing a chaste kiss on Hook’s lips. She poured them both another round. She sipped from her glass and looked about the room. The Rabbit Hole was rather busy tonight. Tinkerbell recognized many of the faces, but one in particular held her attention.

“Hook is that Ruby by the pool tables?” Tinkerbell asked pointing in the direction.

Hook looked over and was equally shocked at the site.

“I do believe it is. But the question is, who is the woman practically draped all over her?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Tinkerbell replied trying to maneuver herself to get a better look.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby laughed aloud as Lilith cursed again at missing her shot. The pair had made their way over to the tables when Lilith expressed her interest in the game. Ruby had explained the basics as best she knew how and had tried to show Lilith a few moves. It just seemed that the woman could not quite get the hang of it. It was then, that Ruby took it upon herself to position her body across Lilith’s back, holding the cue within their hands to help guide her. She felt as Lilith pressed her body closer, causing Ruby to forget what she was about to do. Her entire concentration centered on the heat she felt at the spot where her front connected with Lilith’s rear.

Lilith was enjoying this game. From the moment she laid eyes on the young woman, she had decided that this delectable human would come home with her. It had been far too long that she had indulged herself in the pleasure of the flesh. She was determined to sate her desire no matter the consequence. Ruby’s arms encircled her and she felt the strength of the muscles beneath. Lilith could only hope that the rest of the body was just as strong.

“Am I not in the right position?” Lilith husked, turning her face slightly towards Ruby’s.

Ruby shivered as she felt Lilith’s warm breath across her neck. This close to wolf’s time, she could smell the other woman’s arousal. Her nose flared and felt her pulse quicken. Ruby shook her head trying to gain control.

“Yes you are. Now if you take a moment to stare down your pole you will see that the balls are lined perfectly. Then and only then do you follow through.”

Ruby pulled her arm back before pushing forward in one fluid motion. Both women watched as the cue ball connected with the six sending it into the corner pocket.

Lilith squealed before turning around and throwing her arms around Ruby’s neck.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Well I’ll be damned. I believe our young wolf is on her way to having victory sex tonight.” Hook laughed

“Either that or she’s being played.” Tinkerbell huffed.

“Ruby is a big girl love. I doubt she would be taken in by a pretty face.”

“That’s the thing Hook, Ruby is only _taken in_ by one pretty face and that’s not it.” Tinkerbell was well aware of who Ruby pined over. Plus, she had no idea who this woman was. Tinkerbell had never seen her before and was getting the strangest feeling that there was something off.

“If you are that concerned, why not go over there and see what’s going on. I too, would not want anything amiss to happen to Ruby.” Hook had grown fond of the girl. She was one of the few who had treated him decently despite his sordid past.

“What is happening to Ruby?”

Both Tinkerbell and Hook jumped at the voiced question just behind them. Turning around they both came face to face with Belle.

“Oh just great.” Tinkerbell exasperated before swallowing her entire glass of rum.


	14. Passion’s Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note Azael/Regina continued date. No sex yet but closeness. And as per reader comment, I will also mention no SQ interaction but continues Ruby/Belle.  
> Again I just ask that you keep in mind that the story is following along a certain pace and hope you continue to read. BUT to move the story along, I have decided to post several chapters this week and unfortunately will have to take a break after. I hope you will all be pleased with what you get so far. THANK YOU.*****
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Regina held her napkin across her face to keep from laughing out. Azael’s adventures seemed to place the man in the most precarious of situations. Regina could not fathom the life this man lived, but found it greatly entertaining.

“I am happy you find the tales of my misfortunes amusing.” Azael joked, sipping his wine.

“Well dear, even you must admit your attempts at villainy have comedic endings.” Regina smirked.

“Yes, my plans for world domination will inevitably lead to my own demise. But at least I can say I did it my way.” Azael smirked.

Surprisingly her evening turned out better than she had imagined. Upon arriving at the restaurant, she was pleased at the courteous service they received. A table, overlooking the water, had been reserved and set beautifully with elegant candles. The food, an array of various types of seafood, was prepared to perfection. The fact that they had dined on crustaceans had amused her, as she was certain many of the staff had once been ocean dwellers themselves. Yet, 28 years under the curse had removed any affinity they may have held to their past lives.

Regina smiled before lifting her glass once more. The wine delighted her taste buds and pleasantly calmed her previous nerves. Lifting the glass, she swirled the dark liquid, taking in its pleasant aroma.

“Tell me again the name of this delightful wine we are having.”

“This, I believe, is a blend of a classic _Xinomavro_. I take it, you enjoy my selection.” Azael drank from his glass.

“I do. I must make sure to acquire a bottle for my cellar.” Regina replied. Her eyes hooded from the drink.

“I myself have sampled many varieties of grape. However, I have always been fond of the Greek. You might say I am an avid devotee of Dionysus.”

“I believe I read somewhere about such a person. Was he not thought to be a deity in this world?”

“Oh, but he was milady. A curious little being, who possessed the moral compass of a stone.” Azael laughed.

“Then this _man_ was evil?”

“I would not say evil. He was, in my opinion, free.” Azael filled both their glasses.

“Free?” Regina asked before taking the proffered drink.

“Yes, free in every sense of the word. He was the epitome of chaos, danger and all that is beyond human reasoning.” Azael’s eyes were wild as he reached across the table to take Regina’s hand. “What others would call perversion, **he** would only see as our primal, truer desires.”

Regina felt her flesh rise with goose bumps and the heat flush her face. She could blame it all on the wine, if not for the arousal she felt at the touch of Azael’s hand.

“Have you never wished to give in to such desires Regina?”

The way Azael uttered her name caused her magic to flare. Regina’s eyes grew wide as she watched the sparks of purple dance about their joined hands. She looked up to see Azael smiling, his lips parted.

“I _have_ given in to such feelings. But in the end, it only brought me misery.” Regina bowed her head in shame, recalling the devastation she had wrought.

Azael grasped Regina’s chin, lifting her face up towards his.

“You gave in to anger and revenge. There lies the fault. What would you have found, I wonder, had you been allowed to unleash your passion?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Tink, what is going on with Ruby?” Belle crossed her arms, staring down the fairy.

“Belle…what are you doing here? Hook look, its Belle.” Tink stammered.

“Good evening Belle. Fancy seeing you here. Tink and I…”

“Save it Hook. Now, would one of you please just tell me why you were **both** just talking about Ruby as if she were in trouble? Or so help me…” Belle was cut from her rant at the sound of Ruby’s boisterous laughter.

As she turned towards the sound, Belle was taken aback by the scene. There was Ruby clearly enjoying the company of a strange woman. _A strange, but extremely beautiful woman._ Belle watched as Ruby took a shot from a glass held in the woman’s hand before taking the lime held in said woman’s mouth. Then she gasped, as she watched Ruby pulled deeper into the kiss by a firm hand grasped to the back of her head. _Did she just fucking kiss her?_ Belle thought as her hands clenched at her sides.

Tinkerbell and Hook both watched quietly as Belle seethed seeing Ruby’s current activities.

“Love, shouldn’t we be doing something at this moment?” Hook whispered.

“Like what? I have no idea what the hell is really going on.” Tinkerbell replied taking another shot of rum.

“It seems obvious to me that our dear little librarian is not too fond of the little wolf’s play date.” Hook looked from Belle then over to Ruby.

Tinkerbell was sure something bad was going to happen and reached out to grab onto Belle’s arm. But before she could, Belle was already making her way through the crowd.

“Shit!” Tinkerbell exclaimed before grabbing Hook’s arm and dragging him behind her as she tried to follow Belle.

“I gotta say that **is** the best way to take a shot.” Ruby joked, wiping her hand across her lips.

“If you like that, just wait until we move to body shots.” Lilith replied, filling her glass.

“How about we don’t and leave it at that.” Belle said sidestepping past Lilith to stand beside Ruby.

“Belle? What are you doing here?” Ruby slurred, trying hard to focus.

“I came here looking for you. I went by the diner but Granny said you headed here. Are you alright?” Belle tenderly placed a hand against Ruby’s cheek.

“Oh she’s just fine. Aren’t you gorgeous?” Lilith sneered as she leaned her arms against Ruby’s shoulders.

Belle stared at the woman, her lips pressed tight. Ruby looked between the two women, confused by the sudden tension.

“I’m good. Just here, drinking with a new friend. By the way, Belle I’d like you to meet Lilith. Lilith this here’s Belle.”

“Pleased to meet you Belle.” Lilith held out her hand.

Belle looked at the offered hand and simply nodded, choosing not to touch the woman. Lilith simply laughed and turned to pour herself another drink.

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Ruby asked, surprised at her friend’s rudeness.

“Nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to you. Do you think we can go outside?” Belle grabbed Ruby’s arm.

“Well I’m a little busy right now if you can see. Maybe we can…”

“How about we all go outside? Better yet, take this little party back to my place. I’m not opposed to sharing, especially with such a delicious looking addition.” Lilith leered at Belle, licking her lips to drive in her point.

Ruby suddenly startled, protectively moved Belle behind her.

“Hey Lil, I’m all for fun and games. But leave Belle out of this ok?”

“Why would I do that? I can smell the _bad girl_ in her.” Lilith sniffed the air, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ruby was becoming agitated with the awkward turn of events.

“Ruby, can we please just get out here?” Belle pleaded suddenly feeling frightened. She could have sworn she had seen the woman’s eyes flash red before she closed them.

“Yeah I think we should.” Ruby made to turn when she heard Belle yelp.

Lilith had slid her arm behind her and was now holding Belle’s hand. Ruby tried to reach over to pull Belle away but found she could not move.

“Now is that any way to treat someone who has been nothing but generous with you tonight? After all the fun we’ve been having, you just want to up and leave?” Lilith held Ruby’s gaze as she pulled Belle closer.

“Please don’t hurt her?” Ruby strained against the magic holding her.

“Sweet girl, I have no intention of hurting your dear friend. I simply want to unleash her _mortal_ coil.” Lilith said as she turned to Belle, placing a hand against her chest. There was a quick flash and Belle shuttered before becoming still. As she opened her eyes, she turned about to look at her surroundings.

“What the hell is going on?” Belle questioned before pulling her arm from Lilith’s grasp. “Who the fuck are you and why were you touching me?”

Ruby looked on her friend with shock. She had never heard her curse in all the time knowing her.

“Belle?”

“Oh god, not that Belle shit again.” Belle looked towards the shelf behind her and grabbed the open beer. She began to take long swallows.

Ruby, now free from the magic, held her hand up to her mouth. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the frightening thoughts.

“Lacey?” Ruby sobbed.

“Yeah. Do I know you?” Lacey drank again from her beer.

Ruby turned burning eyes on Lilith, who was standing with her arms crossed watching the entire scene unfold.

“What did you fucking do?” Ruby spat.

“I simply freed her.” Lilith shrugged.

Ruby watched as Lacey moved her body to the music. Her hands moving across her body as her hips gyrated to the beat. Despite the obvious sensuality of it all, Ruby could not help but feel disgusted by the sight. This was not **her** Belle.

“Change her back.” Ruby snarled, her eyes turning bright amber.

“Is the wolf not pleased?” Lilith laughed.

“No I’m not pleased. That’s not her!”

“But she will be far more compliant to your wishes now. Her inhibitions are gone. Do not tell me you do not desire her? I could sense your longing the moment you laid eyes on her.”

“But that’s not the same woman who walked in here moments ago. And no matter what my feelings are, I will not take advantage of her in that way.”

Lilith laughed, clapping her hands loudly.

“I will never understand you foolish humans and your pathetic predilection for love. How weak it makes you?”

“It’s not weak to care for someone.” Ruby longingly looked at Belle.

“Even if your heart is bestowed upon another’s love?”

Ruby turned her face away, the truth of Lilith’s words piercing her.

“So be it. Waste your life away pining on what you cannot have, all because you will not forgo your precious standards.” Lilith mocked as she waved her hand in the air.

Ruby watched as Belle stumbled and quickly ran to keep her from falling to the floor. When she looked behind her, Lilith was nowhere in sight. Ruby pulled Belle’s unconscious body up into her arms and was about to make her way out of the bar when she saw Tinkerbell and Hook running over to her.

“Ruby, what the hell happened?” Tinkerbell was searching for the strange woman.

“Where’s the witch?” Hook held his hook high, wishing he had his cutlass instead.

He and Tinkerbell had felt the magic the moment they were frozen where they stood. They had both struggled against it as they watched their friends helplessly manipulated by the woman. But as hard as they fought, the binds which held them did not loosen until she left.

“That bitch put a spell on Belle. She turned into Lacey, Tink.” Ruby pressed Belle’s body closer to her chest, rubbing her cheek against the top of her head.

Tinkerbell’s chest tightened with grief. She could imagine how frightened Ruby must have been at the thought of Belle losing all memory of her. She placed a gentle hand on Ruby’s forearm and squeezed.

“How is she now?”

“I have no idea. She passed out and she’s not waking up.” Ruby’s voice quaked with fear.

“Well ladies, I say we get the hell out of here and get the poor girl some help.” Hook was no stranger to magic and knew its effects could turn deadly rather quickly.

“But where should we go? If this is dark magic, a hospital will do her no good.” Tinkerbell panicked.

“I know where to take her.” Ruby replied as she made her way out of the bar.

“Where is that, love?” Hook held the door open, careful to keep it from coming into contact with Belle’s head.

“The only place where Belle will be safe...I’m taking her to Gold’s.”

“What?!” Tinkerbell and Hook both yelled.

Ruby continued to walk down the street ignoring her friends protest.

“You do know the crocodile will skin us all if he believes we had anything to do with this?” Hook exclaimed.

“Yeah I don’t think the Dark One will be too happy to see his unconscious girlfriend being brought to his doorstep.” Tinkerbell reasoned.

“Listen guys, I know he’s gonna be pissed. Right now, all I care about is Belle. If anybody can fix her, it’s him. So are you with me, or am I doing this on my own? Either way I’m going.” Ruby was trying to control her anger. The full moon was a day away and tonight had proven far too stressful to help her situation.

Tinkerbell and Hook looked at one another and came to the same decision. Linking her arm with Hook’s, Tinkerbell followed behind Ruby in silence. Hook pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and took a swig of his rum. The evening would end with him in a warm bed with the fairy or all of them mercilessly killed by the hands of the Dark One. Either way he was determined to meet his fate completely smashed.


	15. Chapter 15A. Undeniable Temptation ***EDITED***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Taking into consideration reader's comments and concerns I have edited this chapter for those not wishing to read AZAEL/REGINA scene. But to keep the story line integrity, I have here the continuation of RUBY/BELLE situation.  
> I want you all to know that in writing this I do take your comments serious and do not wish to offend anyone.  
> Thank you again for your lovely words and kudos.  
> ****************************************************************  
>  **WARNING: CHAPTER 15B. CONTAINS FULL UNEDITED CHAPTER.**  
>  ****************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

*******SCENE DELETED******

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to be doing this?” Tinkerbell whispered as she stopped Ruby from knocking on the door.

“I told you both that I was perfectly fine on my own.” Ruby huffed as she adjusted Belle’s weight within her arms.

“Well mate, that’s where you’re mistaken. What kind of friends would we be if we let you go into the lion’s den alone?” Hook smirked before reaching over to drape his arm about Tinkerbell’s shoulders. “Love, everything is going to be ok. Let’s have some faith here in Ruby.”

Tinkerbell nodded her head and leaned into the embrace.

Ruby smiled over to the pirate before raising her hand once more to strike against the door.

Hurried footsteps were heard just before the door was swung open. Gold stood, dressed for bed, with a look of offense for being disturbed at such an hour.

“Who dares come to me at this time of night? Have you forgotten who I…Belle?” Gold stopped mid rant as he caught sight of an unconscious Belle in Ruby’s arms.

“What have you done?” Gold snarled as he snatched Belle from Ruby.

He lifted his hand, calling forth a fireball. Hook pushed Tinkerbell to the side before jumping in front of Ruby.

“If you believe I will not incinerate you in the process _pirate_ , you are sadly mistaken.”

“Oh I know you would love nothing more than to be rid of me. But I am hoping that you will listen to me instead. I do not believe your woman would take kindly to you murdering her friend without cause.” Hook held Ruby back, sensing the wolf was close to the surface from the inhuman growl coming from her lips. The last thing he wanted was for he and Tinkerbell to be caught in the middle of what was sure to be a fight to the death.

“Then you are not responsible?” Gold questioned Ruby as he extinguished the flame.

“I would never do anything to hurt her!” Ruby shouted.

“Ok mate, let’s just calm down.” Hook carefully took Ruby by the arm and turned her to face him. “We are not doing Belle any good here wasting time like this. Remember Belle?”

Ruby felt the anger slip from her body at the mention of the woman’s name. She turned concerned eyes at Belle’s unmoving body. Hook believing he had gotten through nodded towards Tinkerbell who came to stand by Ruby’s side.

“Now are **you** ready to hear the true story behind Belle’s unfortunate situation?” Hook pulled his flask from his jacket and drank.

“Come inside all of you. Once I have made Belle comfortable, you will tell me who is to blame for this grave indiscretion, so that I may rip the heart from their chest.” Gold uttered as he made his way into his home with the others close behind.

 

* * *

 

 

*******SCENE DELETED******

 

* * *

 

 

*********Cont'd Chapter 16******** **

 

 


	16. Chapter 15B. Undeniable Temptation ***UNEDITED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** **WARNING:** Hetero sex involved. If you do not want to read this continue off from Chapter 14 and read Chapter 15A then move on to Chapter 16. Story line will still make sense. Please I ask that you do not read this chapter and comment on sex scene as I have given my readers the option to not read it by providing an EDITED version.  
>  Again, thank you for continuing to read my little fic.***************
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Regina was dizzy from too much drink and the weight of casual intimacy she and Azael shared throughout the evening. Azael uttered words filled with such passion that she could not help but feel them deep within her. Regina had been instructed all her life to guard her feelings lest they be used against her. Yet, Azael openly spoke of things that no one dared speak aloud for fear of judgment. Here was a man who chose to shun all rules in the pursuit of self-gratification. She had to admit, it was quite liberating.

Regina swayed as she searched within her purse for the car keys. She felt her foot slip and reached to steady herself when she was grasped by the crook of her arm.

“It seems Milady that I have been a careless host.” Azael joked.

“And how have you been careless?” Regina turned to place her back against the car door.

“I have plied you with drink. Possibly, even dulled your senses?” Azael placed his hands on either side of Regina.

“You may be right. One might even wonder if you had an ulterior motive.” Regina replied, her lips turning up slightly.

“You are far too clever for any rouse. I thought my _intentions_ were clear.” Azael leaned his full frame into Regina.

Regina gasped as she felt the weight of Azael’s body. His firm chest pressed against her breasts chased away any night chill, as she felt her body warm from the touch.

“Azael, I am afraid that in my current state I am in no shape to drive.” Regina placed her hand against his forearm trying to gain some semblance of control.

“Then allow me to assist you.” Azael smiled before gesturing with his hand.

Before Regina could utter a single word, she felt her body enveloped by a whirlwind. She shut her eyes for fear of becoming disorientated. Moments after, feeling the sudden calm and stillness, she dared to open them. She was amazed to find not only was she standing in the driveway of the mansion, but so were Azael and her car.

“You brought us home?” Regina’s voice was panicked.

“Yes I did.” Azael replied as he nonchalantly straightened out his blazer.

“But how?”

“I surely do not need to explain the concept of magic to you.” Azael grinned.

“You teleported us both and my car. That is… impossible.” Regina was beside herself.

“This is but a fraction of what I am capable of.”

Regina was suddenly brought back to the day in her office and Gold’s words.

_…if Mr. Falleré is what I believe him to be, then we should all be concerned._

Azael watched as Regina’s expression turned to one of dread. He held his hands up in front him as he tentatively made his way closer to her.

“Regina…please do not fear me. I would **never** bring you harm.”

Regina lifted her head to look into Azael’s face. She was moved by the genuine concern she saw there. She placed her hand gently against his cheek.

“Therein lays the conundrum. Though I should be frightened, I am not. Despite all reason, I find myself drawn to you even more. Tell me, does this make me wicked?” Regina traced the line of his jaw with the tips of her fingers.

“If you are wicked, then surely I must be a devil to have the power to tempt you.” Azael grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him.

“Even a devil requires a willing subject does he not? For what good is a temptation, if **I** am not willing to succumb?” Regina brought her fingers across his chin and up along his lips.

Azael closed his eyes at the sensual touch, his tongue passing his lips for a taste.

“Then I must say this to you. If at any time, I displease you, you would have only yourself to blame. A _casual_ acquaintance seldom trespasses, but once a line is **mutually** crossed cannot then be held accountable.” Azael leaned his face down, his breath against Regina’s mouth.

“I choose of my own free will.” Regina whispered against Azael’s lips before capturing them with her own.

Azael wrapped his arms about Regina’s waist, clinging to her tightly, as they are engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Are you sure you want to be doing this?” Tinkerbell whispered as she stopped Ruby from knocking on the door.

“I told you both that I was perfectly fine on my own.” Ruby huffed as she adjusted Belle’s weight within her arms.

“Well mate, that’s where you’re mistaken. What kind of friends would we be if we let you go into the lion’s den alone?” Hook smirked before reaching over to drape his arm about Tinkerbell’s shoulders. “Love, everything is going to be ok. Let’s have some faith here in Ruby.”

Tinkerbell nodded her head and leaned into the embrace.

Ruby smiled over to the pirate before raising her hand once more to strike against the door.

Hurried footsteps are heard just before the door is swung open. Gold stood, dressed for bed, with a look of offense for being disturbed at such an hour.

“Who dares come to me at this time of night? Have you forgotten who I…Belle?” Gold stopped mid rant as he caught sight of an unconscious Belle in Ruby’s arms.

“What have you done?” Gold snarled as he snatched Belle from Ruby.

He lifted his hand, calling forth a fireball. Hook pushed Tinkerbell to the side before jumping in front of Ruby.

“If you believe I will not incinerate you in the process _pirate_ , you are sadly mistaken.”

“Oh I know you would love nothing more than to be rid of me. But I am hoping that you will listen to me instead. I do not believe your woman would take kindly to you murdering her friend without cause.” Hook held Ruby back, sensing the wolf was close to the surface from the inhuman growl coming from her lips. The last thing he wanted was for he and Tinkerbell to be caught in the middle of what was sure to be a fight to the death.

“Then you are not responsible?” Gold questioned Ruby as he extinguished the flame.

“I would never do anything to hurt her!” Ruby shouted.

“Ok mate, let’s just calm down.” Hook carefully took Ruby by the arm and turned her to face him. “We are not doing Belle any good here wasting time like this. Remember Belle?”

Ruby felt the anger slip from her body at the mention of the woman’s name. She turned concerned eyes at Belle’s unmoving body. Hook believing he had gotten through nodded towards Tinkerbell who came to stand by Ruby’s side.

“Now are **you** ready to hear the true story behind Belle’s unfortunate situation?” Hook pulled his flask from his jacket and drank.

“Come inside all of you. Once I have made Belle comfortable, you will tell me who is to blame for this grave indiscretion, so that I may rip the heart from their chest.” Gold uttered as he made his way into his home with the others close behind.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael and Regina materialized in the bedroom, still clinging to one another. Their mouths devouring each other’s lips and their hands grasping at the other’s clothes.

Regina moved her hands to the front and began to unbutton Azael’s shirt. She placed open mouth kisses to each exposed area. Azael’s head fell back as each wet kiss sparked a new sensation. As Regina reached the bottom, tugging the ends from his pants, she spread the shirt wide. Bringing her palms up, she ran them along the chiseled planes of his chest. He was smooth and hard beneath her fingertips, like marble. She brought her cheek down to rub against him, feeling the heat emanating from his skin. Suddenly Azael pulled back, locking eyes with Regina.

“Before we go any further, I must confess something to you.” Azael’s voice was rough with desire.

“Yes, what is it?” Regina teased a finger along his stomach just above the waistband.

“I have never taken pleasure with a **human** woman. My previous _relations_ were all, how do you say, more inclined towards release. Sadistic in nature. Do you understand?” Azael’s face was blank.

Regina studied the man and knew what this truth must have cost him. Then calling on something deep inside, she reacted the only way she knew how.

Azael hissed as he felt Regina drag her nails down his chest, leaving angry red marks. He snapped his face to her and found an alluring smile across her lips.

Regina laughed, grabbing his biceps, making sure to dig her fingers deep into the skin.

“My dear, I believe I can accommodate your needs quite well don’t you think?”

Regina watched Azael’s eyes bleed to an ink black and squealed as he lifted her from the ground and into his arms. Dropping her none to gently on the bed, he stepped back and removed the shirt from his back. Regina lay still and watched as he continued to undress.

As he stood, naked before her, she admired his body freely. There were no words better to describe his physique than, perfect. He was stone come to life, with each muscle intricately carved.

Azael enjoyed the feeling of being watched. He was pleased that his body was appealing to Regina. Even so, he was becoming impatient. He too wished to gaze on Regina’s naked form.

As if sensing his want, Regina brought herself up on her knees and with the flick of her wrist, she vanished the dress from her body.

Now it was Azael’s turn to be speechless. His eyes took in the curves of her full breasts, her delicate waist and smooth legs. The brilliant olive tone of her skin was free from any mark or blemish. Having bedded many demons, he could truthfully say that even they would be jealous of this mortal woman’s natural beauty.

Regina lay back, beckoning Azael with the crook of her finger. He slowly climbed up to lay beside her, his hand moving to her breast, palming the hardening nipple beneath. Regina moaned as his hand gripped her tighter. She brought her own hand to trail against his hip down the front his thigh to the hardness between his legs. He was so very hot and ready within her hand. She felt him release a long breath against her neck, then the sharpness of his teeth as he bit into her. The pain caused her to grip him tighter at which she felt him push her shoulders flat against the bed.

“You…are….exquisite.” He moaned as he positioned himself above her.

Regina grinned before dragging her nails across his back, causing Azael to bow upward.

“Enough talk. Enchant me my devil.”

Azael laughed with delight. He brought his hand down between her legs, reveling in the wetness he found. Moistening his fingers, he slicked his hardness thoroughly. Then locking his eyes with Regina’s he entered her in one full stroke. Regina arched into the sudden impalement. She gripped tightly to his arms, biting her bottom lip. It had been so long since she had felt a man inside her that she was surprised by the pain. But as he began his thrusts, the burning soon became pleasure and she locked her legs by the ankles around his waist. She could feel he was holding back and that was not what she wanted. If she was going to be taken by this man, she wanted all of him. Lifting her head, she sank her teeth into his pulse point. Azael grunted at the sudden attack, but instead of stilling, his motions became faster. Regina screamed out as her insides flamed.

“Yes…yes…don’t stop.” Regina cried out as she felt her stomach knot with an all too familiar desire.

Azael was lost in the feel of her clenching around him. Her moans and cries driving him mad. He closed his eyes and all focus was driven on only her. He felt her hands all over his body as she sought purchase. He opened his eyes to look on her face. Her eyes closed, her lips parted trying to catch a breath. Then as he renewed his efforts, she opened her eyes to him. With one final thrust, he felt her explode, coating him as she came undone.

Azael collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Regina held him close, stroking a hand through his sweat covered hair. They lay there in silence for some time, until both surrendered to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16. Unforeseen Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this...THANK YOU! Cyber hugs to all who have chosen to stay. Ok, now I will say that yes this contains some Azael/Regina interaction but again no sex. I dare say you may even start to see him differently from here on. Well, I hope you do. With that said, let us continue...  
> ********************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Regina shuffled about the kitchen, on bare feet, trying to prepare breakfast. Since waking early this morning, she had the desperate need to keep herself busy. Although she could have done with more sleep, she had the undeniable feeling that waking alone was better than facing any truth about what had transpired the night before.

The shirt she wore covered most of her body, but could not hide the fact that she was completely nude underneath. Regina pulled the collar up to her nose and breathed in deep. The scent of Azael’s skin still clung there and brought with it memories of their shared moment. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the touch of his hands on her.

“Good morning.” Azael stood, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

Regina opened her eyes and could not help the small smile. There was Azael, shirtless, dressed in the pants from last night, with the smuggest look on his face. His hair wet, no doubt from having showered. Feeling a little self conscious, Regina wondered if she should have done the same. She ran a hand through her unruly hair in an attempt to make it a bit more presentable.

Azael smiled as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, before giving her a kiss.

“If you are wondering, let me say you look absolutely beautiful dressed in only my shirt.”

Regina grinned, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“To be quite honest, I am usually more put together then this.” Regina said as she pulled at the bottom of the dress shirt.

“I have no doubt. But why bother with clothes, if we are just going to be out of them.” Azael purred against her neck, before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Regina moaned as she pressed her body against his.

“As enticing as that may sound, I believe we should have something to eat first. Don’t you agree?” Regina pulled herself away and began to plate servings of eggs and bacon.

“If only, to keep up our strength. I would hate to have you waste away from lack of proper nourishment.” Azael replied, taking a piece of bacon between his teeth.

Regina laughed, shaking her head. She was finding their shared casualness pleasing. However, she could not help but worry.

“What is it?” Azael asked, concerned by Regina’s sudden quietness and the furrow of her brows.

“Azael, I do not wish you to take this the wrong way. I enjoyed myself immensely last night. However…” Regina paused, trying to find the words.

“You are troubled by what happened.”

“Yes. I am not one to _jump_ into bed easily no matter how _appealing_ the other person may be. I have tried to turn my life around. I do not wish to be mistaken for someone I am not.”

“I understand. Are you having regrets?”

“Are you?” Regina flinched at the anxious tone of her voice.

Azael once again took Regina into his arms.

“I have lived a _long_ time Regina. And in all of my many life times, I have learned one thing. Never regret what you do in the pursuit of a single moment of happiness. We are given such few opportunities in life. Should you start to question them, how will you absolutely be sure you will be given another?”

“And was last night one of them?”

“I dare say, it was the most happiest I have ever been.”

Regina was the one, now, to take Azael in a kiss. She clutched to him tightly, hoping her actions would convey what she was feeling. Because even she would have to admit, that last night was the closest she had come to happiness in a long time. And if this stranger were to disappear today, she would still have had that moment.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby sat at her desk, her head held in her hands. She had been fighting a migraine all morning. No doubt due to the many shots she had the night before and compounded by the early morning at Gold’s home. But despite her discomfort, she was relieved knowing that they had been able to help Belle. She did not know what she would have done had she lost Belle to cursed memories or to something far worse. They all agreed that the threat this woman, Lilith, posed was a great one.

_“So will someone kindly explain to me what happened?” Gold asked as he gently laid Belle down on his couch. She had yet to make any movement and this concerned him greatly._

_“I was at the Rabbit Hole, getting myself a drink. I was only there for a little while when a woman approached me. She started making small talk and we kinda clicked. Making our way over to the pool tables, I thought nothing of the fact that she was obviously hitting on me.” Ruby began._

_“Miss Lucas I am not interested in hearing of your indiscreet conquests. What does this have to do with my Belle?”_

_Ruby bristled at Gold’s obvious insult. She was about to respond in kind when she felt Hook’s hand on her arm. He smiled and pulled her towards Tinkerbell, making his way towards Gold._

_“Play nice crocodile. What Ruby is trying to tell you, is that the same woman she was with, is the same woman who put the spell on Belle.”_

_“And who is this woman?” Gold was becoming impatient._

_“We don’t have a clue.” Hook replied. “All we do know is that she is not from the Enchanted Forest. But the magic she wielded tonight was certainly not of this world.”_

_“What kind of human is capable of such magic?”Tinkerbell was beside herself._

_“If she is as powerful as you say she is, then she was no human.” Gold sat beside Belle, taking her hand in his. “What I do not understand is why Belle was at the Rabbit Hole?”_

_Belle had told Gold that she was heading home early and would call him in the morning. She made no mention of going anywhere else._

_“Well it seems your woman had come to speak to Ruby.” Hook was hesitant to impart such information, but thought it was best not to hide anything._

_“She was there to see me? But why?”Ruby questioned. She was overcome with guilt that Belle was hurt only because she had come to see her._

_“Yes, Miss Lucas, why was Belle at a bar in the middle of night looking for you?” Gold growled._

_“Who gives a damn why? Can we just fix this?” Tinkerbell exclaimed._

_Gold regarded the fairy with discontent, but agreed Belle’s current condition took precedence. He stood and made his way to a locked cabinet. He drew out a small vial of blue liquid._

_“What is that?” Ruby stared at the glowing substance suspiciously._

_“Not that it is any of your concern, dearie, but this is some of the Blue Fairy’s potion I had stored away for such an emergency.”_

_“That’s Blue’s memory restorer.”Tinkerbell confirmed, as she had been present the day the potion was created._

_“Yes it is. And a drink of this should bring Belle back to her old self.” Gold waved his hand and produced the infamous chipped cup._

_Ruby sneered at the object, knowing well its meaning. However, if it helped bring Belle’s memories back, she would have the cup bronzed._

_Everyone watched in bated breath, as Gold gently placed the cup against Belle’s lips, coaxing the liquid into her mouth. A few moments passed and Belle’s eyes slowly began to open. She looked about her confused, but then sat up with a start._

_“Ruby!” Belle shouted, franticly searching for her friend._

_Gold frowned at Belle’s sudden reaction upon waking. He would have sworn her first words would have been to call out his name._

_Disregarding Gold, Ruby fell to her knees beside Belle._

_“Belle? I’m here. Are you alright?” Ruby’s eyes filled with unshed tears._

_“Yes I’m fine. Are you alright? Where is she?”_

_“Belle, you are home safe with me.” Gold interjected, moving his body to nudge Ruby away._

_“Rumple? Why am I here? What happened?” Belle grabbed at her head, feeling pain spark at her temples._

_“You seem to have been put under a spell. Miss Lucas and her friends brought you to me.” Gold ran his knuckles across her cheek, trying to sooth her panic._

_“The last thing I remember is speaking with **that** woman before she placed her hand against my chest.” Belle looked up at Ruby with confusion. _

_“Yeah, she touched you and then I don’t know how it happened. But you somehow became Lacey.”_

_“What?! How can that be?”Belle turned to Gold._

_“This stranger seems to possess the power to draw out our cursed selves. A clever trick, which could prove to be very dangerous. But no worries, you are safe now.” Gold patted Belle’s leg before getting up to place the vial back in to the cabinet._

_“So, since Belle is right as rain, I see that we are no longer needed. Shall we take our leave?” Hook took Tinkerbell’s hand within his own and began to lead her to the door._

_“I agree. Feel better Belle.” Tinkerbell smiled before following Hook._

_Ruby was relieved that Belle was cured but wished she could remain with her nonetheless. However, as she was currently in Gold’s home, she would have to wait until tomorrow to talk with her friend._

_“Yeah, I’m really glad you’re alright. Get some rest and call me tomorrow.” Ruby nodded before making her own way out._

_“Ruby!” Belle shouted, quickly rising from the couch to catch her before she was gone._

_“Yeah?” Ruby stood expectantly._

_“Thank you for taking care of me.” Belle said as she gently placed her hand to Ruby’s forearm._

_Ruby gazed at the hand and placed hers on top._

_“I would do anything for you. Now go, sleep, we will see each other soon.” Ruby then walked out of the front door._

_Belle remained staring after Ruby until she could no longer see her. She rubbed her hand against her chest, trying to soothe the inexplicable ache she felt, before shutting the door._

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“What is this again?” Azael asked as he took another mouthful.

“It’s called an omelet. I take it you like it?” Regina smiled as she watched Azael all but devour his breakfast.

“It is amazing. I have never tasted its equal.”

“Yes I do agree it is delicious. There are several dishes of this world, which I find quite appetizing. Our selections in the Enchanted Forest were few and became rather repetitive.”

“In my travels I have tasted many different foods. However, I too, am becoming fond of this ages contribution. I actually find myself enthralled by this drink you call _coffee._ ” Azael said as he lifted his empty cup.

Regina laughed, rising from her seat to fetch Azael another serving.

“Ah yes, I too have become _addicted_ to coffee. I find I cannot begin my days without it.”

“Speaking of, I do not want to keep you from your work, if you must leave.”

“Actually, today is a weekend. I am not required to go in to work, so my schedule is free.”

Azael wiped his mouth with his napkin and then made his way to where Regina sat. He turned her in her seat to face him. Placing a hand to her cheek, he lowered his face as to stare into her eyes.

“If that is the case, then I offer you my services, in whatsoever way you desire.”

Regina smirked while trailing her hand across the expanse of Azael’s bare chest.

“I desire much. It may require you to remain with me _all_ day.”

“Then I am all yours.” Azael replied before pulling Regina up into his arms and kissing her with fervor.

“Mom! You home?” Henry shouted as he opened the front door.

Regina broke away from Azael’s arms, her eyes wide.

“I’m in the kitchen sweetheart.” Regina answered, her voice cracking with surprise.

Suddenly she realized the state of dress she and Azael were in. With a flick of her wrist, both of them were enveloped in purple smoke. As it dissipated, she was pleased to find they were now both fully dressed. Azael fixed her with a sly grin and was about to speak when he was halted by Regina’s hand.

“Not one word. And do wipe that smug look off your face. I will not have my _son_ suspecting anything out of the norm.”

Azael held up his hands in surrender, but jokingly winked. Regina shocked by the gesture smiled nonetheless.

She turned towards the doorway as she heard the footfalls of her son’s approach.

“Morning mom.” Henry greeted Regina as he wrapped his mother in an embrace.

“Good morning my little prince. What brings you here so early?” Regina smoothed the unruly hair from about Henry’s face.

“Ma is taking me to the stables for my lesson. But I realized I left my helmet here.” Henry replied as he grabbed slices of bacon from the tray.

“Henry, use a plate.” Regina scolded as she grabbed a plate and napkin, setting it in front of her son “Have you not eaten breakfast?”

“Yeah, I had a bowl of cereal at Ma’s. But you know how much I love bacon.” Henry grinned while shoving another slice into his mouth.

“Good morning Master Henry.”

Henry startled as he just noticed Azael standing by the kitchen island.

“Good morning Mr. Falleré.” Henry mumbled, as he chewed his bacon piece.

“Please call me Azael. Are we not friends?” Azael smiled.

“Sure, ok. So Azael, what are doing here at my mom’s house?”

Regina’s eye grew wide as she looked from Azael then to Henry. Azael simply smiled at her reassuringly.

“Why, your mother asked me over for breakfast. I invited her to meet with me at the diner but she graciously offered her home instead. There were some _things_ we needed to discuss and she felt it would be best done in private.”

Henry looked over at his mother curiously. He knew his mother preferred to start her days earlier then most and _if_ there were any truth to having any dealings with the stranger, she would rather meet in a location of her own choosing. However, he could not shake the feeling that there was something more going on.

Though thankful for Azael’s discretion, Regina was still uncomfortable with lying to her son. Why should she be concerned with hiding that she had spent time with Azael on a more personal level? Would he suspect that she were reverting to her villain ways if he knew she had been with the stranger everyone suspected was up to no good? Yet, if he discovered she was lying, he would begin doubting her again. No, she could not risk losing him now that she had him back in her life.

“Mom, are you alright?” Henry was concerned over the strange look his mother had on her face.

Regina looked at her son and shared a sweet smile with him.

“Henry, I wish to be honest with you.” Regina said as she moved closer to Azael. Azael suddenly confused by her actions, kept quiet.

“Sure mom. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Well, Mr. Falleré _is_ here by my invitation, but not for business reasons. Do you understand?”

Regina watched as Henry furrowed his brows in concentration, then as he opened his eyes wide in understanding. She smiled at him again, hoping this revelation would not cause harm to their already fragile relationship.

“Oh, I get it. So you guys are dating?”

Regina laughed before making her way over to Henry. “Oh Henry, I wouldn’t say we are dating. However, we are _close_ friends. I hope you are okay with this.”

Henry was surprised and a little disappointed. He had had other hopes for his mother.

“Yes mom, I’m okay. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Regina’s eyes filled with tears as she pulled her son into her arms.

“Azael?” Henry pulled back from his mother’s embrace to stare at the man.

“Yes Master Henry.”

“If you hurt my mom, I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do.”

Regina gasped at her son’s declaration. Azael simply nodded his head in acquiesce. Henry looked at them both with a smile before shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Hey Regina, why the hell is your car parked on your lawn? Were you overdoing it on the cider again?” Emma shouted as she entered in to the kitchen. Her laughter, dying in her throat, as she suddenly took in all of the people in the kitchen. Her eyes zeroed in on one person in particular.

“Good morning Emma.” Azael greeted as he drank his coffee.


	18. Chapter 17. Interventions

* * *

 

 

“Good morning Azael. Didn’t expect to see you here so early.” Emma crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

“Just enjoying breakfast, Sheriff.” Azael replied as he took another bite from his plate.

“I can see that. A bit overdressed though, if you ask me.” Emma seethed as she noticed not only Azael’s clothing, but also the wetness of his hair. _Breakfast my ass._ She thought.

“Good morning to you too, Miss Swan. Would you like some coffee while you interrogate my guest?” Regina, although feeling uncomfortable, decided to maintain a blasé attitude.

“Sure I’ll have a cup. Henry, weren’t you supposed to be getting your helmet?” Emma suddenly felt the need to hasten their departure.

“Sorry Ma. I was just grabbing some bacon first. I’ll go get it now.” Henry feeling the tension spike in the room decided he would make himself scarce.

Silence descended as soon as Henry left. Regina decided to clean up, if for no other reason than to keep from looking at Emma’s accusatory glare. Azael continued to eat, all the while glancing from one to the other. There was definitely a peculiar vibe in the air. Emma’s obvious anger at finding him in Regina’s home spoke volumes as did Regina’s sudden awkwardness. He smiled to himself, as he drank from his cup, concluding exactly what was transpiring between the two women.

“Thanks for the coffee Regina. I think I’ll wait outside for the kid.” Emma said as she made her way out of the kitchen and out the front door.

“Will you excuse me a moment, Azael?”

Azael nodded and watched as Regina quickly followed behind the Sheriff. He shook his head and wondered why humans felt the need to deny their feelings.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma stomped her way down the path to her bug, slamming her hands against the roof.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ _Why do I give a shit about who she screws?_ Emma tried to calm herself.

“Emma!” Regina shouted.

Emma turned to see Regina make her way over to her. She waited for the angry shouts that were sure to come because of her actions.

“Listen Regina, I’m sorry…”

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“Excuse me?” Emma startled at Regina’s words.

“We are friends, correct?” Regina clasped her hands in front of her, as she stood closer to Emma.

“Yeah, we are.” Emma turned away to look over towards the road. She tried to school her emotions lest her secrets be revealed.

“Then tell me, have I wronged you in some manner? You seem to be upset with me lately and for the life of me, I do not understand why.” Regina felt her chest constrict and surprised by the sadness laced in her voice.

Emma looked at Regina, shocked by the look of fear on her face. She felt even worse about her actions.

“No Regina you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s me alright. I’m sorry.”

Regina stood looking at Emma. She had come to care for Emma and since returning from Neverland had accepted, they were on their way to becoming friends. It was for that reason, she was confused as to Emma’s attitude as of late which only caused the bickering to start again. The last thing Regina wanted was for them to return to their past feud and drag Henry along. Regina also did not want to lose what she and Emma had. Her life had become far less lonely since the Savior came into her life.

“Very well, then I am hoping we can resume our truce. Since becoming friends, the bickering has lost its _appeal._ ” Regina inclined her head with a grin.

“I totally agree.” Emma smiled.

“Good... then it is settled." Regina waited, but had no idea for what. As Emma only remained silent, she became inexplicably irritated.

"Have a good day at the stables.” Regina turned to leave when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Are you happy?” Emma asked, looking into Regina’s eyes. Those were not the words dancing around her head but they nonetheless tumbled from her lips.

Regina gazed into intense green eyes, desperately searching for something she dared not voice. Regina realizing the meaning behind Emma’s words wondered who the bigger fool here was.

“For the _moment_ , yes I am.” Regina answered truthfully.

Emma sensed no lie and breathed a heavy sigh.

“Then I’m happy for you.”

Regina graciously nodded her head and walked back to the mansion, leaving Emma to watch as she walked away.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 “Got my helmet. Hey, where’s Ma?” Henry asked as he met his mother by the door.

“She’s waiting at the car sweetheart.”

“Ok.” Henry was a bit confused as to why Emma was not still in the house. Looking at his mother’s face, he got the feeling something had happened between them. And in _Henry_ fashion, he decided to intervene.

“Hey mom, why don’t you come with us?”

“Henry, I have not been to the stables in ages.”

“That’s ok. You can come watch my _dad_ show me how to ride.” Henry hoped he gave the push she needed.

“Mr. Cassidy is giving you a lesson?” Regina sneered.

“Yeah, the instructors are all booked so he thought he could show me the ropes. He says he’s great on a horse.” Henry deviously answered, hoping to provoke his mother’s pride.

“He said that?” Regina chuckled, imaging just how _great_ he was. The man had not ridden a horse in years and it was highly unlikely he had much experience in the Enchanted Forest. Her son would no doubt end up spending his time watching the imbecile trot around aimlessly.

“So are you coming?” Henry asked expectantly.

“No Henry, I will not. Go on and have fun. I will see you when you get back.”

Henry’s face fell, but decided not to push any further. He gave his mother a hug then ran out to meet Emma.

Regina loathed denying Henry’s request. However, with the moment she had just had with Emma, she was in no hurry to spend the afternoon with her and the useless idiot.

Regina returned to the kitchen to find Azael standing by the window. She made her way behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“So, shall we resume where we left off?” Regina purred as she placed a kiss to Azael’s back.

Azael smiled, turning in her arms to face her. He recognized Regina’s attempt to distract herself and although it was tempting, he thought better of it.

“I could not help but over hear your son inviting you to join him. Why did you not accept?”

Regina pulled back from Azael’s arms and walked over to load the plates into the dishwasher. She had hoped not to have this conversation. However, as she suspected Azael would not be so easily distracted.

“Did you also hear that my son’s _father_ will also be at the stables along with Miss Swan? I merely declined because I did not want to intrude.”

Azael noticed the look on Regina’s face and was determined that there was certainly another reason for Regina’s decision. He was quite certain, it had more to do with seeing the Sheriff with Mr. Cassidy. Intrigued by the dynamic between the two women, he wished to see if he could _set_ them on a proper course.

“What if I went with you?” Azael nonchalantly asked as he turned away from the window.

“And why would you want to go to the stables?”

“I am curious to see how well you ride. I have always been _fond_ of women on horseback.” Azael replied smirking, hoping his answer would be enough to change Regina’s mind.

“Is that so?” Regina leaned against the machine, her arms crossed.

“Yes. That is unless…you do not believe yourself capable.  I understand it has been a very long time since you have ridden.” Azael turned back towards the window, trying to hide the smile from Regina. If he were correct, her pride would not allow her to secede.

Regina bristled.  _How dare this man insinuate her skills were lacking?_

“I will have you know, I am an excellent rider. I dare say the best in my land. I can assure you no matter how much time has passed, my skills remain the same.” Regina declared with a haughty look on her face.

 “Then your Majesty let us proceed to the stables so you can regale me with these skills of yours.”

Regina simply nodded her head and made her way to her bedroom in order to change. Azael held his laughter in check. Vanity was definitely his most favorite sin.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Damn Neal, are you alright?” Emma exclaimed as she tried to help Neal up from the ground. It was the third time the horse, he had been trying to mount, had thrown him off.

“That’s it! It’s official. That horse hates me.” Neal swatted the dirt from his clothes and rubbed his backside.

Emma tried to keep from laughing, but with Henry giggling from atop his own horse, she was failing miserably.

“It’s not funny guys. I think there’s something wrong with him.” Neal whined, irately staring at the horse.

“Maybe the animal senses there is something wrong with you.”

“Mom!” Henry shouted as he watched his mother gently smooth her hand against the horse’s neck.

“Hello Henry. How are your lessons going?” Regina smirked.

“We haven’t started yet. Neal’s having trouble getting on his horse.” Henry snickered.

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Emma asked as she walked to stand beside Regina.

“I decided I wanted to see our son ride. But I thought I might arrive too late.”

“Are you kidding me? The kid hasn’t left this spot since we got here. Lone Ranger here hasn’t been able to keep his ass in the saddle long enough.” Emma joked as she pointed towards Neal. Neal’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Well like I said, there’s something wrong with him. Damn thing bucks every time I try to get up.” Neal huffed.

Regina stepped closer to the horse, then grabbing the saddle’s horn and placing her foot in the stirrup, she lifted herself up gracefully. She took the reins and guided the horse in a full circle before making her way over to Henry.

“You see Mr. Cassidy. I told you there was nothing wrong. **She’s** a fine mare. Perhaps you may want to educate yourself on distinguishing the sex as your first lesson.” Regina teased enjoying the shocked look on Neal’s face.

“Jeez Neal, I thought you said you knew what you were doing.” Emma laughed as she made her way over to Regina and Henry.

“Well it’s been a long time, **you** even said so yourself. I’m gonna go and see if the manager has an ice pack. I’ll catch up with you later.” Neal angrily declared before walking away.

Regina was surprisingly pleased that she found herself alone with Emma and Henry. However, she suddenly became concerned that Emma would blame her for Neal’s abrupt exit. Yet when she looked down, she found Emma not only unfazed by Neal’s reaction but looking up at her with a shy smile.

“I’m really glad you came.” Emma said as she ran her hand along the horse, unconsciously close to Regina’s leg.

“So am I, Miss Swan.” Regina said with an equally shy smile across her lips.

“Me too!” Henry exclaimed.

Both women laughed at their son’s outburst.

“Well my prince, if you are still willing, I would love to show you how to ride.”

“Are you kidding me? I can’t wait.”

Regina’s eyes watered at the sound of her son’s excitement.

“Miss Swan if you will excuse us, we have a lesson to begin.”

“Sure thing. You guys have fun. Henry, I’ll be over by the bench cheering you on.”

“Ok. Come on mom lets go.” Henry gently nudged his horse forward.

Regina grinned and nudged her own horse to follow behind Henry.


	19. Chapter 18. Equestrian Games

* * *

 

 

Emma sat on the wooden bench smiling as she watched Regina guide Henry through some simple maneuvers. Henry’s face scrunched in concentration as he followed his mother’s instructions. With each completed move, Regina celebrated Henry with a smile and her praise. Emma felt her heart swell at the interaction between mother and son. She was so distracted, that she did not hear the footsteps coming in her direction.

“Hello Emma.” Azael greeted her as he made his way closer.

“Hello Azael. I didn’t know you were here?” Emma felt her body tense.

“I accompanied Regina. I was curious to see her ride. I heard she is rather good.”

“Well, if you asked my mother, she’d tell you there was no one better.” Emma replied, turning her attention back towards the field.

“May I sit?” Azael motioned towards the bench.

“Sure. Make yourself comfortable.”

Azael sat on the bench and turned towards the riders. He watched Henry galloping alongside Regina, both laughing with one another. He spared a glance in Emma’s direction and could not help but smile at the obvious affection he saw reflected in her eyes. It was obvious in that moment that his presence was forgotten, as all focus was on the two people just in front.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina turned about to bring her horse beside Henry. She was bursting with pride at her son’s natural affinity to riding. Nevertheless, she was also conscious of the fact that they would have to dismount soon or have Henry suffer through extreme discomfort, as this was his first lesson.

“How are you feeling honey?”

“A little tired, but I’m having so much fun.” Henry’s smile was bright.

“Yes, it has been most exhilarating. However, I do believe we should be heading back. Your legs will be sore already and I do not want you to hurt yourself unnecessarily.”

“I understand.” Henry was disappointed but accepted his mother knew best.

“If you like, we can come again next week.” Regina suggested expectantly.

“I would love that. Thanks mom.” Henry reached out his hand.

“No, thank you my prince.” Regina took her son’s hand into her own giving it a gentle squeeze.

Regina and Henry began the trek back when Henry caught sight of the obstacle course.

“Hey mom, do you think I’ll ever be able to do that?” Henry pointed.

“With some practice and hard work, I do not see a reason why you would not.”

Regina studied the trail and deduced it was of an intermediate level. Henry in no time would be jumping his horse with ease.

 “Really?” Henry beamed.

“Yes, really.” Regina returned his smile.

“Can you show me?”

Regina looked at Henry, then back towards the course.

“Now?”

“Yeah. Grandma is always going on about how you saved her, riding really fast on your horse. I’d love to see what she’s talking about.”

Regina bristled slightly at the reference to that fateful day, but the hopeful look on Henry’s face moved her.

“I will run the course this one time. You must promise me to stay where I put you. I will not have you getting hurt. Deal?” Regina directed her horse in the direction of the course.

“Deal! Alright!” Henry exclaimed as he followed close behind his mother.

With Henry positioned at a safe distance, but close enough to see her ride, Regina readied herself at the starting line. She rechecked her seat and took a tighter hold on the reins. Breathing out slowly, she relaxed her body as well as her mind. Azael was correct in stating it had been a long time since she had ridden, let alone attempted any jumps. However, Henry was counting on her and she would not let him down. Therefore, with a small wave in his direction, she kicked her heels back and spurred her horse forward.

The cold wind whipped across Regina's face and her body fell in sync with the movement beneath her as the horse charged across the field. With her arms taut in position, she urged her steed to go faster. As they both sailed above the first hurdle, Regina could not help the shout of joy that slipped through her lips as she again felt the taste of freedom she once experienced as a young girl.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma leaned forward on her seat, amazed as she watched Regina take the obstacle course. Her heart beating faster with each hurdle leapt.  She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the vision of Regina on the horse. Even from this distance, Emma could see the absolute look of bliss on her face.

There was no denying that Regina Mills was an attractive woman, but this Regina, stunned Emma with her absolute beauty. Happiness, Emma knew, was something Regina rarely came by in her life. But at this moment, Emma was sure Regina could not be happier.

“Magnificent isn’t she.” Azael exclaimed.

“Yes, she is.” Emma simply nodded, her eyes locked forward.

Azael grinned as he watched Emma outright stare at Regina sailing across the field as if her horse bore wings. He too watched in wonder as the petite woman commanded the beast so effortlessly. He also recognized the emotion etched across Emma’s face. Here was a woman who harbored feelings beyond friendship and if he is correct, Regina is just as enamored with her Sheriff.

As both watched Regina finish her run with an enthusiastic Henry shouting his glee, Azael becomes overwhelmed by the realization that he is witnessing a true family. A bond he would not voluntarily sever, no matter what the price.

“If you will excuse me Emma, I remember I must take care of urgent business. Please convey my sincerest apologies to both Regina and Henry for my abrupt exit.”

Emma nodded and watched as Azael quickly made his way down the path and then vanished in a flash of light. She was confused as to why he would leave suddenly and equally curious as to the nature of his business. She is brought out of her thoughts only by the sound of her son’s shouts.

“Ma! Did you see?” Henry leapt down from his horse and ran into Emma’s arms.

“Sure did, kid. You were great.” Emma ruffled Henry’s hair.

“And did you see mom? She was amazing, right?”

“Yeah. She was something else.” Emma replied as Regina walked over, leading the horses behind her.

Henry looked up at Emma and could not help but grin at the look he saw on her face as she watched his other mother make her way to him. He only wished that they would both accept what he already knew was true. But sadly, adults seldom see what is right in front of them.

“Miss Swan, did I not see Azael here moments ago?” Regina asked looking about.

“He was, but said he had something to do.” Emma smirked at Regina’s displeasure.

“I see. Well, I suppose his time is better spent elsewhere then waiting in a cold field for me to finish.” Regina said her voice full of disdain.

Emma saw how Regina’s entire demeanor changed from elation to disappointment.

“Hey kid, how ‘bout you go and take the horses back inside and give your mother a break.”

“Sure. I’ll even give them a quick brush down.” Henry stepped over taking the reins from his mother and led the horses back into the stables.

“Miss Swan, for your information I am not the least bit tired and am perfectly capable of tending my horse.”

“I’m sure you are, Your Majesty. I just thought you’d might want to relax. You seem a bit tense all of a sudden.”

“I am not tense. I am simply overwhelmed with the adrenaline from such a hard ride.”

“Alright, sure you are. Excuse me for trying to give you breathing room in case you wanted to talk or something.”

“And tell me, what would I wish to speak to you about?” Regina challenged.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe the fact that your _boyfriend_ took off the way he did.” Emma replied, her hands firmly on her hips.

“Boyfriend?” Regina laughed. “Miss Swan, Mr. Falleré is not my _boyfriend_. I am not a teenager for goodness sake.”

“Well whatever _he_ is, you can’t tell me you’re not pissed. I know you Regina and you don’t take kindly to being pushed aside.”

“Is that so? Well I have actually become quite _accustomed_ to being pushed aside.” Regina spat as she turned on her heel and walked towards the path.

Emma stared after Regina confused by her last words. However, she decided not to push and instead threw her hands up in the air and followed behind her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina stood by her car and cursed herself for allowing Emma to rile her. She had almost admitted something she was in no way ready to. Emma had a way of drawing out Regina’s emotions until she burst at the seams. She would have to try harder to conceal her thoughts for fear that she inadvertently would confess to feelings better left unsaid. She instead turned her thoughts to Azael. Regina was curious as to why he had left without an explanation. If this morning was anything to go by, he had expressed his desire to spend the day with her. Had something transpired to change his mind?

“Regina, wait.” Emma shouted as she jogged up.

“Miss Swan, I believe my walking away was an indication I no longer wished to continue our conversation.”

“No, I got that. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For pissing you off that is. It’s just, we’re friends and I don’t like seeing my friends upset.” Emma shrugged her shoulders with a shy smile on her lips.

Regina swallowed past the lump in her throat. Emma’s heartfelt apology stung far more than it should have.

“You need not to apologize, Emma. I may have been unnecessarily curt with you. Please accept my apology.”

“Alright so we’re both sorry. So how ‘bout we call it even and go over to Granny’s for some lunch.” Emma smirked as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Before Regina could answer, Emma’s phone began to ring. She mouthed an apology before answering.

“Sheriff Swan.”

“Emma, I need you to come down to the station.”

“Hi Rubes. What’s up?”

“Something happened last night. Belle was attacked.” Ruby desperately tried to keep her voice calm.

“Attacked?! How?” Emma exclaimed, looking up at Regina who stepped closer.

“I don’t want to go over it on the phone. Can you come to the station now? And if you know where Regina is then I think she should come too.”

“Actually I’m with Regina. We’ll head over now.” Regina nodded her head and rushed over to the stables to collect Henry.

“Ok Ems.” Ruby released a heavy sigh.

“Hey Rubes, you alright?” Emma asked, knowing Ruby’s concern weighed heavily on her feelings for the librarian.

“I’m hanging in there.” Ruby’s voice cracked.

“Don’t worry Rubes. We will get to the bottom of this. I won’t let anything else happen to Belle.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

As Emma put away her phone, she seethed at the thought of one of her friends being hurt. What could have possibly happened?

“Ma, mom says I need to go home with Neal. Is everything alright?” Henry stood beside Emma placing a hand on her arm.

Emma looked over to Regina before answering. Their previous understanding of not keeping secrets from Henry played in her head. As if reading her mind, Regina simply nodded her consent.

“Listen Henry, something bad happened to Belle last night.” Emma seeing her son’s eyes opening in concern pulled him into an embrace. “It wasn’t too serious, but your mom and I need to go down to the station. So I need you to promise me that you will behave yourself with Neal and stay with him. No sneaking around ok?”

“I will Ma. If you see Belle, tell her I said I hope she feels better.”

Emma placed her hand on Henry’s cheek, rubbing her thumb gently across.

“I will kid. Now, here take the keys and go find Neal. Tell him I’ll call once I know anything.”

“Ok. Be careful. Both of you.” Henry turned to give his mother a hug.

“We will sweetheart. Now go and find Mr. Cassidy.”

Emma and Regina both watched as Henry sprinted across the path in search of his father before making their way to Regina’s car. As they both got in, Regina turned towards Emma.

“Did Miss Lucas give any indication as to what exactly happened to Miss French?”

“No. But from the tone of her voice, I take it that it was bad.”

Regina took in a long breath. A feeling of dread washed over her as she wondered if last night’s attack had anything to do with Azael’s hasty departure.


	20. Chapter 19. Teamwork

* * *

 

 

Emma and Regina entered the station to find Ruby, Tinkerbell and Hook all gathered around a small table covered with several large sheets of paper. Regina recognized them immediately as the maps of Storybrooke. She and Emma watched as all three were diligently placing marks on various locations.

“During our last patrol of the border, Leroy reported nothing unusual. The line seemed intact and there were no spots that looked to be tampered with.” Ruby said as she traced the area with her finger.

“Then how the hell did she get in?” Tinkerbell huffed.

“Is it possible she came by sea?” Hook asked pointing towards the area of the docks.

“Have you seen any magical boats lately?” Ruby snapped as her irritation grew.

Hook shook his head as he took a sip from his flask. As the rum burned his throat, he knew it was far too early to be drinking, but the thought of confronting a crazed sorceress sober held no appeal.

“There has to be a flaw in the barrier. If so shouldn’t Regina be aware of it?” Tinkerbell swiped the flask from Hook’s hands, capping it while turning a disapproving eye on him.

“Excellent question Tinkerbell. Now would someone mind explaining to me exactly what _I_ should be aware of?” Regina announced as she made her way to stand by the desk.

“Emma!” Ruby exclaimed before taking the Sheriff into her arms.

Emma quickly steadied herself to prevent them from both falling over as her friend nearly collapsed in her arms. The wolf clung to her, sobs racking her body as she released the torrent of emotions she had bottled since Belle’s attack. Emma wrapped her arms tighter around Ruby and offered soothing words in an attempt to quiet her. Slowly, Ruby pulled away and wiped at her face, trying to gain some composure.

“Sorry.” Ruby weakly smiled.

“Don’t apologize, Rubes. It’s ok.” Emma rubbed her hand against Ruby’s arm.

Regina sensing Ruby’s turmoil, respectfully motioned Tinkerbell to follow her into Emma’s office. Tinkerbell looked over to Ruby who simply nodded. Once in the office, with the door shut, Tinkerbell began recounting the previous night’s events.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So you’re sure you’ve never seen this woman before?” Emma asked as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

“Trust me, if you’d seen her, you’d agree with me that she’s definitely not the type to blend in.” Ruby checked her phone once more. She hoped Belle would have called her by now.

“She was a regular siren, if I say so myself.” Hook added.

“Ok, so what you’re saying is she was good looking.” Emma sneered at the pirate.

“What _I_ am saying Swan, is there are no words to describe her beauty. Even you would have been hard pressed to find her equal.” Hook smirked, as he polished his hook.

Emma subconsciously turned her gaze towards her office. Her eyes naturally falling on Regina’s form just visible through the glass.

“Yeah, and I got suckered by that pretty face and it nearly cost Belle her life.” Ruby spat as her hand connected with the file cabinet, leaving an indent the size of her fist.

Emma made her way over to Ruby and grabbed her by the arms.

“It wasn’t your fault so I need you to relax. We will find this woman, I promise.” Emma proclaimed confidently.

Ruby took in a deep breath and nodded. Her unwavering faith in the Savior helped calm her fears.

“Hook, go fetch Tink and Regina. We need to formulate a plan _together_.”

Hook playfully saluted before making his way to the office. Emma rolled her eyes at his childish stunt but refrained from encouraging him with a remark. She was more concerned in solving their latest dilemma and keeping her friend from going homicidal.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina had listened attentively to Tinkerbell’s story. Her heart rate increased slightly at the mention of the magic used. If Tinkerbell was correct, then it was safe to assume that two strangers, both capable of great magic, somehow entered Storybrooke. Overcome with dread, Regina did not want to believe she had been manipulated once again. She hoped that Azael had not taken advantage of her kindness. Regina was just about to ask Tinkerbell another question when interrupted by the pirate’s sudden intrusion.

“My apologies your Majesty, but you are being summoned by the Sheriff.” Hook announced with a grin.

“Thank you Killian.” Regina replied with a dismissive wave as she made her way out of the office.

Hook held the door and looked over Regina’s clothes.

“My, my Regina, it has been a long time since I have seen you in leather. Are we perchance feeling a bit nostalgic for the old days?” Hook laughed.

Regina halted just in front of Hook. She ran her eyes up and down his body distastefully.

“For your information, I have come from riding with my son. Unlike you, my taste in fashion has broadened over the years not to mention my penchant for hygiene. If I might make a suggestion, burn that ridiculous outfit if you can somehow peel it away from your skin. The unwashed vagrant look was better left in the 90’s.” Regina replied as she pushed past Hook.

Hook’s laughter as he watched Regina stomp away was cut short by a punch to the belly.

“Easy there love.” Hook huffed at a furious looking Tinkerbell.

“How many times must I tell you? Stop poking a sleeping dragon, Hook. I don't want to waste fairy dust on trying to piece you together when Regina decides to go _Evil Queen_ on your ass.” Tinkerbell stated as she too pushed past Hook.

Hook shook his head snickering. Tinkerbell would never understand his pleasure in provoking Regina. Nevertheless, since he was trying to be a _white hat_ , he would do his best to curb his dangerous hobby.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The group spent most of the afternoon formulating a plan to discover the whereabouts of Lilith. Ruby suggested that she, along with Leroy and another dwarf, would conduct a thorough patrol along the border. Then remembering Azael mentioning how he had teleported within the forest, she decided it would not hurt to give it a look.

Hook offered his services, as well as his crew, to conduct sweeps of the docks and surveillance of any incoming vessels. Tinkerbell then suggested she might be able to procure some fairy dust, to track the woman, if she was able to rework the spell she used for Regina to find her soul mate.

Regina whipped her head towards Tinkerbell who knew immediately by the death glare she had said too much. Emma on the other hand looked perplexed and opened her mouth as if to say something. However, any further discussion on that matter was silenced when Regina transported Tinkerbell from the main area to another part of the station. This effectively stopped Emma from continuing her inquiry about the _soul mate_ and caused Hook to shout obscenities as he dashed about the back rooms searching for the fairy. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As their meeting concluded, Ruby sat on her desk and scrolled through her phone. Her finger hovered over Belle’s name, before putting it back into her pocket.

“There’s nothing wrong with calling her you know.” Emma said as she leaned on the desk beside her friend.

“Yeah I know. It’s just Gold has probably got her under house arrest thinking that will keep her safe.” Ruby sighed.

“That’s even a better reason why to call her. She’s gotta be going stir crazy.”

“Or she’s perfectly fine under the protection of her _true love_.” Ruby said her face twisting in disgust.

“Never mind that. Belle’s your friend and I know she would appreciate the fact of you checking up on her. So do me a favor and call. Regina and I are going to leave to go get Henry so you’ll have plenty of privacy.” Emma patted her friends back giving her a wink.

Ruby laughed and nodded her head, agreeing to do as Emma asked. As she watched them leave, she took in a deep breath and pulled her phone from her pocket.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma walked beside Regina in silence. Since leaving the station, the brunette had not said one word. Emma could see from the furrowed brow and determined pace Regina took that she was deep in thought. She waited for her to express any concerns but quickly lost her patience as Regina remained stoic.

Emma stopped suddenly, staring as Regina obliviously continued to walk towards her car.

"Regina, wait!" Emma shouted as she ran to catch up.

"Yes Miss Swan."

"Aren't you even a little bit disturbed about what is going on?"

"Why should I be?"

"Cause we've got some crazy bitch out there with the power to curse people with a freaking touch. I know you, me and Henry were never cursed, but aren't you afraid she might...you know?"

"What, Miss Swan? Turn me into the Evil Queen?"

"Yeah."

"You seem to forget that **I** am and always will be the Evil Queen. I don't require a curse for that." Regina turned to walk away as Emma grabbed her arm.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Emma turned Regina to face her.

“Miss Swan, if I were you, I would release me this instant.” Regina began as she attempted to pull her arm from Emma’s grasp.

“Well you’re not me. And I’ll let go of you once you stop trying to walk away from me.” Emma countered, squeezing Regina’s arm tighter.

Regina’s eyes narrowed in anger but she stopped her struggling. Crossing her arms, the moment Emma let her go.

“As it seems I have no choice but to hear you out, go ahead with what you want to say.”

Emma dragged her hands through her hair frustratingly. She attempted to stamp down her anger, only because Regina was acting this way out of fear. Emma knew, deep in her gut, that the last thing Regina wanted was to break Henry’s promise with the use of black magic.

“Regina, first of all, I know you’re scared cause I sure as hell am.”

Regina opened her mouth to disagree but was silenced by Emma’s hand.

“I know you are this all powerful witch. And I understand that you believe being the Evil Queen again would not come as a shock to most people. But I’m here to tell you that not all of us feel that way. Henry would be heartbroken if he lost his mom. And hell, so would I. I’ve seen how hard you’ve fought to change. Not only for him, but for yourself. And I’d hate to see that all destroyed cause some sadistic asshole is here getting her kicks. I guess what I’m trying to say is that…you’re not alone in this. Let me in…let me help.”

Regina was speechless by Emma’s heartfelt plea. Regina was accustomed to fighting her battles on her own. Yet here was someone, the child of her one time nemesis nonetheless, offering to stand by her side. How had her world become so turned upside down that the one person destined to be her enemy was in fact her greatest ally.

“Regina.” Emma called to her softly.

“Emma...I am not very good at trusting others. I have been let down too many times.” Regina eyes displayed the pain of countless disappointments.

Emma dared to take Regina’s hand in her own.

“Well, I’m chock full of trust issues. But maybe just this once, we could…I don’t know…trust one another.” Emma smiled shyly.

Regina shook her head, a slight grin on her lips.

“It is like I have always said, you _Charmings_ are idiots.” Regina joked as she nodded her head towards Emma in unspoken agreement.

Emma simply shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Now let's go get our son."


	21. Chapter 20. Unexpected Allies

* * *

 

 

Henry hurried home from sword training with his grandfather. Walking down Mifflin Street, he glanced about nervously. Last night, his mothers had both come to fetch him from Neal’s and had gone home to have dinner together. That dinner had turned out to be rather enlightening as Emma and Regina sat him down to talk about the other stranger in town. However, unlike Azael, who seemed to be nice, this other person appeared to have evil intentions.

Henry greatly appreciated his mothers' honesty, but had to admit he was far less scared when kept in the dark. However, his lineage called for him to be brave. Therefore, when Emma suggested he skip his practice the following day, he immediately declined reassuring her he would be fine. Regina on the other hand had been hesitant, but relented when Emma reminded her that they had both agreed to trust him.

As he reached the mansion’s gate Henry let out a sigh of relief. For all his bravado, he longed for the safety of his room. However, just as his hand touched the small latch, he feels his skin rise with tiny goose bumps as he realizes he is not alone. Grasping his wooden sword tightly in his hand, he decides his only chance would be to stun the person long enough for him to make a mad dash for the front door. The mansion was shielded by magic and would protect him until his mother arrived. Counting to three, he closes his eyes and swings with all his might. His arm shakes with the impact, so he knows he has hit his mark. However, fear stops him from opening his eyes.

“Well done Master Henry. But may I suggest next time you keep your eyes open. It helps with the accuracy.” Azael jokes as he looks down at the obviously frightened boy.

Henry opens his eyes to see the blade caught within Azael’s large hand. A small smile spreads his lips as he realizes he is in no danger.

“Azael, boy, am I glad to see you.” Henry lowers his sword and rushes to embrace the man.

Azael catches the boy in his arms, frowning at the feel of Henry’s heart beating so furiously. He had not thought he had frightened the boy that much.

“Henry is everything alright?” Azael asked, placing his hand atop his head.

“Yeah. Just a little spooked I guess.” Henry tried to calm himself.

“My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you. I was just coming over to speak with your mother. Is she home?”

“Not yet, but she should be here soon. She and Emma are out looking for someone.” Henry cursed himself for babbling. His mothers had specifically told him not to say a word to anyone.

“Looking for someone? Has something happened?” Azael felt his stomach tighten with the feeling that Lilith had made herself known.

“Well…um.” Henry stumbled to find words.

“Henry, please tell me, is Regina in danger?” Azael asked, his eyes flashing for a moment.

“Can I trust you to keep a secret?” Henry was at a loss and desperately sought to confide in someone.

Azael stilled himself and gently looked at Henry.

“That is a great responsibility you wish to bestow on me Master Henry. But I swear on my honor to not disappoint you.”

Henry smiled broadly before motioning Azael to follow him to the backyard. He wanted to make sure that he and his friend were safe before beginning his story.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sitting beside Henry, Azael listened as he relayed all his mothers had told him. He was now certain that the perpetrator they sought was Lilith. He had hoped that she would have restrained from showing herself to any of the townspeople. However, he was a fool to believe that she could resist toying with the humans. His time was up and it was clear that she would not stand idly by as he pondered his decision.

Azael glanced over at Henry as the young boy dug his sword into the ground. He knew then, what he would need to do. The task was better suited to an adult, but best executed by a pure heart. First things first, he would need to prepare.

“Tell me Henry, are you at all tired from your lessons?” Azael asked as he stood from the bench.

“Not really. Why do you ask?” Henry looked up at Azael curiously.

“Well, if you are so inclined, I would like to continue your instructions.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Only, if you wish to.” Azael smiled at the boy.

“Yeah. I mean yes, please.” Henry was beside himself with excitement.

“Excellent. Would you happen to have an extra practice sword?”

“It’s in the garage. Let me go get it.”

Azael watched as Henry ran to fetch the other sword. Moved by Henry’s enthusiasm, he could only pray that his plan worked and that this child could be spared to grow into the fine man he was destined to be.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Well done Henry.” Azael exclaimed as he blocked Henry’s strike.

Henry beamed as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Azael was amazed by Henry’s innate skill. The boy was attentive and quick to adapt. It had been so long since he had taken the role of teacher. Yet with the pride he felt as Henry executed each move as shown, Azael was reminded why he had loved his former position.

“I can’t wait to show Grandpa my new moves.” Henry exclaimed as he swished his sword from left to right.

“I am certain he will be surprised.” Azael laughed.

Henry nodded as he spun in a circle, plunging his sword out, practicing a new attack. He lifted his hands in the air and shouted his delight as he completed the move without a misstep.

“Was that right Azael?” Henry looked up at Azael with eyes bright.

_“Is this right, Praeceptor?” The young boy asked as he held the sword in position._

Azael paused as thoughts flashed to another time and of the face of another boy. The young man’s long dark hair, stuck to his face from sweat and his cheeks ruddy from exertion. Azael closed his eyes, feeling faint, as the memory flooded his mind.

Henry grew alarmed as he watched Azael falter, the sword he held falling to the ground, as he clutched at his head. He ran over to Azael, shouting his name.

“Azael! Are you ok?” Henry cautiously placed a hand on the man’s arm.

The touch seemed to pull Azael from his stupor as he now gazed into the face of _Henry_.

“My apologies Henry, I do not know what came over me.” Azael patted the young boy’s hand in reassurance.

“Maybe it’s the sun. Mom always tells me to be careful not to overdo it. Come on lets go sit down.”

“Your mother is a wise woman.” Azael replied as he followed behind Henry.

As they walked, a silver cylinder fell from Azael’s jacket. Before he could retrieve it, Henry had already bent to get it. Azael quickly intercepted and took the object into his hands. Holding it out, he watched as Henry’s eyes were drawn to it.

“I can see you are wondering what this is.” Azael turned the object over in his hand.

Henry nodded, but did not dare say anything. Emma had told him many times that it was better not to ask so many questions. People did not always like to share.

Azael smirked as he watched Henry fight with himself to keep from prodding him. It was obvious that the boy was naturally inquisitive. He decided there would be no harm in indulging the boy.

“This here is my sword.” Azael said as he grasped the cylinder tightly.

“Sword? How is that…” Before Henry could continue, he gasped as he watched a blade materialize.

“This is a very special sword. It has been with me far longer than I can remember.”

Azael held the blade against the palm of his other hand. The sun catching across its surface gave the illusion it was on fire.

Henry could do nothing but stare. He had always admired the quality of his grandfather’s sword, but there was no way to begin to describe the beauty of this weapon.

“Have you fought many battles with it?” Henry asked.

“Too many.” Azael replied sadly.

“Wow, you must be very brave.” Henry uttered, coming to stand just in front of the blade.

Azael turned towards him and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Listen to me Master Henry. Bravery should never be measured by the lives one takes, but in the lives one spares. A great man finds a way to avoid conflict lest he be changed by its results. Promise me you will remember that.” Azael gripped Henry’s shoulder tightly, his eyes filled with such sorrow.

“I promise Azael.” Henry squeezed Azael’s hand with his own.

“I will hold you to it. You must realize the path to evil is exceptionally tempting and many have lost their way on it.” Azael stated as he commanded his sword to retract.

“Yeah, like my mom. She was evil once. But with mine and Emma’s help she’s changed.” Henry declared proudly.

“Then your mother is very fortunate to have you both.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Henry sighed heavily as he retrieved the practice swords.

“Have I said something wrong?” Azael inquired as he watched Henry’s demeanor change.

“Not at all. It’s just…Oh never mind.” Henry huffed.

“Tell me. I believe I have already given you my sworn oath to keep your secrets.”

“Well, I feel like my moms aren’t being honest about something.”

“Do you believe they have been untruthful with you?”

“Not with me, but with each other.” Henry exclaimed frustratingly.

Azael grinned at Henry’s words. It seemed the boy was far more observant then anyone gave him credit.

“Ah I see. And tell me, does this _truth_ have anything to do with how they feel for one another?”

“Yes.” Henry whispered as he looked down at the ground.

Azael gently lifted the boy’s head to look him in the eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better, I believe you are right.”

“You do?” Henry answered, his voice elated.

“Yes I do.”

“But wait…aren’t you kinda dating my mom?”

Azael barked out a laugh.

“Henry, you’re mother and I do share a _fondness,_ but it is far from being akin to love.”

“So you believe, like I do, that my moms love each other?”

“Immensely.” Azael grinned.

Henry jumped in the air, whooping. Finally, someone else recognized what he did. However, his celebration ended as he realized that it meant nothing unless his mothers recognized it as well.

“Yeah, but there is still the problem of getting them to see it.”

Azael could see Henry’s dismay over the situation involving Emma and Regina. He decided to help him remedy his plight.

“So then tell me, what shall we do to convince them?”

Henry’s frown turned into a grin as a plan formulated in his mind.

“Well if you’re really serious about helping me, it’s only right that we give this operation a name.”

“Operation? I do not understand.”

“You know an _operation_. Like a plan. Every cool one has got a name.”

“Yes, now I understand. So what name shall we deem our operation?” Azael asked amusingly.

“What else…Operation Parent Trap.” Henry answered a large smile across his face.


	22. Chapter 21. Confessions

* * *

 

 

Regina entered her mansion cursing, under her breath, the unfortunate moment she permitted Emma Swan into her life. She removed her _now_ ruined heels, tossing them into the trash and contemplated if she should do the same with the rest of her clothes. She did not believe that even magic could remove the smell from her jacket.

Regina had foolishly agreed to accompany Emma on patrol of the outer limits of town. Although she had expressed her disbelief that the stranger would have taken refuge among the farmers, she allowed Emma to convince her that "taking a look" would not hurt.

After hours of tediously trekking from one home to the next, they had the misfortune of coming upon one who’s owner did not take kindly to having his property searched. In fact, he made it quite clear, brandishing a pitchfork, that the _Evil Queen_ was not welcomed on his property.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Is there no one in this town that wouldn’t love to see your head on a pike?” Emma exasperated.

Regina simply shrugged her shoulders impassively.

“Miss Swan, it has been over 30 years since my reign. You cannot possibly expect me to remember every infraction.”

“She turned my wife into a pumpkin!” The farmer yelled.

Emma turned to look at Regina mouth agape.

“You turned his wife into a freaking pumpkin!”

Regina furrowed her brows in concentration then snickered at the memory.

“It is where he kept her.” Regina explained.

“What?” Emma was shocked.

“A ghastly sight it was, very appalling.”

“So you turned her into a pumpkin?”

“I only presumed that is what he wished. Who on earth keeps their wife in a pumpkin?” Regina answered indifferently.

Emma groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat. She fixed her attention on the enraged farmer.

“Listen up, Mr.…” Emma began, unable to remember a name.

“Peter.” He huffed, never taking his eyes off Regina.

“Ok, Peter. We are here on official town business. And being the Sheriff, I’d appreciate it if you let us take a look around. We want to make sure there aren’t any dangerous people hiding out around here.” Emma smiled pleasantly.

“Only dangerous person I see is that witch. If you ask me, you should take her out back and burn her with the rest of the trash.” Peter sneered.

“You contemptuous little toad. I will show you who should be burned.” Regina spat as a ball of flame leapt into her hand.

Emma jumped between the two, grabbing onto Regina’s arm, leading her a few paces away.

“This is not how we do police work around here. Now do me the favor and rein back on the scorching Your Majesty.”

“But did you not hear him threaten me? I…” Regina exclaimed but was cut short by Emma’s up held finger.

“You turned that man’s wife into a pumpkin. I’d say he’s holding a grudge. Even so, we are here to do a job. And I can’t do that if you are barbecuing every person who’s got beef with you. Understand?”

Regina peered once more at the farmer, before closing her fist around the flame. Emma released a breath before smiling at Regina.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Regina scowled, crossing her arms.

“Ok, now that that’s settled. Peter, how ‘bout you take me on a tour of this place?” Emma clapped her hand against the farmer’s back leading him far away from a still seething Regina.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina and Emma both stood in front of the farmer’s barn. After a quick inspection of the area and finding nothing, the barn was the last place left to check.

Regina looked on the unkempt and obviously condemned structure with apprehension. The walls were barely standing and the roof looked as if it would cave at any moment. There was no way she was entering that monstrosity.

“So, I figure you search the bottom floor and I’ll head up into the storage area.” Emma said as she walked towards the barn.

“I will do no such thing.” Regina remained where she stood.

“Ok, so then you go up top and I’ll check the stalls.”

“Miss Swan, do you have a death wish?”

Emma stared at Regina confused.

Regina shook her head and made her way to stand beside Emma. Grasping her face, she turned Emma’s eyes to the barn.

“That building is on the verge of collapsing. I highly doubt a sorceress would stoop so low as to subject herself to such squalor.”

“Oh come off it Regina. Just admit you’re just afraid of getting those designer shoes of yours dirty. Besides, as a kid I used to go into places worse than this. And see, I’m still alive.” Emma affirmed proudly.

“For your information, my Jimmy Choos can be replaced unlike let us say, a fractured skull.”

“Suit yourself, I’m going in. Give a shout if you see anything out here.” Emma declared as she walked away.

Regina swiped at her face agitatedly as she watched Emma trudge into the barn. She was once again relieved that Henry had not inherited the infamous _idiocy_ gene. Then remembering Henry should be getting home soon, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket to call him. As she listened to the dial tone, she spotted a dove. She rolled her eyes, as she remembered how many filled her courtyard flocking about Snow when she was a child. Their incessant cooing driving her mad as Snow chattered away with the creatures. She thought for a second of singeing its bright tail feathers, as she watched it fly overhead. However, before she could summon her magic, she watched in horror as the small bird landed atop the rusted weather pane, its slight frame being the catalyst needed to bringing the roof down.

"Emma!" Regina shouted over the roar of wood and beams crashing.

In a flash of purple smoke she teleported herself inside with the hope that she was in time to rescue her son’s idiotic mother.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The stench of manure covered her, along with stray pieces of straw. Regina was indeed able to get to Emma in time. In lieu of showing any gratitude, the Sheriff had chosen instead to laugh at the state Regina was in. Without another word, Regina teleported herself back to the mansion. She thought it best before she inadvertently finished the job the roof had failed to accomplish.

Regina was just about to ascend her stairs, when she heard shouts from her backyard. She rushed to see what the commotion was, when she stopped dead in her tracks. She watched Azael and Henry sword fighting from out of the patio door. The look of joy on Henry’s face warmed her. Yet her lips turned downward as she contemplated if her son was actually in the company of a dangerous man. The appearance of both strangers was suspect and oddly coincidental. She decided that after Henry was in bed, she would outwardly confront Azael.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael and Henry entered the house laughing loudly. They had spent hours practicing as well as talking. Azael could not remember a time where he had felt so at peace. This revelation frightened him.

They made their way into the family room only to find Regina sitting on the couch.

“Mom!” Henry exclaimed as he ran to embrace his mother.

“Hello my little prince. And what have you been up to?” Regina smoothed Henry’s hair from his sweaty brow.

“Azael was teaching me some new moves with my sword.” Henry excitingly explained.

“Is that so?” Regina looked up at Azael.

“I hope you do not mind. I encountered the boy on my way here. He shared with me that he has been under instruction from his grandfather. I then offered to share a bit of my own knowledge.” Azael replied.

“It was awesome mom. Azael is a great teacher. And he didn’t hurt me, not one bit.” Henry interjected, hoping his mother would not be upset.

“Well, I am glad to know you were not hurt and that you enjoyed your time with Mr. Falleré.” Regina collected the sword from Henry’s hand. “But I do believe that it is rather late and that _someone_ is in desperate need of a bath.”

Henry smelled his shirt and winced.

“Yeah I do.” Henry shyly replied.

“So up you go. I will start dinner soon so we may eat. You should get to bed early tonight. You have a long day ahead of you.”

“Oh right, I’m helping Granma with the festival setup. I can’t wait.” Henry said before leaping from the couch and running up the stairs.

Azael had stood silent, watching Regina interact with her son. The family bond shared between them was a remarkable sight. Her gentleness with the child came as naturally to her as did her magic.

“Will you be staying for dinner, Mr. Falleré?” Regina asked as she walked past him into the kitchen.

“Mr. Falleré? Are we returning to formality Ms. Mills?” Azael brows furrowed. “Are we no longer friends?”

“That is all dependent upon you.” Regina turned to regard Azael, her eyes full of intent.

“Go on.” Azael crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

“It seems that you have not been completely truthful with me. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe _friends_ do not keep secrets.” Regina maintained eye contact, wishing to gauge Azael’s reaction.

Azael paused before uncrossing his arms, stepping closer to Regina. He was suddenly aware that this was the moment, which would define _all_ moments from here on. He thought on how to phrase his words. Would it be easier to lie? However, as he gazed into Regina’s eyes, he knew he was about to do something, which went against his instincts. So grasping her hands in his own, he took a faithful leap.

“Regina, **we** are friends. As such, I will tell you all that I permitted. I only ask that you trust me.” Azael’s eyes pleaded as he spoke.

Regina, realizing that her fears may be true, simply nodded before walking into the kitchen.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sitting in her study, Regina had asked her questions and Azael had answered. Although grateful for his honesty, she was unhappy by the knowledge that he indeed knew Lilith and was further perturbed with the fact that they were at one time _intimate_ acquaintances.

She took long sips of her cider as she absorbed all of the information Azael imparted. He had more than once assured her that he had no knowledge of the attack on Belle. When Regina inquired as to why would Lilith do such a thing, Azael shrugged stating he could only assume that it was some form of entertainment for her. Regina was taken aback by the blasé attitude of his answer. But Azael went on to explain that Lilith was a vile creature and such an act was expected.

Regina rose from the couch and went to her bar to refill her glass. Her mind was whirling and her nerves on edge. She thought of Henry asleep in his bed and what it meant in regards to his safety having a dangerous person in town. Regina would need to meet with Emma and her parents soon. She also considered cancelling the Harvest Festival. Henry, along with the other children, would be disappointed but she could not risk any of their lives should Lilith think to strike.

Azael watched as the emotions played across Regina’s face. He understood her concerns and wished there was something he could do to calm her. Slowly rising from his seat, he came to stand beside her. He carefully rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“I undoubtedly know that asking you to have faith in the fact that I will do what I can to keep you and those you hold dear safe is difficult. But I give you my word, that I will do just that.” Azael vowed staring deep into Regina’s eyes.

Regina stared at Azael as her mind and heart warred within her. She wanted so very much to believe Azael, but past failures caused her to second-guess even the truest intent.

“Henry is all I have and he means the world to me. I cannot, will not… allow anything to happen to him.” Regina whispered.

“And nothing shall. Believe me if you will, but the boy has become dear to me as well. I will not let harm come to him.”

Regina nodded, stepping away to sit back down on the couch. Azael took the seat beside her and thought a change of topic was necessary.

“And what of the Sheriff?”

“What about Miss Swan?”

“You say that Henry is all you have, but are you not both friends. You seem rather close.”

“I would not say that we are close per se, but rather we maintain an amicable relationship for Henry’s sake.”

“Yes, for Henry’s sake.” Azael snickered.

“And why is that so funny?” Regina’s eyebrow rose at Azael’s tone.

“Well, to be quite honest, I thought you a couple when I first met you both.”

“Excuse me?” Regina sputtered as she nearly choked on her cider.

“Two beautiful and powerful young women, raising a child together, how could anyone not come to the same conclusion.” Azael smiled, taking a drink from his glass.

“Well everyone who knows us would tell you that your idea is plainly preposterous.” Regina laughed.

“And why is it so unbelievable? Emma Swan is an attractive woman, don’t you agree?” Azael leaned in, his grin wide across his lips.

Regina faltered, as her words caught in her throat. She had not expected her evening to consist of talk about Emma. Though sparing a moment in contemplation of Azael’s question, she would have to agree that he was right. Emma _is_ attractive, even breathtaking when the crass woman gave thought to her appearance. She had obviously inherited both of her parent’s striking features.

She recalled seeing Emma on the docks one summer morning as the sun shined brightly on her and could not help but liken her hair to spun gold. Likewise, her smile, when not used to infuriate her, was enchanting. Yes, Regina admitted, Emma was beautiful. Yet Regina found the woman’s strength, both physical and emotional, was what set her apart in her eyes. It was the undeniable sense of being safe whenever she was with her, which had endeared Emma to her.

“I gather from the smile on your face, that I am correct.” Azael interjected after a few moments of Regina’s silence.

Regina turned to find Azael with a pleased look on his face. She had wanted to be angry, but instead chuckled.

“There is no need to be coy. I believe it would be a splendid idea.” Azael continued as he finished his drink.

“Oh yes, the Charmings would be so agreeable to the concept of me defiling their _precious_ princess.” Regina replied sarcastically.

“Who is implying anything so nefarious? I, for one, cannot imagine any parent being opposed to their child finding love.” Azael replied seriously.

Regina’s eyes opened wide as she stared incredulously at Azael, before snatching the glass from his hand.

“I think you have had far too much to drink if you are talking of _love_ in regards to Miss Swan and I.”

Regina stood up from her couch and placed both glasses on the bar. She was confused as to why her hand was mysteriously shaking, as she set her cup down.

“Say what you will. Fate always finds a way of getting what she wants. I am proof of that.” Azael dismally responded.

Regina titled her head as she looked on Azael, his smile now gone, replaced by a grim line. She made to speak, when he suddenly rose from her couch.

“Well, it is late and I will see myself out.” Azael bowed slightly and walked towards the front door.

“Mr. Falleré, you are welcomed to stay.” Regina crossed her arms about her.

“You do not wish for me to go?” Azael asked hopeful.

“As you have indicated, it is rather late and the mansion has guest rooms for such occasion. I believe you will be rather comfortable.” Regina answered casually.

“I am much obliged to my lady’s hospitality.” Azael grinned graciously.

“Good. Then I will bid you a good night, Mr. Falleré.” Regina said before turning towards the stairs and up to her room.

“Good night, Ms. Mills.” Azael replied before making his way to the guest room.


	23. Chapter 22. Coming to Terms

* * *

 

 

Emma sat on the bench watching the tides crash against the ships hulls. She lifted her beer and drank what remained in the bottle before tossing it against the pier's railing, shattering it. However, seeing the mess she made, she flicked her wrist making the shards disappear. If she were not feeling so frustrated, she might have felt excitement at executing her spell.

"Excellent form Swan." Hook shouted as he clapped his hands. "Did Her Majesty teach you that trick?"

"Yes, in a matter fact she did. Gonna make some snide remark about her luring me to the dark side?" Emma sneered.

"Now who am I to judge Regina? In fact, I wouldn't mind being able to wiggle my fingers and getting such a result. Would help spruce up the Jolly Roger." Hook smirked.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I am simply doing my civic duty Sheriff. It is my turn at watch and when I heard the noise, naturally I came to investigate. You can imagine my surprise on seeing you. Speaking of which, why are **you** here and not at home warm in your bed?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was on patrol?'

"I would have, if not for the fact that I spied your father drive by not 5 minutes ago."

Emma shook her head and turned back towards looking at the ships. She was in no mood to carry a conversation, let alone with the pirate. She was just about to say so when a flask was shoved into her face.

"What the hell Hook?"

"Go on and drink, Swan. Believe me when I say, thoughts that plague the mind to drive you from home in the middle of the night are not so easily sated by simple ale." Hook stated with a grim look.

Emma shrugged her shoulders before taking a long drink. Her face twisted in a grimace as the bitter liquid burned down her throat.

"Feeling better?" Hook asked before sitting beside Emma.

"Oh yeah, just great."

Emma and Hook sat beside one another in silence passing the flask between them. Hook glanced at Emma and with a deep breath gathered his courage.

"I wish to apologize, Swan."

"What for?"

"For my behavior towards you in Neverland and even before that in the Enchanted Forest. You see, I haven't been myself for a long time. Though it is no excuse, I hope you can understand, losing the two people I loved most, in all the world, changed me. For the worse, it seems. I have lived for so long, abiding by only two simple creeds. One, look out for myself at whatever cost and two, Rumpelstiltskin must die by my hook. But that all changed when I met you. You were filled with such fire and anger I could not help but think I had found a kindred spirit. Then being around your family I witnessed your love and the lengths you would go to for one another. So, when you kissed me, I believed...no I made myself believe, that with you lay my redemption. That if I could _make_ you love me, then all my sins would be forgiven. It took a spirited fairy to hold the proverbial mirror up to my face for me to see that I had simply exchanged one obsession for another."

Emma sat speechless as she listened to Hook's confession. She had known he had been attracted to her and even she had found him somewhat interesting. But not once had Emma thought he had staked so much importance on a relationship with her.

"So you thought I was _your_ Savior?" Emma laughed.

"Funny I know. But Tinkerbell is brutally honest. And she did not hesitate to tell me that I would never get what I wanted.”

“Ow, that's harsh.”

“Harsh yes, but the truth, is it not?” Hook smiled sadly.

“Yes. Sorry, but I don’t feel that way about you.”

Hook nodded his head and took a drink from his flask.

“No need. As I said, I mislead myself. Luckily for me, I have found someone who finds me _appealing_ enough to give this ol' sea dog a chance.” Hook laughed.

“Good for you. If my opinion means anything, I say you make a fine couple.” Emma clasped her hand against Hook’s shoulder.

“That we do. Thank you.”

Hook turned to regard Emma. Although she held a smile on her face, it did not reach her eyes, which were filled with worry.

“Emma, I hope you will not hold my past actions against me and that we might still be friends.”

“Sure Hook. I think we can do that, as long as you can refrain from coming onto me every two seconds. Tink is a good friend and I won’t let anything come between that.”

“Understood. So as a friend, let me do something for you.”

“And what’s that? Well besides getting me drunk.” Emma laughed before taking another drink.

“Lend you my ear. Tell me what is troubling you.”

Emma stared at Hook, his face serious.

“I’m not a person who’s open with her feelings. I don’t trust that easily.”

“Well despite the contrary, I can be trusted to keep a secret. And it’s a pirate’s law, what is said between mates whilst sharing rum is held sacred.” Hook joked trying to lighten the mood. He was glad to see Emma laugh.

“So you are here to hear my confession like some priest?” Emma cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

“Then this is no longer rum but sacramental wine if that will make it easier.” Hook barked as he took a long swig.

Emma laughed so hard her belly hurt. But it felt good to release some of the tension that she had been holding. She looked once more over the dock, avoiding eye contact.

“You loved Milah very much, didn’t you?”

Hook gasped at the mention of his lost love’s name. It had been so long since he had heard it uttered.

“Yes, I did.”

Emma turned to Hook and felt sympathy as pain flashed in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

“No, it is fine. They say it cleanses the soul to speak of loved ones who are no longer with us. And yes, I loved her, with all my heart. I dare say there will be no one who will ever take her place”

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you loved her.”

“Ah, well you see, Milah was a force of nature. Spoke her mind freely. She was rude and callous. Fought me at every turn, she did. Some would have called her a bitch and they would have been right.” Hook said with a smile.

Emma looked at him in confusion. How could he say such things about the woman he loved?

“From the look on your face, you must think me mad.”

“Yeah, I do. You just insulted her.”

“But you have it all wrong Swan. Don’t you see? Those were all the things that made me love her. Milah was a woman no one could tame. Not even me. Trust me, she reminded me of that every chance she got. But she still chose to stand by my side, love me. She made me want to be better.” Hook blinked his eyes against the tears.

Emma sat silent as she waited for Hook to continue.

“But, there is one true way to know for sure if you love someone. And that is, if you can answer one simple question without hesitation or doubt.” Hook grasped Emma’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

“What question?”

“Is she worth dying for?”

Emma turned her face away, closing her eyes, as memories flooded her mind.

 

_Rushing through an angry mob...“Get your hands off her!”_

_Standing outside a jail cell…"She is not dying.”_

_Running forward, pushing the second the wraith swoops down then falling into a portal…_

_Standing in an abandoned mine, the glow of the device the only light…“You might not be strong enough, but maybe **we** are.”…_

_Running out of a forest, sword held high... “Where is she?”_

“Swan…Swan…Emma, are you alright?” Hook shook Emma’s shoulder. She had suddenly stopped talking, her face blank.

 

Emma blinked her eyes at the sound of Hook’s yells. Then her hand flew to her mouth as a sobbed retched from her body. She fell forward clutching to Hook.  Hook although surprised, took Emma into his arms and embraced her. He ran a soothing hand on her back and held her as the young woman cried. After a few moments, Emma calmed enough to pull away. She wiped at her face trying to clear away the tears.  Hook reached into his jacket, pulling out a handkerchief and handed it to Emma.

“I take it you have had a rude awakening.” Hook said as he gently patted her hand.

“How could I have been so blind?” Emma choked out as she wiped her face.

“We rarely see what is right in front of us. But I feel it is never too late to act on one’s feelings.”

Emma shook her head.

“I assume she doesn’t know.”

Emma stared at Hook, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Not all of us are _blind_ , love. Well, you would have to be to not see the connection you both have.”

“We share a son Hook. Why wouldn’t we be connected? That doesn’t mean Regina feels the same way.” Emma scoffed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that Swan. I have known Her Majesty for a lot longer than you have and I dare say **you** mean a lot more to her then you think. I for one have never seen her treat anyone with half the care she does you, aside from the boy.”

“Even if you’re right, how do you think that would look to everyone with the Evil Queen and the Savior together?”

“Well aside from the fact that I don’t give a damn what anyone thinks, I can only say it looks like one thing.” Hook replied as he stood from the bench and began to walk back from where he came.

“Yeah, what’s that?!” Emma shouted at Hook’s retreating form.

Hook stopped and turned his head with a large grin spread across his lips.

“Nothing less but... True love.” Hook replied as he bowed at the waist, then turned and walked away.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing with all the information she had learned from Azael this evening. Although she had successfully gained background regarding Lilith, her thoughts were far more occupied by what she had learned about herself. How had she not realized her feelings towards the Savior? Years had passed and animosity had turned to civility, which surprisingly led to friendship. However, when had that changed? When had it become more?

Yes, Regina could admit that there had always been a physical attraction. Emma was beautiful and her constant challenging had brought life to Regina's mundane existence. Yet, to accept that she cared for Emma in a way she had not cared for anyone in a long time, was frightening. She was certain her _black_ heart had room for only Henry. However, what if she had been wrong? What would it mean if the Savior had inadvertently gained purchase as well?

Regina stood from her bed and walked over to the window. The night sky was clear and shined brightly with stars. Fixing her gaze on the brightest, Regina wondered if fate was once again toying with her. There was no possible way that Emma felt the same. She was the product of True Love and the child of Snow White, a woman she cursed to live a life of heartache. How could Regina believe that Emma would look at her in any other way but an ally? Although she had set her goal on reform, she was nonetheless a villain.

Regina blinked her eyes, loosing the tears. She glanced once more towards the shining star, then shutting her eyes tight, did something she had not done since she was a child.

Her phone vibrated on the bedside table. She quickly walked to retrieve it, gasping as she nearly drops it from her hand. The ridiculous photo of the blonde flashes across the screen as if taunting her to answer.

"Emma?" Regina answers, her voice hoarse from emotion.

"Regina? Hey are you ok?" Emma asks, noticing the strain in Regina's voice.

"I am fine dear. But shouldn't I be asking you the same question? It is rather late for a social call, is it not?" Regina sits on her bed, collecting herself.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry 'bout that. It's just with everything that's going on I wanted to check up on you and...Henry." Emma slaps her hand across her forehead in frustration.

"We are both well and in our beds safe." Regina warms at the thought of Emma's concern.

"Oh crap, I woke you didn't I? I'm sorry Regina."

"No need. I was not sleeping."

"Are you alone?" Emma uttered suddenly.

"Pardon me?"

"Fuck...I mean...Forget it. It's none of my business. I don't know why I asked...I'm sorry if I've upset you. I should go..." Emma rambled then silently screamed at herself for being stupid.

"Emma...calm down." Regina stated. "I am not upset and I do not want you to hang up."

"Ok." Emma replied before taking a deep breath.

"To answer your question, no I am not alone."

"I understand." Emma bristled at the thought of Azael lying beside Regina.

"But, Mr. Falleré has been relegated to the guest room until further notice."

"Sorry to hear that." Emma said secretly elated by the news.

"Yes, you sound positively crushed."

"I'm guessing you guys had a disagreement."

"Actually, Mr. Falleré shed some light on our current situation which may help us."

"So...he's in the dog house because..." Emma jested.

"He is not in the _dog house,_ Miss Swan. I simply wished to be alone." Regina answered curtly.

Emma realized she had hit a nerve and decided against pushing her luck.

"So this information you got, should we be worried?" Emma continued, changing the subject.

"Yes, we should. However, I believe we should discuss this with your parents and the council. I dare say we may need to prepare for the worst." Regina ran her hand through her hair dejectedly.

"Understood. Let's meet at Town Hall tomorrow night. I'll get Leroy to cover the phones at the station."

"That would be a good idea. And please have Tinkerbell and the pirate join us. Although it pains me to admit this, I believe we will need his help as well."

"Hey, Hook may not be your first choice but in Neverland he proved he could hold his own in a fight. I don't know about you, but I feel the more people on our side the better our chances will be."

"You are correct Miss Swan. With a united front we may stand a chance at beating this."

"That's the second time you've agreed with me. You must be getting soft." Emma joked.

"Or being in my presence has increased your intellect." Regina replied with a smile.

"Careful Your Majesty, I might start to think you value my opinion."

"Perish the thought Miss Swan." Regina replied.

Emma chuckled at Regina's try at sarcasm. It lacked its usual bite.

"Get some rest Regina. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Emma."

Both women ended their calls simultaneously, with smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts.


	24. Chapter 23. Night Terrors

* * *

 

 

Azael wrenched from his sleep with a shout. His wide eyes franticly searched the darkness. He clasped his hands over his ears trying to silence the wailing that only seemed to grow louder. He flinched at the movement of shadows just outside his peripheral. His muscles burned as they tightened with stress. Azael closed his eyes and prayed for release.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After ending her conversation with Emma, Regina settled into bed. She was determined to get at least a few hours of rest before having to deal with Snow. Although they had come to an amicable point in their relationship, her insistent babbling never failed to grate Regina's nerves. She could only hope with Emma being present and her own lack of patience, that the meeting would go quickly.

Regina had just closed her eyes when she heard the muffled shout. She sprung from her bed and immediately made her way to Henry's room. Upon opening his door, she was relieved to find her son sound asleep. She gently closed his door and stood by the upstairs banister. Again, she heard a strange sound of distress, but then remembered her guest downstairs. She quickly descended to the first floor hoping she could get to Azael before he woke Henry.

On opening the door, she had the sudden thought she should have knocked first, but in her haste had forgotten. She realized her mistake as she watched Azael leap from his bed landing in a crouch, his hands extended with sparks of magic at his fingertips. She instinctively lifted her own hands in defense, but refrained from letting loose her own magic. She stared at the man, his eyes glowing in the darkness, waiting for a reaction. Upon getting none, she eased herself further into the room and shut the door behind her. Regina knew she could not risk Henry coming down and spooking Azael further.

"Azael, its Regina." Regina whispered.

Azael stared at the figure moving towards him, his eyes tracking its movement. The darkness had taken his sight and all he could see were blurred images from the past merging with one another. He shook his head fiercely to try to clear his mind.

Regina remained vigilant for any sudden change. If needed, she would subdue Azael with her magic until she could get help. She only hoped she was strong enough.

"Mr. Falleré. I need you to hear my voice and wake up." Regina commanded, her tone that of the Queen.

Azael turned his head towards Regina, fixing her with burning eyes.

Despite her fear, Regina reached out her hand to touch Azael's own. The magic burst from that touch, sent them both back from one another to land roughly on the floor.

Azael lifted himself onto his arms and shook his head. He opened his eyes and found Regina lying prone on the floor. He rushed to her side, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Regina, are you alright?"

Regina rolled onto her back with a groan. She slowly opened her eyes to find a very coherent Azael looking down at her.

"Aside from the fact that I have been thrown across the room, I would say I am just peachy." Regina replied bitingly.

Azael offered his hand to help Regina stand. She gazed at the appendage apprehensively before relenting. She swayed slightly before regaining her balance.

"Please accept my apologies. I do not know what came over me." Azael wrung his hands together anxiously.

Regina recognized the signs of panic from her own experiences.

"In all fairness, I probably should have knocked before entering so abruptly. But I was concerned you would wake Henry."

"I completely understand and thank you nonetheless for your well-timed interruption. As you saw, I was completely out of sorts." Azael sat on the edge of the bed, his head held in his hands.

"So tell me, how long have you had night terrors?" Regina asked taking a seat beside Azael.

"I do not recall a time when I have not. It appears my subconscious deems to punish me for deeds long past."

"I too am plagued to remember things I would much rather forget. Many nights I have woken up in a terrible state. When Henry was younger, I would lock my door in fear that he would come in and find me during one of those accursed nights. Although they have lessened over the years, sadly they have not abated." Regina closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Sometimes I wonder if I will ever have peace."

"Peace is a luxury seldom given."

"Then you are saying is that it is hopeless." Regina retorted.

"On the contrary, it can be found in the places we rarely perceive." Azael replied with a small smile.

Regina's face scrunched in confusion.

"Regina, is it not obvious? It is there, in the smile of your son and the love you both share. Motherhood is no simple act and many are not born with the fortitude to carry out such responsibility. Yet, despite what you may think or feel about yourself, Henry is your greatest accomplishment. You are redeemed by his very existence and who he will become." Azael declared.

Regina turned her face blinking her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Azael tenderly grasped Regina's chin, making her face him.

"Hear me when I say this, **you** are worthy of love. Time is never kind to us, Regina. Do not add missed opportunities to your list of regrets." Azael's gaze was stern and his words determined.

Regina did not answer but nodded her head in agreement. She patted his thigh before standing from the bed.

"Will you be alright?" Regina asked as she opened the bedroom door.

"I believe the storm has passed. You need not worry further. Go back to your bed and rest." Azael answered trying his best to project calmness.

"Very well, good night." Regina left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Azael sighed as he leaned back against the headboard. He dared not go back to sleep for fear his vision would return. Instead, he resigned himself to quietly sit and look out towards the night sky visible through the window. If he was correct, dawn was not far away. He would be very tired tomorrow, but would not let that keep him from doing what he must.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma opened the apartment door quietly and tried to sneak in without waking her mother. She had just shut the door and was setting her boots by the closet when the kitchen light turned on. Emma screamed, dropping everything and reaching for her gun.

"Don't shoot! It's me." Mary Margaret shouted, ducking behind the kitchen island.

"What the hell! You scared the crap outta me." Emma exclaimed as she holstered her weapon.

"I'm sorry Emma." Mary Margaret peeked, standing only when she saw Emma was unarmed.

Emma walked over and took a seat. She rubbed her fingers against her temples.

"What are you doing up?"

"I usually find it hard to sleep when your father isn't home and the fact that we may have a lunatic running around is not helping matters."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't sleep either. Took a walk to clear my head."

"How about I make you some hot chocolate?"

"I could do with something stronger actually." Emma chuckled.

Mary Margaret nodded her head before reaching under and pulling out a bottle of whisky. She retrieved a cup from the sink, pouring some for Emma before refilling her own cup.

Emma watched wide eyed as Mary Margaret took a long swallow without so much of a wince.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked, confused by her daughter's staring.

"You drink?"

"Yes I drink." Mary Margaret replied insulted. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Duh, you're Snow White."

"Why does everyone forget that I was also a bandit? And hello, my best friend is a werewolf." Mary Margaret huffed, before pouring herself another drink.

Emma laughed at the obviously offended look on Mary Margaret's face. Despite already drinking her fill of rum with Hook, she took the cup and emptied its contents in one swallow. She knew this would be the only way she would be able to sleep tonight.

"So, were you with Neal?" Mary Margaret asked as she refilled both their cups.

"I said I needed to clear my head, not add more stress to it." Emma replied annoyed.

"Sweetheart, are things not well between you two?" Mary Margaret continued, concerned that her daughter may not be happy.

"I wouldn't say that. Neal has been _decent._ In fact, things have been good. But, it's hard to explain. I just..." Emma paused, lifting the cup to her lips and drinking deep.

"You don't love him." Mary Margaret finished.

"No I don't." Emma turned a teary face to her mother.

Mary Margaret rushed from around the island and pulled her daughter into her arms. She held Emma close as she cried, kissing the top of her head trying to soothe her. Once Emma quieted, Mary Margaret pulled back, wiping at her face with her thumbs.

"Emma, as much as I would have loved for you to have worked things out with Henry's father, I know for a fact you cannot force yourself to have feelings that just are not there. When you find your true love, your heart will know." Mary Margaret said as she smiled brightly at her child.

"But what if my heart's wrong?" Emma asked her voice heavy with emotion.

"What do you mean _wrong_?" Mary Margaret asked as she took a seat beside Emma.

"What if my heart is set on someone who may not be right for me? Or worse, the person doesn't feel the same?"

Mary Margaret was quiet for a moment as she thought over Emma's question. She could not imagine the concept of doubt when in regards to loving another. However, she understood this world's concept of love varied greatly with that known to those of the Enchanted Forest. She wondered who could Emma have feelings for that would make her question them. Unless her doubts were based on the possibility of her parents disapproval.

"Are you in love with Hook?" Mary Margaret asked fearfully.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma exclaimed.

"Well sweetheart, he has been pursuing you relentlessly since Neverland. And despite how I feel about it, your father has taken a liking to the pirate." Mary Margaret answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Hook is just a friend. Besides, he and Tink are together."

"That makes sense, in an odd sort of way."

"And if I was talking about Hook, I don't think I'd be so freaked out about it." Emma continued.

"Then who could possibly make you fret like this?" Mary Margaret asked impatiently.

"I don't think you want me to answer that." Emma grinned.

"Come on Emma. You're acting as if you are going to tell me it's Regina." Mary Margaret mocked.

Emma did not answer but took another drink.

Mary Margaret's laughter caught in her throat as she watched her daughter blatantly avoid eye contact. Her heart beat harder in her chest, as she waited for Emma to object. The silence in the room spoke volumes.

"You are in **love** with Regina?" Mary Margaret squeaked.

"Surprised aren't ya?" Emma replied with a goofy smile.

Mary Margaret remained silent. Then in a flash grabbed the whisky and began drinking straight from the bottle. Emma leaned forward and literally popped the bottle from her mother's lips.

"What the hell Mary Margaret?! I'm in no mood to drag you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning." Emma sets the bottle down on the counter away from Mary Margaret.

"After what you just confessed I should be so lucky." Mary Margaret stood from her seat and began pacing her living room.

"If you think you're upset, how do you think I feel? She was the last person I could imagine having feelings for. And now, she's all I can think about."

"Do you think it's a spell?"

"Do you really believe Regina would curse anyone, especially **me** , into loving her? What would she have to gain from it?"

"To torture me perhaps!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, before dropping down into her couch.

Emma walked over and sat beside her mother. She reached over and took her hands into her own.

"As much as you'd like to think that it's all part of some plan to spite you, I'm sorry to tell you you're wrong. We both know you can't _spell_ someone to love you. Magic can't do that." Emma said a sad smile on her face.

"But why Regina? I thought you hated each other." Mary Margaret turned to face Emma with sad eyes.

"We did, in the beginning. But things changed, we changed. And I guess, it's true what they say, it's a thin line between love and hate." Emma replied her head lowered.

Mary Margaret sat looking at her daughter, her head down in apparent shame. Despite all her personal reservations, she could not make this about her. Emma needed her support no matter what the outcome. She placed her hand beneath Emma's chin, lifting her face. Her heart clenched as she saw the tears staining her cheeks and the red of her eyes.

"Emma, I have my own confession. This is not as big of a surprise as you think it is."

"You knew?"

"I guess I've always known. Ever since, we returned from Neverland. You were both so different. You seemed closer. I had fooled myself into believing it had to do with Henry's safe return. That you had bonded over the rescue of your son. But it was more than that, wasn't it?"

Emma nodded, new tears dropping.

"Regina is different around you. She smiles more. I can almost see the girl I met long ago in the woman I know now. And you know what, you are different around her too. She makes you happy doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does." Emma quietly admitted.

"Then in answer to your original question, no it's not wrong." Mary Margaret replied with a strong nod.

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Oh sweetheart, I could never be mad at you for following your heart. I must admit, I would have preferred someone else, but we can't choose who we fall in love with."

"Thank you." Emma grabbed her mother into a tight embrace. Mary Margaret smiled into the hug. Relieved she had finally done right by her child.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Never if I'm lucky."

"Emma."

"What? Do you honestly believe she'll react kindly? I can just see it now. Hey Regina guess what, I'm in love with you? Whoosh, I'm up in flames. Or worse, she'll just laugh at me."

"Firstly, I do not for a moment believe Regina would set you on fire. Secondly, she would not laugh at anyone professing his or her love. She is not _that_ cruel. Emma love is something you cannot bury inside. The longer you wait, the longer you will be in pain. And I have a feeling you just might be surprised by Regina's answer."

"What is up with everyone hinting at the fact, that Regina has feelings for me?"

"Who else knows?"

"Well, on my walk, I bumped into Hook. After some talking he kinda told me the same thing."

"Well, I guess the pirate is not as dim witted as I thought."

They both laughed.

"But seriously honey, you should really talk to Regina. If not for anything else, but to ease your own mind." Mary Margaret smoothed the hair from about Emma face.

"Thanks. But I'll need to think about it first."

"I understand. Now why don't we both go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow with setting up for the festival." Mary Margaret stood from the couch and stepped into the kitchen to clear away their mess.

"Are we seriously gonna continue with that?"

"Yes we are. If we cancel, it will only bring about questions and we cannot afford to arouse suspicion."

"I see your point. I'll talk to everyone at the station and work out a schedule to double up on security. Also, Regina mentioned she would get together with you, David and the council tomorrow night at Town Hall. She has new information."

"I will make the arrangements."

"Ok, I think I'll head up to bed now. Good night, mom." Emma smiled shyly before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Mary Margaret grinned before making her way into her own room.


	25. Chapter 24. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait. Life sometimes gets in the way. As always thank you to all of you who have read & commented. BIG HUGS to all the kudos and bookmarks.  
> ****************************************************************************************************************************
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Gold sat at his desk with the weighty tome laid opened before him. He had spent most of last night and this morning reviewing the ancient text and strange illustrations. Since receiving the book from Belle, he had spent countless hours in the pursuit of information regarding Mr. Falleré's origins. Unfortunately, the answers he discovered did not ease his concerns.

The beings described in the pages possessed immeasurable power and have existed even far longer than the Dark One. What was more disconcerting was the fact that there was no mention of how to defeat one, should the need arise.

"Rumple, are you alright?" Belle gently asked as she walked into the office.

"I am dearie, no need to worry." Gold smiled at her as he closed the book.

"I only ask because you have been reading all night. I am willing to help, if you would only let me." Belle pleaded, concerned by Gold's unusual unkempt appearance.

"Although I appreciate your wish to help me, I do not want to involve you in this. I fear it will only put you in danger."

"So am I just to go on about my way and not worry about you then? Really Rumple, have we not been through this before. When will you start to trust that I can take care of myself?" Belle was annoyed with Gold's dismissal.

"Belle I will not argue this point. Just do as I say!" Gold hollered, slapping his hand down on the table.

Belle stepped back, flinching from Gold's sudden outburst. She quickly turned and walked out from the office.

"Belle, wait." Gold ran behind Belle. He had not meant to shout at her but his frustrations were wearing out his patience.

"No Rumple, I do not want to hear another word. I am stepping out and when I return I _hope_ you will be in a better mood so we can talk. Things need to change. I am not one of your precious trinkets to be locked away for keeping safe." Belle huffed as she walked out the shop, slamming the door shut behind her.

Gold leaned against the counter, sighing heavily. He rubbed at his temples, trying to ease the tension.  It was never his intention to direct his anger at Belle, but he had enough to worry about without adding her safety to the mix.

The chime above the door pulled Gold from his thoughts, as he watched the object of his obsession walk into his shop. He could not help but notice the weary look on the man's face. This fact inexplicably concerned him.

"Good day Mr. Gold." Azael greeted.

"Good day Mr. Falleré. What can I do for you?"

"I am in search of a personal artifact, misplaced years ago. As you are a proprietor of _unusual_ curiosities, I believe you may have what I am looking for."

"Perhaps I do. However, as you can see, I have many items here in my shop." Gold swept his arm about the room indicating the heavily lined shelves. "What is this item called?" Gold pulled his ledger from the drawer.

Azael placed his hand on the ledger's cover shaking his head. "I doubt _you_ would have recorded such a thing. Allow me to jog your memory..." Azael leaned close and whispered. " _Divinae gemma de plangite_."

Gold's eyes widen in surprise. Yes, indeed he had heard of the _Divine Jewel of Lament_. He also heard of the immense power that lay within it. Suddenly he became hesitant, questioning if it was wise to turn over such a potentially dangerous object. However, what would his denial cause Azael to do should he find that he did have it in his possession?

"Your face reveals your conflict Mr. Gold. Let me ease your worry. I ask for this, to **prevent** the devastation destined for this small town."

"Then you have discovered your true intent?" Gold questioned as he stepped from behind the counter.

"Yes, it has been revealed." Azael bleakly replied.

"If I recall, you owe me a favor. Paid to me, in the telling the reason for your visit here. Am I not correct, _Fallen One_?" Gold sneered.

Azael raised shinning eyes to Gold as he stepped into the man's space.

"I will grant you your **favor**. So tell me, how would knowing that the lives of countless innocents are forfeit benefit you? Do you believe you can thwart me with magic, Sorcerer?" Azael challenged.

"You are here to murder us." Gold countered.

"Murder would be a blessing." Azael said solemnly.

"Then why should I turn over an object that can surely be used for such a purpose?"

"Did you not hear me old man!? I look to stop this. I have no desire to complete the task given to me." Azael exclaimed.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Gold cocked his head, glaring at Azael in suspicion.

 "Even you, who lived his life dealing in lies and deceit, can conceive someone having a _change of heart_ so to speak." Azael replied.

Gold regarded the man. His decision to hand over the item would be based solely on the fact if he believed Azael's words.

"Time is of the essence Dark One. Will you give me what I asked?" Azael hurried.

Gold nodded his head and walked through the curtained doorway towards the back. Minutes later, he returned holding a small metal box. The sides intricately carved in symbols and letterings of an unknown language. He laid the box on the counter and slid it towards Azael.

"I happened upon this box during one of my many travels. Although I knew nothing of its contents, I could immediately sense its power. I have searched high and low for the manner in which to open it, but alas have been unable to. However, I suspect that that will not be a problem for you?"

Azael reached out and gently took the box into his hands. He gazed on it reverently, as his fingers traced a particular carving on the lid. He closed his eyes, whispering words Gold could not interpret.

Gold watched in awe, as a bright, white globe of light enveloped the box. He lifted his hand, forced to shield his eyes as the light grew in intensity.  Then suddenly it disappeared, plunging the shop back into relative darkness. As his eyes adjusted once more to the dim lights he was dumb struck, as the box lay open on the counter.

"The ability to open this box lies not in great power or riddle solving. It simply requires the proper _essence._ " Azael said as he peered within, smiling upon discovering the contents as he had left it.

"I have given you what you asked. I can only hope you will do as you say." Gold said restraining himself from looking into the box.

"I will do my best. However, I must ask one more thing of you." Azael closed the box and placed it into the pocket of his coat.

"Go on then, ask. But be rest assured I will do _nothing_ that will bring harm to those I hold dear." Gold leaned against the counter crossing his arms.

"That is exactly what I wish."

"You want me to do nothing?" Gold raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes." Azael answered with a grin.

"I must admit Mr. Falleré, I am confused."

"It is simple. Do not under any circumstance do what is asked of you, no matter who may do the asking."

"Mr. Falleré I am in the business of _granting_ requests for a price. It is how I make my living." Gold scoffed.

"I would never stand in the way of business." Azael laughed. "You will know this particular _request_ when spoken and will then refuse to fulfill it. In return, I shall gift you your heart's desire."

"I have _all_ that my heart desires now. What could you possibly give me?" Gold mocked.

"Is that so? You stand there self-assured as if your _deepest_ wish is fulfilled. Come now, denial does not suit a man like yourself." Azael stood before a large mirror tracing his hand across its surface. It appeared to ripple beneath his fingertips.

Gold's eyebrows lifted in shock but he quickly schooled his face in faux disinterest.

"Even you do not possess such power."

"Are you so sure?" Azael replied coyly.

Gold detested Azael's outright arrogance. However, what if what he claims is possible? Would he risk this chance to have that which he long ago gave up of ever having?

"I warn you Mr. Falleré, I am not a man you want to cross. If I do my part, I fully expect to be given what is promised."

"Then we have as you would say...a deal?" Azael extended his hand, a broad smile across his lips.

"Deal." Gold clutched his hand with Azael.

"Excellent, then I will take up no more of your time." Azael bowed his head before making his departure.

Reaching the entrance, Azael spied a small brass birdcage hanging just beside the door. Its bars rusted from age and disuse.

"Just one more thing before I go."

"Yes, Mr. Falleré."

"The caged canary may still sing a sweet song, but in the end she is still a captive." Azael ran his finger along the cage's front, gently nudging the small lock on its door.

Gold watched Azael tinker with the cage curious what he was doing.

 "Such a _beauty_ should be free to find a home where she can truly be happy. Don't you think?" Suddenly the lock snapped open and drops to the ground allowing the door to swing open on its tiny hinges.

Gold stares at the man, narrowing his eyes at the realization of what Azael may be referring.

"Another condition to our little deal you may have forgotten to mention?"

"Not a condition, but an appeal. You are not the only one who deserves true happiness." Azael concluded before walking out of the shop.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina paced outside her family's mausoleum, checking her phone for messages. When she had received the call from Azael to meet somewhere secluded, she had naturally suggested her vault. Standing there for the past 20 minutes waiting for him to arrive, she was beginning to have second thoughts. Why had he not wanted to come to the mansion? With Henry occupied with Snow in town, they would have had plenty of privacy. His insistence of being away from everyone seemed suspicious the more she contemplated. She was just about to call Emma when she heard the sound of twigs snapping. She quickly pressed her body flat against the crypt door and waited.

"Regina, are you here?" Azael called as he stepped from the path.

Regina released her breath and came out from her hiding spot.

"I hope you have a good explanation as to why we are meeting so secretly. And you are late." Regina looked on him, her hands firmly on her waist.

"I do apologize for keeping you waiting. I did not foresee my time with Mr. Gold would take so long."

"You spoke with Gold?" Regina apprehensively questioned.

"I acquired an artifact from him. It is part of what I want to speak with you about. I suppose we are going in there?" Azael pointed towards the large door.

"Yes, I have an area inside where we will not be disturbed."

Regina opened the locked gate before motioning Azael to follow her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma sat at her desk, going over the map for Main Street her mother had given her. The streets were marked along various locations indicating the stalls and activities planned for the Harvest Festival. She tried to determine any areas that looked vulnerable to attack. She determined she would have to utilize most of her deputies, spreading herself thin. Unfortunately, with most of the town attending that day it was a recipe for disaster no matter how you sliced it.  She would have to bring this up at tonight's meeting.

Emma hoped that between her and Regina's magic, they would be able to protect everyone should the unthinkable happen. _Regina_ , Emma thought as she rubbed her hands against her tired eyes. She was having mixed emotions with the prospect of seeing the woman tonight. After going over her conversations with both Hook and Mary Margaret, she could no longer ignore her feelings towards the dark beauty. Possibly, after this latest threat was taken care of, she would sit down and have a long talk with Regina. She knew she would have to find out if there was any truth to what the others told her. In the end, she and Regina would be friends or something more.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina patiently sat on the chaise and watched as Azael paced the small area just in front of her with one hand jammed into his coat pocket, the other pressed against his forehead. She could not fathom what distressed him.

"Azael, either speak your peace or sit down. Your incessant pacing is causing me undue stress."

Azael nodded his head and took a seat beside Regina. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the box and placed it in his lap. Regina curiously looked down at the object then back up to Azael's face.

"I have never been what you would call _good_. Even before my fall, I was always a bit too prideful, a braggart so to speak. Yet, there was one thing, which I held even above myself." Azael paused, going suddenly silent.

"Please, tell me." Regina urged.

"My wards, or better said, students. They were what gave me joy."

"So you were a teacher?"

"Yes, as well as mentor. It was my _sworn_ duty to guide the young ones until their time of assignment. At such point, they would become viable members of our society. A job I performed for many years without complaint. However, I committed a heinous transgression." Azael dejectedly replied.

"What happened?" Regina queried.

"I placed the life of one above their _righteous_ cause." Azael spat.


	26. Chapter 25. Divine Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story to our mysterious character, Azael Fallere is revealed.

* * *

 

 

“Well done Mikal!” Azael exclaimed, looking up from his fallen sword to his ward with pride.

“I have done it Praeceptor.” Mikal rejoiced in having finally bested his teacher.

“That you have young one. Now what will you do?” Azael asked intently.

Mikal pondered the question for a moment before smiling.

“I will offer you mercy and pledge to guide you back onto the path of righteousness.”

Azael smiled at his ward’s innate benevolence.

“Very good. However, what if I am wicked and unrepentant? What shall be my punishment?”

Mikal looked at Azael in confusion. He could not conceive such a thing.

 “Praeceptor, it is not for me to judge. I cannot deem another’s sentence.” Mikal lowered his sword and gazed at his teacher with sorrow.

Azael closed his eyes and shook his head. Mikal had proven once more that he was no soldier. He was better fit for a role as guardian. The young one’s heart was too pure and full of forgiveness.

Stepping over and picking up his sword, Azael stood before Mikal. He gently placed his hands upon his shoulders and looked the young man in the eyes.

“You are truly good and just. You will make a fine Host one day. But you would better serve the cause with your heart then with a sword.”

“Forgive me Praeceptor. I will do better.” Mikal was overcome with dismay. He only sought to make his teacher proud.

“There is nothing to forgive. I could not ask more of a student. I dare say you have taught me the greater lesson.”

“Taught you? What could you have learned from me?”

“The most divine gift…truth.”

“The truth? Praeceptor I do not understand?” Mikal was torn.

Azael laughed and ruffled the young ones dark tresses. Mikal batted his hands away and laughed at his teacher’s playfulness.

“Come. Enough talk. You must return to your studies. We will continue our lessons tomorrow.” Azael took the sword from Mikal’s hand and led his ward back to the Great Hall.

As they approached the main gate, they were startled by the commotion. A soldier, dressed in full battle gear, ran over to Azael. Crossing his arm across his chest, he saluted.

“Praeceptor, I bring a message from the General.”

“Out with it then?”

“It is meant for your ears alone.” The soldier looked over at Mikal then back to Azael.

Azael sensing the urgency turned to Mikal.

“Go inside. I will find you after.”

Mikal nodded his head and ran inside.

“We are alone. Speak your message.”

“There has been a rebellion. All soldiers and their commanders are summoned to arms. You have been ordered to bring all your charges and prepare them for battle.”

“Very well, let me secure Mikal and we will meet you at the Outer Plane.” Azael turned to leave but stopped at the soldiers words.

“Praeceptor… I was ordered to bring **all** the soldiers. The young ones, as well.”

“Then you are mistaken.”

“No I am not. My orders were clear. _All_ must take up the sword.”

“But they are not ready!” Azael shouted.

“The General commands it. He requires as many to fill his ranks.”

Azael lunged at the soldier, his hand gripped tightly around his neck, lifting him up from the ground. The soldier clawed at Azael’s hand and he kicked out his legs trying to get free.

“I do not care how many **he** requires to fill his ranks. I will not lead innocents to their slaughter.” Azael spat, tightening his grip.

“Azael!” The General shouted.

Azael turned his head and watched as the man approached. The sun shined brightly off the golden armor, casting an ethereal glow about the figure.

“Release him Azael. He was simply doing as I commanded.”

Azael looked at the soldier once more before tossing his body down to the ground, feet from where he stood. The soldier stood from the ground slowly, hacking as he desperately tried to draw breath. The General shook his head.

“Go and report to the Outer Plane. I will be there shortly.” The General barked.

The soldier saluted and bowed before running to his station.

“Azael, mock my words, your anger will be your undoing.” The General said as he dusted his armor and adjusted his sword.

“My **anger** has suited you and _Him_ on many occasions. I received no complaints then.” Azael rubbed his palms together as if to remove any trace of the soldier.

“Yes, you are a fine _soldier_ and commander. That is why I find myself astonished by your actions. Why assault a member of the guard? A guard, who was delivering _my_ message.” The General stepped closer to Azael.

“Would you rather I have assaulted you?” Azael stepped into the General’s space.

“Is that what you wish?” The General replied with a sneer.

Azael huffed and turned away from the General. The day had begun pleasantly and he did not want to end it with a fight.

“No I do not wish to begin an altercation with you. But even you must have known I would not have easily agreed with your command.”

“It is true. I had foreseen some difficulty. But as a commander, you know _all_ are subject to defend.”

“But they are but children. Many will meet the true end.”

“We were all children once and yet here we stand.”

“ **We** are different. Some are not meant for the sword and you know this.”

“Then they will meet their ends honorably for their sacrifice.”

“I beg you. Do not ask this of me.” Azael pleaded not with the General, but with his oldest friend.

“I must ask, as you must comply.” The General turned and headed in the direction of the plane.

Azael stared as his friend walked away, his stomach twisted in pain. Left with no choice, he walked in the direction of the Great Hall, trying to summon the courage in order to complete his task. Azael would gather them all, dress them in fine armor and march them to certain death.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The battle raged around him. He watched as one then another fell beneath the enemy’s sword. Many had fought valiantly, but their youth only brought inexperience. The enemy exploited this flaw, as it literally hacked through them. Azael had done his best to protect as many as he could but the numbers they fought against were many and he was unable to be in more than one place.

As his sword slid into the chest of his opponent, he only found relief in the fact that he had left Mikal hidden. The young one had argued that his place was by his teacher’s side, but had only relented when he saw how angry Azael became at his refusal to comply. It was with Mikal’s promise to remain, that Azael felt comfort that his life would be spared. Azael vowed he would make haste in transferring Mikal to the Guardians once the battle was over. He would not take the chance that his life would be sacrificed like his brethren this day.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he took a moment to survey the battle. It seemed the General was correct. The replenishment in rank had helped turn the tide as he watched more of the enemy killed or fleeing. He took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment. However, this proved to be a mistake, as he felt the pain across his back as the blade slashed through his armor. He turned with the strike, falling to ground. Looking up, he watched as his attacker raised his sword above his head to finish him. Azael closed his eyes, waiting on the blow, opening them suddenly at the sound of metal clashing against metal. He gasped as he found himself looking on Mikal dressed in armor, his sword poised above his chest defending against his attacker’s strike.

“I am here Praeceptor.” Mikal exclaimed as he turned to engage the enemy.

Azael struggled to lift himself, but the wound was too deep and knocked him down onto his backside. All he could do was watch as Mikal fought against the attacker. The young one proved his worth, as he deflected and countered blow after blow. Through the pain, Azael found himself smiling at how well Mikal was handling himself. He nearly cheered as he watched Mikal disarm the larger man, holding his sword against the attacker’s throat. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Mikal could be a soldier.

Suddenly, Azael’s eyes widened in fright as he watched Mikal do what was only natural to him. He lowered his sword, nodding to the man with a gentle smile on his face. Mikal turned to make his way back to Azael. Azael gritted his teeth and pulled himself up. His sword held high, he rushed to Mikal. Yet, his feet were rooted to the ground as he watched in horror Mikal’s smile turn bloody and the sword now protruding through his chest.

“No!” Azael screamed as he threw his sword, lodging it into the attacker’s chest. The man gurgled, clutching at the weapon before falling face down to the ground.

Azael moved then to catch Mikal’s body within his arms. He cradled the young one close to his chest, smoothing out the sweaty hair on Mikal’s head.

“Praeceptor?” Mikal coughed as blood ran from his lips.

“I am here Mikal.” Azael held him tight.

“I am sorry I disobeyed you. I simply wished to be by your side.”

“Quiet now. You do not need to apologize. Conserve your strength.” Azael comforted the boy.

“I have failed you Praeceptor.” Mikal’s eyes filled with pain.

 “Failed? You can never fail me. It is I, who has failed you.”

“Never Praeceptor. You have taught me well. I must simply practice…more...” Mikal lips lifted in a smile before closing his eyes for the very last time.

Azael pulled Mikal into his chest, resting his body against his own. He felt as his ward’s essence withered and became no more.

Azael did not know for how long he held Mikal’s body. The sounds of the battle had long since ceased and the eerie silence of death surrounded him. His mind called up images of Mikal from the time of the young one’s creation until just this morning on the training field. Azael had instructed many soldiers, but Mikal had meant more to him than any initiate. Hosts were not permitted to procreate, but had he been able, Azael would have chosen Mikal. His light had shined brighter than any before him and any who would come after.

Azael laid the body gently down to the ground. He grabbed the sword and arranged it against the young one’s chest as was the custom. Then sparing one final glance, he turned and walked towards the clearing a few feet ahead discarding his armor along the way. He glanced up and caught a glimpse of the General standing a little ways in the distance. The General stared at Azael, a look of questioning on his face. Azael stood straight, crossed his arm across his chest and bowed. Then, with one quick move, drove his sword into his chest. The pain was immense, but was not enough to over shadow the sorrow in his heart. Azael could hear the shouts in the distance, as he fell upon his knees. It was against the law to bring the true end to any Host and an even greater crime to bring this end upon one's self. Yet, done with the rules and blind obedience Azael found he did not care. He had made his own choice. As he felt his own existence wane, he spared but one thought on Mikal and did what no Host before him had ever done. He wept.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina held her hand over her mouth, a sob caught in her throat. The story Azael so freely shared was one she had not expected. Not once, had she thought his past was filled with such misery. She reached out and grasped his hand tightly.

"I am sorry for your loss. I too lost someone I loved very much. It left a hole in me. However, to lose a child is unspeakable. I myself do not know what I would do if I ever lost Henry."

Azael looked up at Regina, his eyes full of torment.

Regina sadly smiled in returned.

"Yes Azael, I understand what that boy meant to you. He was as dear to you as Henry is to me."

"Master Henry reminds me much of Mikal. Such is the reason that I must do what is in my power to assure that no harm comes to him."

"Azael, what is going on? Why is my son in danger?" Regina frantically questioned.

"A great evil has descended upon your town. If I do not intervene, I am afraid that many will perish."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Azael shook his head.

"Bid me farewell and smile when you think of me."

"You are leaving?"

"It would appear my time here is done."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, in another life." Azael sadly replied. "But before I go, I wish to impart you with a gift."

Azael lifted the lid of the box and reached inside. He retrieved a delicate silver chain, from it hung a crystal, teardrop pendant. Unclasping the hook, he motioned towards Regina. She reached behind her, lifting her hair away from her neck. Gently, he placed the chain about her, allowing the pendant to fall against her chest.

Regina took the pendant into her palm, watching as the light caught against its natural facets.

"Azael, it is beautiful."

"There is none like in all the worlds. It is all that is left of the light I once possessed." Azael dejectedly said.

"And you wish to give this to me?"

"And so much more." Azael turned towards Regina, taking both her hands in his. "However, I must have your consent."

Regina perplexed by Azael's offer, wondered as to what more did he want to give her. Nevertheless, the look in his eyes spoke of a dire need.  She found herself, inexplicably, nodding her head.

Azael smiled as he leaned closer, placing his hands on Regina's cheeks.

"Then with a kiss, I seal my fate."

As he pressed his lips against Regina's, a blinding light burst forth from the pendant, eclipsing the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soon coming to the end of my story. For all of my faithful readers, you will all get what you have been waiting for...Swan Queen.  
> I know I have made you wait but I hope when it does come (pssst. 3 more chapters away) you will feel it was worth it. Thanks again for giving my fan fic a chance.  
> ****************************************************************************************************


	27. Chapter 26. What Lies Beneath

* * *

 

 

Emma glanced at her phone once more, wondering why she had not heard from Regina. They had agreed to get together before the meeting tonight to discuss any points to address. She had called her and sent a text but there was still no response. Emma had just decided to go and look for her when she heard the distinct sound of heels clicking from the hallway.

"Good afternoon Sheriff." Regina stepped into Emma's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Where have you been? Didn't you get any of my messages?"

"I must have left my phone at home." Regina smiled as she walked closer to the desk. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well aside from the fact that we've got some crazy woman in town, it's just another day." Emma agitatedly replied.

Regina laughed as she removed her jacket tossing it on the desk.

"Calm yourself. This _woman_ appears to be only having fun at our expense. I do not see the cause for worry."

"No cause for worry? Are you serious?!" Emma exclaimed. "Did you have a little too much cider today, Your Majesty?"

Regina smirked as she made her way to stand behind Emma. She placed her hands against the Sheriff's shoulders and began to knead her fingers into the muscles.

Emma startled for a moment at the unexpected contact, and then relaxed. A soft moan escaped her lips as the firm pressure soothed her tension.

Regina leaned down, her lips lightly pressed against the shell of Emma's ear.

"Are you feeling relaxed, Sheriff?" Regina whispered.

Emma shivered at the brunette's silky voice, her heart racing within her chest.

"Um...not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe this sudden change to?" Emma leaned her head forward to give Regina more room.

"Is this not what you desire from me? To give you myself willingly?" Regina breathed as she ran her hands down the front of Emma's body. Her hands grasping the blonde's breasts.

Emma gasped, her entire body tingling from that one touch. She felt herself harden as skilled fingers pulled and tweaked. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her chair tightly. Every nerve in her body was on fire as Regina continued her ministration.

 _I can't believe Regina is feeling me up._ Emma thought. _Wait, **Regina** is feeling me up? In my office?_

Emma jumped from the chair, pushing Regina away from her. She reached behind her back and drew her firearm leveling it on her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emma demanded.

Regina cackled as dark smoke enveloped her body to reveal a grinning Lilith.

"Did I go a bit too far?" Lilith cheekily replied.

"Do you think?" Emma shouted.

"What a shame? You are very responsive." Lilith grinned.

"Oook, not something I want to be discussing with you. So let me guess, Lilith?" Emma continued to keep the woman in her sight, while trying to locate her phone.

"I presume the young wolf spoke of me. Tell me, how is her little friend doing?" Lilith leered.

"Better once I tell her I have your ass in custody." Emma inched closer towards Lilith, trying to determine the best way to subdue her.

"Now Sheriff, we were having such a pleasant time together. Why would you want to go and ruin it?" Lilith lifted her hand, directing her magic first to knock the weapon from Emma's hand then pinning her to the opposite wall.

Emma struggled to free herself but groaned as the pressure increased. She helplessly watched as Lilith walked to stand in front of her.

"I could never understand you silly humans and your heroic tendencies. Why sacrifice your lives for fruitless gains?"

"I guess it's pretty hard to understand when you're an evil bitch." Emma spat as she continued to struggle.

"That is true. Pity I must end your life. But, I have places to go and lives to destroy." Lilith smirked as she raised her hand to summon her magic once more.

Emma closed her eyes bracing herself. Her only thoughts were of how she would not be able to protect her loved ones.

Suddenly, she jerked her eyes open at the sound of the door crashing open. Standing there was her father, his firearm held up. She watched as he got off two shots. Unfortunately, Lilith vanished in a cloud of smoke. With Lilith gone, so was the magic holding Emma. She helplessly crashed to the station floor.

"Emma, are you alright?" David lifted her and sat her down on the chair.

"Great now that you're here. Thanks David."

"Was that her?" David asked as he looked about the room.

"Yeah, in the flesh."

"What did she want?"

"Other than to fuck with my head, I have no idea."

David looked at his daughter confused.

"Never mind. Tell me, have you heard from Regina." Emma rose from her seat and quickly grabbed her phone.

"No, your mother told me we were meeting tonight at Town Hall. I just stopped by to get something from my desk. I'm sure glad that I did." David clasped his hand on Emma's shoulder giving it a squeeze. His nerves were still on edge from the site of his daughter suspended in mid air.

"I'm glad too." Emma squeezed David's hand. "But I'm worried about Regina. That woman came in here wearing Regina's face like a second skin. It's the reason why she got the drop on me." Emma dialed Regina's number praying she would pick up.

"Well how did you figure out it wasn't her?" David asked as he picked up items scattered about the office.

She suddenly flashed to the thought of what she had believed were Regina's hands on her breasts. Her cheeks flamed instantly.

"Not important, I just did." Emma hurriedly explained.

"Emma?" Regina's voice sounded from Emma's phone.

"Where are you?" Emma grabbed her keys and motioned for David to follow.

"I am on my way to you. Is something wrong?"

"You can say that. Listen don't bother heading here, go straight to Town Hall." Emma jumped into her bug as David got into his truck.

"Alright. But I expect an explanation when I see you."

"You will get it. Just do me the favor and be careful."

"I will. You do the same." Regina was concerned by the tone of Emma's voice. She quickly made a turn and headed in the direction of Town Hall

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby looked at her watch and figured she had just enough time to make it to Town Hall. She was just passing the library when she saw Belle sitting on the ground, her head held in her hands. Ruby ran and dropped to her knees in front of Belle.

Belle turned a tear stained face towards Ruby. Her eyes were red and puffy. She threw her arms around the wolf's shoulders and wept. Ruby tightened her arms, holding Belle against her.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Ruby whispered against the top of Belle's head.

"Rumple...he...he..." Belle choked on her words.

"What did he do?" Ruby growled.

"He left me Ruby. He told me he did not want to see me anymore."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened. Sure, we had a little disagreement this morning and I left. I did not think much of it. But when I returned, he was acting so strangely. When I asked him what was wrong, he began to ramble on about not wanting to trap me any longer. That I was free."

"That doesn't make any sense Belle."

"I know. He did not even look at me as he spoke. He just handed me this and wished me a good and happy life." Belle handed Ruby an envelope.

Ruby opened it and removed the document from inside. Examining it, she found that it was the deed to the library. The ownership, rent free, signed over in Belle's name.

"Belle, I can't figure out what his angle is. But it looks to me like he did you a huge favor."

"But I never wanted anything from him but his love."

"I am so sorry Belle. I know it must hurt that you lost him." Ruby swallowed her own feelings to try to comfort her friend.

"Ruby, I'm not hurt because I lost Rumple. I'm sad because of the possibility of a lost opportunity."

"I don't understand. What lost opportunity?"

"What if I wasted all these years in a relationship that was not meant to be? What if I've missed my chance at _real_ love?" Belle sadly replied.

Ruby cupped Belle's face.

"You listen to me Miss French. You are the kindest, most loving person I have ever met. You are beautiful inside and out. Anyone would be damn lucky to have you."

Belle remained silent caught between Ruby's heartfelt words and the look in her eyes. She found herself thinking of feelings she had long tried to ignore.

Ruby realizing she was still holding Belle dropped her hands and nervously ran her palms across her legs.

"How 'bout you come with me tonight? Emma's called a meeting to discuss that woman, Lilith."

"Won't they mind? I really don't see how I can be of any help."

"Are you kidding? Who else in this town knows everything about anything? You are our resident genius."

Belle blushed at the compliment.

Ruby got to her feet and extended her hand towards Belle.

"Are you coming?" Ruby smiled.

Belle nodded as she took Ruby's hand.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"What you are saying is she performed glamour to look like me?" Regina said, a sculpted eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what it's called, but yeah pretty much had you pegged. Right down to the sound of your voice." Emma continued.

"Then how did you know it wasn't Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I just knew alright. Jeez, can we just move on." Emma exclaimed as she spread the maps she had brought with her from the station.

Regina exchanged an inquisitive look with Mary Margaret who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, so as I see it, we have a few spots that need to be patrolled this weekend. Mary Margaret, maybe you can get the rest of the dwarves to pitch in. Leroy has already expressed he will not be leaving the nun's stand. He will not risk anything happening to Nova." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe it will be a problem." Mary Margaret made notes within a small pad.

"Why would there be? Those little miscreants are absolutely loyal to you." Regina interjected.

"Regina, really?" Emma miffed.

"When your home is toilet papered every year, let us see how you feel about the vandals running about unpunished."

Emma shook her head.

"Regina, I have spoken with them and they reassure me that their _pranks_ will not be repeated." Mary Margaret turned her face to hide her smirk.

"Can we maybe please get back to the issue at hand?" Emma said turning to everyone in the room.

"Swan, you can include me, as well as my men. They may not know much about this thing called _patrol_. But they will not shy from a fight if it comes to it." Hook added.

"Thanks Hook. I can use all the man power I can get." Emma noted Hook and his men to her roster.

"Emma, do we have any idea of whom or what she is? I may be able to conduct some research if I had a clue where to start." Belle asked as she glanced at the map.

"Aside from the fact that she has wicked magic and can look like any one of us, no we don't. **I** just know the next time I see her I am so gonna punch her in the face." Emma stated.

"Why so much hostility, Sheriff? Did you not enjoy our _afternoon delight_?" Lilith purred as she sauntered into the room.


	28. Chapter 27. Showdown

* * *

 

 

"My, my, all of you gathered here just on account of me. I am flattered." Lilith said as she looked about the room.

Ruby grabbed Belle and put the small woman behind her. David grasped his sword and Mary Margaret took up her bow as they took places on either side of Emma and Regina. Hook drew his saber and Tinkerbell pulled her satchel of fairy dust from her pocket.

Regina patted Emma's arm and stepped away from the group. She strode over and stood before Lilith. The women sized one another up.

"What are you doing in my town?" Regina demanded.

"Has our dear Azael not told you? Or do you simply share his bed and not his secrets?" Lilith countered.

Regina felt her magic brew just beneath the surface. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself. Her face shifted to that of the mask she had perfected for so many years.

"I do not see that what I share with Mr. Falleré is any of your concern. However, take care dear, revealing your envy to an enemy is quite amateurish." Regina taunted with a smile.

Lilith's eyes bled black as she stepped into Regina's face.

"You dare insult me witch. I have lived countless years marching over the bones of your betters." Lilith declared.

"Yes, I do believe I can see your wrinkles. You should really try a monthly juice cleanse. Does wonders for the skin." Regina smirked.

Lilith roared before lifting her hands to release a stream of fire. Emma leapt forward tackling Regina to the ground. All the others in the room rushed to circle Lilith, taking care to stay out of range.

"Are you fucking insane!?" Emma shouted as she got up from the floor.

"She started it!" Regina shouted back.

"This is not some high school throw down between mean girls Regina!" Emma hurried to stand beside her parents.

"What does that even mean!?" Regina followed behind her.

"Christ never mind." Emma shook her head.

"If you are both done, can we get back to not dying?" Mary Margaret shouted holding her bow in position looking for a shot.

Hook had engaged Lilith, swinging his blade in an attempt to thwart her from targeting anyone. Lilith in turn used her magic to throw the pirate over the tables. Tinkerbell quickly threw fairy dust, softening his fall. Ruby took that moment to leap from behind grabbing onto Lilith's back. Lilith screamed as she felt teeth sink into her shoulder. She reached around, grabbing Ruby behind the neck and tossed her against the far wall. The sickening crunch as she made impact was heard throughout the room. Belle screamed and ran over to Ruby, covering her body with her own.

"Enough!" Regina shouted as she closed in on Lilith. "Let us finish this." She opened her palm, calling forth a fireball.

Lilith stared at Regina, her eyes focusing on the sparkling crystal around her neck.

"Yes, let us do that." Lilith bared her teeth.

Regina loosed her magic and watched as the fire consumed Lilith. Her eyes widened in fear as the woman remained standing and unscathed.

"Silly girl. I was born of fire and brimstone. You cannot hurt me." Lilith crowed. "Now I'm afraid, you die." Lilith raised her hand striking forward. Her clawed hand directed to Regina's chest.

However, Lilith's smile turned to a snarl as she discovered her hand trapped within the chest of the Sheriff.

"This cannot be!" Lilith exclaimed.

"You fucked with the wrong one." Emma exclaimed as she pushed her hands forward sending a pulse of magic out.

Lilith was thrown back, slamming into tables and chairs. She slowly propped herself up and gazed down at her singed chest. She directed surprised eyes in Emma's direction.

"You possess white fire?" Lilith grumbled as she got to her feet.

"I guess I do." Emma defiantly stared.

Emma unconsciously gripped Regina's hand tight within her own. Regina laid her own hand against Emma's back to steady herself as well as the Savior. She could feel the exhaustion in Emma's body no doubt from using such strong magic. She offered her support, unwilling to reveal any weakness to their enemy.

"No matter. You are all doomed." Lilith bellowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

As soon as she was sure they were alone, Emma slumped to the ground. Her parents rushed to her side.

"Emma, sweetheart are you alright?" Mary Margaret smoothed her hand against her daughter's head.

"Yeah, just tired." Emma grinned.

"You gave us quite a scare there young lady." David chuckled before helping his daughter up to her feet.

"How is everyone?" Emma looked about the room taking stock of the damage.

"Pretty well, considering. Belle is helping Tinkerbell look after Hook. Ruby gave chase the moment she was on her feet." Mary Margaret replied.

"And Regina?"

Mary Margaret pointed to the woman in question, standing alone by the window. Emma nodded before making her way over.

"Hey, I bet you're pretty glad about giving me lessons." Emma joked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Regina snapped.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked puzzled by the older woman's anger.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse, killed."

"Um, if you didn't notice we were all in danger. And if I hadn't stepped in she'd have ripped your heart out. I think I deserve some gratitude." Emma replied offended.

"Gratitude for what, saving my life?" Regina shouted. "What would I have told Henry, had you died?"

"But I didn't!" Emma yelled.

"But if you had, he would have hated me. My life is not worth my son suffering the loss of his mother." Regina dismally replied.

"That's bullshit!" Emma ranted as she swung Regina around to look at her.

"Language, Miss Swan."

"Screw language, 'cause what you said is utter bullshit and you know it. Henry would be just as devastated if something happened to you. You're his mother too damn it." Emma shook from anger.

"That may be true, but there are others who need you. Henry would be the only one to mourn my absence."

"Not only Henry." Emma whispered.

Regina looked up to Emma's face. The emotions plainly displayed in Emma's eyes unnerved her. She freed herself from Emma's grip and before anyone could utter another word disappeared in a cloud of purple.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret said as she looked from Emma to the spot where Regina once stood.

"My big mouth, that's what."

Emma's cell phone sounded and she quickly reached for it hoping it was Regina.

"Hello."

"Sheriff?"

Emma groaned as she recognized the voice.

"Azael, I'm kinda busy, gonna have to call you back."

"No wait. It is of dire importance that I speak with you."

"Fine, what is it?"

"No, not like this. We must speak face to face. Can you meet me in the park in say half-hour?"

"Like I said, I'm in the middle of something. Can't this wait?"

"Unfortunately, it cannot. I will wait for your arrival. Please Emma do not let me down." Azael implored before ending the call.

Emma frustratingly ran her hands through her hair.

"Who was it?" David clasped his hand on Emma's forearm.

"A problem I don't have time for."

"Was that Mr. Falleré?" Mary Margaret stood by her husband leaning herself into his body.

"Yeah. Says he needs to speak with me right away."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what happened?" David inquired.

"If it does, I will not hesitate in ending him." Emma gathered her keys.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Mary Margaret shouldered her bow.

"No, it’s better that I go alone. If he is involved with Lilith I don't want to scare him off."

The Charmings all made their way over to the others. Hook sat on a chair holding a bloody handkerchief to his forehead.

"How you doing there Hook?" Emma leaned over to look at the pirate.

"Don't you worry 'bout me love. I've had worse scrapes than this and have lived to tell the tale." Hook laughed.

"Good to hear." Emma smiled.

Ruby returned just that moment, breathing heavily from her run.

"No sign of her Ems. Not even a scent."

"Thanks Rubes. Do me a favor and make sure everyone gets home alright."

"Sure thing. Where you going?"

"To get some answers, one way or another."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma cautiously walked towards the shadowed figure sitting alone on the park bench. When she received the call from Azael to meet with him, she had her reservations. Although Regina had reassured her that Azael had not been working with Lilith, his shared past with the demon gave her cause for worry. On the other hand, could her apprehension be due to his current history with Regina? All Emma was certain of was that she needed to find out all she could. She did not believe they would survive another attack.

"Emma, I am so glad you decided to meet with me." Azael greeted standing from his seat.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice now did you?" Emma sat on the bench far enough away should she need to defend herself.

"I did not and I apologize. However, I felt I needed to speak with you immediately." Azael took his seat once more. Sensing the young woman's apprehension, he made sure to keep his distance.

"Ok so I'm here. Tell me what was so important for us to meet in the middle of the night in an empty park."

"I have always admired your candor, Emma." Azael smiled.

"Yeah well most people say I'm too blunt."

"Well I find most are not eager to be told the truth. I on the other hand prefer directness. That being said, what are your feelings towards our dear Regina?"

"I don't think that is any of your business." Emma stated.

"It is not, but I have made it my business. It seems that neither one of you is willing to admit it to the other, so maybe saying it out loud to a stranger would be a first step."

Emma stared at the man, mouth agape.

"Wait a minute here, aren't you the one sleeping with her?"

Azael laughed.

"Emma, a momentary fling does not equate love. You should know this. Are you not in love with the woman and yet have never once touched her?" Azael leaned back crossing his legs.

Emma floundered as she tried to come up with an answer. In the end, she clasped her head in her hands and sighed.

Azael laid a hand on Emma's leg.

"Emma, your fear keeps you from seeking that which your heart yearns for. Use the strength that you so easily wield in battle and fight for what you want."

"That's easy for you to say. You have nothing to lose." Emma stood and walked a few steps away from the bench.

"In risk, there is always the fear of losing. Yet, if we do not try, then we stand nothing to gain."

Azael made his way to stand beside Emma. He could see the tears against her cheeks.

"I will be gone from here soon. My only wish, before leaving, is to know that Regina is cared for. For though she puts on a brave face, deep down, she is still a frightened child. I do not pretend to know of her life, but I can only surmise that she has been alone far too long. And if you will forgive my trespass, I can only say the same for you."

Emma nodded, wiping her face.

"But how do I know she feels the same?" Emma whispered.

"Why do you believe she does not?" Azael grinned.

Emma smiled through her tears.

"Emma, I have been alive for over a millennia and I can assuredly say I have never met two people more fated to be together than you both." Azael affirmed.

"Then I'll give it a shot. But if she turns me down, so help me, I'll find you and kick your ass." Emma playfully replied.

"I would expect no less." Azael laughed, slapping his hand against Emma's back.

"I should tell you, your ex paid us a visit." Emma interjected, her face grave.

"What has she done?" Azael implored.

"Well for starters she nearly killed us all tonight."

"What!?" Azael flared with anger.

"Yes, lucky for us she didn't succeed."

"You have nothing more to fear. I will see to it." Azael declared.

"I hope so. She got too close for my comfort." Emma rubbed at the spot over her heart.

"Was Regina hurt?"

"No, she wasn't."

Azael breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do care for her don't you?" Emma asked, as she watched Azael's face fill with worry.

"Yes, I do. However, I am not of this world and thus cannot be a part of hers. Her heart belongs to you as it should be." Azael sadly replied.

"Well, I'll do my best to take care of it, if she'll have me that is." Emma joked.

Azael inclined his head before making his way out of the park. Emma began her walk back towards her car.

"Emma!" Azael shouted.

Emma turned to Azael.

"I will hold you to your promise, Sheriff. For the seed has been sown that now only love can help grow." Azael called out before disappearing in a flash of light.

Emma stood confused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the park.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A lone, cloaked figure stepped out from the darkness and walked towards the Storybrooke sign.  He lifted his hand to feel the space in front of him. He watched as his fingers met with some resistance before slipping beyond the invisible wall. Concluding his discovery, he walked back towards to the two men standing behind him.

"Report." The tall man barked.

"There appears to be a magical barrier erected to prevent uninvited guests."

"Will it prove to be a problem?"

"We will suffer a minor discomfort but it will not impede us from entering."

"Then let us move now. He has revealed his location with his blasphemous act." The shortest of the three exclaimed.

"No. We shall wait. If I am correct, Azael is at the cusp of committing a far graver act. It is then, we will act." The tall man replied a sneer upon his lips.

The others nodded in agreement before all three disappeared in a flash of light.


	29. Chapter 28. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first apologize for the wait. Secondly thanks to my beta and fellow SQer: Varsha  
> And for all my faithful readers-SQ has finally arrived.  
> **************************************************************************  
>   
> 

* * *

 

 

Ruby fidgeted with her glass as she sat at the bar. She spared a glance at Belle sitting quietly beside her. After seeing everyone else home, Belle had asked Ruby to accompany her to the Rabbit Hole. Ruby gladly accepted, believing they could both use a drink after such a long and crazy day. However, after half an hour of silence and strange scathing looks directed towards her from Belle, Ruby was confused. She finished her shot and turned in her seat to face Belle.

"If I did something to make you angry, I'd appreciate it if you told me." Ruby questioned.

Belle looked up at Ruby and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her own drink finishing it in one swallow before signaling the bartender for another.

"Belle, talk to me." Ruby pleaded.

"Where should I begin? Your selfishness? Or better yet, your stupidity."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Belle got up from her seat and made her way towards the back of the bar.

Ruby shook her head before rushing after Belle. She grabbed the small woman by the arm and spun her.

"Being friends doesn't give you the right to insult me especially since I don't know what the hell I did wrong." Ruby furiously exclaimed.

"Ugh, that's the problem. You don't know do you?" Belle replied.

"Then tell me?!" Ruby shouted.

"You left me!" Belle shouted back.

Ruby frowned in confusion.

"I thought that woman killed you. The sound your body made when you hit that wall. I just...then you just got up and ran after her. All I could do was watch you go and do nothing. I have never felt so scared or helpless in all my life." Belle sobbed.

Ruby released her grip on Belle's arm. She had not given any thought to what Belle had felt in that moment. She was so accustomed to living her life without care, relying on instinct alone.

"I'm sorry Belle. I just reacted. It's what I do." Ruby gently spoke.

"Don't you think I know that? I am angry with myself for feeling this way. But, waiting for you to return, I thought my heart would burst." Belle replied, her hand falling on her chest.

Ruby reached for Belle's hand, twining their fingers. "I jump into situations partly because of my wolf nature. Another part is my actions, no matter the consequence, were mine alone to bear. Believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then you need to know, that now, there is someone who cares if you live or die." Belle cupped Ruby's cheek, her thumb rubbing soft circles. Ruby stared into Belle's eyes, searching for what she had only dreamed she would find.

Belle's lips turned up in a playful smirk as she licked her lips nervously. Ruby leaned down, slowly inching her face closer. Belle's breathing sped as she felt the wolf's warm breath against her lips.

A loud crash sounded behind the young couple causing them to jump apart. "How dare you? Do you not remember who I am?" Ruby turned, quickly recognizing the voice. She was shocked to see a distraught but very angry Regina holding a man suspended by magic in the air. The poor man, who Ruby recognized as Gus, was struggling to get free.

"Call Emma now." Ruby urged before quickly making her way to Regina. Belle grabbed her phone and dialed the Sheriff.

"Hey Regina, what's going on?" Ruby carefully approached, her hands held up.

"This little rodent presumed to put his hand on my person." Regina asserted, never once taking her eyes off Gus.

"Well, in his defense, he's always been a little handsy." Ruby joked. She immediately noticed the slight sway in the Mayor's body. Taking in the nearly empty bottle of brandy, Ruby deduced that Regina was intoxicated.

"Maybe I should lop one off and wear it around my neck." Regina sneered.

"No need to go all Buffalo Bill, Your Majesty. Let's put the guy down." Emma walked over to stand beside Regina.

"Again Miss Swan I have no idea what you are talking about. But since this is none of your concern I ask that you leave." Regina turned to look at Emma. "As I'm the law in this town and what you're doing here is clearly a crime, I'm afraid it is my business." Emma smirked.

Regina stared at Emma before turning her attention back to the man still in her grip. With a shrug, she released her magic setting the man free. With a squeak, Gus jumped to his feet and ran out of the bar.

"He is free. Now you and your watchdog can leave me in peace." Regina uttered before slumping down into her chair. Emma looked over to Ruby, who nodded, before walking back over to rejoin Belle. Emma then pulled a chair and took a seat.

"Are you still here?" Regina slurred before taking another drink from her glass.

"Yeah, still here. You mind telling me why you are getting shit faced in a bar?"

"If you must know, I have no brandy at home." Regina answered pouring herself another but nearly spilling the liquid as she swayed.

"Woah there. Take it easy." Emma snatched the bottle from Regina's hand.

"Give it back." Regina demanded.

"No way. You need to go home and go to bed."

"Is that an offer Savior?" Regina deviously smirked.

"You're drunk." Emma replied disgustedly.

"And you are a coward." Regina gathered her purse and abruptly stood from her chair. "Or are your declarations reserved only during times of crisis?" Regina jested with raucous laughter.

Emma's cheeks flamed with embarrassment."Fuck you Regina." Emma stormed from the bar.

Regina suddenly realized everyone's attention focused on what had transpired between her and Emma. Without another word, she transported herself away. Ruby and Belle stood by the bar, both too stunned to move.

"If those two don't hurry up and shag, I swear they will burn this town to ashes." Chester scoffed before going to get a broom and mop to clean up the mess.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael stood within the charred remains of the spot he had entered this world. So much had transpired since that moment and yet here is where he returned.

"I cannot believe the great and powerful Azael stands melancholy within his thoughts." Lilith spoke as she stepped from the forest edge.

"You have been busy, demon." Azael said his eyes turned up to the night sky.

"You cannot have expected me to stand idle why you deliberated your choices."

"No, I presume I would have been wrong to believe otherwise."

Lilith stood beside Azael as she too looked up to the heavens.

"Feeling home sick?" Lilith teased.

"No, simply tired." Azael dejectedly responded. "It appears the years have left me spent."

Azael turned heavy eyes on his once lover.  Lilith was stunned to find the fire that burned so bright within him dulled.

"Then it is true?" Lilith sorrowfully asked.

"Of what do you speak?" Azael replied.

"You have chosen that mortal." Lilith spat.

"Careful what you say next?" Azael threatened.

"What can I say? It is too late now to turn you from your fool's mission. What is done is done."

"Yes. So let it be." Azael beseeched.

"But your grace, Azael? Was there no other gift?" Lilith woefully looked on him.

"It has always been my decision to bestow it on whomever I saw fit. I have found no other more deserving." Azael proudly proclaimed.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina materialized beside her Mercedes. She stumbled and caught herself against the door. Her head was spinning from the alcohol and the magic. She reached into her purse and removed her keys. However, before she could enter her car, her hand was seized in a firm grip. Regina spun to find a furious looking Emma.

"I might be pissed off at you right now but like hell am I letting you drive home like this."

Regina opened her mouth to argue but stopped immediately as Emma pushed her against the car door, their bodies flushed.

"So help me God Regina if you don't hand me those keys and get in I will pick you up and throw you in the trunk." Emma growled, her body pressed tightly against Regina's front.

Regina became flushed and could do nothing but nod before giving Emma the keys. Emma sat in the driver's seat slamming the door shut. Regina slowly made her way to the passenger side.

"Buckle up." Emma ordered, before slamming her foot down on the accelerator and peeling out from the parking lot.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina magically opened her front door and rushed into the foyer. She uncharacteristically dropped her purse onto the floor before kicking off her heels, discarding her belongings as she headed straight into her study. Emma followed closely behind, shutting and locking the door once inside.

Regina walked straight to her bar and proceeded to pour herself a tumbler full of cider. Before the rim could touch her lips, the cup was snatched from her hand and tossed against the wall behind her. She glared daggers at Emma who returned her stare with deadly intent.

"You are out of your freakin' mind if you think I drove you home just so you could continue to poison yourself." Emma seethed.

"How dare you come into my home and think you can tell me what I can and cannot do?" Regina snapped.

"I dare cause you are acting like a complete idiot. What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma's anger was quickly replaced by worry. Regina felt overwhelmed by the raw concern reflected in Emma's eyes. Her shame over her actions urged her to look away.

"Regina, please talk to me. You're not gonna find anything at the end of a bottle." Emma stepped closer. Regina squared her shoulders before taking in a deep calming breath. She addressed Emma in a regal tone.

"Why do you care, Savior? All of you would be better served if I were not in the way. Tonight proved I am not even an asset against this current threat."

Emma was utterly dumbfounded by the brunette's self deprecation. Where was the woman who fought her every inch of the way since she came into Storybrooke? She felt her anger spark once more. Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed Regina and dragged her to stand in front of the ornate mirror.

"Take a good look at yourself and tell me what you see? Cause I think all the booze you drank has screwed with your head." Emma said from over Regina's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Swan?" Regina struggled but could not break free of Emma's hold.

"Need some help? Ok, then let me start. I see a woman who despite everything life has thrown at her, found a way to keep standing. Who proved everyone wrong when they said she was nothing more than a villain. A mother who would tear the very fabric of the universe for her son. Lastly, I see a woman who only knows how to love, so intensely, that it takes a bit of her soul."

Emma stated as she stared at Regina's reflection. Regina startled at the words. No one had ever spoken of her with such reverence. Yet, here was a woman she had almost literally poisoned, championing her. She smiled as she thought on how Emma Swan truly was the White Knight.

"How exhilarating to hear you finally cede your fealty." Regina drawled, turning to face Emma.

"What the hell are you talking..."

Before Emma could finish her question, she is forcefully slammed against the wall, pinned beneath Regina, her shirt clenched tightly in her hands. She readies herself for what can only be one of Regina's epic hate fueled tirades to begin for having pushed the queen too far. However, she is shocked when instead Regina pushes her thigh between her legs and smashes her lips to hers.


	30. Chapter 29. Breaking Down Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of listening to ''Until it hurts'' by Fransisca Hall.

* * *

 

 

Emma pulls back from the kiss, her heart racing with a combination of both lust and excitement.

With bated breath, Regina waited for her reaction, good or bad. Biting her lip, Emma breaks into a wide smile, which Regina returns in kind. Emma grasps Regina's head, crashing their lips together again. Her fingers dig deep into Regina's scalp, as she all but devours the older woman's lips. Regina moans and pushes her leg harder against Emma's center. Emma growls into her mouth at the contact. She reaches down to grab a hold of Regina's ass, painfully squeezing the finely sculpted muscle. Regina bites Emma's bottom lip in response, smirking when rewarded with the slight tang of copper.

"Like it rough?" Regina murmurs, a predatory smile across her kiss bruised lips.

"Yes, don't you?" Emma replies before spinning Regina, effectively swapping their places.

Emma grabs Regina's wrists and pulls hers arms high above her head. She then forcefully kicks Regina's legs wider apart to stand between them. Securing both wrists within a firm grip, Emma trails her free hand down along the smooth skin of Regina's arm, relishing the goose bumps she feels rise at her touch. She grazes her fingertips across the neckline of Regina's blouse, ghosting over the skin of the prominent cleavage on display.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do this." Emma sighs.

"Do what?" Regina audibly swallows as she watches the blonde dip her face lower.

Emma grins lasciviously before slowly licking the top of one mound then the other. The sensation of the savior's tongue against her sends a jolt of excitement through her, creating an immediate dampness between her legs.

Emma continues her hot, wet kisses as she tugs and begins unbuttoning the blouse. Regina shivers as her bare skin encounters the cold air and curses for not having lit the fireplace.

However, as a calloused hand cups one of her breasts through her black lace bra, she knows soon that small inconvenience will not matter.

With the blouse fully unbuttoned, Emma takes her time raking her eyes along Regina's exposed chest. She lifts the soft fabric to expose a deep dusky nipple, hardened by her previous ministration. Raising her eyes to meet Regina's gaze, she wraps her lips around the bud, sucking it in deeply to tease with her tongue.

Regina’s breath escapes in pants, her knees weak as Emma continues her torturous assault.

"Miss Swan, if you do not get on with it, I swear I will end you." Regina snarls, her body painfully aching with desire.

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." Emma taunts as she takes hold of a nipple and rolls it between her fingers.

Before Regina can utter another word, her pencil skirt is bunched around her hips as Emma thrusts her hand beneath to rip the thong from her body. The torn garment is thrown behind her without thought.

Emma slides her fingertips between Regina's nether lips, feeling the wetness coating them, as she teases her open. She leans in close, darting her tongue along the shell of the brunette's ear, "I can't believe this is all because of me." She moans before bringing her fingers up to her lips, smearing the juices, before taking the digits into her mouth sucking them clean.

Regina's cheeks burn as she watches the tantalizing act. She spreads her legs wider, hoping Emma will understand. Emma grins knowingly, before moving her hand back down to cup her fully. Regina hisses at the touch.

The blonde's fingers begin to explore just a bit further. She continues in a pattern, delighted by the reactions she gets, only stopping occasionally to pull from the wetness to help her fingers glide more easily. She hears Regina moaning against her ear and her sensitive clit twitches.

As fingers once again graze along her slick entrance, Regina unconsciously thrusts her hips forward, trying to force them into herself. She groans as the pulsing starts deep inside, causing her to clench with the undeniable desire to be filled. She cannot believe how frenziedly aroused she is.

"Emma...please." Regina pleads.

"What do you want?" Emma continues to toy with her.

"Please..." Regina nips at Emma's jaw line.

"Tell me." Emma licks across Regina's pulse point.

"Fuck me." Regina moans breathlessly.

Emma plunges her fingers into Regina forcing out a startled cry as she fills her. Regina moves her hips to meet Emma's thrusts helping to drive her deeper.

Emma releases Regina's arms, instead grabbing firmly to her hair and yanking her head back to expose the delicate flesh of her throat. Licking and sucking, she revels in the sounds dripping from Regina's lips.

Regina throws her arms around Emma's shoulders, her hands dug deep in drenched blonde tresses as she pulls her closer. Her body is electrified as every sensation culminates with Emma buried inside her.

Regina's kisses become more demanding as she moves faster in time to Emma's thrusting. The undeniable burning begins to spread and she knows she is close to coming undone.

"Come for me." Emma commands as she curls her fingers in a come here motion and presses upon the swollen spongy tissue.

Regina is spared only a moment to brace herself and then her reaction is instantaneous. Her head slams back against the wall as her body begins to thrash uncontrollably as she rides an explosive orgasm.

Emma feels as Regina's pussy clenches around her, her hot liquid dripping. She continues to move her fingers in and out, making sure to thoroughly milk the brunette's orgasm until the very end.

Both women attempt to catch their breaths as they cling to one another panting from the exertion. Emma slowly removes her fingers from inside Regina and wipes them across her jeans before placing it against her hip.

Regina flings the hair from her face before gazing at Emma through hooded eyes. She is pleased to see the young woman flushed and the wild glint in stormy green eyes that promise more to come. She trails a blood red manicured fingernail down along the pale cheek to rest on swollen pink lips.

"Although I enjoyed this erotically charged battle of wills, might I suggest we continue this upstairs in a more comfortable setting?"

Emma opens her mouth, taking in the proffered finger, seductively sucking on it before releasing with a pop.

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Emma took Regina into her arms. There were so many things that could have been said in this moment, but the words escaped them. Emma cupped Regina's face, lowering her lips unto the queen's gently afraid that if she pushed too roughly Regina might disappear within a purple mist. She hears a sigh, not knowing if it was Regina's or her own.

She feels Regina's tongue against her lips and opens to receive it. Her arms tighten as Regina's hands go up to her head, grabbing her hair pulling her closer. Emma is delirious, feeling nothing but Regina's mouth on hers. She hears a growl and suddenly Regina's hands are on her shirt ripping the buttons open. Before she knows what is happening, she is pushed onto the bed. Emma lands on her back laughing. It is obvious that the Evil Queen has emerged to dominate.

Emma laid there watching as Regina slowly slipped the skirt down her hips to drop to the floor, quickly followed by her blouse. She crawled up her body, smiling to see the Savior at her mercy. She takes Emma lips in a fierce kiss then pulls away again. Emma opens her mouth to speak and Regina puts a finger there to quiet her.

Regina begins an unhurried exploration, placing tenuous kisses along the way.  She begins on her neck, then following the path along her collarbone to finally end in the valley between her breasts. Emma tries to steady her breathing. It would do them both no good if she lost it right now.

Regina descends lower and lower, stopping at the button of Emma's jeans. She pops it open but does not pull down the zipper, not yet.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" Regina asks with a touch of mischief in her voice.

Emma can only answer with a nod.

"So I will proceed." Regina pulls the zipper down as if she is counting second by second. She lowers her face down and nuzzles the top of Emma's panties. The older woman begins lowering her jeans, along with her underwear in one graceful move. She smiles to see how wet Emma is; proud to know that she is the cause of it.

The cool air in the room does nothing to relieve the heat Emma feels coursing through her body. Regina runs her fingers along her thighs dragging her nails across the creamy skin. She laughs as Emma's flesh explodes in goose bumps before kissing along the same path moving at an arduous pace. Emma whimpers as the touch of those lips are like scalding embers igniting her passion.

"Look at me." Regina orders, her hot breath on Emma's wet center.

Not realizing she had closed her eyes, Emma obeys and looks down. As they lock eyes, Regina takes her into her mouth, driving her tongue deep into her. Emma holds onto the bed trying hard not to buck from the sensation. The older woman's lips and tongue move on her expertly, knowing the precise pressure her body desires.

Emma's hands grab the sheets beneath and tighten into fists. The pressure builds as Regina's tongue works against her. Emma forgets herself and grabs the brunette's head within her hands, holding her tightly against her as the dam breaks. She comes deep into Regina's mouth, fully washing into her and feeling as the older woman devours her.

Emma suddenly grabs Regina by the shoulders and pulls her up.

"I need to feel all of you." Emma gasps as she lays her body completely over Regina, molding their curves into one another perfectly. She lowers her mouth onto Regina's kissing her with abandon, tasting herself on her tongue and liking it.

Regina opens herself until she can feel Emma's heated core pressed against her own. She shudders as their combined wetness mingles making it easier for Emma to grind against her.

They look into each other’s eyes feeling the exquisite feeling of being one with each other. Regina wraps her legs around the blonde's hips trying to pull her impossibly deeper and Emma happily obliges.

She increases her pace and Regina clasps her face between her hands smashing their lips together.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then you are set to see this through no matter the outcome." Lilith huffed.

"My mind has never been clearer." Azael smiled.

"This will not end well for you."

"I never believed it would."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Lilith exclaimed.

"I have finally discovered a purpose for this accursed life, a reason to hope for after so many years of dwelling in despair." Azael stated as he clutched at his chest.

"What is wrong?" Lilith watched Azael stumble a step.

"I am not sure. I cannot catch my bearings." Azael felt an unusually painful sensation spreading from the center of his body. It crawled beneath his skin like a storm of fire ants scorching his nerve endings white-hot.

Lilith reached out to grab Azael's hand but retracted immediately, a look of utter horror upon her face.

"Baal's cock! What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Lilith screeched.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

With one final push, Emma screams out as the orgasm overtakes her. Regina arches into her, echoing her cry as she clutches to Emma's back feeling the muscles clenching beneath her fingers.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lilith stands aghast as Azael's eyes burn with white fire. He spreads his arms wide, as brilliant tendrils of light circle his forearms spilling out through the tips of his fingers. A scream wrenched from his lips as the excruciating pain of electrical shocks assaults him throughout his body.

"Azael!" Lilith shouts in fear as she watches the man consumed by a radiant glow.

Azael turns a chillingly incandescent gaze on the woman. His lips curl in a dazzling smile.

"It...is...done." He declares before falling to the ground motionless.

Lilith drops to Azael's side, looking for signs of life.

"Azael..." Lilith gently slaps at the man's face. With a deep gasp, Azael awakes, his eyes frantically searching his surroundings.

"Azael, are you alright?" Lilith helps to lift him to his feet.

"I am fine." Azael runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Do you mind explaining to me just what the _hell_ happened?"

"Truthfully, I am not quite certain." Azael closes his eyes, overcome with strange thoughts and feelings.

"You were overtaken by _divine light_! That is a feat impossible for **our** kind." Lilith exclaims.

"It seems nothing is impossible now." Azael grins.

"You are smiling?!" Lilith squawks enraged.

"I would not expect you to understand." Azael straightens his clothes as he prepares himself to leave.

"Understand what?"

"The power of the heart. Unfortunately love is an emotion alien to you." Azael replies sadly before vanishing in a flash of light.

Lilith remains rooted, stricken by Azael's parting words.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In a darkened room, several miles away, a young boy stirs in his bed as a cascade of radiant light rolls over him. The warmth is strangely familiar and the feelings remind him of a time when he was lost in a room of fire. Yet as a smile spreads across his face, he returns to slumber knowing that his family has finally found a home.


	31. Chapter 30. The Day After

* * *

 

 

Regina lay completely still, desperately trying to steady her breathing. After having woken hours ago as the first rays of the morning sun streamed through her window, she was startled to find she was not alone. She had turned her head to find a sleeping face surrounded by messy golden hair. As the memories from the previous night began to fill her mind, she became panic-stricken.

_How could she have allowed this to happen?_

Wincing as her head pounded and swallowing past her dry throat, she could easily blame her situation on the ample amounts of liquor she consumed. Yet, as the blonde shifted closer, draping her arm across her, she could not deny the fluttering in her stomach.

Regina closed her eyes, pondering a suitable manner on how to proceed.

"For Christ sakes Regina, breathe." Emma groused.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I'd say about the time you had your second panic attack." Emma joked.

Emma's laugh ceased as she caught the unamused look on Regina's face. She could have slapped herself for joking about something that was clearly upsetting the older woman. She tended to forget that despite being in this world for over 30 years, the Mayor's thought process leaned more towards her Enchanted Forest upbringing.

"I'm sorry Regina. That was a stupid thing to say. I tend to spout off when I'm nervous."

Regina softened at Emma's apology.

"I understand. I should apologize as well. It must have appeared rather silly of me to lay here not saying a word."

"Not really. I could have said something myself. But I was debating the inevitable question." Emma remained on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Which is?"

"Do we talk about last night or go on like nothing ever happened?" Emma choked, her voice laden with emotion.

Regina remained silent as she mulled over what she was going to say. Her decision at this moment would irrevocably alter not only her own life but also that of Emma and Henry. Emma nervously waited for Regina to respond. However, as the silence continued, she began to dread the answer. Her mind quickly switched to a familiar failsafe and she wondered how fast she could be dressed and out of the house before the older woman could stop her.

"I do not necessarily _need_ to speak about what transpired last night." Regina said as she turned to regard the blonde.

Emma began to sit up, readying herself for a quick exit.

"However, what I do wish to speak about is where we go from here." Regina continued expectantly.

Emma paused and abruptly turned towards Regina.

"Did you just say you wanted to talk?" Emma hesitantly asked.

"Yes. Was I incorrect in believing you do?" Regina replied suddenly concerned she had misunderstood Emma's intentions.

"No...yes...I mean...I do want to talk." Emma rushed. Regina relaxed but looked on Emma with a frown.

"You believed I would have wanted to forget."

"Sorry Regina, but I guess I did." Emma sadly replied.

"No need to apologize. I have given you no reason to believe otherwise. But believe me when I say now, that I do." Regina said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I do believe you. And you have no idea how happy you've made me, Madam Mayor." Emma smirked as she leaned closer, putting her face inches from Regina.

"Then we are even, Miss Swan." Regina grinned before closing the distance between them to lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

Regina was the first to break away.

"I should go and make us both some coffee. Then we can continue our discussion. Would that be alright?"

"Throw in some French toast and you have yourself a deal." Emma smiled.

Regina laughed and the sound warmed Emma's heart. She decided then to make it her mission to be the cause of Regina's laughter and more importantly her happiness.

Loud banging from downstairs, followed by an insistent ringing of the mansion doorbell, broke through their tender moment.

"Who the hell is that?" Emma exclaimed as she stood up grabbing her shirt and jeans.

"I have absolutely no idea. However, whoever it is will soon know what a terrible idea it is to pound on my door..." Regina quickly glanced at her bedside table clock, "at eight in the morning." Regina magicked clean clothes onto herself before storming out of the room.

Emma tripped over her feet as she tried to slip on her boots. She was very close to letting Regina handle their unexpected visitor when she recognized the voice shouting her name. She ran down the stairs, placing herself between Regina and the front door effectively blocking her from stepping outside.

"Emma, step away from the door." Regina said through clenched teeth.

"Regina, please let me handle this." Emma placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Regina seethed as the pounding and yelling grew louder.

"Make sure that you do. I will be in the kitchen once you are done." Regina turned on her heel and left Emma standing in the foyer. Shaking her head, Emma opened the door and stepped outside.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael waved hello to Ruby as he entered the diner. The young woman returned his greeting and went back to speaking with another brunette who was laughing at an obvious joke. He wondered if that woman was the very one Ruby had spoken of some weeks ago.

"Azael, over here."

Azael turned his attention to the young boy excitedly gesturing. He smiled as he walked over to join him.

"Good morning Azael."

"Good morning Master Henry. You are in good spirits I see."

"Yeah. I had a wonderful dream last night that my moms fell in love. It was so real. I can't wait for it to happen." Henry said before he cheerfully took a bite of his grill cheese.

"Well I suspect you may not have to wait long." Azael grinned.

"Really?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes. I believe Operation Parent Trap is a success."

"Alright!" Henry shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Neal exclaimed as he forcefully pulled Emma out of the doorway.

"Calm the fuck down Neal." Emma yanked her arm back, stepping away from the frantic man.

"Calm down? Are you serious? I've been calling you all night! Why didn't you call me back?"

"I was busy alright. Besides, I don't owe you any explanations. And what's with coming over here and practically breaking down the door?" Emma huffed.

"I was worried. When you didn't come home last night I thought something might have happened."

Neal reached out to take Emma's hand.

"Well I'm sorry about that. But as you can see I'm fine." Emma pulled her hand back avoiding Neal's touch.

Neal was thrown by Emma's reaction.

"What is going on Emma?"

"Neal, we really need to talk but now is not the time." Emma glanced over her shoulder to make sure Regina was still inside.

"No, **now** is the perfect time. And I think you should start with telling me what the hell you are doing here in her house?" Neal snarled.

"Like I said, I don't owe you any explanations. But since you're pushing it, I'm here cause I want to be here. And I plan on being here more." Emma stated.

"What are you saying?" Neal exclaimed.

"Neal don't you get it?! I'm with Regina now." Emma shouted frustrated by Neal's prodding.

"What?! You have got to be fucking joking. You're with the Evil Queen?" Neal scoffed.

"Watch it Neal." Emma threatened.

"What am I supposed to do, just accept this?"

"I don't really care if you do."

"I love you Ems. That's real. This has got to be some spell."

"Are you kidding me?" Emma laughed.

"I wouldn't put anything past that bitch." Neal spat.

"Now you crossed the line. Get out and leave us the fuck alone!" Emma yelled before turning around to head back to the mansion.

"Emma wait!" Neal ran behind her.

The door to the mansion opened and there stood Regina. Her face scrunched in displeasure and her arms crossed before her chest.

"Mr. Cassidy, unless you are hard of hearing I believe Miss Swan asked you to leave." Regina stepped forward. "And unless you wish to spend the rest of the weekend locked in a cell, I suggest you remove yourself from my property."

Neal stood there furious, watching as Emma took a step to stand beside Regina.

As Emma casually placed her hand at the small of Regina's back, he became aware that it was all true. It was at that moment he lost all semblance of control and acted out of pure rage. Rushing forward he knocked Emma to the ground before lunging at Regina.

"Neal, no!" Emma screamed as she helplessly watched Neal wrap his hands around Regina's throat.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"So do you really have to go?" Henry asked.

"I do Henry. I have done all I can to help your mothers. I suspect their love will do the rest." Azael sadly replied.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Henry placed his hand atop of Azael's.

Azael smiled, touched by the young boy's concern.

"Beings such as I are not meant to love. However, whatever love I am capable of, your mother has garnered."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Azael." Although happy, his mothers were finally together, Henry was saddened by his new friend's loss.

"Do not grieve for me, Master Henry. It is always a joyous occasion when two souls are united. We should..." Azael stopped suddenly, clutching his chest.

"Azael, are you alright?" Henry anxiously asked, before leaning back into his chair frightened.

Azael lifted his head, eyes black as coal, his gaze locked on Henry.

"Treacherous bastard." Azael growled before vanishing in a flash of light.

Ruby ran over to Henry's table after witnessing Azael's hasty departure.

"Henry what happened?"

"I don't know. But I got a feeling someone is in deep trouble."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina struggled to breathe as Neal tightened his grip. Emma rose to her feet, lifting her hands to release her magic. She had no idea how Henry would feel about her using magic on his father but she had no other choice.

Yet, before Emma could summon a spell, Azael materialized between Regina and Neal. He effectively separated them and then grabbing him by the throat, lifted Neal off the ground.

"Impudent boy! You dare try to come between fate!" Azael shouted into Neal's face, his grip tightening. The air around him crackling with energy as his magic spilled from his skin.

Neal clutched at the hand around his neck but was unable to free himself.

"Please Azael, don't kill him!" Emma pleaded thinking only of Henry.

"Do you see? She pleads for your life when you would have ended that of her love. Oh if only I had such pity for an insignificant worm." Azael sneered.

Regina stepped beside Azael grabbing his forearm tightly.

"Azael, let him go. He is Henry's father. I do not want his blood on my hands." Regina stated as she stared at the man.

Azael regarded Regina for a moment before turning to face Neal. Releasing his hold, he dropped the man to the ground.

"Mark this day, mortal. You owe this woman your life." Azael declared staring down at Neal.

Neal coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Come inside and let me get you some coffee." Regina said, clasping her arm with Azael's.

Azael nodded before following her inside.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked leaning down towards Neal.

"He tried to kill me." Neal sputtered his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"But he didn't." Emma replied as she offered her hand to help him stand.

"Is that all you have to say?" Neal took her hand and unsteadily made it to his feet.

"No. I do have one more thing to say." Emma jerked on Neal's hand forcefully pulling him closer. "If you ever come at my family again I will finish you myself."

Neal stood, mouth agape, as Emma turned and walked back into the mansion.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma entered and stood in the foyer. She took a deep calming breathe before making her way into the kitchen. When she entered she was surprised to find Regina alone, stood by the large bay window.

“Where’s Azael?” Emma asked as she walked to stand behind Regina.

“He left after his cup of coffee. He said he was not needed any longer.” Regina replied still looking out the window.

Emma put her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her close.

“Are you alright?” Emma whispered, leaning her chin against Regina’s shoulder.

Regina turned in her arms and looked at her. Placing a hand gently against Emma’s cheek, she guided her down for a kiss.

“He gave us his blessing and only asked I do one thing.”

“What was that?” Emma asked curiously.

“He said happiness suits me well and that no matter what happened, I should not close my heart ever again.” Regina replied, a small smile on her face.

“Well, that’s good advice. And I agree with him.” Emma returned the smile.

Regina then turned, a frown quickly appearing. Emma concerned by the drastic change, turned Regina’s face back towards her own.

“What’s wrong?  Are you having second thoughts?” Regina looked at Emma, the worry so clearly etched across her features.

“No, I meant every word I said. I wish to give this...us… a chance. However, you must understand, in my life, happiness is so often followed by tragedy swiftly at its heels. I cannot lose anything I care for again. I do not know if I could handle another loss.” Regina leaned her body into Emma, clutching at her tightly.

Emma wrapped her arms just as tightly, kissing the top of Regina’s head.

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m the Savior. I was kinda born to stop the bad things from happening.” Emma joked.

“Yes, you are. You did break my curse, despite everything I did to stop you.” Regina replied chuckling.

“I did, didn’t I? So you see if I can take on a bad ass like you and come out on top, I doubt there is anybody out there who can take me.” Emma smugly stated.

“Who would have ever thought, the Evil Queen championed by the White Knight.” Regina looked up into Emma’s face, her eyes studying every curve.

“Everyone deserves a happy ending. Even _former_ Evil Queens.” Emma smiled, before leaning down closer to Regina, her warm breath ghosting across Regina’s lips.

“And are you my happy ending?” Regina asked playfully.

“No, we’re each other’s.” Emma replied before taking Regina in a passionate kiss.


	32. Chapter 31. All Good Things Must End

* * *

 

"How the hell did I end up babysitting the seven dweebs?" Ruby huffed.

"Actually it's only six as I believe Leroy has officially joined the convent." Belle joked as she pointed to the dwarf fooling around with one of the fairy nun's headpiece.

"You have got to freaking kidding me. Leroy! Stand your post!" Ruby shouted.

Leroy quickly deposited the hat on a nearby table and ran towards his assigned area.

Ruby shook her head, frustrated by everyone's lack of worry. Since arriving that afternoon, she had taken great care in following Emma's game plan. As predicted, many of the townsfolk had appeared to take part in the day's activities.

Although all had remained relatively quiet, Ruby could not shake the nervous feeling that the proverbial "shit" was about to hit the fan. She checked her phone once again for any texts from Emma, sighing when she found none.

"Please relax. Everything is going to be fine." Belle said as she took Ruby's hand.

Ruby shut her eyes savoring the comforting warmth. She looked at the small brunette and smiled.

After leaving the bar last night, they had both retired to Ruby's apartment. Despite the obvious need for physical touch, Ruby had instead suggested they get some sleep. Belle relented only after receiving a deep passionate kiss and the promise to revisit the moment once the current threat was over.

Reaching out, Ruby pushed a stray hair behind Belle's ear before gently cupping her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked.

"Happy endings." Ruby replied.

Belle leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips.

"You, Miss Lucas, are a hopeless romantic."

"Only for you, Miss French."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The sun had begun its descent, casting the final glow of light down across the Earth as Azael slowly walked out of the forest into the open field beyond the trees.

He came to stand at the edge of the singed circle where he first appeared, the outline of his prone body still visible after all these days. Kneeling on the ground, he proceeded to empty the contents from a small satchel. Insignificant objects, at first glance, yet each serving a distinct purpose.

He sprinkled various powders from colored vials along the area just in front of him then tossed the empty bottles about. Finally, retrieving a strangely detailed dagger from his coat pocket, he sliced across his palm. The wound was deep and bled freely. Then with his clenched fist held out, blood dripping onto the ground, he began an ancient chant.

 

" _Ego instigo vos. Per sanguinem et nomen. Per virtutem animae, et decreti. Ego instigo vos. Procedent et ostende te."_   His voice carried across the winds as he repeated the phrase over and again.

 

Just as he began to wonder if his wording was incorrect, a cloud of dark smoke rose from the bloody dirt to take a familiar shape.

"How delightful." Lilith grinned as she gazed at the remnants of the ceremonial act. "You must surely be desperate to go to such lengths to summon me."

"It was the only way to be certain you would listen." Azael replied as he stood.

"Well, you have my full attention. Tell me, have you come to your senses?"

"My decision remains. I only require you to see it through to its end." Azael replied as he held up the dagger.

Lilith's eyes grew wide as she stepped back with a hiss.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"No PDA while on duty, Deputy." Emma playfully shouted as she walked over.

Ruby laughed her off as Belle tried to hide her blushing face.

"I would hate for the Mayor to remark about your lack of professionalism?" Emma teased.

"Should I also remark on how _professional_ our Sheriff is wearing that hideous red jacket?" Regina sassed just over Emma's shoulder.

"I will have you know my jacket is my trademark." Emma adjusted the lapels of her leather as if to straighten them.

Regina rolled her eyes before turning a smile towards the others.

"Good afternoon Miss Lucas, Miss French. Have either of you seen Henry?"

"Henry is with the other children waiting for the parade to begin. I was awaiting your arrival before starting. And please Regina, call me Belle."

"Thank you, Belle. Would you be so kind as to accompany me? I wish to check on Henry for a moment. After which you are free to begin and the Sheriff's department can get back to work." Regina stated with a smirk.

Emma quickly snapped her hand up to salute before laughing.

Regina walked away with a hidden smile but swayed her hips just a little more for Emma's benefit.

Emma outrightly stared at Regina's behind with an obvious predatory look in her eyes.

Ruby, mouth agape, watched Emma. As she leaned in to ask what was going on, a gust of wind blew across the Sheriff, hitting the wolf in the face.

"No fucking way." Ruby exclaimed staring with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Emma asked, clearly distracted by Regina.

Ruby grabbed Emma and pulled her close. Emma yelped in surprise and tried to pull away worried that Ruby was going to kiss her. Instead, Ruby took a long deep whiff before punching her in the arm.

"You bitch!" Ruby laughed.

"Ow! What the hell?" Emma shouted, rubbing her arm.

"You slept with Regina." Ruby exclaimed.

"Shhh, keep it down. And how the hell did you know?" Emma looked around to make sure no one overheard.

Ruby tapped her nose smirking.

"I'll say it again, that's fucking creepy."

"Yeah yeah, spill." Ruby grinned.

"Rubes I can't even begin to describe it. Not only was it the best sex I ever had, it was by far the most meaningful. I've never felt close to anyone like I do Regina."

"Do you think it's true love?" Ruby asked.

Before Emma could answer, she spotted her mother walking over to them at a brisk pace. Ruby and Emma break into laughter at the sight of the bow and arrow.

"What are you both laughing about?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Are you seriously sporting your bow and quiver?" Ruby mocked.

"You know I have always believed in being prepared. Besides, I look less ridiculous than David does. He has his broad sword." Mary Margaret huffed.

"His sword?!" Emma exclaimed. "Where's his sidearm?"

"I believe he may have given it to Killian." Mary Margaret replied with a shrug.

"David has a revolver. How the hell is Hook supposed to reload?" Ruby turned to Mary Margaret.

"Maybe Tinkerbell can help him."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration with the current discussion. She refused to take part in it.

"Alright, since it seems we are all armed for battle, should we go over where everyone is stationed?"

Both brunettes nodded and pulled a sheet of paper out from their pockets. Emma smiled when she realized that her friend and mother had both made copies of her instructions.

"The dwarves are all at their designated spots, including Leroy, who is with Nova." Mary Margaret began. "Killian and his shipmates are performing roving patrols with explicit instructions to report anything unusual. Lastly, I just saw Tinkerbell with Belle and Regina."

"Tink volunteered to help Belle watch the kids." Ruby added.

"Sounds good. Everything should be covered." Emma turned to look over in Regina's direction.

She watched as Regina fussed over Henry's costume and laughed as Henry clearly balked at the unnecessary attention.

"It might turn out to be a quiet night." Mary Margaret said optimistically.

"You had to go and say that didn't you." Ruby scoffed.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Are you mad, brandishing such a weapon? Take it from my sight." Lilith was appalled that he would hand her such a dagger.

"You must listen to me and do as I ask." Azael stated.

"What did you think me to do with it?"

"Use it for its purpose and drive it straight into my heart."

Lilith gazed on Azael with confusion and then vehemently shook her head.

"Lilith, you must. However, promise me you will find another town and leave Storybrooke be."

"Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? Even if I were to agree to this preposterous deal, what makes you believe the Master will not skin me alive?"

"Y **ou** will bring him a far worthier prize than the souls of these children."

"And what is that?"

" **My** soul."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Gold paced back and forth in his shop, his cane tapping a furious beat. Glancing at his watch, he surmised that it would not be long before the appointed hour.

He had taken great care to prepare should he be, rewarded for his deal.  A part of him yearned for such a prospect. However, he would not allow himself to lose sight. Although he had brokered many deals to his advantage, the fact that this deal was not of his own design was unsettling. In addition, waiting on an unforeseeable outcome was wearing thin what little patience he possessed.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"There must be another way." Lilith pleaded.

"This is the only option which will guarantee the lives of many." Azael stated.

"Yes, but at the cost of yours. I cannot take your life!" Lilith exclaimed.

Azael reached out and grasped her hands in his. He turned her so they stood face to face.

"I have faith in you to know that this is the right thing to do."

"You will be no more." Lilith sobbed.

"If there was ever a time when I meant anything to you, look on that and grant me my request." Azael implored.

Lilith gently took the dagger from Azael's hand.

"Give me peace _mea rosula_." Azael whispered as he opened his shirt, a sad smile across his lips.

Nodding, Lilith placed the blade's point against Azael's chest, just above his heart. The tip pierced the flesh releasing a small crimson droplet to run across his pale skin. Lilith sucked in a breath before steadying her hand. With one final look, she pushed her arm forward.

The explosion knocked Azael and Lilith off their feet and to the ground, the dagger landing feet from where they laid.

Shaking his head, Azael opened his eyes searching his surroundings. His body turned to ice as he beheld the figures standing in front of him.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"What the hell was that?!" Emma shouted as the thunderous noise shook the ground on Main Street.

The citizens of Storybrooke began to run about, some screaming in fear and others with questions as to what was going on.

"Something has transpired in the woods. The residue from the magic used has my skin crawling." Regina stated as she materialized beside Emma.

"Where's Henry?" Emma searched the area.

"I have instructed Belle to take the children to the school. Tinkerbell assures me she will keep them safe."

Emma pulled Regina into her arms and held her close. Regina returned the hug just as fiercely.

"Stay by my side at all times. Ok?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear. Regina nodded, clutching Emma tighter.

"Ok guys what's the plan?" Ruby said as she ran up beside the women.

"Get Leroy and the dwarves to get everyone indoors. We have to clear the streets just in case whatever's out there decides to come into town. Then find us in the woods." Emma ordered.

Ruby nodded before running to the nun's booth.

"What do you need us to do?" David stood with his sword clasped in his hand.

"You and mom can follow us. We are heading out to investigate the forest."

"We are right behind you." Mary Margaret stated as she grabbed her husband's hand and ran to get the truck.

"Emma!"

"Not now Neal." Emma grunted as she made her way to her car.

"Listen I'm sorry 'bout this morning. I want to help." Neal pleaded.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Mr. Cassidy, if you truly want to help make yourself useful, then get the townspeople to safety." Regina said before getting into Emma's car.

"Sure right away. You can count on me." Neal replied before running off to join the dwarves.

"Thanks. I don't think I could've dealt with him right now." Emma said as she turned the ignition key.

"No need dear. I am quite adept in dealing with problematic subjects." Regina grinned.

Emma laughed as she drove towards the forest.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael slowly rose to his feet. He looked on the three men standing in front of him. Although they all remained hooded, he would know their identities without seeing their faces. All power possessed its own unique scent and having spent a lifetime with them, he would never forget theirs.

Lilith quickly made her way to stand behind Azael. She clutched his arms tightly, the fear clearly shown in her eyes. She had faced against a Host once and had barely lived. She was certain she would not fare as well today against three.

The tallest of the group stepped forward. His gait was bold as he came to stand in front of Azael. He then reached up and threw back his hood to reveal a cold and hard face.

" _Pax tecum frater_." He greeted a calculating grin on his face.

"And with you brother." Azael replied.

 


	33. Chapter 32. The Reckoning Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mild violence & character death*

* * *

 

 

"After all these years, are you not pleased to see me Azael?" The man replied with a smirk.

"It is dependent upon why you are here, Rahmiel." Azael stated.

"What other reason do I need than to see an old friend?" Rahmiel laughed.

" **We** have never been friends. Speak plainly General or leave." Azael challenged.

"You disrespectful little maggot! How dare you speak to him in such a manner?" Rahmiel's companion yelled as he leapt forward.

"Halt, Casbeal." Rahmiel ordered.

"Casbeal, I should have known you would be here. I see you are still the ever faithful watchdog trailing behind his master." Azael mocked.

"Step forward and I will show you my bite." Casbeal sneered.

Lilith grabbed Azael by the arm pulling him back and away from the other men.

"Are you suicidal?!" Lilith exclaimed.

Azael ignored her as he continued to stare at Casbeal.

Lilith grasped his chin turning his face towards her.

"Contrary to your noble intentions to sacrifice yourself, **they** will end you in a far less _dignified_ manner. Take heed Azael or all you have sought to accomplish will end needlessly."

Azael nodded his head conceding to Lilith's plea. He gently squeezed her hand before stepping forward.

"Pardon my rudeness Rahmiel. However, I must pose the question again, why are you here?"

Rahmiel clasped his hands together.

"The time has come for you to answer for your crimes. As General of the Host Guard, I do decree you guilty and must submit to judgment."

"And what crime have I committed to bring you here to collect me yourself?"

"Your transgression ad donum gratiae." Rahmiel sneered.

Azael was stunned. He shook his head in regret, realizing too late that he had underestimated the reach of his act. He should have known that _someone_ would be watching. Nonetheless, he straightened his shoulders and prepared for the outcome.

"So, it has come to this. Yet I find it strange that **He** would send one of his most prized soldiers for such a menial task." Azael replied. "Unless...you are no longer as esteemed as you once were."

Rahmiel's grin faded from his face.

"That is it." Azael exclaimed.

Azael did not see as Rahmiel's fist tightened around the object he held concealed in his hand. Lilith looked from one man then to the other, desperately trying to gain Azael's attention.

"How the mighty have fallen." Azael laughed.

Rahmiel roared as he lifted his hand launching the now visible blade.

Azael lifted his hands in an effort to deflect the object as it raced towards him.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Emma, Regina and the others stood at the open field, Ruby arriving shortly after, joined them. They all watched from a distance as the figures engaged in conversation.

"So what the hell do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure but I don't want us jumping into something not knowing who the players are." Emma replied.

"Emma, look. Isn't that Mr. Falleré?" Mary Margaret pointed.

"It looks to be. But is that Lilith standing beside him?" David said as he followed his wife's direction.

Emma was surprised when she looked over and indeed saw both Azael and Lilith. She was certain that he had not been lying when he said that he was _not_ working with Lilith. However seeing them now, side by side, she wondered if she had been fooled. She turned towards Regina to find her staring forward with a strange look on her face.

"Regina what's wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina had been watching the scene unfold before her and suddenly gasped.

"Azael!" Regina screamed before teleporting.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azael opened his eyes as he recovered from the force of weight that knocked him to the ground. His last thought was of stopping the dagger that Rahmiel had thrown at him.

He looked down to find a body strewn against him. The dark hair splayed across his chest. He gently turned the body over and was struck with fear as he recognized the face. Pushing the strands back, he watched for any sign of life. However, the eyes remained closed.

He felt the others circle him. All the people he had come to know and even care for surrounded him. Lifting his head, he was confronted by Emma. Her face devoid of emotion but her eyes burned with anger.

The young wolf stood looking at him with confusion and he opened his mouth as if to explain. Then his attention was drawn back with the sound of a breath. He watched as brown eyes tried to gain focus.

"Azael?"

" _Mea rosula_. What have you done?" Azael cradled Lilith's head.

"I could not stand idly by and do nothing." Lilith replied.

Azael looked down at the dagger's hilt, its blade deeply imbedded within Lilith's chest. He wrapped his hand around it as to pull it free but was stopped by Lilith's shaking of her head.

"It is far too late for that. I can already feel this body decaying." Lilith strained as her throat slowly closed off speech.

Azael nodded as he pulled her body closer. He clutched tighter as the first spasm shook her small frame.

"Azael..." Lilith called out.

"I am here." Azael replied.

"You were wrong, Praeceptor." Lilith coughed.

Azael's brows furrowed.

"Love...love is not as unfamiliar to me as you may think." Lilith said as she laid her hand against his cheek.

Azael's eyes widen in surprise at Lilith's sudden declaration.

"Even a demon possesses a heart." Lilith whispered with a shuttering last breath.

Azael remained silent as he watched Lilith's body render to dust in his arms.

Emma sadly shook her head, sparing a sympathetic thought at hearing Lilith's words.

A loud cackle shattered the silence.

"Of course demons have hearts. Wherever else would we strike our swords?" Casbeal laughed as he placed his hand upon the sword at his hip.

Azael rose from the ground and stalked towards him. Held back only by a hand clasped tightly to his arm. He turned his obsidian eyes on Regina.

"Please Azael, do not let him bait you." Regina pleaded.

"Enough games. The harlot is dead and I will collect my bounty." Rahmiel declared as he stepped forward.

"What bounty?" Emma demanded.

"And who are _you_ to speak to me?" Rahmiel questioned.

"I'm the Savior and you're in **my** town." Emma declared.

"Ah yes, the mortal with magic. My quarrel is not with you. Remove yourself from my presence and do not stand in my way." Rahmiel said.

"I will not **remove** myself. And I'll ask again, what bounty?" Emma snarled.

Rahmiel regarded Emma with a smirk.

"As I admire your bravery mortal, I will answer your question. Yet, on second thought, I believe it more befitting that the Fallen One tells you." Rahmiel replied turning to face Azael.

"He has come to collect souls." Azael spat, his eyes directed at Rahmiel.

"Souls? Whose souls?" Mary Margaret uttered.

"The children." Azael sadly replied.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Tinkerbell helped usher the children into the school as Belle took quick count to assure none were left behind. As the chaos erupted on Main Street, the two women had done their best to navigate past the panicked citizens.

"They're all here." Belle shouted.

"Great. Now make sure they stay inside." Tinkerbell replied as she rushed towards the door. She looked out over the crowd searching. She sighed in relief as she caught sight of an all too familiar black leather duster.

As if sensing he was being watched, Hook turned and waved at the fairy wearing a confident smile on his lips.

"Smee, take Jameson and Miller and get the rest of the street cleared." Hook ordered.

"Aye Capt'n. Where will you be?" Smee answered.

"I will remain here close to the school."

Smee nodded before taking the other men and heading out into the mass of running bodies.

Hook took a moment to survey the area. He was amazed how panic stricken everyone had become. Anyone would have believed that the _great curse_ had never befallen these people. He pulled the flask from his jacket and took a long swallow.

"Hook!"

Hook turned and found Neal running towards him.

"I see you have been commandeered as well." Hook joked.

"Actually, I volunteered. Needless to say I have a lot to make up for." Neal replied.

"Well, then let us _both_ make good on our promises and make sure everyone is safe."

Neal nodded.

"Have you seen Henry?" Neal questioned.

"The lad is safe within the school." Hook replied.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Staring out from the classroom window, Henry nervously watched the street. He clutched the plastic sword in his hands firmly. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his fellow classmates huddled together. Some were crying, while others simply stared blankly. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on the one person he vowed he would protect.

Paige walked around handing out water bottles and tried to reassure the others that they were safe. Although she was just as scared, she felt her time better spent helping than worrying about the danger outside.

She glanced up and found Henry staring at her. He seemed to be as frightened as the rest but she could see there was something else in his eyes. She handed a bottle to one of the younger children before making her way over.

"How are you doing?" Paige asked handing Henry a bottle.

"I'm fine." Henry replied as he turned his attention back outside.

"You don't look fine."

Henry turned back and tried his most sincere smile.

"Just worried about my moms." Henry answered.

Paige remained silent. Henry had just lied to her.

She had no doubt that he was concerned about his mothers. However, his body language was tense as if he were in anticipation of something. She decided not to press him further. She had always trusted Henry and she was not about to question him now. Opening her water bottle, she sat beside him and resigned to wait with him.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"What the hell do you mean children?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma calm down." Regina implored.

"Calm down? This guy just said he is here for the kids?"

Regina lowered her head.

"You knew?" Emma spat.

"Emma let me explain." Regina started.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. This bastard puts Henry's life in danger and you knew about it."

"Emma..."Azael interrupted.

"What?!" Emma snarled.

"Do not blame Regina. Yes, I did divulge to her what I was tasked to do. However, I also told her that I was **not** going to proceed." Azael declared.

Emma stared intently, searching for the lie in his statement. She was surprisingly glad to find there was none. Reaching out, she twined her fingers with Regina who nodded in response.

"So, I will offer you the same proposal, Rahmiel." Azael turned to regard the General. "Leave this town and its children unharmed and I will give you my soul in exchange."

Rahmiel stroked his chin as if giving thought. He then looked to Casbeal.

"Go and collect what is rightfully mine. I will remain and deal with this." Rahmiel ordered.

Casbeal saluted before disappearing.

"You can't do this." Mary Margaret pleaded.

"Oh but I can and will." Rahmiel grinned.

"Rahmiel, you have what you have always wanted. I will go with you." Azael stated.

"You will answer for your crimes and I will supplement our ranks as well. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Rahmiel stated.

"Are you certain?" Azael replied with a smile.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hook and Neal leapt back as a flash of lightning struck the street a few feet from where they stood. From the smoldering rubble, rose a hooded man.

"What the bloody hell!" Hook exclaimed as he unsheathed his saber. "Run mate."

"I'm not going anywhere." Neal stated.

"You are unarmed." Hook replied.

"So give me something, 'cause I'm not leaving you." Neal affirmed.

Hook huffed as he searched his coat pocket. Pulling out David's firearm, he tossed it to Neal.

"You know how to work that correct."

"Sure do."

Casbeal closed his eyes and stretched his senses until he found where the children were. He proceeded to make his way in the direction of the school. Suddenly, he felt something hit his back. Turning he watched as cylindrical objects were being thrown at him by two men. He smirked at their paltry effort to stop him.

"I don't think this is working." Neal shouted as he grabbed another candle from the nun's stand.

"We have his attention at least." Hook answered throwing another candle.

Casbeal grinned as he lifted his hand and called forth his power. Hook and Neal were thrown back into the concession stands. Neither of the men moved.

With a flick of his robe, Casbeal resumed his trek.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Henry having seen the entire thing knew undoubtedly that this was the moment. He grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her from the window.

"No matter what happens promise me you will stay here." Henry begged.

"Henry, what are you going to do?" Paige worriedly asked.

"Promise me." Henry pressed.

Looking into his wild eyes, Paige could only nod her head.

Henry acted on pure impulse as he leaned in and kissed Paige. It was quick but no less meaningful. Then without another word, he took off running.

He had almost made it outside when Tinkerbell grabbed his arm dragging him back.

"Henry you have to stay inside." Tinkerbell ordered.

"No, I have to go. You don't understand." Henry anxiously replied.

"No, **you** don't understand. Your mothers will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Tinkerbell firmly reiterated.

"Let the boy go. If he wishes to be first, I will be glad to oblige." Casbeal announced as he stepped forward.

"Why don't I be the first to put my foot up your ass?" Tinkerbell shouted as she pushed Henry behind her.

"You have spirit." Casbeal laughed. "I think I will add you to the collection. You will make a fine soldier. Once we have broken you, that is."

"Oy!"

Casbeal turned towards the shout.

"You are speaking to the woman I love. And I'm sorry to disappoint you but she will be going nowhere with you." Hook limped his way closer.

"How quaint, a resistance. I was so looking forward to it." Casbeal unsheathed his broad sword.

"Hook! What the hell are you doing?" Tinkerbell shouted.

"Stay back love, I've got this." Hook replied holding up his saber.

Tinkerbell watched the two men circle one another. Her heart beating out of her chest in fear for the pirate, as they engaged in a duel.

Hook did his best defending against the larger man's attacks, but the blows were far too powerful. It was obvious that the stranger was simply toying with him. Yet, Casbeal's overconfidence cost him as he felt the sting of Hook's blade across his cheek.

"Not very chatty now are we, mate?" Hook mocked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Casbeal frustratingly swiped at the blood.

"I have grown weary of this game." Casbeal said before swinging his blade out.

Hook luckily blocked the strike but nonetheless lifted off the ground by the force. He landed flat on his back.

Tinkerbell ran from the doorway and kneeled beside Hook's body.

"Hook, speak to me." Tinkerbell cried.

Although she could see his chest moving with each breath he took, the pirate lay motionless.

"Now girl, where were we?" Casbeal addressed Tinkerbell, towering over her.

"Hey, jerkface!" Henry shouted.

Casbeal looked over to the boy.

"Ah yes, you again. Why so eager to meet your end boy? Are you not frightened?" Casbeal grinned.

"Actually, I think it's you who should be scared." Henry replied, cracking the plastic sword.

"Do you presume to face me with a toy?" Casbeal taunted.

Henry pulled the pieces apart and pulled the item hidden within. He grasped the metal object firmly in his hands and recited the words.

" _Líbera me_."

"It cannot be!" Casbeal stood, mouth agape, as he caught sight of the object held in Henry's hand.


	34. Chapter 33. The Reckoning Part II

* * *

 

 

Henry held tight as the blade materialized, still in awe of its sheer beauty. The weapon seemed to come to life and he could feel its power radiate from his hands up along his arms.

He looked up to see the man trapped in place by his own shock. Quickly, he thought back to what Azael had told him.

_Standing outside the diner, Henry watched as Azael walked towards him._

_"Are you okay?" Henry asked._

_"My apologies, Master Henry. However my services were required elsewhere." Azael explained for having left their breakfast so abruptly._

_"No problem. I was just worried about you." Henry smiled._

_Azael returned the smile before kneeling before the boy._

_"Henry, I must ask you to do something very important. I wish for all the world that there was another way, yet I find myself with no other option." Azael began sadly._

_"If I can help, just ask. I'm very brave you know."_

_"Yes you are."_

_Henry grinned proudly._

_"As I mentioned, I am leaving. I hope in doing so I will rectify my dilemma. However, if the unforeseen should happen, I wish to be certain that you are safe." Azael continued._

_Henry frowned as he listened, puzzled to what was going on._

_"You must know that it is a dangerous task. I will understand if you refuse. But I am hoping you will help me save this town."_

_Henry thought for a moment. Naturally, he was frightened at the prospect of jumping into unknown danger. Neverland had proven to him that making quick decisions had harsh consequences. Nevertheless, he knew he could not live with himself if he did not help. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath._

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_Azael smiled as he watched the boy fight against his own fears for the greater good. He pulled from his jacket pocket the steel pommel. Gently taking Henry's hand in his, he placed it against his open palm._

_"You remember this?" Azael asked._

_Henry nodded, his eyes focused on the object._

_"Then you remember that it is a special blade. What I did not tell you is that only two individuals can wield it. One is the Harvester and the other is a being pure of heart. You, Henry, are such a person."_

_"Am I really?" Henry swallowed._

_"I have seen none other who carries the light of pureness in his heart as you do." Azael affirmed._

_"What do I do with it?"_

_"Listen closely, I will explain everything."_

Henry quickly grabbed the vial from his pants pocket and spread the powder contained inside creating a circle around him. Then lifting the sword high and with all his might plunged the sword into the ground.

Casbeal, regaining his composure, stared as the child drove the blade into the earth consequently leaving him unarmed. He laughed at the outright naive misstep. He slapped his own blade against his hand as he stepped closer to the boy.

"Rendering the sword useless defeats the purpose of drawing a weapon. You have left yourself defenseless. This is a lesson you will soon learn once you join our ranks, if you survive your training." Casbeal stated as he stepped nearer.

Henry patiently waited as each step brought the man where he needed him. As Casbeal's foot touched the edge of the circle, Henry began his chant.

" _Ut sementem feceris, ita metes. Nos omnes stabimus judicium._ " Henry pronounced his eyes fixed on Casbeal.

"How dare you?!" Casbeal shouted before the first wave of pain shot through his body.

The circle burst with brilliant blue flames, which instinctively trailed towards Casbeal. The Host could do nothing but watch as it crawled along his legs and up his body. Desperately he pulled at his feet trying to break them from the hold. Unfortunately, he was rooted where he stood.

The fire's tendrils licked across his flesh before burrowing deep. As it travelled inside his body, its light shined through, turning his skin translucent.

Henry stood transfixed as he watched it literally consume the man from the inside out.

Casbeal turned his eyes towards Henry, his teeth clenched tight from the pain.

Henry's lips turned up in a smile eerily similar to that of his mother, _the Evil Queen._

"Azael says he will see you in hell."

Casbeal's head falls back, his mouth frozen in a scream, as his body explodes into ash.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The explosion illuminated the night sky with the brilliance of fireworks. The blast swept from the town across the forest and into the field. Everyone looked at one another in surprise, except Azael who remained grinning.

"What have you done Fallen One?" Rahmiel snarled.

"Truthfully, **I** have done nothing. However, you are still one man short." Azael mocked.

Emma signaled for the others to step away. She got the funny feeling that the situation was soon going to escalate.

Rahmiel closed his eyes reaching out to his comrade. His brows furrowed, as he ultimately sensed nothing. Turning blazing eyes to Azael, he felt his usual calmness slipping.

Ruby felt her hackles rise as the air became thick with magic. She instinctively tapped Mary Margaret's shoulder, who then grabbed her husband's arm pulling him closer to her. Emma reached out her hand clasping it in Regina's leading her back to her side.

With the movement, Rahmiel caught sight of the glint from the gemstone hung about Regina's neck.  Recognizing the object immediately, his lips curled into a smile.

Lashing out his arm, he slammed Azael to the ground knocking him unconscious, before lifting his hand up towards Regina. The magical snare wrapped around her body before drawing her to him.

Emma leapt forward to grab the brunette but collided against an invisible barrier. She quickly loosed her magic, muttering in frustration, as it ineffectively did nothing.

David swung his sword against it in an attempt to smash through by brute force while Ruby having partly shifted swiped at the wall with her clawed fingers.

"Your attempts are futile. You are all trapped until I am ready to deal with you. However, _you_ have my full attention." Rahmiel leered.

"I'm flattered. It's not every day a woman is given such consideration by an obvious lunatic." Regina scoffed.

Emma slammed her palm against her forehead. _Is she actually taunting the son of a bitch?_

"Even now facing your possible demise, you are not afraid." Rahmiel remarked as he contemplated Regina. "I can see why my _brother_ is enamored with you."

"That is where you are wrong. Azael is a friend, nothing more." Regina replied.

Rahmiel stepped into Regina's face.

"Do not lie to me girl! His _gift_ tells otherwise." Rahmiel spat as his hand reached for the chain about her neck.

Regina stood perplexed by his fascination with the charm.

Rahmiel looked up into Regina's eyes and found himself surprised by the confusion displayed. He clapped his hands together loudly.

"Your naive attempt to obscure the truth by keeping others in the dark failed, Fallen One." Rahmiel declared to Azael's unmoving form. "All are guilty!" He shouted lashing out his foot. "Sacrilege!" He kicked the man again, rolling his body over onto his back.

Regina winced at the impact, wondering if Azael was even still alive. She glanced over her shoulder at Emma. She watched as the Savior continued to strike against the barrier with her magic, each time shouting curses as it remained intact.

They would all die here tonight if something were not done soon. Determined that Henry would not lose both his mothers, Regina decided on a course of action.

"Am I to stand here all night listening to your ravings? Because honestly speaking, these bindings are beginning to chafe." Regina grinned.

Rahmiel stared at her with steely eyes as he removed the sword from his belt.

"I cannot decide if you are truly fearless or simply feebleminded."

"I have been accused of being many things in my life however an idiot was never one of them." Regina rolled her eyes.

Rahmiel grasped Regina's shoulder squeezing until she whimpered.

"Then I have the satisfaction knowing you are fully aware of what I plan to do to you, your friends and the children." Rahmiel stated as he readied his sword to strike.

Regina closed her eyes, refusing to give the man the satisfaction of seeing her fear. However, it was not a fear of death but of the loss of Emma and Henry.

Emma thrashed against her magical prison, tears on her on cheeks as she screamed Regina's name. Mary Margaret turned her face into David's chest unable to witness what would come next. Ruby at her back clasped her hands over her mouth holding in a sob.

Rahmiel drove his sword forward, his laughter turned maniacal. He closed his eyes savoring his long awaited vengeance on Azael. Victory was finally his.

" _Iustitiae meum est._ "

Rahmiel gasped at the whispered words as he stared into Azael's smiling face. Looking down, he found his sword buried deep into the man's chest. He desperately attempted to remove the weapon yet found it cemented. Releasing the sword, he stepped back.

"It is over brother." Azael sadly stated.

The third man stepped forward removing his hood. Azael at once recognized his old friend, Saresh. The Host turned towards Azael and nodded before he grabbed Rahmiel's arms locking him in a tight hold.

"Release me at once." Rahmiel commanded, struggling.

"I cannot General." Saresh replied. "By the power of the Host Guard you are found guilty of willful intent to harm a fellow Host and your brother."

"Preposterous! He is no brother. He is _fallen_!" Rahmiel shouted.

Saresh looked over to Azael, who remained protectively stood before the woman.

"I see a fallen one redeemed." Saresh declared.

"By what authority?" Rahmiel asked.

" _Diuinum sacrificium_."Saresh grinned.

Rahmiel shook his head laughing at the realization he was outmaneuvered.

"It is of no consequence. He will soon be but a memory." Rahmiel pronounced.

"As you will be, General." Saresh replied.

Saresh regarded Azael, a solemn look on his face.

" _Incolumi itinere frater._ " Saresh said before he disappeared, along with Rahmiel, in a flash of a light.

Azael bowed his head, before collapsing to the ground.

Sensing she was free, Emma ran towards Regina scooping her into her arms. Emma pulled back first, her glassy eyes fixed on Regina.

"I thought I'd lost you." Emma whispered.

"For a moment, so did I." Regina replied, stroking her fingertips along Emma's jaw.

Emma pulled her into an embrace, clutching tightly. Regina pressed her face onto the blonde's chest reveling in the warmth and security found in the Savior's arms.

"Oh, Regina, thank goodness you are alright." Mary Margaret threw her arms around them.

Regina thought on how she would have cringed in the past at such intimate contact from Snow. But was delightfully surprised how much she welcomed it now.

"Regina!" Ruby exclaimed.

Regina turned towards the young woman to find her standing beside Azael's prone body. Remembering the man and his unexpected sacrifice, Regina quickly kneeled on the ground taking his head into her lap.

"Azael...Azael..." Regina gently shook him.

"Regina?" Azael opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here." Regina replied.

"Is the boy safe?" Azael tried to sit up.

"Don't move." Emma stated placing her hand against his shoulder as she kneeled beside Regina. "Ruby, try and get a hold of Belle."

"On it." Ruby replied pulling out her cell phone.

Emma reached over in an attempt to remove the sword. However, as her fingers grazed the pommel, the entire weapon disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma startled.

"No need to worry Sheriff. Our weapons cease to exist the moment we do." Azael smiled.

"Then the one you called Rahmiel is no longer a problem?" Regina asked.

"He will trouble you no more." Azael replied laying his hand on Regina's.

Suddenly racked by a coughing fit, his body shook with his attempts to draw breath.

"Emma, Belle says the kids are all fine. Henry is being celebrated as a hero." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders.

Emma and Regina shared a look, both wondering what their son had done.

"As he should be. The boy single handedly defeated the enemy." Azael declared through labor breaths.

"Azael, please quiet yourself. You have not yet healed. You will have opportunity enough to regale me with your story as I chastise you for using my son in one of your fool hearted schemes." Regina playfully scolded.

"Oh that I had the time, I would spin such a tale for you. Alas, I must entrust Master Henry to explain."

"Nonsense, you must heal yourself." Regina demanded.

"Regina, I don't think he can." Emma pointed towards the growing dark stain on Azael's chest.

Regina’s eyes widened in fear as she noticed the ashen pallor of his face.

"No, you cannot die. I won't allow it." Regina shook her head.

Mary Margaret stood beside David, squeezing her hand in his, as her heart broke. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina loved Emma, but she also knew that Regina once again was forced to watch someone she cared about die in her arms.

"Regina, I believe Emma is right." Mary Margaret sadly said.

"You know nothing of magic." Regina frustratingly attested. "However I know _someone_ who does."

"Regina, I don't think we should..." Emma began.

"Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee." Regina commanded despite the other's protests.

 

 


	35. Chapter 34. A Debt Paid in Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *character death*  
> SQ scene courtesy of Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars"

* * *

 

"There's no need to shout dearie. How can I be of service?" Gold stated with a flourish of his hands.

"Are you seriously asking?" Regina exasperated as she motioned to Azael.

Gold gazed down and could see he was in dire need. Although he had no idea as to the physiology of these beings, he believed he could be of some assistance. Yet as he drew closer, Azael caught his eye and firmly shook his head.

Gold curiously stared at the young man.

"What are you waiting for? Heal him." Regina urged, holding her hand above the wound.

Gold hung his head low as realization set in.

"My apologies, Regina I cannot." Gold replied.

"Excuse me?" Regina countered.

"Gold you better not be playing for a deal. Do what Regina asks." Emma barked.

"It is precisely that reason, Sheriff, that I am unable to fulfill the request." Gold answered clasping his hands tightly on his cane.

"Wait, what are you saying? What deal?" Regina exclaimed.

"You better than anyone knows I am bound by laws. I cannot break my word." Gold argued.

"After all **you** have done to me, you owe me this." Regina beseeched.

Gold turned his face, unable to look at Regina.

"Damn your deals and damn you." Regina spat.

"Regina... If anyone is to be damned, it is I. It is my deal." Azael coughed.

"Why would you make such a deal?" Regina flustered.

"It was necessary." Azael replied. "Dark One, you have kept your word so I will keep mine. Go where your people collect what was once lost and find your prize."

"For what it is worth, you would have made a formidable ally, Mr. Falleré." Gold decreed.

"You as well, Mr. Gold." Azael stated.

Gold stepped away from the group. As he raised his hand to teleport, he spared a look in Regina's direction.

"I am truly sorry Regina." Gold imparted before vanishing in a cloud.

"Insufferable imp always only looking out for himself." Regina snarled.

Azael retched as his body seized and blood trickled from his lips.

"By gods the pain is excruciating." Azael declared.

He reached out and grabbed Emma's hand pulling her closer.

"I hold you to your vow, Sheriff."

Emma looked at him confused.

"Promise me you will look after them...that you will love them." Azael frantically pleaded.

Emma thought of Regina and Henry then what she had spoken with him that night at the park.

"Yes, I promise." Emma replied squeezing his hand.

"Thank you." Azael smiled his teeth bloody.

Azael closed his eyes as a final ragged breath escaped his lips.

"Azael...Azael..." Regina shook the man.

"He's gone Regina." Emma said as she placed her hands on Regina's shoulders.

"He sacrificed his life for me." Regina whispered.

"He did it for us." Emma replied with a smile.

Regina nodded before easing Azael's head gently onto the ground. She leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. She stood and immediately went into Emma's arms.

Ruby wiped a tear from her eye. Although she had only known the man for only a short while, he had become her friend.

"What are we going to do with him?" David asked.

"Regina, if you want we can transport him to your crypt." Mary Margaret added.

However, before Regina could reply, a glow surrounded the area. Everyone watched as the light radiated brightly before suddenly disappearing along with Azael's body.

"What was that?" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm not sure but there's no trace of him." Ruby replied examining the spot where he lay.

"Emma, I wish to go to the hospital." Regina stated.

"What's wrong?" Emma worriedly examined Regina.

"I am not sure, however I feel strange."

"David, get the truck.  Ruby, take my keys and get Henry." Emma ordered as she placed a protective arm around Regina.

David ran towards the vehicles with Ruby. Mary Margaret stepped beside Emma, taking Regina's arm in hers. Slowly they made their way out of the field.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Storybrooke General was buzzing with news as staff and patients watched the Savior escort the Evil Queen hand in hand into the hospital. They were even more surprised as Snow and David followed close behind.

"Excuse me, where is Dr. Whale?" Mary Margaret asked the nurse sitting at the reception desk.

"He's in the back." The nurse flippantly answered without lifting her head.

Mary Margaret regarded the woman and did not care for her rudeness. She and her family were exhausted from their ordeal and Regina was possibly in need of medical attention. And being ignored was not helping matters.

"You will do well to address _your_ Queen with more respect." Mary Margaret declared.

The nurse raised her eyes and suddenly swallowed as she realized her mistake. Coming around the desk, she curtsied.

"My apologies Your Majesty." The nurse stammered.

"Very good. Now go fetch the doctor, immediately." Mary Margaret ordered.

The nurse curtsied once more before running towards the exam rooms.

Emma stood mouth agape. She had never seen her mother act in such a manner.

"Careful Snow, you would not want your subjects to don you with the moniker _Evil Little Queen_." Regina snickered.

"It is not _evil_ to want to be treated properly. Besides, there is nothing wrong with exerting a little authority to get the job done." Mary Margaret replied with a smirk.

"I do believe I am a bad influence on your mother dear." Regina whispered.

"Nah, she's always this grouchy when she's tired. You should see her in the morning." Emma joked.

David nodded his head smiling until elbowed in the side by his wife.

"Mary Margaret I was told you needed to see me." Whale said as he approached the group.

"Actually it's Regina who needs to see you." David stated, as he stood closer to his wife.

Mary Margaret shook her head at David's display of jealousy. She would have thought after all this time this ridiculous feud would be over and done with.

 "Ok, so Regina what seems to be the problem? Are you hurt?" Whale retrieved the pen light from his pocket and began to shine it in her eyes.

"I am uncertain. However I wish you to run some tests if you have a moment." Regina replied.

"Certainly, I have some free time now if you will follow me to the exam room." Whale pointed towards the back.

"Please wait for me." Regina smiled at Emma.

"I'll be right here." Emma squeezed her hand.

Regina nodded before walking down the hallway. Before Whale could follow, Emma grasped him by the arm.

"Were there any casualties?" Emma hesitantly inquired.

"Some people were hurt during the inevitable _stampede_. We just treated Neal and Hook for minor injuries. Thankfully there were no deaths." Whale replied.

Emma sighed in relief.

Whale patted Emma's arm before making his way towards Regina.

Emma wearily plopped herself down onto one of the plastic waiting chairs. Her entire body felt as if it would give out at any moment. She felt a strong arm around her shoulder before she was pulled into an embrace.

"Regina is going to be just fine. She's tough." David whispered, his lips pressed against the crown of his daughter's head.

"I know she is. I just wish she didn't have to be. She's been through so much already." Emma answered, her voice laced with emotion.

Emma felt her hand taken and held tight. She looked over to see her mother staring at her with a comforting smile.

"Sweetheart I hear what you are saying and agree with you completely. Therefore, that is why we are all going to remain here until she gets out. We need Regina to know that she has family now. And family _always_ sticks together."

Emma watched her mother closely, determined to find the lie. However, all she could see was sincerity and the willingness to support her. She grinned in response and leaned forward to wrap Mary Margaret in her arms.

Mary Margaret was surprised but returned the embrace.

"I love you mom." Emma said her face buried in her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too." Mary Margaret replied, tears falling from her eyes.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina looked about the small room and wondered where the ghastly idea for its decor had come from. She pondered what had she been thinking of as the hospital took shape. This was certainly something she would have to speak to Mary Margaret about in their next council meeting. Surely, the town's budget could allow for a brighter shade of paint.

A soft knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Hi." Emma greeted as she stepped into the room.

She walked over and took a seat on the bed. As she looked at Regina, she felt her heart skip. Laying there dressed in a ridiculous hospital gown the mayor looked less intimidating and far more endearing.

"So are you ok?" Emma asked she took Regina's hand in hers.

"Yes, aside from a few bruises I am in good health."

Regina looked down at their clasped hands, surprised by how affected she was by the simple touch. She began to rub her thumb against the back of the blonde's hand.

"Great. Henry is dying to see you. Should I send him in?" Emma began to rise from her seat when Regina held her steadfast.

"Actually, I would like to speak to you first."

"Oh, sure. What's on your mind?"

"Emma, things between us have progressed at a faster rate than I would have imagined."

"Yeah we kinda skipped all the usual steps."

"Yes and because of that I am actually unsure of where you stand in regards to the future."

"Well, I don't know what will happen a year from now. Hell, even a week from today. But what I do know is I'm willing to give us a try. Don't you?"

Regina remained silent as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Regina..."

Emma became worried at Regina's silence. She wondered if she had not given a reassuring enough answer. Then she noticed the tears on the brunette's cheeks. She reached out and wiped them with her thumbs.

"Hey, talk to me." Emma soothed.

"Oh Emma, I am at a complete loss. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I am going to do." Regina sobbed.

"Well I never know what I'm doing and I've done fine so far. Besides, you're not alone any more. You've got me." Emma smiled.

"Do I?" Regina whispered.

"Yeah you do." Emma affirmed.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you are prone to running when a situation proves difficult."

"Lucky for you I've gotten pretty comfortable with your type of difficult. Nothing surprises me anymore." Emma chuckled.

"I am not so sure about that." Regina uttered.

"Try me."

Regina paused before taking a breath.

"Emma, I'm pregnant." Regina stated.

Emma sat shocked, unable to say a word.

"Please say something." Regina pleaded.

Emma swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

"I guess it's his."

"Unless you have an appendage I was unaware of during our night together." Regina weakly mocked.

"Nope, all female." Emma laughed.

Regina hung her head, her shoulders shaking.

Emma thought about all the things that came with this revelation. Was she prepared to take on the responsibility that would inevitably be required of her? Then suddenly she thought of a scared young woman, alone in a prison bed, giving birth to her first child. How all she had wanted was for someone to hold her hand and tell her, everything was going to be all right. And the unbearable loneliness of realizing that she had no one.

She reached out and grasped Regina's chin. Lifting her face, she leaned in and kissed her.

Regina melted into the feel of Emma's soft lips. She willed herself to forget her worries for that moment and instead drink in the comfort that only the Savior could bring her. Clutching the front of the blonde's shirt, she pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

As breathing became an issue, Emma pulled back smiling. Then taking both of Regina's hands in her own she regarded Regina with a serious face.

"I made a promise to someone. I'll admit, I didn't fully understand what it meant at the time, but I plan on keeping my word. I will love you...." Emma said as she placed her hand on Regina's stomach, "And whoever else comes along."

"Will it not bother you that the child is partly his?" Regina questioned.

"Does it bother you that Henry is partly Neal's? Do you love _him_ any less?" Emma countered.

"Absolutely not." Regina exclaimed.

"Then why can't I love him or her too? Besides, I have an advantage over you."

"Really and what would that be?" Regina's eyebrow arched.

" **I** actually like the kid's dad." Emma laughed.

Regina leaned back as she thought over Emma's words, crossing her arms.

"So, you will _love_ us?" Regina smirked.

Emma startled then grinned shaking her head at her slip of words.

"Kinda thought that was obvious." Emma shyly ran a hand through her hair.

Regina reached out, placing her hands gently on Emma's face.

"Good, since I do not know any other way to feel."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Emma's eyes opened in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I love you too." Regina laughed.

Emma kissed her as Regina giggled against her lips.

"Say it again." Emma pleaded.

"I love you, Emma." Regina breathlessly admitted.

"I love you, Regina." Emma replied before kissing her once more.

Regina reluctantly pushed the blonde back refusing to take the chance they go any further on a hideous mattress which no doubt had not been properly sanitized in years.

"Now, please send in our son so I may tell him the good news."

"Yeah definitely. The kids gonna freak. In a good way that is." Emma laughed.


	36. Chapter 35. Revealing Truths

* * *

 

 

Emma walked out of the room to find her parents talking with Henry. She figured Ruby must have arrived from the school while she had been talking with Regina. She made her way over and draped her arm around her son's shoulder.

"Hey, ma. How's mom doing?"

"She's doing good kid. Go ahead inside, she's asking for you."

Henry ran to the room yanking the door open in his haste to get to his mother's side.

"Is Regina really alright?" Mary Margaret worriedly asked.

"Yes, she's fine. Just a little banged up."

"Well that's to be expected. But we are so glad to hear it wasn't worse." David replied.

"You can say that again. I don't know what I would've done..." Emma trailed off as she suddenly flashed to a sword held above Regina.

"Emma, what is it?" Mary Margaret asked concerned by her daughter's sudden paleness.

Emma shook her head dispelling the memory quickly. She decided at that moment, she was not going to waste any more time.

"Guys, I have something really important to tell you. But I'm not too sure how to start." Emma nervously wrung her hands.

"Sweetheart you know you can tell us anything." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Well, um...Regina and I are... _officially_ together." Emma blurted.

"Together, like as a couple?" David asked.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"I am so happy for you both." Mary Margaret squealed before throwing her arms around Emma.

"Um, you are?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the whole trying to kill one another bit kinda had me on the fence of whether or not you would be." Emma joked.

"That is all in past. Regina and I came to an understanding, especially after Neverland." Mary Margaret grinned.

"I for one, only care that you are happy and it looks to me like Regina makes you happy." David said as he clapped his hand on Emma's back.

"I say it's about freaking time." Ruby joked as she made her way over to the group from the waiting room, with her arm around Belle.

Mary Margaret looked from her old friend then to the librarian. Seeing the closeness between them, she gasped before throwing her arms around the two women.

"Oh my goodness, has the _True Love_ bug bitten everyone in town?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say true love just yet, but it is definitely something." Ruby smiled.

Mary Margaret pulled Ruby back into a hug.

"Congratulations, my dear friend. You deserve happiness." Mary Margaret whispered her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you." Ruby squeezed tighter, her own tears spilling forth.

"No need for tears ladies, I am very much alive." Hook laughed from his wheelchair as the fairy rolled him into the hallway.

Tinkerbell helped the pirate make his way over as he tried to maneuver with his freshly casted leg and placed him by one of the chairs.

Emma knelt in front of Hook placing her hand on his.

"I want to thank you for all you did today."

"Not necessary Swan. I have a long road of redemption ahead of me. Helping you all was my duty."

"Well getting hurt in the process still merits you some appreciation. But I got a feeling you won't be complaining being taken care of by a certain fairy." Emma winked.

"Aye, no man would ever object to being looked after by his lady love." Hook smiled. "But I suspect you know all about that."

Emma nodded before standing up.

Henry rushed out of the room and nearly barreled Emma over as he threw his arms around her waist.

Emma looked down to see her son beaming up at her.

"So it's all true?" Henry asked expectantly.

"Yeah kid. Are you happy?" Emma replied.

"You bet. I can't wait." Henry embraced his mother tighter.

"Can't wait for what?" Mary Margaret curiously asked.

"Sorry Grams, it's a secret." Henry shrugged.

"I'm a little insulted. I can keep a secret." Mary Margaret huffed.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. David covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I will have you all know I kept the secret that my daughter lusted after Regina all these years." Mary Margaret declared.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed covering her face.

"Sorry." Mary Margaret apologized.

"Point proven." Ruby laughed.

"Please calm yourself Snow, no need for hysterics." Regina stated as she stepped out from the room. "Just this once, I believe I will indulge you."

Regina stood in front of Mary Margaret, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"I am with child." Regina shyly muttered.

Mary Margaret's eyes go wide.

"You're going to be a mother? I mean, you're already a mother. But...oh Regina, you're going to have a baby." Mary Margaret smiled through freshly shed tears.

"It appears so." Regina smiled.

Mary Margaret shook with excitement, however held back from grabbing the woman. She was well aware of Regina's distain for physical contact from anyone other than Henry and now Emma.

Regina could see the brunette trembling from the effort to restrain herself. She shook her head laughing before opening her arms allowing Mary Margaret to leap into the embrace.

Everyone gathered to share their congratulations and well wishes.

"David!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"What's the matter?" David asked concerned by his wife's outburst.

"We are going to be grandparents again." Mary Margaret gleefully exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Emma questioned.

"Snow I don't see how you can say..." David began but stopped when his wife held up her hand.

"It is very simple really. Emma is our daughter who is now in a relationship with Regina. As they now share parentage of Henry, then it goes without saying they will do so with the baby. Henry is our grandson by Emma and Regina's adoptive son. Regina's baby, who I _hope_ will be Emma's adoptive child, will then be our grandchild too. That is unless we perform the royal wedding before the birth and so the child would naturally be Emma's by way of marriage. But even if we wait, the child would still be of royal blood and heir to both thrones. Goodness there is so much to think about." Mary Margaret explained.

Emma stood alongside her father and stared at her mother. She could not believe what she just heard. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Did she just marry me off?"

"I believe she did."

Regina leaned towards both of them.

"I will have you know _Prince,_ I have no intention of relinquishing my title. I have worked too hard to be Queen." Regina smirked as she looked on David.

David swallowed audibly and opened his mouth to speak.

"No one would dream of it." Mary Margaret interrupted, pulling David behind her. "It is only befitting that Emma be Queen's Consort."

"Wait what?!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'd stay out of it if I were you." Ruby said as she patted her friend's back.

"Never mind your mother, dear. Enchanted Forest politics were always her favorite pass time." Regina replied.

"I really don't care for any of it honestly. As long as I have you and the kids, I'll be just fine." Emma smiled.

"Then you do not wish to marry me?" Regina asked her, a delicate eyebrow arched.

"I didn't say that...I would...I mean...if you wanted to..." Emma stammered.

Regina's boisterous laughter at the panicked look on Emma's face caused the blonde to frown.

"You're fucking with me right now, aren't you?" Emma asked hands firmly on her hips.

Regina placed a soft kiss against Emma's lips.

"Yes I am dear. I have no intention of planning a wedding any time soon."

Emma took Regina by the waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm not opposed to discussing it in private." Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

"Neither am I." Regina replied stroking her fingers across Emma's cheek. "However, right _now_ , I wish to not spend a moment longer in this hospital."

"Then let's get you home, Your Majesty."

Emma led Regina, who grabbed Henry's hand, down the corridor towards the exit. Mary Margaret followed, chattering about decorations and invitations with an obviously flustered David who simply nodded trying to appear interested.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As the bug parked in front of 108 Mifflin Street, the first thing the passengers noticed was someone standing near the front door.

"Who's that?" Henry asked as he tried to peer out the back window.

"Henry I want you to stay in the car." Emma ordered as she removed her sidearm from its holster and reached for the door handle.

Before she could step out, Regina laid her hand on her forearm.

"You can put away your pistol Sheriff. The _trespasser_ is Gold." Regina spat as she opened the passenger side door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Emma replied.

"I have no idea. But, I intend to find out." Regina stormed up her pathway.

"Good evening dearie." Gold greeted.

"You have some nerve showing up here." Regina snapped.

"I know you are angry with me Regina. Nevertheless, my hands were tied and there was nothing I could do." Gold stated.

"Then we have nothing to say to one another. Leave my home at once." Regina replied as she headed to the front door.

"I cannot." Gold answered before stepping in front of her.

"What do you mean you cannot? And step aside before I forcibly move you." Regina snarled.

"I need to tell you something before you enter." Gold said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"What is going on Gold? Why is Regina not able to go inside?" Emma asked as she came to stand beside the brunette.

"In exchange for my deal with Mr. Falleré, I was promised to have my true heart’s desire returned to me. I did not believe it was possible yet it seems I was mistaken." Gold replied.

"And what does that have to do with me and my home?" Regina agitatedly queried.

Gold took a deep breath before turning weary eyes on her.

"Honestly, I do not think you would believe me if I told you."

"For goodness sake, out of my way and let me see for myself." Regina huffed.

"Regina wait!" Emma exclaimed as she tried to follow behind her.

Gold grasped her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go." Emma barked.

"I think it best that Regina do this alone." Gold insisted.

Emma looked around at her family who all stood apprehensively waiting on her next move. Shaking herself loose from Gold's grip, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spill it. What's waiting for her inside?" Emma ordered.

"Not what, Miss Swan, but who." Gold replied.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Regina carefully made her way into the foyer. She was apprehensive as to Gold's strange behavior outside and at a loss as to what was happening.

As she stood by the stairs, she immediately noticed not only was the door to her study open but the light was on when she specifically remembered leaving it otherwise. Conjuring a fireball in her hand, she stepped inside ready to confront who dared make themselves at home. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the sight of the woman who daintily sat on her couch.

"Mother?" Regina croaked.

"Hello Regina." Cora smiled.

Regina stared at the woman who she equally loved and hated. When she was a young girl, there was nothing more she had wished for than to be rid of her mother. But on that fateful day on the floor of Gold's shop, clutching Cora's lifeless body to her chest as she sobbed, Regina had prayed that she could be given more time.

_Cora staggered for a moment clutching her chest. She looked up to Regina and regaled her daughter with a brilliant smile. Regina could not stop herself from smiling in return._

_"Mother."_

_Cora began to laugh overcome with a feeling of joy. Although unfamiliar with the emotion, she is overwhelmed by what she can only suspect is love. Then suddenly, a terrible pain pierces her chest. She looked down to find a strange wound appear. Her knees become weak and she falls to the ground._

_Regina gathered Cora into her arms confused by the unexpected change._

_"Mother? What’s wrong?" Regina frantically asked._

_"This…would’ve been enough." Cora gasped. "You…you would’ve been enough." Cora shut her eyes with a last breath._

_Regina sobbed as she realized her mother is dead._

"Regina? Darling are you ok?" Cora asked concerned by her daughter's silence.

"I'm fine." Regina replied as she wiped at her eyes. "How are you here? I watched you die."

"I am not quite sure. I remember dying, in excruciating pain actually." Cora answered.

"Magic can do many things, but it cannot bring back the dead." Regina stated as she marched across the room. She reached for her decanter of cider, then remembering her current state, frustratingly slammed it down.

"What do you want mother? Are you here to enact another one of your _brilliant_ plans to rule? Because I will tell you right now **I** have changed." Regina declared.

Cora stood from the couch and made her way over to Regina. Reaching out she tentatively took Regina's hand in her own.

"I do not know by what _magic_ I have been returned to the world of the living. What I do know is that I do not want to squander this chance. I wish to be the mother I should have been, no, who you needed me to be. If you will let me." Cora professed.

Regina stared at her mother, moved by the sincerity she heard in her voice. Then remembering all the other times her mother had lured her with false promises, she forcefully pulled away.

"And how do you presume to do that? You cannot love without a heart." Regina spat.

Cora flinched at the venom she heard in her daughter's voice. However, she knew she deserved that and more.

"Then appears it is a good thing that I have this." Cora plunged her hand into her chest and removed her heart.

Regina startled and backed away a step.

"How is this possible? You told me you removed your heart." Regina stared at the beating organ glow brightly in her mother's hand.

"You returned it to me, remember. As such, when I was brought back I returned with it." Cora smiled.

Regina slowly approached and leaned forward to take a closer. She was confused by the unblemished appearance of her mother's heart. Immediately she began to suspect that it did not belong to Cora.

"I am to believe that _this_ heart belongs to a woman who wielded dark magic so easily." Regina scoffed.

"I must admit I found it strange myself. I presented the same question to Rumple." Cora shrugged as she casually slipped her heart back inside her chest.

"And?" Regina queried.

"His only guess was, since I removed it before I began using magic it was not present in my body to become corrupted by my deeds. So in my effort to safeguard my heart to prevent me from succumbing to emotions, I in fact protected it against becoming dark." Cora replied before taking her seat once more. She held her hand up to her head, feeling a wave of dizziness.

Regina noticing her mother's sudden discomfort quickly took a seat beside her. She grasped her mother's hand and soothingly rubbed it between her own.

Cora glanced down at their hands and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I want to believe what you are saying is true. But all the times you deceived me...I do not think I could suffer another betrayal from you." Regina sobbed.

Throwing caution to the wind, Cora embraced her daughter.

"I do understand and I am so sorry. All I ask is that you grant me the opportunity to prove myself." Cora pleaded.

Regina remained silent but nodded her head against her mother's shoulder.

Cora smiled and held Regina tighter, whispering her promise over and again.

Regina pulled back and wiped at her eyes. She took a long and deep breath, settling her nerves as she prepared to entrust her mother once again with a part of her life.

"Mother, if we are truly going to start anew then we must begin with being honest." Regina began softly.

"There will be no more secrets between us." Cora agreed.

"Then I have something I must tell you. I hope you will be both supportive and understanding." Regina replied.

Cora clasped their hands together once more and nodded her head.


	37. Chapter 36. Surprise Guest

* * *

 

 

Emma struggled against David's hold as she reached out to grab Gold. After he revealed who was waiting inside for Regina, Emma had lost all control and punched him in the face.

David had quickly jumped to restrain his daughter as Mary Margaret confronted Gold.

"Of all the diabolical things you have done, this takes the cake. How could you?" Mary Margaret yelled as she tried to open the door.

"If you will all calm yourselves and refrain from anymore unnecessary violence I will explain." Gold replied as he rubbed his chin.

"Explain what? That you set Regina up." Emma screamed.

"And why can't I open the door?" Mary Margaret stated.

"I have not _set up_ Regina. And you cannot open the door because it has been enchanted. It will keep out anyone who would interfere." Gold answered.

Emma made another attempt to swing at Gold but found she was held firmly in place.

"Emma calm down." David ordered. "And **you** , start talking or you'll have me to deal with."

Gold put up his hands indicating his acquiescence.

"Let me start at the beginning."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Greatly concerned for Regina's safety, Henry snuck past his mother and grandparents arguing to make his way into his home. It was lucky for him that when Emma struck Mr. Gold, his concentration on keeping the entranceway sealed suddenly waned.  The moment he spied the door slightly ajar, he quietly squeezed through.

Creeping past the foyer, he noticed the study light on and as he got closer heard hushed voices. As he peaked into the room, he was surprised by what he saw. Sitting on the couch were his mother and another woman he presumed was Cora. So engrossed by what they discussed, they did not even notice his presence. He leaned against the doorframe and quietly observed them.

Henry read in his fairy tale book as well as heard many stories of the infamous Queen of Hearts. How she had terrorized villages and taken hundreds of thousands of hearts to manipulate and kill those who opposed her. However, as he looked at her sat alongside his mother, he only saw an aging woman conversing with her estranged daughter. The visual was less frightening than he expected.

Lost in his thoughts, he had not realized that the two brunettes had stopped talking and were looking at him.

"There is no need to stand there, sweetheart. Please come inside." Regina said.

Henry tentatively entered the room and stood beside his mother.

"Henry, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is my mother, Cora." Regina started.

Henry straightened his shoulders and extended his hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you." Henry replied.

"It is pleasure to meet you as well." Cora smiled as she took the young boy's hand in her own.

Henry regarded the woman for a moment before deciding to go ahead with his query.

"Excuse me, but what should I call you?" Henry asked.

Regina shocked by her son's question was about to say something when stopped by her mother's hand.

"You could address me as Ms. Mills. However since we are _family_ , we can dispense with formality and you can simply call me Cora." Cora answered with a small smile.

Henry furrowed his brows then clapped his hands together.

"If we're family, then I should call you grandma. But wait, I already call Mary Margaret that so I should call you something else." Henry replied as he tapped his chin in contemplation.

"Mary Margaret?" Cora asked looking over to her daughter.

"Mary Margaret is Snow White and Emma's mother. Emma is Henry's biological mother." Regina explained.

"Ah yes, I recall the dizzying familial lineage." Cora scoffed.

"You do not know the half of it. Wait until I tell you of who the grandfather is. I guarantee you will be speechless." Regina joked.

Cora opened her mouth to urge Regina to divulge the information but was startled at Henry's shout.

"I got it!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry, do not shout." Regina admonished.

"Sorry. It's just I found the perfect name." Henry beamed.

"Tell us, dear." Cora curiously asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to call you Nana." Henry shyly replied.

Regina looked from her mother then to Henry. She had no idea how her mother would respond and feared Henry's reaction should it not be favorable.

"Is _Nana_ an appropriate title here?" Cora asked.

"I'm not sure?" Henry sadly answered.

Regina placed her hand on Henry's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Actually, it is mother. A very _special_ term of endearment." Regina replied winking at her son.

"Then I would be proud to be called Nana." Cora proudly stated.

Henry beamed and without thought, embraced Cora around the waist. Cora, surprised by the unexpected affection, nonetheless returned the embrace.

Regina stood to the side watching the interaction between her mother and son. Her heart warmed at the sight.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Regina!" Emma shouted as she ran into the study.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina worriedly asked.

Emma pulled Regina behind her as she stood between her and Cora.

"Are you alright?" Emma searched Regina for any signs of attack.

"Emma, I am..." Regina replied.

"Are you hurt?" Emma patted Regina.

"Emma..." Regina frustratingly huffed.

"Do you still have your heart?" Emma placed her hand on Regina's chest.

"Miss Swan!" Regina swatted Emma's hand away.

"What?!" Emma held her hands up.

"If you are done overreacting, you can plainly see that there is nothing wrong with me." Regina sassed.

"I'm sorry. You can't blame me for worrying especially with **her** being here." Emma pointed at Cora.

"I will have you know Savior that I would never take my own daughter's heart. That is just _barbaric_." Cora stated.

"Oh that's rich coming from you." Emma sneered.

"Emma, look at me." Regina grabbed Emma's arm turning her around.

"I got my eyes on you." Emma gestured pointing from her eyes towards Cora.

"I am simply quaking."Cora mocked.

"You should be." Emma replied.

"Mother, do not taunt her." Regina directed at Cora. "And you...tell me why you charged in here as if my house was on fire?" Regina crossed her arms.

"I was worried about you being alone in here with your mother." Emma explained.

"Although I am moved by your concern, if you would have taken a moment you would have noticed that we are in fact not alone." Regina pointed to Henry who stood quietly beside Cora.

"What the hell Henry? I told you to wait in the car." Emma exasperated.

"But you were all fighting with Grandfather and forgot about mom. So I came in to see if she was alright. But all she was doing was talking to Nana." Henry explained.

"Nana?! Who is..." Emma asked before catching a glimpse of Cora smirking. "Oh hell no! You can't be serious?"

"The boy is quite serious." Cora replied.

Emma opened her mouth to impart some choice expletives when a delicate hand clamped over her lips. She turned to see Regina shaking her head.

"My mother has her heart and her capacity to feel again. We have spoken at length and I am willing to give her another chance." Regina stated.

Emma's eyes open wide as she shook her head, Regina's hand still over her mouth.

"And...I _hope_ you will trust me and support me in my decision. Henry has already agreed." Regina continued.

Emma faced her son, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"Please mom, everybody deserves a second chance, right?" Henry pleaded as he took Cora's hand in his.

Emma watched as the older woman held her son's hand and shared with him a caring look. She would be hard pressed not to admit that there was something different about her.

Emma looked back at Regina, who waited expectantly. Releasing a deep sigh, she nodded her head.

"Thank you Emma." Regina said as she removed her hand.

"I trust you Regina. But the moment she tries anything I swear..." Emma's reply was cut short as Regina kissed her.

Regina was grateful not only for Emma's belief in her but of her unwavering need to protect her. She deepened the kiss relishing the feel of the Savior's lips. She would have remained locked in that place if not for the cough.

"Darling, as much as it warms my heart to see you _enjoying_ yourself, I do believe we have company." Cora motioned towards the study door where Mary Margaret, David and Gold stood waiting.

"Don't just stand there, come in. It seems my study has become a meeting place." Regina stated as she wiped her lips.

"We came to check on you." Mary Margaret said as she stepped into the room.

Mary Margaret found herself staring at Cora. Although frightened by the woman's sudden appearance, she could not help but feel overjoyed that she was no longer dead. She carried the weight of that afternoon for so long and not a day had passed that she wished she could go back to change what had happened.

"Cora, I wish to apologize to you." Mary Margaret said as her head hung low.

"There is no need dear, my actions left you with no choice. Given the circumstances, I too would have done the same." Cora replied as she made her way closer to the brunette. She placed her fingers under Mary Margaret's chin lifting her head. "A _mother_ will commit the most heinous act if she believes it will protect her child from harm."

Mary Margaret nodded, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Cora's hand went up to her head as she swayed.

"Darling, are you feeling unwell?" Gold spoke softly as he placed his arm about Cora's waist.

"I feel a bit drained." Cora replied grasping onto his arm.

"It is no wonder, being brought back should have taken a lot out of you. You should rest." Gold tenderly walked her to the couch.

"True heart's desire." Emma whispered.

"What was that dear?" Regina asked while keeping an eye on Gold.

"Gold explained to us that Azael made a deal with him and in exchange he would grant him his true heart's desire." Emma replied.

Regina glanced towards Gold and her mother. She observed the gentleness in which he tended to her and the way Cora looked on him. It was clear what the two practitioners felt for one another.

"I never knew." Regina confessed.

"I don't believe any of us did." David stated.

"David is right. We all just assumed Belle was his true love. But seeing her with Ruby today, I guess we were wrong." Mary Margaret added.

"Love comes to us in many unexpected places." Regina replied as she gazed at Emma with a smile.

Emma returned her smile as she threw her arm around Regina pulling her close to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Grandfather, will she be alright?" Henry asked as he sat beside Cora.

" _Grandfather_?" Cora gasped. "Why is he referring to you as such?"

"Well dear, that is a long story." Gold laughed.

"So help me Rumple, if you are going to confess to having bedded the White woman's mother I will..." Cora snarled.

"No Nana. My father is Baelfire, Mr. Gold's son." Henry quickly stated.

"Your son? The boy you lost all those years ago?" Cora asked.

"Yes, it seems the portal lead him here to this world where he met the Savior. They were together for a time and young Henry here is the result." Gold replied.

"And my daughter raised the boy?"

"Yes, I admit I acquired the boy for Regina as a part of my plot to find my son knowing it would lead the Savior here to break the curse. Although at the time, I had no idea who the boy's father was."

"And now, Regina is in a relationship with the boy's mother?" Cora attempted to keep the story straight in her mind.

"Yes mother, Emma, the _Savior_ and I are together. In my defense, I did say you had no idea, how did you put it, _dizzying_ , our family truly is." Regina laughed.

Cora held her head for moment, before breaking into laughter. Everyone stared at her, wondering if they had driven the woman mad.

"Mother, are you alright?" Regina asked.

"Darling, can you not see? It is all quite ironic." Cora replied.

"What is?"

"It seems you never needed my help. You found yourself a royal match all on your own. Although it is not a prince and instead a princess, she is still heir to the White Kingdom. All the more precious is that you love one another." Cora beamed with pride.

Regina stood mouth agape.

"Yeah, it only took 28 years and a curse." Emma laughed before sheepishly choking it back when her mother glared at her.

Cora stood from the couch taking Regina into an embrace.

"I am so proud of you, Regina and count myself fortunate that you are allowing me to share in your life. I promise I will not fail you my daughter, ever again. My _only_ wish is that you are happy." Cora proclaimed.

"Thank you mother. And yes, I am **very** happy." Regina replied clutching her mother tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  This is it. The ending to my story is next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As I mentioned I do have plans for a sequel. Thank you for your kudos & comments .


	38. Chapter 37. A New Beginning

* * *

 

 

That night, Gold took Cora home with him to begin their new life together. He would have to explain many things to help her to integrate within the community.

Mary Margaret and David also went home, both relieved that the danger was finally over. Their small family was becoming larger and Mary Margaret was hopeful that the future looked brighter.

Emma chose to remain with Regina that night and many nights after. She spent so much time at the mansion that Henry told her to stop being a coward and just move in. Regina agreed and presented Emma with her own key.

Although it took several trips, Emma finally gave in and brought over the last of her belongings. Her constant fear of waking one morning to find she was no longer wanted faded as she was greeted each day with Regina's smile and a kiss good night as they went to bed.

As the months egged on, Emma proved herself and stuck to her promise. She tended to Regina's every need as the pregnancy progressed. There was no craving that was not satisfied no matter how late at night or early in the morning.

Mary Margaret too proved helpful soothing Regina's fears with each new kick or sudden pain. The young queen was pleased she could finally help her former stepmother get through hard times. She was even happier to join in the laughter as she and Regina both ridiculed David and Emma as they toiled with the task of putting together the crib. Mary Margaret was in tears when Regina whispered that she was quite capable of using magic but instead preferred to watch the _Charming_ intellect at its finest.

Cora had surprised everyone the most. She had certainly kept her word and done her best to show Regina she had changed. She imparted encouraging words when needed or simply remained quiet to lend a sympathetic ear.

But no one was as surprised as Emma the day she had gone to ask the matriarch for Regina's hand in marriage. After several coaching lessons from David, Emma performed an adequate rendition of the Enchanted Forest custom. Cora, for her part, only put the Savior through a mild scare before accepting with a hug and smile.

That same day, Emma had rushed to her parents’ apartment to share with them the good news. Then collapsed on the couch in sheer terror over how she would go about proposing to Regina. Her worries stemming from Regina's terrible experience with her last marriage and the prospect that she may not ever want to get married again. Mary Margaret held her daughter's hand, then kissed her cheek and simply told her to ask. In her heart, she knew Regina would accept because not only did she love Emma but also this time she was given a choice.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Therefore, on a clear Spring day, the Mills and Charmings were all gathered at the stables for an unplanned picnic. Regina had tried that morning to stay home feeling a bit uncomfortable with her weight gain but relented with Henry's pleads to come watch him ride. Never wanting to deny her son, she had agreed with a small smile.

Regina was confused when she noticed all the people who were present at the stables. She understood why his grandparents would want to see Henry ride, but why were Ruby, Belle, Tinkerbell and even the pirate was there as well. She suddenly forgot her concerns when Mary Margaret led her to a comfortable chair where she could rest her tired feet.

Henry came running over, kissed his mother on the cheek before telling her to keep a close eye on him as he came out onto the field. He did not want her to miss anything. She nodded her head proudly and promised she would. With a bright smile, Henry waved to everyone and ran back towards the stables.

"Where is Emma?" Regina asked looking around her.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere." Mary Margaret replied with a sly grin.

"Well I do hope she hurries or she will miss our son running his first course." Regina huffed.

"Oh dear, stop nagging. The poor girl will be here soon." Cora said as she sat in a seat on the other side of Regina. An umbrella held above her head.

"And why are you dressed like _that_?" Regina questioned as she looked over her mother's attire.

Cora wore a long crimson gown similar to those she wore in court. Not only was it inappropriate for walking through the muddy grounds, it was certainly too warm and the older woman would soon be uncomfortable.

"I could ask you the same thing. Really Regina, would it kill you to dress up every now and then?" Cora mocked her daughter's choice for a simple sundress.

"Aside from the fact that we are all at a stable, I am also very pregnant and wish to not simmer in my own sweat." Regina indignantly replied.

"Suit yourself. Just remember I warned you." Cora grinned.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Regina exclaimed.

"Regina, never mind Cora. She's just not used to how we do things here. Isn't that right Cora?" Mary Margaret glared.

Cora catching the irate look on the brunette's face decided it best to simply nod and remain quiet.

David walked over and took a seat beside Mary Margaret.

"Is everything ready?" Mary Margaret leaned over and whispered.

"As ready as it ever will be." David smiled.

Suddenly two dwarves walked out of the stable, both unusually dressed and carrying trumpets. They took long strides until they were a few feet from the door. Lifting the trumpets high they both sounded a reverie.

"Since when have they begun announcing the riders? Is this your doing Snow?" Regina asked.

"Well we thought we would bring a little Enchanted Forest tradition today." Mary Margaret smiled.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch. A large smile coming to her lips as she watched her son, dressed in an elegant black long vest highlighted with silver brocade. His head held high as he and his horse entered the field first.

"My little prince." Regina gushed, pleased that Henry was wearing her Royal Family's colors.

Then the trumpets sounded once more and Regina gasped nearly falling from her seat as she beheld the next rider.

Emma sat mounted on a white steed dressed also in a long vest, but hers was a brilliant white with elegant gold brocade. The horse also decorated in its own finery of gold.

"I have seen no finer _prince_." Cora whispered as she smiled at Regina.

Regina was speechless as she watched Emma make her way over to where they sat. Despite trying to keep a stern look, Regina could see the terror in Emma's eyes with riding on such a large animal. She giggled, but felt her heart warm at the knowledge that the blonde was conquering her fear because of her.

Ruby, who had stood quietly from the sidelines, made her way forward to grasp the horses' reins. Belle then presented a small stool to help with Emma's dismount.

Emma cautiously stepped down from the horse, grateful for Belle's quick hand. She nodded her head towards the librarian who winked back.

Cora stood from her seat, then noticing Regina still sat in hers, reached over and helped her daughter stand. Grasping her by the elbow, she walked her out to meet Emma. However, taking one look at Emma's elegant costume, decided to interfere one last time. With a wave of her hand, Regina was dressed in an elegant pale green gown, her hair loose about her shoulders.

Regina suddenly aware of her mother's magic, looked down at herself. Yet instead of becoming angry, she squeezed her mother's hand and mouthed the words thank you.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on Regina. Although she had always found the older woman beautiful, looking at her now she could see the radiant Queen. She shook her head for focus and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. I wish to speak with you if I may?" Emma bowed.

"You may proceed." Regina smirked before inclining her head.

"I am the Savior and the daughter of Queen Snow White and Prince Charming. I am also Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke. But in fact, I am really just a woman and a mother to our young son Henry. I have no riches or lands to offer. I am not well bred and as you have pointed out _repeatedly,_ I am fairly educated. I cannot guarantee you a life in a palace or servants at your beck and call. What I can guarantee you is a life full of laughter and challenges. A home filled with warmth and love. And most of all, my heart. 'Cause although you can never remove it from my chest, it's been yours all along." Emma took a step closer and dropped to her knee. "Please do me the honor of **choosing** to become my wife."

Regina held her hands over her mouth, her sobs bursting to escape. She looked over to her mother.

"This is your choice, darling. Accept only if you wish." Cora stated.

Regina nodded before falling to her knees in front of the blonde. Emma opened her mouth to question Regina's motive but was silenced by two delicate fingers.

"I cannot guarantee you a life without its fair share of hard times. I bring to you a past filled with my misdeeds and regrets. You will be shunned by many for your choice. However, I can guarantee that I will do my best to love you every day of my life. To be a better person for youand for _our_ children. And although my heart has been darkened, whatever light is left there belongs to you. **I** would be honored to choose you if only you will do me the honor to **choose** me." Regina replied.

Emma clutched her hands to Regina's cheeks.

"I guess you're stuck with then, Your Majesty." Emma smiled.

"It appears we are stuck with each other, My Knight." Regina replied.

They leaned into one another and kissed. Their mouths devoured one another's of breath and sound.

"That's my girl!" David shouted before swinging Mary Margaret around in his arms.

Everyone began to clap and shout. Ruby grabbed Belle in her arms and kissed her.

"I say this calls for a drink." Hook drank from his flask as he sat beside Tinkerbell on the fence.

"I second that motion." Tinkerbell replied as she swiped the flask from his hands to drink.

Hook laughed before taking the fairy into his arms.

"It seems your daughter will be married again." Gold said as he stood beside Cora.

" _Our_ daughter has finally found happiness." Cora replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Gold's eyes widen at Cora's words.

"Calm yourself. What I meant was she is more your daughter then she ever was Henry's or mine. Although your methods were questionable, you have been with her from the beginning and she became strong despite it. And you cannot tell me you do not care for the girl. I know you too well Rumple." Cora stated.

"I regret many things, but none more than what I did to that young girl who summoned me that night. However, I promise you to do better." Gold replied.

"And so **we** both will." Cora smiled.

Henry came running towards his mothers, throwing his arms about both their waists.

"This means we're a real family now?" Henry asked.

"That it does kid." Emma replied as she ruffled his hair.

"So when you get married, will mom be Mrs. Swan?"

"Don't be absurd Henry. Emma will be a Mills." Regina replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, I'm not. Emma Mills just doesn't roll off the tongue." Emma countered.

"And Regina Swan does?" Regina huffed.

Henry took a step back as he observed his mothers arguing. He shook his head and laughed, strangely comforted by the scene.

"You look rather handsome Henry."

Henry turned to find Paige standing behind him. He smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Thanks. It was all part of the ceremony." Henry replied.

"Well I like it. Even though I like the way you dress other times too." Paige said as she blushed.

Henry smiled before reaching out his hand to take hers. He led her towards the picnic area to get something to drink, the sound of his mothers bickering fading in the background.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The morning of July 20th, found the entire Mills and Charming clan nervously awaiting any news in the sitting room of Storybrooke General.

David was awoken by a frantic call from Emma that Regina's water had broken and that they were heading to the hospital. He quickly made the necessary calls to inform the others and had then headed out with his wife in tow.

Hours later and they were all still waiting. Mary Margaret had reassured David that labor could take hours despite how quickly she had given birth to Emma. Cora added that she had been in labor with Regina for half the day. Henry shook his head thinking how glad he was that he was not a woman.

Hook and Ruby shared the flask between them while Belle and Tinkerbell played a game of cards.

Gold paced the floor wringing his hands, grumbling under his breath how he could speed the delivery with magic, until Cora explained for the hundredth time that he could do no such thing.

David had decided to go and pester the nurse again when he nearly collided with Whale.

"Well?" David exclaimed.

"You will be happy to know mother and child are doing well. Congratulations." Whale replied.

David whooped before grabbing the doctor. Whale was surprised but returned the hug patting David on the back.

David took his wife into his arms and held her tight. Cora smiled and grabbed Gold's hand in hers, clutching it.

The others all jumped and hugged one another, celebrating the new arrival.

"When can we see them?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You may go now but please do not stay long, Regina does need her rest." Whale instructed.

"You go honey. I know Emma would want to see you." David said.

"Yes darling you as well. Regina needs her mother." Gold reiterated.

Cora and Mary Margaret walked arm in arm down the hall, then opened the door to Regina's room softly. Both women gasped as they came upon the serene scene.

Emma sat in a chair beside Regina's bed, lovingly gazing at the new mother and child. Regina was simply glowing as she held her baby close to her chest.

Mary Margaret stepped closer and stood beside Emma. She placed a hand on her shoulder, which Emma clasped with her own. Cora walked over towards Regina and placed her hand gently on her daughter's arm.

"Hello mother." Regina said as she turned a tear stained face to Cora.

"Are you alright dear?" Cora asked concerned.

"I have never been happier." Regina replied. "I would like you to meet someone."

Regina uncovered the blanket revealing a small head and turned the baby towards the two older women.

Emma leaned forward and gently took the small hand within her two fingers.

"Please say hello to Evangeline Swan-Mills." Emma announced proudly.

"She is beautiful Regina." Mary Margaret sobbed.

"Absolutely perfect darling." Cora cooed.

"Yes she is." Regina replied looking down at her daughter as Emma leaned forward placing a kiss on her head.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

Cora walked up Mifflin Street carrying a bag filled with treats and gifts for her granddaughter. Though she had been admonished several times by Regina to refrain from doing so, she refused to stop from spoiling Evangeline. Her reasoning being that if the child had been born in the Enchanted Forest, she would have been showered by the nobles there. Since there was none here in Storybrooke, Cora felt it was her duty to take up the task.

Entering past the gate, she made her way into the garden. She stood there for a moment and simply stared at the young girl playing in her sand box. Cora would always be in awe by the child's beauty. A head of dark golden curls falling about a cherub face that always bore a smile. Her eyes the brightest of blues twinkled as if filled with fairy dust.

The little girl, now two, jumped from her seat and ran in Cora's direction.

"Nana!" Evangeline shouted her arms outstretched.

"My beautiful girl." Cora replied as she scooped Evangeline into her arms, kissing her atop her head.

"Good morning Nana." Evangeline greeted.

"Good morning. And how did you know I was here?" Cora questioned, as she was sure she did not make her presence known.

"I was told." Evangeline said before indicating she wished to be put down.

Cora watched as the little girl ran back to her sand box and began to chatter away. She stepped closer and looked about her wondering whom was she speaking with.

"Darling who are you talking to?" Cora said as she bent down.

"To the sparkly one." Evangeline answered with a shrug.

"Oh dear, are we infested with pixies? Those infernal creatures are nothing but a nuisance. They will lie and steal your prized possessions." Cora stated as she searched for the flying creatures.

Evangeline laughed as she stood in front of her grandmother.

"No silly. Not pixies, Nana. Look." Evangeline grabbed her grandmother's chin with her small fingers and directed her towards Regina's rosebush. "Can't you see?" She whispered.

Cora squinted her eyes and startled at the sight of a faint glowing outline just in front of the bush.

"What am I looking at?" Cora asked as she protectively put her arm around Evangeline.

"That's father. He just came by to say hello." Evangeline replied before waving.

Cora stared speechless, unable to tear her gaze from the bush. Then suddenly the light disappeared.

"Nana, I'm hungry." Evangeline said as she rubbed her tiny belly.

Cora smiled as she lifted the little girl into her arms.

"Then let us go inside and see what your mother has made." Cora replied.

Evangeline nodded as she threw her arms around Cora's neck. Cora reached the porch and opened the door. Just before stepping inside, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the bush once more.

"Thank you." Cora whispered before walking inside the mansion.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  To be continued in _**The Divine Metamorphosis**_


End file.
